Wojna Trzech Światów
by Gomeroth
Summary: Chcę wam przedstawić pewną historię. Opowiada o Naruto i jego przyjaciołach oraz, przede wszystkim, o moich własnych bohaterach. Rozmijam się z kanoniczną linią mangi, ale to wyjdzie dość szybko. Zapraszam do czytania. Na stronie www.erpegigomeroth.fora.pl/postacie,15/ znajdują się opisy postaci. Autorem i właścicielem postaci Miny jest Mattwilson83
1. Prolog

Witajcie, wędrowcy.

Chcę zaprezentować wam historię, która w archiwach rodu Ryuumaru zapisana jest jako „Wojna Trzech Światów". Ta opowieść przedstawi wam losy bohaterów których zapewne znacie – Uzumakiego Naruto, jego przyjaciół i wrogów, tak samo jak pewnych shinobi o których raczej wcześniej nie słyszeliście – Ryuumaru Yoshiro oraz wojowniczek i wojowników którzy razem z nim strzegą Wrót pomiędzy światami. Aby jednak ta opowieść była dla was łatwiej przystępna, pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam w najbardziej ogólnym zarysie wydarzenia, które doprowadziły do powstania Strażników Bram.

Gdy Kami mieli stworzyć świat, nie mogli dojść do porozumienia jak mają wyglądać istoty, które będą je zamieszkiwać. Pierwszy z nich chciał powołać do życia istoty doskonałe, silne, piękne i szlachetne, które będą wielbić Kamich z wdzięczności. Drugi wolał, aby stworzyć sługi, które będą bać się swych władców i służyć im. Trzeci pragnął, aby istoty były wolne i mogły same wybierać swój los. Gdy wydawało się już, że Niebiosa rozedrze wojna, Kami doszli do porozumienia. Zamiast jednego, postanowili stworzyć trzy światy, gdzie każdy z nich mógł zrealizować własną wizję. Tak powstały trzy światy – devów, demonów i ludzi. Jednakże, podczas gdy Pierwszy i Trzeci Kami dawali życie, Drugi zaczął zazdrościć braciom. Nie potrafił przeboleć doskonałości dev i miłości, którą swego stwórcę darzyli ludzie. Jego własne dzieci – najróżniejsze demony, nikczemne bakemono, gaki, youkai i inne przerażające pokraki – napawały go obrzydzeniem. W przeciwieństwie do swoich braci, on potrafił jedynie naśladować. Jednakże, choć nie był uzdolniony w dziele tworzenia, posiadał inne talenty. Gdy więc jego bracia, zadowoleni z dobrze wykonanego dzieła stworzenia, oddalili się, Drugi zaczął działać. Postanowił zacząć od ludzi, którzy, jako obdarzeni wolną wolą, byli łatwiejszym celem. Przybrał więc postać jednego z nich i wmieszał się wśród nich. Poszło mu łatwo – wystarczyło kilka kłamstw, garść plotek i pogłosek, wywyższenie jednych i poniżenie drugich, aby wszyscy zwrócili się przeciwko wszystkim i zapomnieli o swoim Stwórcy. O wiele większym wyzwaniem okazali się devowie. Stworzeni jako istoty doskonałe, nie wierzyli w kłamstwa, jakie rozsiewał Drugi Kami. Nie pożądali bogactw ani pozycji, a gdy jeden z nich miał kłopoty, reszta robiła wszystko, by mu pomóc.

Drugi Kami doszedł do wniosku, że skoro nie potrafi złamać ducha dev, może zadziałać inaczej. W przeciwieństwie do ludzi, którzy byli całkowicie wolni, devy pozostawały połączone z Pierwszym Kami. To właśnie to połączenie Drugi zaatakował. Nie mógł go przerwać, ale mógł zanieczyścić połączenie. Odtąd każda emocja, którą miały odczuwać dzieci Pierwszego, miała być skażona cząstką jego nienawiści, każda myśl – cząstką jego żądzy, każde uczucie – cząstką jego gniewu.

Gdy Drugi zakończył, umknął ze świata dev. Teraz mógł sprowadzić swoich braci, by ci zobaczyli jak nisko upadły ich dzieła.

Tak jak przewidział, jego bracia byli zaskoczeni i zasmuceni. Pierwszy z przerażeniem patrzył, jak jego umiłowany lud pogrąża się coraz bardziej w nienawiści i chaosie. Zrozpaczony, przekonany że skaza miała źródło w nim samym, zerwał połączenie między sobą i swoim ludem. Tymczasem Trzeci, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ludzie upadli tak nisko, odwrócił się od stworzonego przez siebie świata, deklarując, że powróci dopiero gdy ludzie zaczną się wzajemnie rozumieć, tak jak niegdyś.

Drugi Kami mógł teraz śmiać się do woli. Co prawda, szok jaki spowodowało zerwanie połączenia pomiędzy Pierwszym i jego dziećmi wstrząsnął nimi do tego stopnia, że zaczęli szukać powodów, a ponieważ nie byli już połączeni, nienawiść Drugiego nie miała na nich wpływu. Jednakże, efekty miały pozostać już na zawsze – oddzieleni od swego stwórcy, devy miały stać się czymś innym, czymś mniejszym niż mieli być. Ot tej pory, mieli być znani jako Oni. Sami o sobie zaś mówili Złamani.

Wtedy Drugi Kami wpadł na nowy pomysł. Doszedł do wniosku, że jego dzieci – mimo że nawet jego napawały obrzydzeniem i nienawiścią – powinny podbić wszystkie trzy światy. W krótkim czasie, hordy bakemono, gaki i innych potworów, zrodzonych w najgłębszych otchłaniach koszmarów, zaczęły przekraczać potężne Bramy pomiędzy światami. Gdy deva zdali sobie sprawę z zagrożenia, było już niemal za późno – olbrzymie hordy, przące naprzód w bezmyślnym szale i niszczące wszystko na swojej drodze, dotarły niemalże pod mury Otosan Uchi, stolicy dev. Podczas gdy wojska Drugiego zostały stworzone do walk, dzieci Pierwszego mogły jedynie prosić swego ojca, aby ten ich ocalił.

Gdy najstarszy Kami usłyszał w końcu wołanie swych dzieci, mało brakowało, a odmówiłby. Jednak, od momentu gdy jego brat zaczął zatruwać umysły dev, nigdy nie zdarzyło się by wszystkie jego dzieci naprawdę się zjednoczyły. Spojrzał więc na świat, a gdy zobaczył armie brata, pojął jego chytry plan i zapłonął gniewem. Niestety, to, co się stało nie mogło zostać cofnięte – raz zerwanego połączenia nie dało się odtworzyć. Pierwszy Kami powołał więc do życia Onigami – istoty, które miały stać o tyle ponad devami, o ile on stał ponad nimi samymi. Onigami stanęli naprzeciwko nieprzeliczonym zastępom Drugiego i w ciągu pięciu nocy i pięciu dni pokonali armię demonów.

Po zakończeniu walk, Pierwszy odnalazł Drugiego i zaciągnął go przed oblicze Matki. Głośno domagał się ukarania tego, który ośmielił się skorumpować dzieła swych braci. Matka jednak odmówiła ingerowania w sprawy braci. A choć Pierwszy był silniejszy od Drugiego, walka między nimi najprawdopodobniej zakończyłaby się śmiercią obu – dlatego też Matka zabroniła im pojedynku.

W międzyczasie, na Pierwszym świecie, Onigami zaczęli organizować Onich. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że mimo porażki słudzy Drugiego wciąż pozostawali silni i liczni. Większość z nich – Lew, Żuraw, Żaba, Żółw, Kruk, Ślimak, Wąż, Pająk, Krab, Małpa, Jednorożec, Wilk i inni – utworzyło Wielkie Klany. Smok, Skorpion, Feniks, odmówili prowadzenia Onich, każdy z własnych powodów. Na końcu jeden z Onigamich, którego imię zostało wyklęte i skazane na zapomnienie, przejął władzę nad pozostałościami Hordy.

Wielkie Klany powoli zaczęło dostosowywać się do życia w nowym dla nich świecie. Ponieważ zagrożenie ze strony pomiotów Drugiego nie zniknęło, zrozumieli że muszą zacząć szykować się do kolejnego starcia. Artyści i myśliciele, którymi byli do tej pory, musieli zacząć szykować się do wojny, bowiem Drugi szykował się do powrotu. Klany zaczęły więc szkolić wojowników, którzy mieli później stworzyć armie.

Skorpion zawsze wiedział, że tam, gdzie zawodzi siła, liczy się spryt, skrytość i brak słabości. Wiedział, że minie wiele czasu, nim Oni nauczą się drogi mroku, więc odszedł, szukając istot, które mogłyby zrozumieć jego plany i je realizować. Odnalazł Kage – cienie, które ponoć istniały nim Trzech Braci zaczęło tworzyć życie. Okazali się pojętnymi uczniami, choć ich mroczna sztuka wprawiała w przerażenie…

Feniks doszedł do wniosku, że jedynie poprzez wiedzę można zdobyć środki pozwalające na przetrwanie. Zebrał więc garstkę popleczników i udał się na pustkowia, by tam odnaleźć oświecenie. Nie spodziewał się zapewne tego, co w końcu odkrył…

Smok zaś, który jako jedyny obok Skorpiona wciąż mógł kontaktować się z Pierwszym Kami, usunął się w cień. Wiedział, że jego moment jeszcze nie nadszedł…

Zapewne słyszeliście o Rikudo Senninie, Mędrcu Sześciu Ścieżek? Miał dwóch synów, którzy dali początek klanom Uchicha i Senju. Ta wiedza nie jest może powszechna, ale też nie została całkowicie zapomniana, w przeciwieństwie do tej dotyczącej trzeciego, najmłodszego dziecka Mędrca. Miał on bowiem również córkę. I o ile jego synowie odziedziczyli jego talenty i zdolności, o tyle córka przejęła dary swej matki. Posiadła jej niezwykłą zdolność do dopasowywania się. Bardzo szybko okazało się, że potrafi, poprzez manipulację własnym organizmem, nadawać swojej czakrze nowe cechy.

Zapewne słyszeliście o tym, że Sennin swoją sławę wśród współczesnych zawdzięczał zwycięstwu nad dziesięcioogoniastym? To dobrze. Ale czy wiecie, co wydarzyło się później?

Mędrzec był bardzo zaniepokojony. Walka z Juubim wiele go kosztowała i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że kolejne takie starcie zakończyłoby się jego porażką, a co za tym idzie – zagładą ludzkości. Przez wiele lat poszukiwał wiedzy dotyczącej tego, czym był Juubi i skąd przybył. W końcu usłyszał o Bramie, przejściu do innego świata. Brama ta prowadziła tam, skąd przybył dziesięcioogoniasty, ale była zamknięta. Niestety, zamknięta od drugiej strony, co oznaczało, że następne takie stwory mogłyby bez problemu ponownie przybyć. Zdjęcie pieczęci wymagało potężnych ilości czakry, więc Rikudo Sennin zdecydował się podzielić dziesięcioogoniastego na dziewięć mniejszych demonów. Gdy zakończył rytuał, wyssał z powłoki Juubiego resztki czakry i zerwał pieczęć z Bramy. Razem ze swoją córką i grupą popleczników przeszli przez Bramę. Dotarli do miejsca, którego się nie spodziewali…

Garstka ludzi miała szczęście, że nie trafiła do Drugiego Świata. Na pustkowiach wciąż wałęsały się smętne resztki potężnej hordy, która niegdyś miała podbić wszystkie trzy światy. Na szczęście, jedynie Pierwszy Świat był połączony z obydwoma pozostałymi. Pomiędzy Drugim i Trzecim nie istniała żadna Bram. Rikudo Sennin i jego towarzysze trafili do Pierwszego Świata, w sam środek walki pomiędzy armiami dwóch Wielkich Klanów. Ludzie, zdumieni i przerażeni potęgą Onich, o których nawet najstarsze legendy rzadko wspominały, przetrwali tylko dzięki szczęściu. Gdy bowiem obydwie armie miały już ruszyć na siebie, miażdżąc niewielką grupę ludzi pomiędzy sobą, na horyzoncie pojawiła się nowa armia, znacznie większa niż którakolwiek z obecnych.

Mędrzec szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że trzecia armia jest prowadzona przez istoty bardzo podobne do Juubiego, z którym się zmierzył.

W międzyczasie obie armie, które przed chwilą były gotowe rzucić się na siebie, momentalnie przegrupowały się tak, aby stawić czoła nadciągającym, a jednocześnie nie dać przeciwnikowi szansy na zaatakowanie flanki.

Mimo że uwaga armii obydwu Klanów skupiła się na nowoprzybyłych, grupa Rikudo Sennina nie uniknęłaby zagłady, gdyby nie interwencja Smoka.

Onigami w niewytłumaczalny sposób zawsze pojawiał się tam, gdzie był najbardziej potrzebny. Tak też było i tym razem. Jego interwencja nie tylko ocaliła grupę ludzi, ale też zapoczątkowała brzemienny w skutki łańcuch zdarzeń.

Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek przedstawił swoją sytuację Radzie Onigamich. Ze względu na poparcie zarówno Smoka jak i Skorpiona, którzy potwierdzili, że Pierwszy Kami ma plany co do ludzi, Rada zgodziła się aby Sennin i jego poplecznicy osiedlili się w Pierwszym Świecie i zajęli się strzeżeniem Bram przed sługusami Drugiego Kami. Z czasem ludzie dowiedzieli się, że Bijuu były ostatnią bronią Drugiego, jego odpowiedzią na Onigamich. Jednakże, ponieważ jak zwykle Drugi Kami nie był w stanie stworzyć czegoś samodzielnie, jego Bijuu były słabszym odbiciem Onigamich, potężniejszym od ludzi czy Onich, ale słabszym od swoich „oryginałów".

Ludzie szybko połączyli sztukę shinobi, której nauczył ich Sennin, ze sztuką demonów, którą praktykowali Oni. Podążając w ślady swojego ojca, córka Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek zawarła pakt ze Smokiem.

Z czasem Smok zebrał popleczników, którzy nie widzieli nic złego w dzieleniu się wiedzą i umiejętnościami z ludźmi. Tak powstali Strażnicy Bram, wśród których prym wiodą Ryuumaru, ludzie, którzy stworzyli Klan Smoka.


	2. Rozdział 1

Burza nadciąga

Yoshiro potarł zmęczone oczy. Od dawna nie czuł się tak zmęczony. Nawet podczas służby przy Przejściu Cieśli, gdy zdarzało im się walczyć po trzy czy cztery dni bez przerwy.

- Nic zaskakującego, biorąc pod uwagę, że gnasz od dziesięciu dni, nie robiąc sobie praktycznie żadnych przerw. – zwrócił mu uwagę Togashi. Grzmiący głos wyrwał Yoshiro z zamyślenia.

- To nie tylko to, staruszku. – odparł tonem, który rezerwował wyłącznie dla rozmów ze swoim towarzyszem. – Mam wrażenie, że wszystko, co udało się nam do tej pory osiągnąć, wali się w drzazgi.

Yoshiro wyczuł, że Togashi wzruszył ramionami. Nie czuł się nawet na siłach, żeby się odwrócić. Siedział dalej na klifie, wpatrując się w światła osady w oddali. Tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko… Żałował, że nie mógł skorzystać z kuchiose, ale Take wciąż nie wydobrzał po ostatnim starciu, więc na razie młody shinobi był skazany na poruszanie się o własnych siłach.

- Możliwe, że masz rację. Możliwe, że nie masz. Na razie wszystko, co możesz zrobić, to dostarczyć te wieści Radzie. – Togashi nie lubił porzucać rozmowy w połowie. Nawet podczas walki.

Yoshiro zaśmiał się cicho. – Zawsze wiesz, co powiedzieć, żebym przestał się nad sobą rozczulać i wziął się w garść, co, stara jaszczurko? – pokręcił głową, zbierając siły żeby wstać. Już niedaleko…

- Nie nazwałbym tego rozczulaniem się nad sobą. Powiem więcej, myślę, że twoje obawy są słuszne. Ale na razie nie możesz nic z tym zrobić, więc…

- Więc równie dobrze mogę wstać i dostarczyć te wieści, tak? – Yoshiro z trudem wstał. Zastanowił się przelotnie, czy nie byłoby lepiej obejść klif, ale kiedy szybko przeliczył w pamięci dystans, który miał pokonać, odpuścił sobie. Nawet gdyby miał zbiec po ścianie, zużyje mniej energii niż wlokąc się dookoła. Poza tym, w razie czego zawsze mógł poprosić Togashiego o pomoc…

- Zwłaszcza za tą jaszczurkę. – mimo wszystko, w głosie Togashiego słychać było rozbawienie. Dobrze wiedział, że młody shinobi nie chciał okazać mu braku szacunku. Poza tym, biorąc pod uwagę jak wiele razem przeszli… - Inna kwestia, że może powinieneś raczej odpocząć, zanim zaczniesz dalej biec? Wiem, że ciężko cię zmęczyć, ale chyba zbliżasz się do granicy swoich możliwości.

- Powiedziałbym nawet, że za niedługo ją przekroczę. – zgodził się Yoshiro. Odwrócił głowę i zmierzył wzrokiem odległość jaka pozostała słońcu do skrycia się za horyzontem. – Ale wolałbym zdążyć jeszcze dzisiaj. Jeżeli nie mylą mi się dni, dzisiaj powinno być zebranie Rady. A im szybciej zdam im raport, tym szybciej będę mógł się wyspać. – dodał.

- Jest w tym trochę racji. – zgodził się Togashi.

Yoshiro poprawił kaptur długiego płaszcza, owinął się ciaśniej jego połami i skoczył w przepaść.

- Cisza! Proszę o ciszę!

Ryuumaru Satsu pokręcił głową. Zebrania Rady zawsze były ciężkie, ale to było gorsze od wszystkich innych. Mieli za sobą dopiero pierwszą część, a już miał ochotę rzucić w kogoś czymś ciężkim. I ostrym. Spojrzał na siostrę zmęczonym wzrokiem.

- Nie wiem jak ty, Hitomi, ale coraz bardziej mi się to nie podoba. Nie wiesz, czy nowy Mistrz Tai już przybył?

Użytkowniczka kryształu pokręciła głową. – Nie mam pojęcia. Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałam, jeszcze go nie było. Co gorsza, nadal nie wiadomo, kto to ma być.

- Wszystko jedno. Na pewno nie może być gorzej niż jest. – Satsu westchnął ciężko. Rzucił ponure spojrzenie głównemu obiektowi swojej niechęci, Aramoro Genchiemu. Chociaż ród Aramoro ustępował rodowi Ryuumaru, nie było tajemnicą, że Genchi chciał zostać przewodniczącym Rady. I choć generalnie Satsu nie miał nic przeciwko zwolnieniu tytułu przewodniczącego – obowiązki głowy rodu były same w sobie dość absorbujące – wiedział, że nie może na to stanowisko wpuścić Genchiego. Młody Aramoro był zainteresowany tylko i wyłącznie jednym – zwiększaniem swojej władzy. Zadziwiające, że to właśnie jego ród wyznaczył na to stanowisko…

- Czy coś jest nie tak, Satsu-sama? – Genchi jakimś cudem zdołał przybrać zatroskany wyraz twarzy. Ścierwo.

- Aramoro Genchi-san – Satsu mówił powoli, ostatkiem sił kontrolując ogarniającą go ochotę żeby zdzielić go prosto w pysk. – Obawiam się, że muszę prosić o jak najszybsze opuszczenie tego pokoju.

- Ależ… Ależ Satsu-sama…

- Natychmiast. – Hitomi nie miała takich pokładów cierpliwości jak jej brat. Albo przynajmniej nie zamierzała z nich korzystać. Na czubkach jej palców zaczęły się formować kryształowe ostrza. – Musimy omówić kilka kwestii, które cię nie dotyczą, Genchi… – zawahała się przez chwilę, po czym dokończyła z wyraźną drwiną w głosie – …-san.

Dłoń Aramoro instynktownie opadła na rękojeść miecza. Satsu zesztywniał. No, dalej – ponaglił do w myślach. Daj mi pretekst. To wszystko, o co proszę.

- Jakiś problem? – od strony drzwi rozległ się głos, brzmiący jakby ktoś szorował zardzewiałą płytą metalu po hałdzie żwiru. Zgrzytający, nieprzyjemny i niosący w sobie zapowiedź lawiny.

Satsu podniósł wzrok. W wejściu do Sali Rady stała wysoka postać, szczelnie owinięta ciemnoszarym płaszczem. Twarz zasłaniał głęboko naciągnięty kaptur. Zza prawego barku wystawała rękojeść miecza. Jedynym barwnym akcentem był naszyjnik z błękitnych kryształów – oznaka pełnionej funkcji Mistrza Taijutsu.

Ze względu na ubiór, określenie tożsamości nowoprzybyłego było niemożliwe. Ale ten głos… Satsu wiedział, że już go słyszał. Ale nie potrafił skojarzyć go z twarzą. Potrząsnął głową. Teraz miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

- Nie ma żadnego problemu. Szanowny Genchi właśnie wychodził. – posłał przedstawicielowi rodu Aramoro spojrzenie pełne ledwo skrywanej niechęci.

O Genchim można było powiedzieć wiele złego, ale na pewno nie był głupcem. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że był w gorszej pozycji. Skłonił się nisko i wyszedł bez słowa.

- To do ciebie niepodobne, Satsu-kun. Tak tracić panowanie nad sobą… - tym razem głos zamaskowanego Mistrza brzmiał inaczej. Bardziej znajomo. Stracił chropawość i groźbę, zyskał rozbawienie. No i ta poufałość…

Hitomi pierwsza skojarzyła głos z osobą. – Itsu-senpai! – z tym radosnym okrzykiem rzuciła się Mistrzowi Tai na szyję. Przy okazji zerwała mu kaptur.

Twarz weterana była straszliwie pokancerowana. Blizny po starciu z Rozdzieraczem nie dały się usunąć. Niektórzy uważali, że Itsu powinien zajmować się przesłuchaniami. Z jego wyglądem, twierdzili, wystarczyłoby żeby zdjął kaptur, by przesłuchiwany wszystko wyśpiewał.

W pierwszej chwili Itsu zamarł. Wyraźnie było widać, że nie przywykł do równie serdecznego traktowania. Jednak już po chwili uśmiechnął się i mocno objął siostrę swojego przyjaciela.

- Hitomi-chan. Wydawało mi się, że wyrosłaś już z tego. – stwierdził, nadal się uśmiechając.

- No… no wyrosłam, senpai. – dziewczyna puściła go i cofnęła się o krok. – Po prostu, twoje pojawienie się to pierwsza dobra rzecz, jaka miała dzisiaj miejsce.

- Żeby tylko dzisiaj. – Satsu odkrył, że również się uśmiecha. – Naprawdę się cieszę, że to akurat ciebie przysłano tutaj, senpai.

- Skończcie z tym senpai, bo czuję się jak jakiś dziadek. – Itsu parsknął śmiechem. – Od ciebie, Satsu, jestem starszy o… ile? Dwa lata?

- Trzy. A Hitomi jest młodsza ode mnie o następne dwa. – Satsu wzruszył ramionami. – Ale jak policzyć doświadczenie…

- Dobra dobra. Nie bądź taki do przodu, bo ci tyłu zabraknie. – Uśmiech złagodził wypowiedź Mistrza. – Zawrzyjmy umowę. Ja podczas zebrania nie będę stosował żadnych zdrobnień, a wy przestaniecie mnie traktować jak kogoś… czcigodnego. Zgoda?

- Zgoda… Itsu-senpai. – Hitomi zrobiła przymilną minę.

- Hitomi, prosisz się o łomot.

- Spokój, wy dwoje. – Satsu roześmiał się. Siostra zachowywała się naprawdę nietypowo, ale z drugiej strony… Dawno nie mieli powodów do zadowolenia. Nagle wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. – Słuchajcie, a może jak tylko skończymy skoczymy razem do Karamasu? Ja stawiam.

Itsu skinął głową. – Brzmi nieźle. Zapytam siostrę, czy dołączy do nas.

- Dobry pomysł. Może uda mi się złapać Kachiko.

- Co, robimy zebranie weteranów? Nie, żeby mi to przeszkadzało, tylko wiesz…

- Wiem, Itsu. Wiem.

Hitomi patrzyła na przemian na obydwu. – Słuchajcie, ja też się cieszę, i w ogóle, ale… chyba powinniśmy skorzystać z przerwy, a nie stać na tutaj.

Satsu pokiwał głową. Faktycznie, jak tak dalej pójdzie, to cała przerwa w obradach minie, a oni nawet nie zdążą rozprostować nóg.

- Spokój! Proszę o spokój!

Cała Rada ponownie się zebrała. Satsu rozejrzał się po sali. Przedstawiciele rodów, każdy ze swoim ochroniarzem, shinobi z Rady Mistrzów… Czasami miał ochotę wyjść i zostawić radę żeby się wzajemnie pozagryzali. Wszyscy dbali tylko o własne interesy, nieliczni – dodatkowo o interesy swoich rodów. Banda ścierwojadów.

Chikaro w końcu zdołał uciszyć zebranych. Satsu wstał i podziękował Nadzorcy skinieniem głowy.

- Zanim powrócimy do kwestii rozlokowania jednostek specjalnych, pragnę zaprezentować nowego Mistrza Taijutsu oddelegowanego do Rady. Oto Raizuki Itsu, zwany również „Stalowym Shinobi". – Itsu wstał i skłonił się. – Wcześniej należał do Szóstego Oddziału Szturmowego. Zastąpi Mistrza Rokumaro.

Członkowie Rady po kolei witali Itsu. Byli wyraźnie zaintrygowani, czemu nosi płaszcz i kaptur na Sali Rady, ale nie odważyli się zapytać. Sława dawnego Szóstego Szturmowego skutecznie ich powstrzymywała. Zresztą, możliwe, że niektórzy z nich kojarzyli, skąd wzięło się przezwisko Itsu.

Gdy ostatni radny powrócił na miejsce, a temat rozlokowania oddziałów miał powrócić, drzwi do sali otworzyły się i wszedł jeden z wartowników.

- Satsu-sama, proszę wybaczyć, ale mamy tu kogoś, kto domaga się posłuchu u Rady. Wiem, że to nie usprawiedliwia przerwania obrad, ale twierdzi że to wiadomość o najwyższym priorytecie. No… I ma odznakę weterana z Oddziałów Szturmowych.

Na Sali momentalnie zawrzało. Bardzo nieliczni shinobi byli w stanie dosłużyć się rangi weterana Oddziałów Szturmowych. Jeżeli ktoś taki domagał się posłuchu…

Satsu wymienił spojrzenie z Hitomi. Obojgu jednocześnie przez głowę przeszła jedna myśl. Itsu zaśmiał się cicho.

- On nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że to on? – Hitomi nie była pewna, co sądzić.

Satsu potrząsnął głową. Niezależnie od tego, kim był tajemniczy weteran, musiał podjąć decyzję. Faktem było, że w normalnej sytuacji nikt nie zostałby ot tak dopuszczony przed oblicze Rady. Z drugiej strony, weterani, a zwłaszcza ci z Oddziałów Szturmowych, raczej nie panikowali bez powodu. W tej sytuacji… Spojrzał na strażnika i skinął głową.

- Wprowadźcie go.

- Tak jest, Satsu-sama. – strażnik ukłonił się nisko i wycofał za drzwi. Po chwili do sali wszedł weteran.

Podobnie jak Itsu, on również nosił długi płaszcz i miał naciągnięty na głowę kaptur. W przeciwieństwie do Mistrza Tai, nowo przybyły wyglądał jakby był w drodze od dość dawna – płaszcz był zakurzony i wymięty. Shinobi przystanął przed stołem Rady i skłonił się. Zdjął kaptur.

Na pierwszy rzut oka ciężko było powiedzieć cokolwiek – twarz weterana była pokryta kurzem, brudem i, w kilku miejscach, śladami zaschniętej krwi. Z drugiej strony, Satsu, Hitomi i Itsu widzieli tego człowieka wielokrotnie w gorszej sytuacji…

- Ryuumaru Yoshiro, zastępca dowódcy garnizonu Przejścia Cieśli. Dziękuję za udzielenie audiencji.

- O co chodzi, Yoshiro-san? – Genchi najwyraźniej chciał jak najszybciej powrócić do przerwanej dyskusji. Jeszcze jeden powód, by przeciągnąć tą audiencję jak najdłużej – przemknęło Satsu przez głowę.

- Garnizon Przejścia Cieśli został zaatakowany i zmasakrowany dziesięć dni temu. – na Sali momentalnie zapadła cisza. – W chwili ataku byłem razem z moją drużyną nieobecny. Po powrocie znaleźliśmy nielicznych ocalałych. Wszyscy zgodnie twierdzili, że atak był dziełem grupy shinobi wspieranych przez bijuu. Co gorsza, wśród shinobi rozpoznano kilku kryminalistów najwyższej rangi. Jednym z nich miał być Omaeda. – Yoshiro podniósł rękę, aby nie dopuścić do przerwania. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że był on skazany na wyrok w Piekle, ale sprawdziłem to osobiście. Co najmniej dwadzieścia osób zostało poddane działaniu Czarnej Duszy.

- Przepraszam że przerywam. – Itsu podniósł rękę żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. – Czemu ta wiadomość nie została przesłana w inny sposób?

- Gołębnik został zniszczony, a nasze chowańce były skrajnie wyczerpane bądź ranne po walce którą stoczyliśmy z trójogoniastym, który pozostał w ruinach garnizonu.

- Rozumiem. – Itsu skinął głową, rozważając następne pytanie. – Czy jest możliwe, że Omaeda uciekł z Piekła?

- Jak najbardziej. Zanim wyruszyłem, do Przejścia dotarł kurier. Miała tam miejsce masowa ucieczka szczególnie niebezpiecznych więźniów. Praktycznie wszyscy ludzie, którzy się tam dostali, a także wiele spośród bijuu – zwłaszcza spośród tych, które miały po sześć i więcej ogonów.

Satsu z trudem powstrzymał cisnące się mu na usta przekleństwa. Nie musiał się nawet rozglądać, żeby ocenić skutek wieści, które dostarczył Yoshiro. Gwar rozmów skutecznie to zastępował.

- Dziękuję za dostarczenie tych wiadomości. – Yoshiro lekko kiwnął głową. Wyraźnie było widać że jest za bardzo wyczerpany na cokolwiek innego. – Zarządzam dziesięciominutową przerwę w obradach. Trzeba koniecznie rozważyć implikacje tego zdarzenia.

Radni już w milczeniu wstali i opuścili salę. Pozostali jedynie Satsu, Hitomi, Yoshiro i Itsu. Ten ostatni wskazał na wolne krzesło.

- Siadaj, Yoshi, bo się zaraz przewrócisz. Biegłeś całą drogę?

- No a jak myślisz, cwaniaczku drobny? – Yoshiro skrzywił się. – Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, do Przejścia było oficjalnie czternaście dni drogi, a nie dziesięć. Z drugiej strony, o ile widok rodzeństwa mnie nie zaskoczył, to chciałbym się dowiedzieć co ty tu robisz?

- Ja? Jak zwykle, obijam się. – Itsu uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Ale masz rację, ciebie też dobrze widzieć.

- Jasne. A, przy okazji, - Yoshiro zerknął na Satsu – miło cię widzieć, braciszku.

- Ciebie też, Yoshiro. Chociaż wieści, które przyniosłeś, są takie sobie.

- Fakt. – Yoshiro spoważniał. – Co gorsza, wszystko wskazuje na to, że udało im się złamać pieczęcie Bramy. Z tego, co wiem, możliwe że ją przekroczyli.

- Czekaj. Jesteś pewien?

- Czego?

- Że pieczęcie zostały naruszone.

- Jestem. Nie mam pewności, czy zdołali się przedrzeć, ale…

- To bez znaczenia. – Satsu potrząsnął głową. Chyba udało mu się wpaść na świetny pomysł. I pomyśleć, że ten dzień zapowiadał się tak tragicznie…

- Jeżeli nie macie nic przeciwko, to ja się stąd zabieram. – Yoshiro wstał z trudem i odwrócił się do wyjścia. Nagle zatrzymał się. – A, racja. Mam wam przekazać wiadomość od Wyroczni. – rzucił bratu zwój. Satsu złapał go odruchowo, nadal nad czymś myśląc.

- Yoshiro! – zawołany odwrócił się i spojrzał na siostrę. – Idziemy dzisiaj wieczorem do Karamasu. Dołączysz do nas?

- Jak się wyśpię. I jeżeli Kachiko nie będzie miała innych planów.

- Pantoflarz. – Itsu zachichotał.

- Pogadamy, jak sam znajdziesz dziewczynę wystarczająco zdesperowaną, żeby z tobą wytrzymała, blaszaku. – odciął się Yoshiro. – Tak czy owak, jakbym był potrzebny, to wiecie gdzie mnie szukać. Będę u siebie.

Hitomi zerknęła na Satsu. Brat uśmiechał się dość złośliwie…

Słońce już zachodziło, kiedy Yoshiro w końcu się obudził. Z jednej strony najchętniej przespałby więcej niż kilka godzin, z drugiej – perspektywa spotkania z przyjaciółmi była bardzo pociągająca. Nawet bardziej niż sen.

Kilka chwil później wyszedł na ulicę. Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd był tu ostatnio, ale wciąż pamiętał drogę do restauracji Karamasu.

- Przepraszam za nieobecność podczas audiencji.

- Togashi? Już z powrotem?

- Musiałem załatwić kilka spraw.

- Nie ma problemu. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że masz sporo na głowie. Tak czy owak, masz trochę czasu?

- Teraz czy w najbliższej przyszłości?

- Za niedługo. Satsu zaprasza na kolację u Karamasu. I ja, i Kachiko się wybieramy. Dołączysz do nas?

- Możliwe, że znajdę chwilę. Jeżeli nie, to pozdrów ich wszystkich ode mnie.

- Masz to jak w banku, jaszczurko.

Itsu oparł się wygodnie. Jak zazwyczaj, przybył na miejsce wcześniej. Nie żeby był jakoś punktualny, ale dzięki temu zawsze mógł wybrać sobie najlepsze miejsce. Westchnął ciężko. Nigdy by nie podejrzewał, że zebrania Rady są tka ciężkie. Samo wspomnienie zażartych walk pomiędzy przedstawicielami różnych rodów wystarczyło, żeby nabrał ochoty rzucić to wszystko w diabły i wrócić na front. Gdyby to było takie proste…

- Cześć, braciszku! Widzę, że strasznie zamyślony się zrobiłeś.

Podniósł wzrok. Jego siostra stała nachylona nad nim, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

- Cześć, siostra. Jak zwykle wyglądasz, jakbyś zgarnęła cały zapas urody przeznaczony dla naszego pokolenia. – zażartował.

Faktem było, że często ludzie nie mogli zrozumieć, jak ta dwójka mogła być rodzeństwem. Z jednej strony Itsu – który już wcześniej nie należał do najprzystojniejszych ludzi. Z drugiej strony jego siostra, Itsuruko – już w Akademii miewała problemy z opędzaniem się od wielbicieli. Nie bez powodu zresztą. Itsu przyjrzał się siostrze z uwagą. Nie widział jej dość długo. Zmieniła się odkąd obydwoje służyli w Szóstym Szturmowym. Wtedy nosiła krótkie włosy i wiecznie nosiła bezkształtny płaszcz, który skutecznie maskował jej figurę. Teraz zapuściła włosy, dodatkowo chyba je rozjaśniła – o ile Itsu pamiętał, wcześniej były po prostu jasne, a nie niemal białe – i nosiła typowy ubiór roboczy. I wyglądała w nim naprawdę zabójczo.

- Czy mi się zdaje, czy reszta się spóźnia? – usiadła obok brata i zaczęła się wiercić żeby znaleźć najlepszą możliwą pozycję.

- Całkiem możliwe. Przecież ich znasz. Yoshi zawsze pojawia się wtedy, kiedy jest potrzebny, a nie o umówionym czasie. Kachiko pewnie przyjdzie razem z nim. A Satsu i Hitomi prawie na pewno nie wyrobią się z papierkową robotą, więc…

- No no no, czyżby ktoś nas obgadywał? – Satsu wręcz promieniał samozadowoleniem. Hitomi jak zwykle trzymała się tuż za nim. I jak zwykle, kiedy tylko nie obowiązywały jej reguły dotyczące stroju, była wprost obwieszona najróżniejszymi kryształami.

- Hitomi! Cudownie cię znowu widzieć! – Itsuruko rzuciła się dziewczynie na szyję. Itsu i Satsu spojrzeli na siebie i z trudem powstrzymali wybuch śmiechu. Coś takiego było samo w sobie dość dziwaczne, gdy siostra daimyo rodu Ryuumaru rzuciła się na zakapturzonego przybysza. Ale teraz, kiedy to na Hitomi, wyglądającą jak chodząca wystawa jubilera rzuciła się Itsuruko, na pierwszy rzut oka przypominająca szacowną panią doktor, wyglądało to jeszcze dziwaczniej.

Kiedy Itsuruko oderwała się od dziewczyny, wyraźnie było widać, że zakłopotanie Hitomi ustąpiło miejsca rozbawieniu. Najwyraźniej też już zorientowała się o co chodziło.

- Siadajcie wszyscy. Jak tak stoicie nade mną to robię się nerwowy i mam ochotę coś rozwalić. – Itsu wskazał na siedzenia. Kiedy wszyscy zajęli już miejsca, odwrócił się do Satsu. – Anniko nie przyszła z tobą?

Zapytany potrząsnął głową. – Mówiła, że nie może się wyrwać, ale kazała was wszystkich pozdrowić. I zaprosić na kolację jutro. Ale tym razem u nas.

- A kto ma gotować? Bo wiecie… – Itsuruko uśmiechnęła się krzywo – jako medyk muszę dbać o to, żebyście się nie potruli.

- Spokojna twoja rozczochrana. Gotować będzie moja żona, nie ja.

- Czy ja dobrze słyszę, że mój brat wspomina o gotowaniu? Bo jeśli tak, to my stąd uciekamy. – rozległ się nowy głos.

Yoshiro i Kachiko właśnie weszli. O ile Itsuruko i Hitomi wyglądały niemal identycznie – pomijając kolor włosów i zamiłowanie młodej Ryuumaru do obwieszania się świecidełkami – to Kachiko wyróżniałaby się w każdym towarzystwie. Drobnej budowy, nieco niższa od koleżanek, często sprawiała wrażenie, że sam fakt że ktoś na nią patrzy onieśmiela ją. Było to wrażenie, nad którym długo pracowała. Jako dziedziczka rodu Aramoro, ustępującego znaczeniem i potęgą jedynie Ryuumaru, od dziecka była przysposabiana do rządzenia. Inna rzecz, że stanowisko dziedziczki utraciła po wstąpieniu do oddziałów szturmowych.

- Cześć wszystkim, czołem i tak dalej, ale może siadajcie i zamówcie coś, dobra? – Itsu wzruszył ramionami. – Nie żebym się czepiał, ale wyglądasz jak chodząca śmierć. Gdybyś tak kurczowo trzymał się kogoś innego, powiedziałbym że to po to, żeby nie upaść.

- I miałbyś trochę racji.

Kiedy zamówienie zostało złożone, wszyscy rozsiedli się wygodniej i rozmowa potoczyła się swobodnie.

- Czy ktoś może mi wyjaśnić, czemu mój brat wygląda, jakby właśnie ogłosili że to ja mam zostać głową rodu? – Yoshiro spokojnie przeczekał salwę śmiechu i kontynuował. – Wiem, że sporo przespałem, ale mam wrażenie, że umknęło mi coś ważnego.

- No, w sumie masz rację, braciszku. Wprowadzono stan wojenny. – Hitomi powiedziała to równie swobodnie, jakby odpowiadała na pytanie o drogę.

Całe szczęście, że Yoshiro nic w tym momencie nie jadł ani nie pił.

- C-co takiego?! I mówisz o tym tak spokojnie?!

- Ty też wyluzuj, braciszku. – Satsu pokręcił głową. – Na razie mamy tylko stan wyjątkowy. Inna kwestia, że jeżeli drużyna zwiadowcza potwierdzi, że doszło do przełamania pieczęci, to faktycznie będziemy mieli wojnę.

- To nadal nie tłumaczy, czemu jesteś tak radosny.

- Przepraszam. Oczywiście, nie uśmiecha mi się perspektywa walk, ale dzięki temu posunięciu, ograniczyłem możliwości Rady. Przede wszystkim, role przedstawicieli przejmują w takich sytuacjach głowy poszczególnych rodów. Nie będę musiał się więcej użerać z kreaturami pokroju Genchiego.

Zupełnie jakby ojciec Kachiko był od niego dużo lepszy – przemknęło Itsu przez głowę, ale przezornie zachował tą myśl dla siebie. Przywódca rodu Aramoro nie był zbyt lubiany, zwłaszcza przez grupę, która zebrała się w restauracji.

- Przepraszam, ale czegoś nie rozumiem. – Kachiko potrząsnęła głową. – Znaczy, zdaję sobie sprawę, że nielegalne przejście przez Bramę to poważna rzecz, ale od razu stan wojenny? Znaczy, czy to nie jest lekka przesada?

- I tak, i nie. W normalnych warunkach po prostu sformowalibyśmy drużynę pościgową. Dwie rzeczy jednak powodują, że zdecydowaliśmy się na takie a nie inne kroki. – Satsu wypił łyk herbaty i kontynuował. – Po pierwsze, skontaktowaliśmy się z personelem Piekła i zweryfikowaliśmy informację o ucieczkach. Zwiała większość więźniów. Co gorsza, to była pojedyncza akcja, zorganizowana – i to świetnie – przez kogoś z zewnątrz. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że grupa jako całość przeszła przez bramę, pozostawiając tylko tego sanbiego na straży.

- Dużo im to nie dało. – mruknął Yoshiro. – Raptem opóźnili przekazanie wiadomości o kilka dni.

- Możliwe, że tylko o to im chodziło. Nieważne. Drugi powód, w sumie ważniejszy, dotyczy tej wiadomości od Wyroczni, którą nam przekazałeś.

- Serio? Jej przepowiednia dotyczyła tej ucieczki?

- Powiedzmy. – Itsu się skrzywił. – W każdym razie tak to odebraliśmy. Sam wiesz, jak mgliste i zawoalowane są te jej… wróżby. Nie, żebym w nie wątpił – dodał od razu – ale… no sami wiecie.

Wszyscy pokiwali głowami. Mieli takie czy inne kontakty z Wyrocznią i dobrze wiedzieli jak irytująco nieprecyzyjne były jej przepowiednie.

- Tak czy owak – podjął Satsu – z tego co się zorientowaliśmy, ktoś – lub coś – doprowadził do tej ucieczki, bo potrzebuje zdobyć coś określane jako „Kurama". Jakieś pomysły?

Yoshiro pokręcił głową. Inni też nie mieli najwyraźniej najmniejszego pojęcia. I wtedy rozległ się głęboki, potężny głos.

- Kurama to kyuubi no kitsune, bijuu stworzony przez Rikudo Sennina zanim ten opuścił Trzeci Świat.

- Togashi-sama. – Satsu skłonił głowę. – Czujemy się zaszczyceni twoją obecnością.

- Dziękuję. Czy moglibyście powiedzieć mi coś więcej na temat tej przepowiedni?

- Oczywiście. Nie pamiętam jej dokładnie, ale co do Kuramy… To było coś w stylu „Tylko Kurama i para jego szczeniąt mogą stanąć między Bezimiennym i realizacją jego planów. Dopiero gdy wir ogarnie słoneczne miejsce, lis będzie mógł się przeciwstawić losowi. Ale bez siły, która płynie z wzajemnego szacunku, nikt nie da rady przeciwstawić się nadciągającej nawale". To było jakoś tak, ale nie mam pewności co do konkretnych zwrotów. Jeżeli chcesz, Togashi-sama, mogę poprosić Yoshiro żeby przekazał ci kompletny tekst przepowiedni.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to było konieczne. Mam już pewne pojęcie – dość ogólne, ale jednak – co do sensu przepowiedni. Zanim się pożegnam, jeszcze jedno pytanie: kogo zamierzacie posłać do Trzeciego Świata?

- Posłać? Nie planowaliśmy… Chociaż, z drugiej strony, jeżeli przeszli, to możemy zostać zmuszeni.

- Nie powinniście zwlekać.

- Rozumiem, Togashi-sama. Czy masz dla nas jakieś sugestie?

- Czemu nie wyślecie Szóstego?

Szóstka shinobi popatrzyła po sobie. Wyraźnie myśleli o tym samym.

- Szósty? Togashi-sama, wiem, że to jedyny oddział, którego wszyscy członkowie przeżyli całą służbę, ale…

- Nie o to chodzi. – przerwał Togashi. – Nie macie innych oddziałów z wystarczającym doświadczeniem. Przepraszam, ale muszę kończyć. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy.

Nad stołem zapadła martwa cisza. Wszyscy wyraźnie myśleli o tym samym – o siódmym, pustym miejscu. O piątym, ostatnim członku Szóstego Oddziału Szturmowego, którego nie było z nimi.

Yoshiro w milczeniu nalał każdemu. W milczeniu wznieśli czarki.

- Za nieobecnych.

W ciszy wszyscy spełnili toast.


	3. Rozdział 2

Nowa misja rangi S!

Naruto powoli otworzył oczy. Z trudem zogniskował wzrok na drewnianym suficie. Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz… Drewnianym? Od kiedy szpital – bo łóżko na pewno było szpitalne – miał drewniane stropy? Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim sobie przypomniał.

Po ataku Nagato na Konohę, w wiosce zostało raptem kilka nienaruszonych budynków. Szpital niestety nie miał tyle szczęścia. Nowy został wzniesiony dzięki W Drewnie Ukryciu. Dzięki kapitanowi Yamato budynek był solidny, ale nadal wymagał wykończenia.

Młody shinobi pozwolił myślom odpłynąć. Tyle wspomnień…

Nie wiedzieć czemu, najpierw przyszła mu do głowy walka z Hidanem i Kakuzu. Tandem umrzyków – jak byli określeni w danych Orochimaru – był wielkim wyzwaniem dla Konohy. Naruto nie brał udziału w starciach z nimi, ale słyszał o stratach, jakie ponieśli. Ośmiu zabitych, dwudziestu rannych, a Asuma wciąż leżał w śpiączce. Tak samo zresztą, jak Jiraya. Ero-sennin zapłacił wysoką cenę w starciu z byłym uczniem. Gdyby Naruto nie pojawił się w ostatniej chwili… Gdyby nie słowa Hinaty…

W tym momencie przerwał wspominki. Hinata. Wciąż z trudem mógł uwierzyć, że nie wyobraził sobie tamtych słów. Z jednej strony był na siebie wściekły, że nie zauważył wcześniej. Z drugiej – sam nie wiedział, co dalej. Gdyby tylko mógł być pewien swoich uczuć. Chciał porozmawiać z dziewczyną, a jednocześnie obawiał się tej chwili.

Westchnął ciężko. Nie sądził, żeby mógł to dłużej odwlekać. Chciał to załatwić wtedy, tuż po ataku, ale plany pokrzyżował mu ten cały Suigetsu. Pojawił się w wiosce zaraz po ataku, żądając spotkania się z Hokage. A ponieważ babcia Tsunade była wówczas nieprzytomna, zaś nominowanemu na to stanowisko Danzou nikt nie ufał, Kakashi zdołał przechwycić wiadomość. Okazało się, że Sasuke, który po pokonaniu Wężowego Sannina zebrał własną grupę i starał się zabić swojego brata, został schwytany przez agentów Akatsuki tuż przed zrealizowaniem swojego zamiaru. Zebrana w pośpiechu grupa ruszyła na pomoc dawnemu towarzyszowi. Samo wspomnienie tamtych walk wystarczyło, aby Naruto poczuł strach. Mieli ogromne szczęście, że przeżyli. „Więcej szczęścia niż rozsądku" – tak to określił Shikamaru. Miał sporo racji. Większości przeciwników, na jakich trafili, nie było w notatkach które przekazał im Kabuto. Za to wszyscy byli przerażająco wręcz potężni. Naruto nadal z trudem wierzył, że udało im się nie tylko przeżyć, ale także odbić Sasuke, resztę jego drużyny, a nawet Itachiego, który, jak się okazało, działał z polecenia rady osady.

Młody Uzumaki potrząsnął głową. To, czego dowiedział się wtedy, w drodze powrotnej z kryjówki Akatsuki, wciąż było niewiarygodne. Samo to, że klan Uchicha – współzałożycieli Konohy – planował przewrót, było już zdumiewające. Fakt, że Itachi, który był podwójnym agentem, dostał zadanie wybicia własnej rodziny było przerażające i stanowiło, zdaniem Naruto i jego przyjaciół, kolejny powód, by nie dopuścić do rządów Danzou, który stał za tym poleceniem. Jeszcze bardziej niezwykłe okazało się, że nie wszyscy członkowie klanu zginęli tamtego tragicznego dnia – pomijając Sasuke, którego życie miało być ceną za wykonanie przez Itachiego misji, spora grupa najbardziej lojalnych względem Konohy shinobi Uchicha zostało wysłanych do zaprzyjaźnionych krajów, z poleceniem przeczekania aż klan odzyska dobre imię.

W tej samej chwili odgłos otwieranych drzwi przerwał mu rozmyślania.

- Naruto-kun, wstałeś?

- Sakura-chan, wejdź. Tak, wstałem. – uśmiechnął się, ale sam czuł, że brakuje mu zwyczajnej energii. Nie w sensie fizycznym – jak zwykle, dochodził do siebie w zawrotnym tempie – ale w sensie duchowym. Niby udało mu się spełnić najważniejszą obietnicę w życiu. Udało mu się spełnić marzenie – cała wioska uznawała go za bohatera. Spotkał nawet rodziców – ojciec pomógł mu, gdy Dziewięcioogoniasty niemal wyrwał się podczas starcia z Nagato, a matka pojawiła się, gdy jeden z członków Akatsuki w jakiś niezwykły sposób wywołał lisa podczas walki.

Dlaczego więc czuł się tak, jakby nagle wyrwano mu część duszy?

Sakura przyjrzała mu się zdziwiona. Wiele razem z nim przeszła, nic więc dziwnego, że całkiem dobrze orientowała się, w jakim nastroju jest blondyn. A teraz definitywnie coś go gryzło. No tak! O mało co nie sklęła się sama za własną niedomyślność. Naruto przespał ostatnie trzy dni, nic dziwnego, że nie wiedział co się wydarzyło.

- Naruto… Wybacz, w tym zamieszaniu chyba nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, żeby cię poinformować…

- Poinformować? O czym, ten teges?

- No więc widzisz, sporo się działo… Mogę usiąść? To trochę potrwa.

Naruto, teraz już zdrowo zaintrygowany, skinięciem głowy wskazał krzesło stojące obok jego łóżka.

Sakura usiadła i zaczęła opowiadać. Faktycznie, było tego sporo.

Zaczęło się od tego, że zaraz po ich powrocie do osady, Tsunade ocknęła się ze śpiączki. Danzou, którego pozycja nie była najmocniejsza, momentalnie utracił stanowisko – i resztki szacunku w osadzie – gdy okazało się że manipulował radą osady za pomocą genjutsu. Kiedy na dodatek wydało się, że starał się nie dopuścić do powrotu Naruto podczas walki z Nagato, a jego podwładni mieli sabotować obronę osady – wrzenie osiągnęło punkt krytyczny. Zdołał w jakiś sposób zbiec, zanim go aresztowano, zabrał też ze sobą kilku współpracowników. Jednym z nich był Sai. Powrócił do osady następnego dnia, z wieściami o zasadzce Akatsuki, w której zginął niedoszły Szósty. Specjalna grupa odnalazła miejsce walki i pozostałości ciał. Wyglądało na to, że Korzenie zdołały zabrać co najmniej dwóch napastników ze sobą. Sai przeżył tylko dlatego, że oberwał w głowę na początku walki i przeleżał ją nieprzytomny.

- Naruto… Ja… ja jeszcze ci nie podziękowałam…

Młody ninja spojrzał na przyjaciółkę.

- Sakura-chan… nigdy nie musiałaś.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

- Dz… dziękuję. Naruto… ja…

- Sakura-chan, naprawdę, nie musisz. Ale… możesz kontynuować?

- Oczywiście.

Sasuke i jego drużyna oczekiwali na przesłuchanie przez ANBU. Nie była to sytuacja doskonała, ale o wiele lepsza niż uwięzienie i skazanie za opuszczenie osady. A ponieważ ostateczna decyzja należała do Hokage, dawało to nadzieję, że wszystko dobrze się skończy.

Jeżeli chodziło o nastawienie ludzi w osadzie co do Sasuke, to większość, przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia, rozumiała i popierała jego decyzję. Może nie na tyle, żeby od razu go przywrócić w szeregi osady, ale wystarczająco, żeby nie skazywać go na długoletnie uwięzienie.

Do tego Konoha zawiązała sojusz z Ame-Gakure. Konan, która przejęła rządy w swojej wiosce, okazała się być prawdziwym sojusznikiem.

Jakby tego było mało, przyszły informacja o Zlocie Kage. A ponieważ czcigodna Tsunade wciąż nie doszła jeszcze do siebie, zlot przełożono.

- Powinieneś ją teraz zobaczyć, Naruto… Prawie nie wstaje od stołu. Musi zregenerować siły. A żebyś słyszał, jak Ino jej zazdrości!

- Zazdrości? Czego? – Naruto potrząsnął głową. Babunia Tsunade była na skraju śmierci, a Ino jej zazdrości? Coś tu nie grało…

- Zazdrości, że może tyle zjeść, i nie martwi się o figurę. – Sakura pokręciła głową. Jak można było tego nie rozumieć? Czasami Naruto był jednak strasznie tępy…

- Och… Jasne. – zamyślił się na chwilę. – Słuchaj, Sakura-chan, kiedy będę mógł wyjść? Czuję się już naprawdę dobrze.

Dziewczyna wyglądała na niezdecydowaną. – Szczerze mówiąc, Naruto, powinieneś jeszcze trochę odpocząć, ale z drugiej strony… Tsunade-sama wspominała, że będzie cię potrzebować. Myślę, że to ona powinna podjąć decyzję. – wstała i uśmiechnęła się jeszcze raz. – Ubieraj się. Poczekam przed pokojem.

Chwilę później oboje szli w kierunku tymczasowego biura Hokage. Dookoła, wioska powoli podnosiła się ze zniszczeń spowodowanych przez Nagato.

- Czy to tylko moje wrażenie, czy nie widziałem nikogo z naszych? – zapytał w którymś momencie Naruto. – Czyżby wciąż leżeli w szpitalu?

- Nie. – Sakura przecząco potrząsnęła głową. – Ty oberwałeś najgorzej, reszta z nas spędziła zaledwie noc na obserwacji. Ale prawie wszyscy zostali wysłani na jeden z posterunków. Dzieje się tam coś niepokojącego.

- Prawie wszyscy?

- Tak. Zostałam ja, Ino, Neji, Ten Ten i Sai, który zresztą jest teraz przesłuchiwany.

- Sai?!

- Owszem. W końcu był jednym z podwładnych Danzou.

- Ale… ale to Sai! Nasz Sai, ten teges! Jeden z Drużyny Kakashiego! Nie mogą…

- Uspokój się, Naruto. Wiem o tym dobrze! Przecież Tsunade-sama też nie pozwoli na traktowanie go jak przestępcy! Po prostu, musi wyjaśnić kilka spraw.

- Rozumiem. – Naruto pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. – Czyli sześcioro z nas zostało… A reszta?

- Ci, którzy nie byli ciężej ranni wyruszyli wzmocnić załogę posterunku.

Czyli Hinaty tu nie było… Sam nie wiedział, czy powinien się cieszyć, że będzie miał więcej czasu, żeby przemyśleć swoje uczucia, czy martwić, że znowu nie będzie mógł z nią porozmawiać.

Sakura spojrzała na Naruto. Znowu wydawał się odpływać gdzieś myślami. Ostatnio zdarzało mu się to coraz częściej. Mniej więcej od czasu walki z Nagato. Co mogło być przyczyną? Tego medyczna kunoichi nie wiedziała.

Chwilę później stali już przed biurkiem Hokage. Wyglądało na to, że trafili na jakąś odprawę. Byli tu zarówno pozostali w osadzie członkowie rocznika Naruto i Sakury, jak i Sasuke i jego Węże.

Tsunade podniosła wzrok znad zwoju, który czytała gdy wchodzili.

- Sakura, Naruto, dobrze, że jesteście. Miałam po was posłać. Zaoszczędzimy trochę czasu.

Przejrzała szybko zalegające biurko papiery i wyciągnęła jakiś raport.

- Jak zapewne wiecie, sytuacja osady jest w tej chwili bardzo zła. Co prawda, udało nam się przetrwać atak Nagato, ale nie ma co ukrywać, że tak osłabiona Konoha nie była nawet po śmierci Trzeciego. W tej chwili niemal wszyscy shinobi znajdują się poza osadą, dbając o to, aby nie zaskoczył nas kolejny atak. Pojawił się problem z garnizonem położonym w dość newralgicznym punkcie, gdzie zbiegają się granice wpływów Konohy, Ame i Kusa. Nie mamy pewności, co dokładnie się tam stało, ale ostatnia wiadomość z posterunku przybyła prawie miesiąc temu. Dwie drużyny zwiadowcze, które tam wysłano, nie wróciły. Wysłaliśmy dwie drużyny Anbu. Otrzymaliśmy też wsparcie z Ame-gakure. Raport był jednoznaczny. Posterunek został zaatakowany, a jego załoga zginęła.

Młodzi shinobi popatrzyli po sobie zdumieni. Ataki na posterunki się zdarzały. Ale żeby wybita została cała załoga? To się nie zdarzało.

- Skontaktowaliśmy się z pozostałymi osadami. – kontynuowała Tsunade. Widać było, że ona również nie może w to uwierzyć. – Kusa, jak zwykle, nie odpowiedziała, ale Ame przekazała nam, że również jej posterunek został zaatakowany i zniszczony. Podjęto decyzję o utworzeniu wspólnego garnizonu. Skierowaliśmy tam spore siły. I dzisiaj dostaliśmy wiadomość, że zostali ponownie zaatakowani.

Naruto wstrzymał oddech. Zaatakowani?

- Wszyscy przeżyli. – Tsunade chyba nie zauważyła jego reakcji. – Ale większość ich medyków jest ciężko ranna, a do tego nie dadzą rady sami odeprzeć następnego ataku. Dlatego wysyłam was. – spojrzała na zebraną w gabinecie grupę. – Także drużynę Węży. Zdajecie sobie sprawę – dodała – że od waszych działań może w dużym stopniu zależeć decyzja dotycząca waszych dalszych losów w osadzie?

- Oczywiście, Hokage-sama. – Sasuke kiwnął głową. Suigetsu wymamrotał coś pod nosem, ale nie zgłosił żadnych zastrzeżeń. Karin i Juugo również najwyraźniej nie mieli nic przeciwko.

- Doskonale. – Tsunade westchnęła ciężko. – wyruszacie za pół godziny, będziecie eskortować czwartą drużynę medyczną. Na czas podróży dowodzić będzie Neji, na miejscu podporządkujecie się komendantowi garnizonu. Pozostaniecie tam przez jakieś trzy, cztery dni, zanim zdołamy zebrać nową załogę. Jakieś pytania? – Żadnych nie było. Hokage skinęła głową. – Dobrze. W takim razie możecie się rozejść. A, Naruto, ty zostań chwilę.

Kiedy pozostali wyszli, Hokage spojrzała badawczo na jinchuuriki.

- Dobrze się czujesz?

- Całkiem dobrze. – pokiwał głową. – Jak wygląda sytuacja tego posterunku?

Hokage pokręciła głową. – Nie wiemy. Wiadomość, która przyszła, nie zawierała szczegółów. Powiedziałam wam wszystko, co wiadomo. Naruto, jesteś pewny, że już wydobrzałeś? Znam twoje niesamowite tempo leczenia, ale tamte rany… Wyglądałeś strasznie. A przecież widziałam to po upływie dwóch dni leczenia. Wolę sobie nawet nie wyobrażać, co było wcześniej.

Naruto wzruszył ramionami. – Ciężko mi cokolwiek powiedzieć. Kiedy zaatakowaliśmy, jeden z pierwszych przeciwników… on coś zrobił z Dziewięcioogoniastym, przebudził go, ten teges. Nie wiem jak, ale nagle okazało się, że lis, mimo nienaruszonej pieczęci, przejmuje nade mną kontrolę. I… i wtedy pojawiła się moja mama.

- Kushina? Jak to możliwe?

- Powiedziała, że kiedy tata pieczętował Kyuubiego, to wmieszał w pieczęć trochę jej chakry. Miała pomóc mi nauczyć się kontrolować chakrę lisa.

- A w tym względzie coś się zmieniło?

- Niestety nie. – Naruto pokręcił głową, wyraźnie rozczarowany. – Pomogła mi uspokoić Kyuubiego, a potem opowiedzieć mi o ataku na Konohę szesnaście lat temu, ale na nic innego nie wystarczyło czasu.

- Rozumiem. – Tsunade pokiwała głową. – Mówiła coś jeszcze?

- Tak. – Naruto uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Mówiła, że we mnie wierzą!

Tsunade też się uśmiechnęła. Tak, to było podobne do Kushiny, którą pamiętała. – Dobrze, Naruto. Czy jest jeszcze coś, o czym chciałbyś porozmawiać? Pamiętaj, że ja również opuszczam osadę.

- Opuszczasz? Ale po co, ten teges?

- Z powodu zjazdu Kage. Jestem pewna, że Sakura wspominała o tym.

- Aaaa, racja, coś mówiła… Ale jakoś nie skojarzyłem.

„Cały Naruto", przemknęło Tsunade przez głowę. – Dobrze. Rozumiem, że nie ma nic, o czym chciałbyś porozmawiać?

Naruto zastanowił się. Było tego sporo, ale sam nie wiedział, czy powinien zawracać głowę Hokage. Miała teraz na głowie setki ważnych spraw… Potrząsnął głową. – Nic, co nie mogłoby zaczekać, aż wrócisz ze zlotu.

- Jesteś pewien? Do Kraju Żelaza jest spory kawałek drogi, podróż w jedną stronę trwa koło trzech dni.

- Jestem. Pójdę się przygotować do misji.

- Powodzenia.

Zanim Naruto wyszedł, Tsunade na powrót zatonęła w papierach, rozpaczliwie starając się ogarnąć jak najwięcej najważniejszych spraw zanim wyruszy.

- Wszyscy gotowi? Nie chcę się zatrzymywać, zanim nie dotrzemy na miejsce. – Neji obrzucił grupę spojrzeniem. Oddział liczył ponad dwadzieścia osób – cztery pełne drużyny medyczne, Węże, Naruto i reszta ich rocznika z Akademii oraz dwóch ANBU, którzy poza eskortą mieli przekazać jakieś informacje dowódcy garnizonu. Ponieważ nikt nic nie zgłosił, Hyuuga skinął głową. – Ruszamy.

Podróż miała zająć niecały dzień. Zakładając krótki postój w nocy, żeby medycy byli w jak najlepszej kondycji, powinni dotrzeć do celu późnym porankiem.

- …i jeżeli jeszcze raz będziemy musieli przerywać podróż z powodu waszej dwójki, to przysięgam, że poprzebijam wam wszystkie punkty meridianowe, a na miejsce was zaniesiemy! – Neji był wściekły. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zarówno Sakura, jak i Karin były świetnymi medyczkami, ale ich nieustająca rywalizacja zaczynała działać mu na nerwy. Były gorsze niż Naruto i Kiba. A dodatkowo, docinki Suigetsu wcale nie poprawiały sprawy.

- Jakieś problemy? – Sasuke podszedł bliżej.

- Tylko z twoimi dziewczynami. – warknął Neji. Był zbyt rozdrażniony, żeby dbać o grzeczność.

- To nie są „moje dziewczyny", jak je określiłeś. – Sasuke się skrzywił. – Nie, żebym nie chciał, ale wiesz… boję się pomyśleć co zrobiłaby mi ta, której nie wybiorę.

Mimo irytacji Neji parsknął śmiechem. Faktycznie, gdyby się zastanowić, obie były na swój sposób przerażające.

- Dobrze. Jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu. Musimy…

W tym samym momencie Karin gwałtownie się odwróciła. – Ktoś się zbliża! Trzy… nie, cztery osoby, nadciągają od strony posterunku!

Neji momentalnie się odwrócił, aktywując jednocześnie Byakugana. – Odległość? –rzucił.

- Mniej więcej dwa kilometry.

Skoncentrował wzrok. Po chwili się odprężył. – To shinobi z posterunku. Jest z nimi Kiba i jeden z ANBU.

Kilka chwil później obie grupy spotkały się w drodze. Załoga garnizonu dołączyła do grupy wysłanej z Konohy. Dotarcie na miejsce nie zajęło im nawet godziny.

- Dobrze, że już wróciliście. Ostatnio jest coraz ciężej. Niby medycy poskładali już najciężej rannych, – wyjaśniał Kiba, prowadząc Naruto i Saia do ich kwater po skończonym patrolu. – ale nadal mamy spore braki.

- To kiepsko. A powiedz mi, Kiba, kto was tak urządził, ten teges? – Naruto wskazał na otaczający ich kompleks posterunku, wciąż noszący ślady bitwy. Dwa pierwsze dni tuż po przybyciu spędził patrolując okolicę razem z Saiem i nie miał wcześniej okazji porozmawiać.

- Wiesz, i tu właśnie jest problem. – Kiba westchnął ciężko. – Spora część tych uszkodzeń już tu była, kiedy przyszliśmy. Reszta… Powiem to tak: gdybym nie widział, co zrobił z Konohą Pain, nie uwierzyłbym, że to dzieło tylko dwóch gości. Kurde, nie wiem, czy ty byłbyś w stanie dokonać takich zniszczeń, współpracując z Kyuubim…

„_Dalibyśmy radę_", odezwał się głos w głowie Naruto. „_Gdybyś mi pozwolił, zrównalibyśmy całkowicie to miejsce z ziemią. Ale_…"

„Co jest lisie? Wiesz coś na ten temat?"

„_Ciężko to wyjaśnić. Mam wrażenie, jakby chakra, której ślady tu pozostały, należała do innego Bijuu, ale jest inna. Nie znam jej._" Naruto mógłby przysiąc, że Dziewięcioogoniasty wzruszył ramionami. „_To tak, jakbyś czuł znajomą chakrę, ale jednocześnie była zupełnie inna niż zwykle._"

„Aleś się zrobił rozmowny, lisie. Pierwszy raz to ty się odezwałeś do mnie, a nie odwrotnie."

„_Powiedzmy, że jesteś mam wrażenie, że jesteś inny, niż sądziłem. I może – MOŻE – rozważam pomoc._" W tym samym momencie podłogą wstrząsnął wybuch.

- Szlag. – Kiba obejrzał się za siebie. – Znowu?

„Czujesz coś?" Zapytał Naruto, już biegnąc.

„_Dwie chakry. Ale… nie potrafię powiedzieć, czyje._"

„Zawsze coś"

- Wygląda na to, że napastników jest tylko dwóch. – zawołał, wybiegając na plac.

Shikamaru pokręcił głową. – To bez znaczenia. Poprzednio zaatakował nas jeden przeciwnik, a sam widziałeś, w jakim stanie nas zostawił. – Naruto skrzywił się. Pamiętał szok, jakiego doznał wchodząc do pomieszczenia z rannymi. Świadomość, że jeden człowiek był w stanie samodzielnie pokonać niemal cały posterunek, była… przytłaczająca.

- Naruto! Nie spodziewałam się, że zobaczymy się tak szybko! – obrócił się, słysząc znajomy głos. Z sąsiedniego budynku wyszła Konan. Wyglądała… inaczej. Bez czarnego płaszcza Akatsuki, który zamieniła na typową kamizelkę shinobi z Ame-gakure była niemal nie do poznania.

- Jak wygląda sytuacja, Kakashi-dono? – zapytała, zwracając się do zamaskowanego shinobi, siedzącego na dachu.

- Na razie nie wiem, Konan. – Kopiujący Ninja zamknął książkę i zeskoczył. – Nie wiem, co to za jedni. Na pewno nie ma tam naszego znajomego. – dodał, odnosząc się do poprzedniego ataku.

- Kakashi-sensei, mam sprawdzić przeciwników stosując Kage Bushin? – zapytał Naruto. Skoncentrował wzrok na dwóch nadciągających sylwetkach. Zorientował się już, co wywołało wybuch, który zaalarmował ich przed chwilą. Zadziałała jedna z pułapek, mających osłabić wrogie oddziały.

- Dobry pomysł, Naruto. Musimy dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o przeciwniku. Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, to poślę z tobą kilka swoich klonów.

Naruto skinął głową. Z odgłosów zorientował się, że reszta zdolnych do walki shinobi już się zebrała na placu posterunku.

Posłał klony do ataku.

- Naruto, za tobą!

Sasuke w ostatniej chwili zdołał zablokować atak przeciwnika. Stłumił cisnące się na usta przekleństwo. Nigdy nie widział, żeby ktokolwiek tak skutecznie posługiwał się mieczem. Nawet on sam, z aktywnym sharinganem, ledwo był w stanie dotrzymywać kroku tajemniczemu wrogowi.

Napastnik odskoczył. Najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił. Jak dotąd, tylko on brał udział w walce – jego kolega stał z tyłu i nie przejawiał chęci, aby się mieszać. Nie, żeby było to konieczne – jak dotąd, szermierz skutecznie wiązał walką całą załogę posterunku. Sasuke jeszcze nigdy nie zetknął się z czymś takim: drań nie tyle przelewał swoją chakrę w miecz, co raczej ją poprzez niego kumulował – zupełnie, jakby broń sama w sobie generowała chakrę. W normalnych warunkach, Uchicha uznałby coś takiego za bzdurę, lub w najlepszym wypadku przywidzenie. Ale po tym, co zobaczył w kryjówce Akatsuki, nie był już tak pewien. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, czy widział tam tych dwóch, ale ich płaszcze były dość charakterystyczne.

Zaryzykował rzut okiem dookoła. Nie było najlepiej. ANBU byli pierwszymi celami, i, niestety, zostali skutecznie wyeliminowani. Zresztą, nie tylko oni. Poza Naruto i Sasuke, na nogach wciąż trzymali się jeszcze tylko Kakashi, Konan, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Juugo, Ten Ten i Hinata. Resztę medycy odciągnęli, w celu udzielenia pierwszej pomocy.

- Sasuke, z moimi oczami chyba jest coś nie tak. – Naruto z trudem łapał oddech. To było niepokojące – Sasuke nie przypominał sobie, żeby przyjaciel kiedykolwiek był w tak opłakanym stanie. Z drugiej strony, blondyn był głównym celem szermierza i już teraz wytrzymał dłużej niż ANBU. Tymczasem Naruto kontynuował swoją myśl. – Czy mi się wydaje, czy Sakurka i Karin współpracują? – Sasuke zaryzykował rzut oka w kierunku medyków. Z trudem powstrzymał szczękę przed opadnięciem. – Faktycznie. – przyznał. – I to lecząc Suigetsu. Nie spodziewałem się, że dożyję tego widoku.

- Nie chcę wam przerywać pogawędki, ale to nie jest najlepszy moment na rozglądanie się. – Zamaskowany szermierz ponownie zaatakował. Gdyby nie natychmiastowa akcja Kakashiego, Sasuke stałby się niższy o głowę.

- Sensei, kiepsko to wygląda. – Naruto pokręcił głową. Mimo trybu pustelniczego, mimo naprawdę dużych ilości chakry, którą przesłał mu Kyuubi, mimo genialnych pomysłów Shikamaru, mimo wszystkich chytrych sztuczek i mimo przewagi płynącej z własnego terenu, ledwo był w stanie utrzymać się przy życiu. Ci dwaj po prostu byli od niego o niebo lepsi. Na dodatek chyba zorientowali się, że Naruto będzie starał się chronić innych, a szczególnie Hinatę – i bezwzględnie to wykorzystywali. Spojrzał na Kakashiego. – Jeżeli nie otrzymamy wsparcia, to długo nie pociągniemy, ten teges.

- A skąd mamy wziąć wsparcie, Naruto? – Kakashi potrząsnął głową. – Widzę, jak to wygląda, ale musimy wygrać. Nie wyciągnę pomocy z rękawa.

- Wcale nie musisz. Wystarczy poprosić.

Tylko dzięki doświadczeniu Kakashi nie podskoczył. Powoli odwrócił się.

Nowo przybyłych nieznajomych było czterech. Każdy nosił płaszcz, podobny do ANBU, i miał przerzucony przez plecy miecz. Kakashi przyjrzał się uważniej. Głębokie kaptury skutecznie maskowały rysy twarzy nieznajomych. Jedyne, co pozwalało ich odróżniać, to kolory płaszczy – ciemnoszary, ciemnozielony, czarny i biały. Shinobi w szarym płaszczu, stojący na czele grupy, skinął głową Kakashiemu.

- Na pytanie „kim jesteśmy", odpowiem że przyjaciółmi. Waszymi. A teraz odwołaj swoich towarzyszy, zanim dostaną się w zasięg ataku Kuromeia.

- Kogo?

- Tego gościa z tyłu. – ciemnoszary podniósł rękę, wskazując na drugiego członka Akatsuki, który do tej pory nie brał udziału w walce. Teraz najwyraźniej zmienił zdanie – sharingan powiedział Kakashiemu, że przeciwnik, nazywany Kuromei, zaczyna gromadzić chakrę.

- Dobra. – szary płaszcz odwrócił się do towarzyszy. – Robimy to po staremu. Ja zajmę się Niigo, Yoshi i Kachi osłaniają mnie, siostra dołącza do medyków.

- Będę potrzebować kryształu, braciszku. Zużyłam praktycznie cały zapas chakry na przełamywanie barier. – odpowiedziała postać w białym płaszczu. Zdjęła kaptur, prezentując kaskadę jasnych włosów i twarz, która powodowała, że świetnie nadawałaby się do przesłuchiwania mężczyzn – wystarczyłoby, żeby poprosiła, a ci bez oporów powiedzieliby jej wszystko, co chciała wiedzieć. Kakashi potrząsnął głową. Powinien się skoncentrować.

Szary płaszcz wyciągnął coś zza pazuchy i rzucił dziewczynie – swojej siostrze, sądząc po ich słowach. Nadal nie odwracając się, potrząsnął głową. – Uważaj, to ostatni. I zdejmij to cholerne genjustu, zanim wszyscy zaczną gapić się na ciebie, a nie na walkę.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko – i olśniewająco – łapiąc kryształ, po czym szybko zawiązała pieczęć rozpraszającą. Nagle przestała wyglądać tak olśniewająco. Nadal była piękna, ale przestała przykuwać uwagę tak mocno.

- Powiedziałem rozwiąż, a nie osłab. – Kakashi dosłyszał, jak szary mamrocze pod nosem. W tym samym momencie zielony podniósł rękę.

- Nie byłoby lepiej, żebym zajął się Kuromeiem?

- Po jednej rzeczy naraz. – szary pokręcił głową. – Nie jestem pewien, czy nawet z waszym wsparciem to wystarczy.

- Ktoś tu nas nie docenia. – odezwał się czarny. Chociaż… sądząc po głosie… To też była dziewczyna. Kakashi potrząsnął głową. To w tej chwili nie było ważne. – Potrzebujecie jakiegoś wsparcia? – zapytał.

- Raczej technikami dystansowymi. – zielony pokiwał głową. – Ale nie zbliżajcie się, jeżeli nie chcecie oberwać. – z tymi słowami przyklęknął, zawiązując błyskawicznie pieczęcie.

- W burzy ukrycie. Technika niebiańskiej nawałnicy.

- Ciekawy wybór techniki, Yoshi. – szary płaszcz wydawał się być rozbawiony.

- Potrzebujemy jakichś atutów, nie? – zielony pokręcił głową. – Nie dam rady przenieść na ciebie Pancerza tysiąca nawałnic, ale za chwilę będę mógł zafundować draniowi takie oblężenie, że nie będzie miał gdzie się schować.

- Nie narzekam, stary. – szary pokręcił głową. – Po prostu nie daj mu się zaskoczyć.

Dziewczyna w czarnym płaszczu parsknęła śmiechem, słysząc tą wymianę zdań. Od dłuższej chwili kumulowała chakrę i teraz zaczęła zawiązywać pieczęcie.

- W mroku ukrycie. Narodziny świata ciemności.

Naruto otworzył szeroko oczy. „Ej, lisie, masz jakiś pomysł co to za jedni?"

„_A co? Są po naszej stronie, więc powinieneś się cieszyć._"

„Możliwe, ale nigdy nie słyszałem o czymś takim jak „w mroku ukrycie."

„_Ja też, ale mam wrażenie, że powinniśmy się na razie skupić na poważniejszych problemach._"

Niebo chmurzyło się szybko. W dodatku cienie, najwyraźniej pod wpływem techniki czarnej, zaczęły się wić. Ponieważ żadne z nowo przybyłych najwyraźniej się nie martwiło, Naruto zdecydował się również nie zwracać uwagi.

Ci z załogi posterunku, którzy jeszcze byli w stanie walczyć, zebrali się dookoła przybyszy. Kakashi i Konan omawiali coś z przywódcą płaszczy. Naruto nadstawił uszu.

- … i tak nieźle sobie radziliście. Bez obrazy, ale nie spodziewałem się, że wytrzymacie tak długo. – szary płaszcz potrząsnął głową. – Bylibyśmy wcześniej, ale mieliśmy spore problemy z Bramą. Tak czy owak, cieszę się, że nie ma żadnych ofiar. Moja siostra pomoże medykom, a my zajmiemy się tymi dwoma. Natomiast – podniósł głos – ważne jest, żeby nikt nie wchodził nam w drogę. Nie znacie naszego stylu walki i, prawdę mówiąc, bylibyście zagrożeni. Jeżeli dysponujecie technikami zasięgowymi, które mogą zmiękczyć drania przed właściwym atakiem – śmiało, nie wahajcie się.

Naruto i Sasuke wymienili spojrzenia. Chyba mieli wreszcie okazję wypróbować kombinację, którą wcześniej omawiali.

- Dobra. Kto gotowy, ten odpala.

Wszyscy przystąpili do działania. Kakashi sięgnął po Technikę wodospadu, skopiowaną przed laty od Zabuzy, Konan użyła Papierowych Szurikenów, Neji razem z Hinatą – Pustych Pięści na Ośmiu Trygramach, a Naruto i Sasuke połączyli rzucany Rasen Shuriken z Kulą Ogromu Ognia.

Tak jak poprzednio, gdy opadł dym i kurz, szermierz stał nawet nietknięty. Do tej pory nie potrafili zrozumieć, na czym polega jego obrona. Żadna technika nie odnosiła skutku, a próby trafienia go w walce wręcz oznaczały, że drań miał świetną okazję do kontrataku. Tym razem jednak było inaczej.

Sasuke nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Gdyby nie jego sharingan, pewnie nie byłby w stanie zauważyć ruchu shinobi w szarym płaszczu. Prawa ręka wystrzeliła po miecz, podczas gdy z lewego rękawa wysunęły się z metalicznym szczękiem pazury, przypominające broń montowaną na marionetkach. Jednocześnie cienie po obu stronach Niigo wystrzeliły w górę, przybierając kształt macek i próbując go oplątać. Niemalże w tej samej chwili uderzył pierwszy piorun. Szermierz zdążył odskoczyć, ale tym razem na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas… strachu? Niepewności? Ciężko było to stwierdzić z powodu dość dużej odległości, ale przynajmniej zniknął ten irytujący uśmieszek pełen samozadowolenia.

Podczas gdy Niigo z coraz większym trudem wykonywał uniki przed kolejnymi piorunami i mackami cienia, shinobi w szarym płaszczu – Itsu, tak się do niego zwracali – zdążył dotrzeć do niego. Klingi mieczy obu szermierzy momentalnie spowiła chakra. Nastąpiła wymiana ciosów tak szybkich, że nawet sharingan nie był w stanie wszystkich wychwycić.

Drugi z Akatsuki, dotąd jedynie gromadzący chakrę, nie wytrzymał. – Niigo! Kończ zabawę, wynosimy się stąd!

- Łatwo powiedzieć, durniu! – odciął się szermierz. – Ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie wciąż nie przestawiłem się na tutejsze warunki!

- To by wiele wyjaśniało. – mruknął zielony, wciąż skoncentrowany na kierowaniu błyskawicami. – Jeżeli jest w stanie wykorzystywać tylko jedną trzecią swojej siły...

- Owszem, byłoby fajnie – odparła czarna – ale zastanów się. Jeżeli nie są w stanie pokonać Itsu, a chcą się stąd wynieść…

- O, żesz ty… Itsu! – zielony krzyknął. – Zabieraj się stamtąd! Chyba, że chcesz oberwać Zgnilizną!

- Zepsuliście mi niespodziankę. – warknął Kuromei. – Ale już za późno! – dodał, wyrzucając przed siebie obie ręce. Od jego palców oderwały się pojedyncze, czarne kształty, które nagle wystrzeliły do przodu. Były nieprawdopodobnie szybkie.

Yoshiro stłumił cisnące mu się na usta przekleństwo. Zarodniki! W dodatku były znacznie szybsze niż kiedyś. Drań musiał nauczyć się od swoich nowych przyjaciół kilku sztuczek.

Nieważne. Musiał działać szybko. Ocenił sytuację. Trzy zarodniki wystrzelone w Itsu – żaden problem. Nawet, jeżeli któryś z nich trafi Mistrza Taijutsu, nic mu nie zrobią. Zostało siedem…

Skoncentrował chakrę w czubkach palców, wycelował i wystrzelił. Chakralne senbony pomknęły pewnie, ale najwyraźniej nie docenił przeciwnika – udało mu się zestrzelić tylko cztery cele. Reszta leciała dalej.

Niedobrze… Ze wszystkich obecnych, Yoshiro był jedyną osobą, która mogła przyjąć trafienie Zarodnikiem. Na szczęście, jeden z pocisków nikomu nie zagrażał, zaś dwa pozostałe najwyraźniej miały wspólny cel. Ulga była bardzo krótkotrwała – tym celem okazała się Kachiko. Wiedział, że nie zdąży jej odepchnąć. Nie teraz, kiedy wciąż był otępiały po kierowaniu błyskawicami. Miał tylko jedną możliwość…

Kachiko ze zdumieniem patrzyła na Yoshiro, który nagle rzucił się tuż przed nią. Kiedy leciał, coś nim szarpnęło i obróciło wokół własnej osi. Wtedy do niej dotarło. Zasłonił ją przed pociskami. Czyżby to były zarodniki Chakralnej Zgnilizny? Usłyszała krzyk i zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że to jej głos. Uklękła, patrząc na swojego obrońcę.

Yoshiro z trudem łapał oddech. Niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze. Dwa zarodniki… Jeszcze nie granica jego możliwości, ale i tak bolało jak wszyscy diabli. Instynktownie zdetonował sporą część chakry w momencie trafienia żeby wypalić Zgniliznę, ale wiedział z doświadczenia, że nie można było mieć pewności, dopóki nie sprawdzi tego medyk. Z trudem podniósł się z ziemi. Nie zdążył wstać i uspokoić Kachiko, gdy nagle rozległ się przerażony krzyk.

- Hinataaaaaa!

Napastnicy wybrali ten moment, żeby zniknąć.


	4. Rozdział 3

Wyścig po życie.

Itsuruko była wściekła. Nic, absolutnie nic nie szło tak jak trzeba. Najpierw kłopoty przy bramie. Trzech tępych służbistów, którzy uparli się, że zanim przejdą przez Bramę, muszą przyjąć pieczęcie ograniczające. Co gorsza, okazało się, że pomimo tępoty, pieczętować umieli – zanim Itsuruko zdołała przełamać ograniczenia, zużyła zdecydowanie za dużo chakry. Potem, okazało się że Brama przeniosła ich zupełnie nie tam, gdzie miała – więc stracili kolejne pół dnia. Na miejscu okazało się, że walka już trwa, przeciwnicy najwyraźniej nauczyli się nowych sztuczek, a ich drużyna wciąż nie doszła w pełni do siebie po przełamywaniu pieczęci. Itsuruko musiała wykorzystać kryształ chakry, żeby móc skutecznie udzielać pomocy poszkodowanym. Okazało się, że kryształ, który zużyła był ostatnim, który mieli w zapasie. A teraz, kiedy wydawało się, że problemy zostały rozwiązane, ten cholerny Kuromei zaatakował Chakralną zgnilizną. I chociaż większość jego zarodników nic nie zrobiła – część zestrzelił Yoshiro, a część trafiła w Itsu, któremu akurat ta technika nie mogła zaszkodzić – to kilka zdołało trafić. Konkretnie mówiąc, trzy. Dwa z nich przechwycił Yoshiro. Wkurzające, ale akurat on już wcześniej udowodnił, że w jego wypadku to nie jest tragiczne.

Problemem okazał się ostatni zarodnik.

Uderzył w dziewczynę o imieniu Hinata, która zasłoniła sobą blondyna. Nie ważne, czy wiedziała czym był zarodnik czy nie – jej akcja była zwyczajnie głupia. Czyli dziewczyna coś czuła do blondyna. Szlag.

Kiedy Itsuruko podbiegła, było już za późno na detonację chakry. Zarodnik wniknął wgłąb organizmu. Szlag! Pół biedy, jeżeli nie trafił w meridianę. Oby tak było. Bo w przeciwnym razie…

Problem polegał na tym, że Sztuka Chakralnej Zgnilizny powodowała powolną przemianę chakry w śmiertelną truciznę. Istniały metody leczenia, ale nie w wypadku bezpośredniego zainfekowania meridiany. Owszem, Itsuruko potrafiła spowolnić rozprzestrzenianie się zarazy, ale nie dałaby rady powstrzymać jej, gdyby spełnił się najgorszy scenariusz.

Machnęła ręką, odganiając pozostałych. Potrzebowała przestrzeni. I Yoshiro. No i spokoju, ale, znając życie, akurat na to nie miała co liczyć.

Ryuumaru przyklęknął obok. – Jak to wygląda?

- Jeszcze nie wiem. – pokręciła głową. – Muszę sprawdzić, czy nie trafiło w meridianę.

Naruto jeszcze raz szarpnął się. Niestety, Sakura i Sasuke trzymali mocno. Hinata! Czemu to zrobiła?! Czemu rzuciła się pod pocisk?! Czemu znowu naraziła dla niego swoje życie?!

- Uspokój się, młotku. – Sasuke potrząsnął głową. – Nie pomożesz jej, odwracając uwagę lekarzy.

- Właśnie, daj działać medykom. – Sakura ścisnęła go mocniej za ramię. Ona również martwiła się o Hinatę, tak jak wszyscy. Nagle przed oczami pojawiło jej się wspomnienie: atak Peina na Konohę. Wtedy również Hinata była gotowa poświęcić swoje życie, żeby ocalić Naruto. Ocaliła ją szybka interwencja Sakury, oraz fakt, że przeciwnik nie chciał jej zabić. Czy tym razem miało być odwrotnie?

Dwójka shinobi pochylonych nad dziewczyną sprzeczała się cicho. Najwyraźniej mieli jakiś problem. W końcu ten w zielonym płaszczu (Yoshiro – tak go nazywali, przypomniała sobie Sakura), potrząsnął głową i odezwał się na tyle głośno, że wszyscy usłyszeli.

- Nie, to na nic. Musimy sprawdzić, czy nie doszło do zakażenia meridiany.

- Więc co proponujesz?

- Byakugan. Wiem, że potrafisz się nim posługiwać.

Sakura potrząsnęła głową. Musiała się przesłyszeć. Żadne z nich nie wyglądało na członka klanu Hyuuga. Chociaż… Może chcieli poprosić o pomoc Nejiego?

Ale nie. Dziewczyna w białym płaszczu (Itsuruko – przemknęło Sakurze przez głowę), skrzywiła się, ale pokiwała głową. Obydwoje błyskawicznie zawiązali pieczęcie i aktywowali kekkei genkai klanu Hyuuga.

Ich oczy wyglądały… inaczej. U Hinaty, Nejiego i całej reszty ich rodziny byakugan wydawał się być naturalnym rozwinięciem. U nieznajomych natomiast oczy przeszły sporą przemianę. Jedyne, co miały wspólnego z oczami klanu Hyuuga, to uwydatnione naczynia krwionośne biegnące promieniście od kącików oczu ku skroniom. Źrenice skurczyły się do rozmiarów łebka szpilki każda. Tęczówki poszerzyły się i wyblakły, nadal jednak nie były całkowicie białe. Całość wyglądała… niepokojąco.

I wtedy padło to zdanie. To, którego Sakura tak się obawiała.

- Nie damy rady jej uratować.

Sakura poczuła, jak Naruto tężeje. Przez chwilę myślała, że chłopak zemdleje, ale w tej samej chwili poczuła szarpnięcie. Zanim zdołała zareagować, była w powietrzu. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, co się musiało stać. Naruto sięgnął po moc Dziewięcioogoniastego. Wszystko na nic. Nawet, jeżeli zrobił to, żeby spróbować ocalić Hinatę, to lisi demon zniszczy wszystko i wszystkich w okolicy. Nie czuła nawet strachu, ani smutku, gdy to zrozumiała. Tylko… jakoś tak głupio – umrzeć, gdy przeciwnicy byli już pokonani…

Naruto rzucił się do przodu. Nie czuł nic – poza bólem. Poza winą. Gdyby nie on, Hinata by przeżyła. Gdyby tylko był dość silny… Nawet nie poczuł, że sięga po moc Kyuubiego. Jedyne, czego chciał, to być teraz tam, trzymać ją i nie pozwolić jej umrzeć.

Yoshiro zareagował momentalnie. Odwrócił się i wyrzucił przed siebie prawą rękę. Naruto zdążył zauważyć tylko, że prawe oko Yoshiro wyglądało jakoś inaczej, zanim do ziemi nie przyszpiliła go potężna łapa, uformowana z dziwnej, zielonej chakry, będąca przedłużeniem ramiona shinobi.

- Uspokoiłeś się już? Bo na pewno nie pomożesz przyjaciółce, szarżując na nią w takim stanie. – głos Yoshiro był cichy i spokojny. Ale jego oczy… Lewe nadal miało aktywnego „byakugana". Prawe zaś było zupełnie inne. Całe zielone, miało teraz kształt rombu i lekko świeciło. W dodatku źrenica była teraz pionową szparką, z której wydawał się sączyć jadowity blask. Naruto wzdrygnął się. – Nie zostawię jej. Nie pozwolę jej umrzeć. – złapał się na tym, że mówi niemal szeptem. – Nie teraz.

- Jeżeli ją stratujesz, nie pomożesz nikomu. Ani jej, ani sobie. – łapa z chakry zniknęła. Yoshiro zamknął na chwilę lewe oko, a gdy znów je otworzył, wyglądało identycznie jak prawe. – Jesteś jinchuuriki?

Naruto pokiwał głową. Co to miało za znaczenie w takiej chwili?

Yoshiro spojrzał na Itsuruko. Ta najwyraźniej coś rozważała, ale po chwili kiwnęła głową. – Może nam się udać. Ale – podniosła palec w ostrzegawczym geście – nawet jeżeli nam się uda, tutaj nie przeżyje. Musimy ją przenieść. Musi mieć odpowiednią opiekę.

- Hitomi?

- Hitomi. – medyczka skinęła głową. – Problem polega na tym, że nie wiem, gdzie ona jest.

- Satsu wybrał się na jakiś zlot, czy inne spotkanie cieni… Ale nie mam pojęcia gdzie. – Yoshiro potrząsną głową.

- Zjazd Kage? Odbywa się w Kraju Żelaza. – wtrącił się Kakashi.

- Wiesz, gdzie to jest? Możesz wytłumaczyć? – Yoshiro spojrzał na zamaskowanego shinobi… z nadzieją? Odczytywanie emocji było ciężkie przy tych oczach.

Kakashi powoli skinął głową. – Owszem, mogę. Ale… Rozumiem, że wam się spieszy? – gdy Yoshiro skinął głową, Kakashi westchnął. – Kraj Żelaza jest dość daleko. Zakładając forsowne tempo, myślę, że podróż potrwałaby koło trzech, może czterech dni…

- To nie jest problem. – wtrącił się Itsu. W jego głosie było słychać zabarwione wyższością rozbawienie. – Potrafimy przemieszczać się bardzo szybko. Jeżeli pokażesz mi, jak tam dotrzeć, powinniśmy być w stanie zdążyć.

Kiedy Kakashi wyciągnął z jednej z kieszonek kamizelki mapę i zaczął tłumaczyć drogę, a Itsuruko zaczęła traktować Hinatę jakąś techniką medyczną, Yoshiro odszedł od grupy kawałek, gestem przywołując do siebie Naruto.

- Jakiego demona masz w sobie?

- Dziewięcioogoniastego lisa, ale co to ma… – zaczął Naruto i nagle poczuł silny zawrót głowy. Kiedy znowu był w stanie otworzyć oczy, o mało co nie podskoczył. Znowu był naprzeciw celi Kyuubiego. Zza krat łypnęło na niego złowrogo oko demona. W tej samej chwili poczuł poruszenie za sobą.

Zawsze mu się wydawało, że naprzeciwko kraty był korytarz, a nie otwarta przestrzeń… Ale, z drugiej strony, nie raz i nie dwa był świadkiem drobniejszych zmian. Kiedy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, zauważył poruszenie w ciemności.

Z mroku wyszedł Yoshiro. Za nim, nadal niewidoczny, znajdował się jakiś olbrzymi kształt – to było wszystko, co Naruto mógł powiedzieć. Cokolwiek to było, trzymało się na tyle daleko, żeby nie dało się powiedzieć nic więcej.

Yoshiro rozejrzał się dookoła w zadumie.

- Ciekawie, bardzo ciekawie. – nagle zauważył kraty. – Dzieciaku, ty go trzymasz w klatce?

- Eeee… a jak powinienem, ten teges? Bo on raczej stara się demolować wszystko dookoła… – Naruto potrząsnął głową. O co chodziło temu gościowi? I skąd on miał na to wszystko czas?

- Wiesz co, Togashi, wydawało mi się, że tutejsi lepiej będą się obchodzić z istotami, które pamiętają staruszka Rikudo. – Yoshiro potrząsnął głową. – A tu taka niespodzianka…

- _Staruszka Rikudo? Togashi? Kim wy jesteście?_ – Kyuubi uderzył w kratę.

- _Kimś na tyle silnym, żeby bez problemu ustawić cię tam, gdzie twoje miejsce, Kurama. Więc z łaski swojej o tym nie zapominaj._ – odparła istota kryjąca się w mroku.

- Kurama? A to co za jeden, ten teges? – Naruto rozglądał się skołowany, jakby spodziewał się, że skądś wyskoczy kolejny uczestnik dyskusji.

- _Ugh… Kurama to ja. Tak mam na imię, bałwanie._ – Kyuubi pokręcił głową. Czasami głupota tego dzieciaka była rozbrajająca. A zazwyczaj… dobijająca. Zwrócił wzrok na istotę kryjącą się w mroku. – _A co do ciebie, nieznajomy – nie wiem, kim jesteś, ani skąd znasz moje imię. Czuję twoją siłę. Nie znam cię, ale nie będę z tobą walczył._

- _Cieszy mnie to. A teraz, mamy chyba bardziej palący problem do rozwiązania._

- Faktycznie. – Yoshiro skinął głową. – Czas tutaj płynie wolniej, ale to nie znaczy, że możemy go marnować. Naruto, czy wiesz cokolwiek na temat Sztuki Transfuzji Chakry? – blondyn pokręcił głową. W życiu nawet nie słyszał o czymś takim. – To kiepsko. A może ty, Kurama-san?

- _Coś słyszałem. Czy mam rozumieć, że do tego mnie potrzebujecie? Żebym pomógł wam uratować tę małą?_

- Możesz to zrobić? – Naruto otworzył szerzej oczy. – Czemu nie powiedziałeś wcześniej, ten teges?

Kyuubi – wróć, Kurama – parsknął. – _A powiedz mi, po co miałbym wspominać?_

- Jeżeli możesz jej pomóc, proszę cię, zrób to… Kurama-san.

Lis zerknął na blondyna. To było coś nowego. Przez te wszystkie lata nie pamiętał, by ktokolwiek go o cokolwiek prosił. Twarz dzieciaka wyrażała determinację. Kurama zastanowił się. Wiedział, na czym polegała Sztuka Transfuzji. Mógłby tego dokonać. Pytanie tylko – czy miał jakiś powód, by to robić? Po chwili namysłu, doszedł do wniosku, że tak. Owszem, dzieciak nigdy nie traktował go z szacunkiem – ale też sam lis nie dawał mu do tego powodów. Ten cały Naruto zawsze był uczciwy względem demona, tego nie dało się ukryć. Kurama stłumił westchnienie. Chyba robił się miękki na starość.

- _Zgoda, dzieciaku. Ale chciałbym jeszcze wrócić do tej rozmowy._ – dodał, patrząc na kryjącą się w cieniu istotę, nazywaną Togashim.

- Doskonale. – Yoshiro skinął głową. – Rozumiem, że nie muszę tłumaczyć ci jak dokonać Transfuzji?

- _Nie, nie musisz._

- Świetnie. Naruto, wypuść Kuramę. I pozwól mu zająć twoje miejsce.

- W-wypuścić? – zająknął się Naruto. – Z-znaczy, przełamać pieczęć, ten teges?

- Owszem. I pospiesz się jak już mówiłem, czas tutaj płynie wolniej, ale nie mamy go już zbyt wiele. Ja ruszam załatwić transport. – Z tymi słowami, Yoshiro cofnął się w cień. Momentalnie przytłaczające wrażenie obecności zniknęło. Naruto spojrzał uważnie w oczy lisa. Mając nadzieję, że tamci dwaj się nie mylili, powoli odsłonił umieszczoną na brzuchu pieczęć…

Itsuruko obrzuciła spojrzeniem jinchuurikiego. Młody wyglądał na śmiertelnie przerażonego. W sumie, nic dziwnego – z tego, co medyczna kunoichi wiedziała, mieszkańcy Trzeciego Świata nie mieli zbyt wielkich doświadczeń w rozmowach z demonami. A zwłaszcza takimi, które osiągnęły rangę bijuu.

- Spokojnie, dzieciaku. Dopóki nie będziemy mieli transportu – wskazała głową Yoshiro, który oddalił się jeszcze kawałek – nie pomożesz w żaden sposób. A teraz, z łaski swojej zamknij się i daj mi się skoncentrować.

Naruto stłumił ogarniającą go wściekłość. Dobrze wiedział, że musi być spokojny. Od tego zależało życie Hinaty… Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby zmarła. Wiedział, że gdyby w tej chwili znowu stał naprzeciwko jednego z ciał sterowanych przez Nagato, i miał do wyboru poddanie się w zamian za życie dziewczyny, nie wahałby się nawet chwili. Wyczuł, że Kurama próbuje nawiązać z nim kontakt, ale nie dopuścił do tego. Za chwilę lis przejmie kontrolę nad jego ciałem. Naruto nie wiedział, czy w takiej sytuacji on sam będzie w stanie widzieć, więc chciał zatrzymać w pamięci chociaż obraz jej twarzy.

Sakura z trudem podniosła się z ziemi. Rozejrzała się, próbując zlokalizować Dziewięcioogoniastego. Coś było nie tak. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się co, a potem ją olśniło – nie czuła tej złowrogiej obecności, co wtedy, na Moście Nieba, czy podczas ataku Nagato. Jak to możliwe? Czyżby Naruto stłumił moc demona?

- Może lepiej cofnij się kawałek. – usłyszała. Kiedy się odwróciła, zobaczyła Yoshiro, stojącego kilka metrów od niej. – Tu zaraz zrobi się dość tłoczno. – wyjaśnił.

Kiedy Sakura odeszła kilka kroków, shinobi przygryzł kciuk do krwi i zawiązał pieczęcie. Kunoichi miała tylko chwilę, żeby się zorientować…

- Technika przywołania!

Z tradycyjnym hukiem i kłębami dymu pojawił się chowaniec Yoshiro. Sakura odskoczyła kilka kroków w tył, bardziej zdumiona niż przerażona… choć niewiele.

Istota była ogromna, przynajmniej dwa razy większa niż Katsuyu, którą sprowadzała Tsunade. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała jak jaszczurka. Dopiero po bliższym przyjrzeniu się było widać różnice – przywołana istota była znacznie masywniejsza, a jej głowa była bardziej… kształtna, to chyba właściwe określenie. Do tego na szczycie głowy widać było linię kolczastych wyrostków, która ciągnęła się wzdłuż szyi, kręgosłupa i ogona przez całą długość stworzenia. Śledząc ją wzrokiem, Sakura zauważyła parę olbrzymich, nietoperzowatych skrzydeł, złożonych na grzbiecie. Chowaniec rozejrzał się i zauważył Yoshiro. Otworzył paszczę i ryknął.

- Ej, Take, zachowuj się.

- Ja ci dam zachowuj, przecież dobrze wiesz, że nie wydobrzałem jeszcze po ostatnim. – głos stworzenia był głęboki, potężny i zdawał się dudnić w głowie.

- Wiem, ale to dość nagła sytuacja. Potrzebujemy transportu.

- Tylko transportu? Żadnej walki?

- Dokładnie. – Yoshiro skinął głową. – To dość nagły wypadek. Mamy tu dziewczynę trafioną Czarną Zgnilizną i musimy szybko dostarczyć ją do medyków.

- Jasne. Gdzie ona jest?

Yoshiro wskazał na wzgórze. – Muszę zacząć wypalać to cholerstwo, więc nie licz na pogawędkę podczas podróży.

- Zupełnie, jakbyś wiedział cokolwiek o subtelnej sztuce prowadzenia konwersacji. – wyburczał Take, kierując się w stronę poszkodowanej. Sakura patrzyła na to wszystko z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Eeee… Yoshiro-sama?

- Samo Yoshiro by wystarczyło… Co jest? – shinobi przyspieszył, starając się dotrzymać kroku olbrzymowi. Sakura potrząsnęła głową i dołączyła.

- Co to jest?

- To? Smok. – zapytany wzruszył ramionami. – Wiem, że wygląda nieco inaczej, niż mogłabyś się spodziewać, ale Take jest jeszcze młody i nie przeszedł ostatecznej przemiany.

Dopiero w tym momencie Sakura zdała sobie sprawę, że oczy Yoshiro – które zmieniły się odkąd użył byakugana – wyglądają identycznie jak oczy smoka. Co tu się działo?

Itsuruko uśmiechnęła się krzywo, słysząc ryk Take. Na wszystkie demony, dobrze było znowu mieć tą przerośniętą jaszczurkę koło siebie. Ale po kolei. Skoro smok już jest, to znaczy, że powinni zaczynać.

W chwili, gdy o tym pomyślała, Yoshiro pojawił się obok.

- Najpierw musimy ją wnieść, a potem zaczynamy. Dasz radę ją stabilizować?

Medyczka kiwnęła głową. – Ale nie szarpcie za bardzo. Gonię na resztkach chakry, a muszę jeszcze nadzorować Transfuzję.

- Może pomóc? – jak zwykle, jej brat pojawił się gdy był potrzebny. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. – Przenoście. A, zapomniałabym. – znasz trasę?

Itsu kiwnął głową. – Powiedziałbym, że do wieczora powinniśmy być na miejscu. – przyklęknął obok nieprzytomnej dziewczyny. – Podnosimy na trzy. A ty, młody – zwrócił się do chłopaka od Kuramy – trzymaj jej głowę nieruchomą.

Naruto potakną, zdenerwowany. Niepotrzebnie. Samo przeniesienie nieprzytomnej Hinaty nie było trudne. Prawdziwe kłopoty miały dopiero nadejść…

Take zaczął biec. Po chwili skoczył, intensywnie machając skrzydłami. Ich łopot wydawał się zagłuszać nawet myśli. Naruto zauważył, że Itsu wdrapał się na głowę smoka i teraz coś mu tłumaczy – zapewne drogę. Nieważne. Powinien skoncentrować się na tym, co miał teraz do zrobienia. Zaczął się odwracać, gdy usłyszał, jak Yoshiro woła go po imieniu.

- Naruto! Spójrz na mnie! – shinobi zmierzył młodego jinchuuriki wzrokiem. – Muszę ci wyjaśnić kilka rzeczy, więc słuchaj. Jedynym ratunkiem dla Hinaty jest wypalenie zainfekowanej chakry. Mogę tego dokonać, ale ponieważ zużyłem prawie cały zapas własnej chakry, muszę wykorzystać do tego tą, którą dostaję od Togashiego. A nie jestem w stanie ściągać jej wystarczająco dużo, żeby jednocześnie wypalać i dokonywać transfuzji. Dlatego ty musisz się tym zająć. Jakieś pytania?

- Coś koło miliona, ten teges, ale musimy zaczynać.

- Owszem. – Yoshiro pokiwał głową z uznaniem. Wyciągnął przed siebie prawą rękę i skoncentrował się. Dłoń momentalnie spowiła zielonkawa chakra, identyczna z tą, która niedawno uformowała łapę. Zielonkawy kokon owinął się wokół przedramienia, skurczył i nagle wybuchnął, przybierając kształt i kolor płomienia. Yoshiro opuścił dłoń nad brzuch Hinaty i ułożył palce nad punktem, w który wniknął Zarodnik.

To było ostatnie, co Naruto zobaczył, zanim wypuścił Kuramę. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że postępuje słusznie. Jeśli nie, to Hinata jako pierwsza zapłaci za jego błąd…


	5. Rozdział 4

Noc pełna wydarzeń.

Satsu miał ochotę wyć z frustracji. Ledwo udało mu się pozbyć kłopotów z jedną Radą, trafił na następną. W dodatku nigdy nawet nie przypuszczał, że losy wszystkich trzech światów będą zależeć od tego, czy uda mu się przekonać tak skonfliktowaną bandę… idiotów? Nie sądził, żeby przywódcy shinobi faktycznie byli tępakami, ale zdecydowanie tak się zachowywali. Kazekage zdecydowanie był za młody, żeby pozostali brali go na poważnie. Tsuchikage wręcz przeciwnie – przez długie lata zdołał udowodnić (bardzo skutecznie), że nie należy mu zbytnio ufać, bo jedyne, o co dba to interesy własnej osady. Raikage chyba nigdy nie słyszał o czymś takim jak „samokontrola". Mizukage wciąż starała się naprawić kiepskie wrażenie, jakie pozostawili po sobie jej poprzednicy. A Hokage… temperamentem dorównywała głowie Kumo, a jednocześnie była od niego znacznie bardziej kłótliwa. Zapowiadała się długa noc… Pod warunkiem, że uda mu się powstrzymać siostrę od zamknięcia wszystkich w kryształowych trumnach.

- Ciężkie decyzje, Satsu-sama? – usłyszał nagle głos za swoimi plecami.

Odwrócił się momentalnie, sięgając instynktownie po rękojeść Tetsusaigi. To był odruch, który wyrobił w sobie wiele lat temu, jeszcze zanim został oficjalnie następcą głowy klanu. Jeden z niewielu odruchów, których nie zamierzał zwalczać.

Opuścił rękę rozpoznając mówiącego.

- Wybacz, Mifune-sama. Nie chciałem cię w żaden sposób urazić.

- Nie martw się, wojowniku. Twoje działania były rozsądne. Nie powinienem był podkradać się do człowieka zatopionego w myślach.

- Niemniej zechciej przyjąć moje przeprosiny. Nie powinienem był okazywać ci lekceważenia, tak samo jak nie powinienem był pozwolić sobie na tak głęboką zadumę.

- Przeprosiny zostały przyjęte, Satsu-sama. Więc… czy mogę spytać, nad czym tak rozmyślałeś?

- Zastanawiałem się, jak mogę przekonać tych ludzi do współpracy. – Satsu skrzywił się. – I dochodzę do wniosku, że to niemożliwe.

- Czy dla Strażników Bram cokolwiek jest niemożliwe? – Mifune uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Muszę przyznać, nie spodziewałem się tego.

Satsu westchnął. Samurajowie byli jednymi z nielicznych, którzy znali prawdę o Bramach. Niestety, wiele wskazywało na to, że rola Strażników była wyolbrzymiona. Chyba, że to po prostu on nie dorastał do swojej reputacji…

Otwierał już usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle rozległ się okrzyk strażnika. Najwyraźniej coś się zbliżało. Dwaj przywódcy spojrzeli sobie w oczy, po czym jednocześnie zeskoczyli na dziedziniec.

- Mam nadzieję, że już niedaleko! Ciągnę na resztkach chakry! – Yoshiro z trudem przekrzykiwał wycie wiatru.

- Za chwilę powinniśmy lądować! – odkrzyknął Itsu. Sam miał niezbyt wyraźną minę. Take wzleciał na sporą wysokość, korzystając z prądów wznoszących, a teraz nurkował w kierunku twierdzy samurajów. Stalowy shinobi obrzucił wzrokiem przyjaciela. Wiedział dobrze, że w normalnych warunkach Yoshiro mógłby spokojnie wytrzymać kilka dni w dużo gorszym stanie. Niestety, warunki nie były normalne. Jeżeli szybko nie dotrą do celu, Itsu będzie musiał podjąć ciężką decyzję – czy kazać Yoshiro przerwać wypalanie, co prawdopodobnie doprowadzi do śmierci dziewczyny, czy nie wtrącać się, co ostatecznie spowoduje że jego przyjaciel umrze z wyczerpania. W takich chwilach szczerz nienawidził swojej pozycji dowódcy. To dlatego wtedy, po Bitwie u Wrót Piekieł zrezygnował. Stracił jednego przyjaciela, nie mógł posłać kolejnego na śmierć.

Yoshiro potrząsnął głową. Zużywał za dużo chakry. Wiedział o tym, ale nie miał wyboru. Nie mógł korzystać z byakugana – te oczy nie były dostatecznie precyzyjne. A do tego musiał łączyć swoją chakrę z tą otrzymywaną od Togashiego, żeby móc skutecznie kontrolować wypalanie. W przeciwnym wypadku, chakra demona zniszczyłaby delikatny układ meridianowy dziewczyny. „Będzie wesoło", przemknęło mu przez głowę.

„_Powiedziałbym, że już jest_." Togashi najwyraźniej nadal nie miał nic ważniejszego do roboty, skoro nadal utrzymywał kontakt. Yoshiro nie omieszkał zwrócić na to uwagi.

„_A co mam powiedzieć, młody? Wszystko wskazuje na to, że wasze działania tutaj mogą okazać się bardzo ważne. No, nie bez znaczenia jest też fakt, że tobie zawsze udaje się wplątać w największą aferę w okolicy._"

Yoshiro stłumił chichot. Znał Togashiego na tyle długo, że wiedział, kiedy demon żartował sobie. Tym razem był całkowicie poważny – naprawdę lubił towarzystwo swojego Oka.

Zupełnie inna kwestia, że bez jego pomocy dziewczyna byłaby już martwa. Yoshiro ponownie skoncentrował wzrok na meridianach. „Coś tu jest nie tak, zauważyłeś?"

„_Owszem. Wypalanie idzie zbyt wolno – ale też sama infekcja rozprzestrzenia się wolniej niż powinna. Dasz radę otworzyć Oko?_"

„Nie ma szans. Nie przy takim poziomie chakry. Nie wiem, czy wytrzymam, jeżeli nie dotrzemy zaraz na miejsce".

W tym samym momencie Take odwrócił głowę i ryknął, żeby trzymali się mocno. Lądowali.

Satsu opuścił Tetsusaigę. Spojrzał na siostrę i kiwnął głową. W odpowiedzi zobaczył znajomy, krzywy uśmieszek. Ona też wyczuła, że „intruzami" byli członkowie Szóstego. Natomiast wcale nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą. Satsu westchnął. Rozumiał, że siostra miała ochotę na prawdziwą walkę. Sam chętnie by komuś przyłożył. No cóż, będzie musiał poczekać…

Hitomi z westchnieniem rozproszyła chakrą Kryształową Zbroję. Gdyby tylko mogła coś zdemolować… Pewnie poczułaby się lepiej. Wzdrygnęła się, strząsając z siebie kryształową kaszę, w którą przemienił się jej pancerz. Nagle wyczuła jeszcze dwie chakry, których nie znała. Spojrzała na brata.

- Tak, Hitomi, też to czuję. Nie wiem, co to za jedni, ale czuję wyraźnie jakiegoś Bijuu. I… czekaj, mają ze sobą jeszcze kogoś! Czujesz?

Czy czuła? Czuła co? Skoncentrowała się i nagle…

- O, żeby to wszystko… Ktoś oberwał Zgnilizną!

No dobra, to by sporo wyjaśniało. Gorzej, że sądząc po chakrze, ta zakażona osoba miała bardzo marne szanse na przeżycie…

- Jeżeli nie zaczniemy działać zaraz po ich lądowaniu, wszystko na nic. Satsu, znajdź i ściągnij tu wszystkich naszych medyków! Natychmiast!

Satsu nie tracił czasu na potakiwanie. Po prostu zaczął biec. Owszem, był głową klanu Ryuumaru, był głową Smoczej Rady, był jednym z najważniejszych shinobi Pierwszego Świata – ale w tej chwili liczyło się tylko jedno. Ratowanie ludzkiego życia. A w tej sytuacji, najlepsze co mógł zrobić, to słuchać poleceń siostry.

Take obrzucił wzrokiem twierdzę, która miała być celem ich podróży. Przez chwilę rozważał, czy nie byłoby lepiej lądować na zewnątrz, ale po chwili odrzucił ten pomysł. Musieli się spieszyć, a nie wiadomo, czy straż twierdzy by ich wpuściła. Poza tym, nawet gdyby jakimś cudem nikt nie robił żadnych problemów, każde, nawet najmniejsze opóźnienie mogłoby mieć tragiczne konsekwencje. Musiał zaryzykować lądowanie na którymś dziedzińcu. W tym samym momencie zauważył na mniejszym z nich charakterystyczny rubinowy refleks światła. Czyżby jeden z kryształów Hitomi? Jeżeli tak, to może im się udać… Pod warunkiem, że Take da radę wylądować bezpiecznie.

Nawet w normalnych warunkach byłoby to ciężkie lądowanie. Otwarta przestrzeń była mała. Może trochę dłuższa niż sam Take. Może. Trochę. Jeżeli źle wyliczy odległość, jeżeli zacznie hamować za późno lub za wcześnie… Jeżeli w ostatniej chwili zawieje wiatr… Do wszystkich diabłów! Take wątpił, żeby jego ojciec, mający opinię mistrza lotów, był w stanie dokonać czegoś takiego bez problemów.

W tym samym momencie poczuł, jak Yoshiro dotyka jego umysłu poprzez łączącą ich więź.

„Nie martw się tak. Jesteś najlepszym lotnikiem swojego rodu. Dasz radę. Nawet, jeżeli inni by zawiedli." Po chwili milczenia dodał „A gdyby nie było problemów, nie byłoby ciekawie, prawda?"

„_Taaa, czym byłoby życie bez wyzwań?_" odpowiedział smok.

„Nie wiem, ale chcę takie dwa." odparł shinobi, powtarzając po raz kolejny ich stary dowcip.

Take uśmiechnął się. Yoshiro w niego wierzył. Zaufał mu, przywołując właśnie jego, a nie innego smoka. Wiedział, w jakim jest stanie, a mimo to zdecydował się zawierzyć mu swoje życie. Take wiedział, że nie zawiedzie tego zaufania. Za nic na świecie. Tym, czy którymkolwiek innym.

Lądowanie było jednym, wielkim, nieprzyjemnym wstrząsem. Najwyraźniej Hitomi wyczuła ich wystarczająco wcześnie, bo obok niej stało pięciu innych medyków. Gdy opadł pył, wzniecony zderzeniem smoka z podłożem, ci natychmiast skoczyli w stronę poszkodowanej dziewczyny.

Take potrząsnął głową. Za późno zaczął hamować. Zamiast eleganckiego lądowania, skończyło się gigantyczną glebą. Niech to diabli. Z trudem podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Yoshiro.

- _Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, ja stąd znikam_.

- Poczekaj tylko, aż ją przeniesiemy. – shinobi kiwną głową.

Kiedy Yoshiro podniósł wzrok, dookoła stała już piątka medyków. Dwaj, z aktywnymi byakuganami, mieli już w dłoniach aktywne Płomienie, gotowe do wypalenia infekcji. Kiwnął głową, ustępując miejsca. Zgasił własny Płomień Chakry i zdjął technikę z oczu. Zauważył, że miejsce Itsuruko zajęła już następna para medyków, a ostatni trzyma w dłoni naładowany Kryształ chakry. Naruto (a może Kurama, ciężko powiedzieć) nie przerwał jednak transfuzji. W sumie, pomyślał, Kurama ma na tyle duże zasoby chakry, że dla niego transfuzja, czy nawet dziesięć nie są poważnym obciążeniem.

„_Tylko pod warunkiem, że nauczy się współpracować z dzieciakiem. Obaj są silni, ale razem mogą być znacznie silniejsi._"

„Fakt. Ale teraz mamy inne sprawy do załatwienia. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że próba nauczenia tych dwóch, co to znaczy praca zespołowa, mogłaby być ciekawym wyzwaniem."

„_Kusisz mnie. A co gorsza, nieźle ci to idzie_." Yoshiro mógłby przysiąc, że słyszy śmiech Togashiego.

„Cieszę się. A wracając do ważnych spraw… Zajmiesz się mną?"

„_Czyżbyś planował to, co myślę, że planujesz?_"

„Powiedzmy."

„_A więc oczywiście._"

Yoshiro pokiwał głową. Rozglądając się, wyciągnął kunai i naciął opuszki obu kciuków. Do tej techniki będzie potrzebował więcej krwi, niż do zwykłego przywołania. Gestem przywołał Itsu.

- Dasz radę… rozstawić… Barierę… Podtrzymania? – zapytał, jednocześnie kreśląc wewnątrz dłoni odpowiednie symbole. Musiał się spieszyć, już teraz czuł, że zbliża się do granicy wytrzymałości. Nawet mówienie przychodziło mu z trudem.

- Czy ty… Jasne. – Itsu nie dokończył pytania. Nie musiał. Wiedział, co oznacza ten wyraz twarzy przyjaciela. Yoshiro potrafił być cholernie uparty. – Jesteś pewien, że wystarczy ci chakry?

- Na… przywołanie… wezmę od… Togashiego. – zapytany skinął głową. – A później… No cóż, właśnie dlatego proszę cię o barierę.

- Jasne. Tylko daj mi chwilę. – Itsu rozejrzał się. Wszyscy zebrali się dookoła Hinaty. Ocenił, ile przestrzeni będzie potrzebne. Powinno wystarczyć… na styk. Machnął obiema rękami. Z rękawów wystrzeliły kunaie na cienkich niciach. Posłał chakrę wzdłuż nici, aktywując odpowiednie pieczęcie.

- Możesz zaczynać, Yoshi.

Ryuumaru skinął głową. Zawiązał kilka pieczęci, jednoczenie czerpiąc chakrę od Togashiego. Nawet w normalnych warunkach, wypoczęty, prawdopodobnie nie byłby w stanie wykonać tej techniki o własnych siłach. Z drugiej strony, gdyby nie był połączony z Togashim, nie musiałby jej wykonywać…

- Oni kuchiyose no jutsu!

Huk był znacznie głośniejszy niż podczas normalnego przywołania. Słup dymu też był znacznie większy, całkowicie zasłonił Togashiego. Zanim opadł, z wnętrza dał się słyszeć potężny, podobny do gromu głos.

- Henge no jutsu!

Z chmury dymu wyszła postać wyglądająca jak człowiek. Tego samego wzrostu i prawdopodobnie tej samej budowy. Nic więcej nie dało się powiedzieć z powodu okrywającego ją płaszcza. Itsu pokręcił głową. Rozumiał, że Togashi nie lubił prezentować się w swojej pełnej formie, ale po co jeszcze ten płaszcz? Potrząsnął głową. Nieważne. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Yoshiro. Wciąż stał na nogach. Niewiarygodne. Skąd on brał tą siłę?

Satsu popatrzył na dziewczynę i z trudem powstrzymał się od skrzywienia. Zdawał sobie sprawę z właściwości leczniczych akupunktury, ale wciąż… Sam widok ciała najeżonego igłami przyprawiał go o dreszcze. Przysłuchiwał się medykom jednym uchem. Nagle poczuł, jak ktoś go stanowczo przesuwa. Odwrócił się lekko rozeźlony i w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Togashiego widział może z tuzin razy, ale zawsze był pod wielkim wrażeniem. Co on tu teraz robił?

Jakby w odpowiedzi, Togashi odsunął jednego z medyków i sam położył ręce na bezwładnym ciele. Hitomi, jako jedyna z grupy go rozpoznała i stanowczym ruchem ręki ucięła wszystkie protesty zanim jeszcze się zaczęły.

Togashi przez kilka minut milczał. Satsu nigdy nie miał ani ochoty, ani powodów by opanować byakugana, więc nie miał pojęcia co demon robił. Wiedział tylko, że nie było to nic złego.

- _Czemu nie stosujesz zwykłych iglic?_ – zapytał, nie podnosząc wzroku.

Hitomi potrząsnęła głową. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że kryształy, których używała nie były normalnym wyborem, ale nie robiła tego bez powodu. – Dzięki tym mogę przekazywać porcje swojej chakry i lepiej stymulować meridiany.

Togashi skinął głową, na znak że zrozumiał. – _Imponujące. Wiedziałem, że znasz się całkiem dobrze na sztuce W Krysztale Ukrycia, ale najwyraźniej nie wiedziałem jak bardzo._

Hitomi zarumieniła się. Pochlebstwa to jedno, ale pochwała od demona, w dodatku tak potężnego, to zupełnie co innego. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek opowiedzieć, Togashi wstał.

- _Wybaczcie, ale muszę już wracać._

Gdy demon zniknął, Satsu podszedł do siostry.

- Co z nią?

- Ciężko powiedzieć. Zrobiliśmy wszystko co się dało, ale zbyt wiele czasu upłynęło od momentu infekcji. Powiedziałabym, że już powinno być po niej. Nie wiem, jakim cudem przeżyła tak długo, ale jeżeli wytrzyma noc, to, moim zdaniem, będzie miała jakieś pięćdziesiąt procent szans na przeżycie.

- To niewiele… – Satsu skrzywił się.

- Owszem, ale nie damy rady zrobić nic więcej. Problem polega na tym, że nie mamy tu zbyt wiele osób z porządnym przeszkoleniem medycznym, a samurajowie – z całym szacunkiem – nie znają się na leczeniu czegoś takiego.

- Rozumiem. Czyli co dalej?

Hitomi wzruszyła ramionami. – Kiedy tylko wypalimy całą zainfekowaną chakrę, będzie można ją zostawić na obserwacji. Ja już swoje zrobiłam – wskazała kryształowe igły wbite w ciało dziewczyny – więc na razie możemy zająć się resztą spraw.

- Faktycznie. – Satsu rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu przywódcy samurajów. Ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że Mifune stał tuż za nim. „Ciekawe, jak długo", zastanowił się. – Mifune-sama. Obawiam się, że nie będę w stanie brać udziału w dalszych rozmowach, przynajmniej dopóki nie upewnię się że moi podwładni są bezpieczni. Muszę też dowiedzieć się, jakie wydarzenia doprowadziły do tego – szerokim gestem objął cały dziedziniec i wszystkich znajdujących się na nim. – Czy mógłbyś wyjaśnić sytuację czcigodnym Kage?

- Nie sądzę, żeby wyjaśnienia były konieczne. – Mifune wskazał na jedno z wyjść, gdzie stała cała piątka Kage razem ze swoimi eskortami. Hokage właśnie biegła w ich stronę. Satsu westchnął ciężko. Przygotował się mentalnie na długie wyjaśnienia…

W tym samym momencie Yoshiro stracił przytomność.

Kachiko poruszyła się. Siedziała od kilku godzin i zaczynała drętwieć. W miarę jak robiło się coraz ciemniej, jej cienie otaczały posterunek coraz gęstszą siecią. Żałowała, że nie może sięgnąć poprzez Zmrok i sprawdzić jak radzili sobie jej przyjaciele, ale albo nie było go w Trzecim Świecie, albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, nie była do niego dostrojona. Westchnęła. To tak naprawdę nie miało znaczenia, przynajmniej na razie. Sięgnęła do kieszeni. Wisiorek na pierwszy rzut oka był zwyczajnym symbolem przynależności do Szóstego Oddziału Szturmowego. Mniej obeznani nie zauważyliby nawet tego – symbol szóstki był tak zatarty, że niemal niewidoczny. W rzeczy samej, był to normalny naszyjnik Szóstego. Jego niezwykłość nie brała się z tego, czym był, tylko skąd go miała. Dostała go od Yoshiro po pamiętnym pojedynku. Wtedy wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Wszystko było prostsze. Przyszłości nie skrywała mgła groźby, na wspomnienia nie rzucały się długie cienie. To nie tak, że było łatwo – do dziś pamiętała strach i ból, towarzyszące im podczas niezliczonych walk, jakie stoczyli jako Szósty Oddział Szturmowy – ale przynajmniej byli razem. Cała piątka. Yoshiro, z całym swoim urokiem łobuza i niezrównaną lojalnością względem przyjaciół, Itsu, ze swoim legendarnym wręcz opanowaniem i spokojem, Itsuruko, która regularnie wygrywała ze śmiercią walki o życie reszty z nich… No i on. Iwashi. Kachiko zacisnęła oczy. Wciąż czuła ból, gdy myślała o swoim przyjacielu, którego miała już nigdy nie zobaczyć. Jak mogło do tego dojść? Tamtego dnia wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, wręcz pijani radością z powodu zwycięstwa Yoshiro, wszystko wydawało się możliwe do osiągnięcia… Wtedy była pewna, nie, wiedziała, że Yoshiro zamierzał się oświadczyć. Zresztą, nie tylko ona – wszyscy to wiedzieli. Wszyscy na to czekali. Ale wtedy nadszedł tamten dzień. Dzień, w którym musieli stanąć pod Bramą Piekieł i walczyć. Po tamtej bitwie nic już nie było takie, jak wcześniej.

Wszystkie ich plany i nadzieje zginęły zaraz potem. Pamiętała aż za dobrze szok i niedowierzanie, gdy powoli docierało do nich, że stracili jednego z przyjaciół, który był z nimi od początku. Później już nic nie było takie jak powinno. Nawet oświadczyny Yoshiro wydawały się… nie na miejscu. Oczywiście, że je przyjęła. Ale przez te pięć lat, które minęły od tamtej pory nic się nie zmieniło, nie poszli dalej – jakby wciąż byli w żałobie po Iwashim.

Jeżeli w całym swoim życiu Kachiko się czegoś bała, to dwóch rzeczy – że któryś z jej przyjaciół, a zwłaszcza Yoshiro zginie, oraz tego, że nie uda im się odnaleźć tego, co ich kiedyś łączyło. Bo tego, że to zgubili, była pewna. Gdyby było inaczej, tamta dziewczyna nie byłaby ranna. Gdyby tylko działali ze swoją dawną efektywnością…

Usłyszała za plecami ciche kaszlnięcie. Nie musiała się odwracać, by wiedzieć kto to. Wyczuła ją przez cienie kiedy tylko dziewczyna wyszła na korytarz wiodący na dziedziniec.

- O co chodzi, Karin? – zapytała, wciąż nie ruszając głową.

- Eee… Czy możemy porozmawiać?

- Oczywiście. – Kachiko kiwnęła głową i wskazała miejsce obok siebie. – Usiądź wygodnie. Rozumiem, że coś cię trapi?

- Kilka spraw. – przyznała rudowłosa, siadając. Odwróciła głowę w stronę kunoichi z rodu Aramoro. – Przede wszystkim… O w mordę!

Kachiko sklęła się w myślach za własny brak wyobraźni. Całkowicie zapomniała, jak nieprzyzwyczajeni potrafią zareagować na widok twarzy kogoś, kto połączył się z cieniami. Oczy wydawały się być pustymi otchłaniami mroku, z których wypływały strumyczki ciemności. Twarz stawała się kredowobiała i nabierała demonicznego wyrazu. Do tego dochodziło przerażające wrażenie obecności, które otaczało użytkownika mroku. Ogólnie rzecz ujmując – całość wyglądała dość przerażająco.

- Spokojnie. To tylko efekt uboczny mojej techniki. – nawet nie próbowała się uśmiechnąć. Pamiętała, jak jej przyjaciele zareagowali na grymas, który pojawił się na jej twarzy. Kto by pomyślał, że nawet Itsu się przestraszy…

- E-efekt uboczny? Jesteś pewna, że to nie jest technika do z-zastraszania?

- To sztuka cieni. Pozwala mi dokonać fuzji z mrokiem i kierować cieniami w okolicy. Będę wiedziała, jeżeli… – przerwała. Wyczuła nagłe poruszenie wśród cieni POZA strażnicą. Ktoś się zbliżał.

- Mamy towarzystwo. – wyszeptała Karin. Nadal nie wyglądała najlepiej, ale najwyraźniej szok nie wpłyną na jej zdolności wyczuwania chakry. Niezła była.

Kachiko pozwoliła sobie na złowrogi uśmiech. – To tylko gorzej dla nich. Nie wiem, kim są, ale nie wejdą tutaj. Nie bez mojej zgody.

Na zewnątrz, cienie ożyły, powoli wznosząc się nad mury niewielkiego garnizonu.

- … i tak to mniej więcej wygląda. – skończył Satsu. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Wyglądało na to, że pod wpływem wizyty Take i jego pasażerów, do piątki Kage zaczęło docierać, jak poważna była sytuacja. Całe szczęście.

- Mam rozumieć, że tych zbiegów jest więcej? – Raikage potrząsnął głową. – Ciężko sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś może mieć taką potęgę.

- Zupełnie, jakbyś sam nie kolekcjonował możliwie najpotężniejszych technik, co, Raikage? – Oonoki nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie wbił szpili. Satsu westchnął ciężko. Właśnie przez takie walki, mimo że zlot trwał od rana, nadal nie udało się nic ustalić. Wioski miały do siebie tyle pretensji, że niemożliwe było ustalenie kto zaczął, kto powinien kogo za co przeprosić, a kto komu podziękować. Gdyby mógł, walnąłby każdego z Kage tak mocno, jak tylko był w stanie, a później kazał zastanowić się. Ale nie mógł. I to wkurzało go najbardziej. Nagle poczuł, jak ktoś szarpie go za rękę. Odwrócił się i zobaczył swoją siostrę.

- O co chodzi, Hitomi? – warknął, ledwo trzymając nerwy na wodzy. Najwyraźniej to wyczuła, bo cofnęła się o krok. Ale zaraz potem uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wskazała niebo.

- Chyba wiem, jak możesz rozładować trochę napięcia, braciszku.

Spojrzenie Satsu podążyło za palcem siostry. Poczuł, jak na twarz wypełza mu uśmiech. Wyjątkowo wredny i złośliwy uśmiech.

- Ccccco to było? – z trudem wyjąkała Karin. Spędziła wiele czasu w różnych bazach Orochimaru i byle co nie było w stanie wytrącić jej z równowagi. Ale te… stworzenia… One definitywnie miały w sobie coś przerażającego.

- Pytasz o te stworzenia, czy o moje cienie? – zapytała Kachiko. Przez cały czas praktycznie się nie poruszyła.

- O te… stworzenia.

- To Gaki. – odparła pustym, wypranym z emocji głosem Kachiko. Zawsze tak było, gdy łączyła się z cieniami. – Jedne z pomniejszych demonów. Są słabe, ale stosunkowo zdolne. Często walczą w armiach jako coś w rodzaju bardziej elitarnego mięsa armatniego.

- Czyli… nie ma się czym martwić?

- Czy ja wiem… Przekładając ich demoniczną rangę na wasze stopnie shinobi, Gaki to mniej-więcej coś pomiędzy geninem a chuuninem… Tylko że zazwyczaj występują w grupach od dwudziestu wzwyż.

- Rozumiem. Ale nie mamy się czego obawiać, prawda? – zapytała Karin. – Znaczy… Już raz ich odparłaś, więc…

- Problem polega na tym, że kilku zdążyło uciec. Jeżeli przyjdą jeszcze raz, będą przygotowani do walki z cieniami. Potrzebuję wsparcia. – Spojrzała na Karin. – Przyprowadź tu Juugo i Suigetsu.

- Suigetsu? – Karin skrzywiła się. – Czemu właśnie on?

- Powodów jest kilka, najważniejsze, że on powinien sobie poradzić ze zwalczaniem tych potworków. A teraz leć!

Karin nie była zachwycona, ale pobiegła. Zdążyła się już zorientować, że największe szanse przetrwania dawało słuchanie się weteranki.

Satsu odskoczył, w ostatniej chwili unikając ciosu. Potrząsnął głową, starając się oczyścić oczy z krwi, którą ochlapał go poprzedni przeciwnik. Całe szczęście, że Hitomi była tuż za nim. Gdyby ktokolwiek chciał skorzystać z jego chwilowe oślepienia, musiałby przejść przez linię obrony jego siostry.

Musiał przyznać, że choć walka nie szła tak dobrze, jak by chciał, to sama możliwość odreagowania całej tej frustracji na wrogach była… odświeżająca.

- Jak to wygląda?

- Nie najgorzej. Wygląda na to, że samurajowie i ochrona Kage całkiem nieźle sobie radzi.

- Cóż, jakby nie patrzeć, to tylko Gaki…

- Możliwe, ale sporo ich.

- Jakby to kiedykolwiek było problemem. – Satsu skrzywił się. Faktycznie, nie spodziewał się, że ktokolwiek może rzucić do walki tak znaczne ilości pomniejszych demonów, zwłaszcza tutaj, w Trzecim Świecie. W pewnej chwili przyszła mu do głowy bardzo niepokojąca myśl… A w następnej musiał znowu unikać ciosu jednego z Gakich. Potrząsnął głową. Nie miał czasu na jałowe rozważania. Musiał jak najszybciej oczyścić ten dziedziniec. Problem polegał na tym, że kolejne hordy tych potworków w ciąż zeskakiwały z dachów. Nieważne. Na razie musieli skoncentrować się na ważniejszych sprawach. Rozejrzał się i szybko zlokalizował miejsce, gdzie Hokage i Mifune zebrali swoich podwładnych.

- Przebijamy się! – zawołał, wskazując siostrze kierunek. Hitomi, zbyt zajęta by odpowiedzieć, kiwnęła głową. Jej własny przeciwnik okazał się naprawdę dobry – już drugi raz udało mu się sparować cios kryształowego ostrza. Jak na Gaki – naprawdę imponujące. Tyle tylko, że na dłuższą metę bez znaczenia. W momencie, gdy drań zdołał uniknąć kolejnego ciosu, Satsu zmiótł mu głowę z barków czystym cięciem.

- Przebijamy się! – wrzasnął. – I to już!

Niestety, okazało się, że łatwiej było powiedzieć, niż wykonać. Przeciwnicy przytłoczyli ich samą masą.

- Nie uda nam się, braciszku. – Hitomi z trudem łapała oddech. Satsu z trudem powstrzymał się od rzucenia kilku przekleństw. Nie miał zbyt wielkiej ochoty znowu sięgać po zakazane techniki, ale z drugiej strony… Szlag, powinien był jednak wziąć więcej straży. Hitomi była bez wątpienia jedną z najsilniejszych wśród wszystkich Ryuumaru, ale niestety zawsze koncentrowała się na walce ze stosunkowo nielicznymi grupami napastników, albo wręcz jeden na jednego. Radość z możliwości odreagowania jakby trochę przygasła…

- Ej, dzieciaki, chyba nie tego was uczyłem, co?

Itsu. Jak zwykle, jego pojawienie się zapowiedziały wrzaski bólu i przerażenia wśród przeciwników. Sądząc po krwawej ścieżce, którą przybył, zadał napastnikom więcej szkód niż wszyscy pozostali razem wzięci. Nic zdumiewającego, ale jednak…

- Jazda. Dopóki tu stoicie, jesteście łatwymi celami. Ruchy, do cholery ciężkiej!

Więc pobiegli. Itsu był pierwszy – nic nie mogło go spowolnić, o zatrzymaniu nawet nie wspominając. Satsu pędził dwa kroki za nim. Żałował, że w przeciwieństwie do brata nigdy nie nauczył się stosować doujutsu. Że nie poświęcił czasu i energii na opanowanie byakugana. Że nie spędził więcej czasu na nauce walki. Potrząsnął głową. Jeżeli zaraz nie skupi się na walce, może nie zdążyć pożałować tego, że dał się rozproszyć.

Hitomi biegła na końcu, zasypując gradem kryształowych odłamków każdego na tyle głupiego, by się do nich zbliżyć. Satsu usłyszał, jak siostra mruczy pod nosem coś na temat nauczenia się w końcu tych cholernych technik o dużym obszarze działania. Skrzywił się. Hitomi składała taką obietnicę za każdym razem, gdy sprawy przybierały nieciekawy obrót. I za każdym razem, kiedy tylko zagrożenie przemijało, zapominała o tym. Przeklęty uparciuch.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, okazało się że do przywódczyni Konohy i samurajów dołączyła czwórka pozostałych Kage. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że byli w opłakanej sytuacji.

Itsu wyglądał kiepsko. Płaszcz był dosłownie posiekany i zwieszał się w strzępach. Spomiędzy szczątków prześwitywał metal. Jednak po nim samym nie było widać, że to już druga ciężka walka jaką toczy tego dnia. No, ale on był weteranem Oddziałów Szturmowych. Dla niego to pewnie nie kwalifikowało się nawet jako rozgrzewka…

Wbrew pozorom, Itsu był mocno zaniepokojony. Te Gaki były znacznie silniejsze i sprawniejsze, niż zazwyczaj. Co gorsza, wydawało się, że na razie się powstrzymują. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno – na kogoś czekają. A ktokolwiek to był, Itsu wątpił, by był przyjaźnie nastawiony. Albo niezdolny do walki.

Obrzucił wzrokiem swoich towarzyszy. Potrzebował wsparcia…

- Ktoś z was jest sensorem?

Zgłosiło się trzech. Jeden z Kiri, z przepaską na oku, jeden z Kumo i jeden z Konohy, wysoki blondyn.

- Dobra. Chcę, żeby któryś z was przeskanował okolicę w poszukiwaniu przeciwników obdarzonych olbrzymią chakrą, ale starających się maskować swoją obecność.

Blondyn kiwnął głową. Zamknął oczy i zaczął działać.

- Dobra. Teraz tak – ataki obszarowe są zbyt ryzykowne. Z tego, co się orientuję, niewielkie grupy wciąż nie dały rady dołączyć. Potrzebujemy…

- Potrzebujecie oczyścić teren, nie?

Itsu odwrócił się, zdumiony. Yoshiro jakimś cudem zdołał wstać. Wyglądał mniej więcej tak źle, jak na zebraniu Rady Rodów. A może jeszcze gorzej.

- Nic nie mów. Wiem, jak wyglądam. Szczerze mówiąc, tak właśnie się czuję. Ale trzeba oczyścić teren, bo inaczej będzie ciężko.

Itsu stłumił westchnięcie. Formalnie był dowódcą reaktywowanego oddziału. Ale znał złotą zasadę: nigdy nie wydawaj rozkazu, o którym wiesz, że zostanie zignorowany. Toteż tym razem zacisnął zęby i nic nie powiedział. Yoshiro, kiedy chciał, potrafił być strasznie uparty. Zupełnie inna sprawa, że miał rację – nikt inny z obecnych nie znał odpowiednich technik. Gdyby tu była Kachiko. Albo Iwashi…

- Hokage-sama. Mam nadzieję, że zdołasz utrzymać mnie przy życiu. Bo obawiam się, że mój poziom chakry zaraz sięgnie dna. – z tymi słowami, Yoshiro zaczął zawiązywać pieczęcie.

- Bałwan. – Itsu z trudem stłumił chichot, słysząc komentarz swojej siostry. Miała rację. Gorzej, że Yoshiro też. No cóż, tak czy owak…

- Kiedy tylko ich osłonię, uderzajcie wszystkim, co macie. Nie dam rady podtrzymywać tego zbyt długo, więc się spieszcie. – z tymi słowami Yoshiro uwolnił technikę.

- W cieniu ukrycie. Sekretna sztuka mrokiem osłonięcia.

Itsu pokiwał głową. Najrozsądniejszy z dostępnych posunięć. Wszyscy ludzie zostaną za chwilę osłonięci cieniem, a wtedy…

Skontrolował stan pieczęci na rękach. Wyglądały na nienaruszone. Uśmiechnął się złowrogo.

- Już!

Wszyscy zareagowali jednocześnie. Strumienie piasku, błyskawice, fale, broń, wicher – w szeregi Gaki uderzyło praktycznie wszystko. Kiedy opadł pył, poza kilkoma grupkami samurajów dziedziniec był pusty. Udało im się.

Itsuruko jako jedna z nielicznych nie atakowała. Zamiast tego, gdy tylko widoczność się poprawiła, rozpostarła wokół twierdzy barierę.

Yoshiro pozwolił sobie na grymas, który miał być uśmiechem, ale nie miał wystarczająco dużo sił.

- Udało się.

- Owszem. Dzięki tobie. – Itsu kiwnął głową.

- Aha. Fajnie. To teraz, jak już nie jestem potrzebny, zemdleję sobie.

Itsu miał już wybuchnąć śmiechem, gdy blondyn-sensor otworzył szeroko oczy.

- Jest! Wcześniej nie mogłem go wykryć z powodu zakłóceń, jakie generowały te stwory.

- Super. Po prostu fantastycznie. Potrafisz ocenić jego siłę?

- Zupełnie jak… jak Dwuogoniasty! Ale to niemożliwe! Przecież Akatsuki go zapieczętowało!

Itsu wyczuł, jak Raikage sztywnieje. Nieważne. Pytanie brzmi, co dalej. Jeżeli Niibi zaatakuje, będzie ciekawie. Minęło już ładnych parę lat, odkąd ostatnio walczył z Bijuu. Zresztą, nawet kiedy był w najlepszej formie, wątpił, czy dałby radę pokonać takiego przeciwnika bez pomocy Byakko. A w tak zatłoczonej okolicy wolałby tego nie ryzykować.

- Oddala się. – Na te słowa sensora z Konohy wszyscy wypuścili powietrze.

Satsu rozejrzał się. Wyglądało na to, że Kage zaczynali rozumieć, z jakimi przeciwnikami przyjdzie im się zmierzyć. Teraz musi już tylko przekonać ich do współpracy.

Kachiko westchnęła ciężko. Zdążyła odwyknąć od pełnienia wart. Na szczęście napastnicy nie powrócili. Zapowiadała się długa noc – choć, sądząc po zaczepkach i docinkach, które wymieniali jej towarzysze, na pewno nie nudna – przemknęło jej przez głowę. Oparła się wygodniej o ścianę i zastanowiła co się dzieje u Yoshiro.

Tsunade spojrzała na swojego pacjenta. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że wyjdzie z tego. W tej chwili bardziej martwiła się o Hinatę. Jak zapewniali ją medycy Ryuumaru, jeżeli dziewczyna zdoła się obudzić do rana – choćby nawet na chwilę – to powinna przeżyć. Ale na razie nie można było nic zrobić. Westchnęła. To zawsze było dla niej najcięższe – poczucie bezradności. Wolała nawet nie myśleć, jak czuje się Naruto.

W sąsiednim pokoju, młody shinobi Konohy patrzył na nieruchomą twarz dziewczyny, która już drugi raz ocaliła mu życie. Zastanawiał się, czy będzie kiedykolwiek w stanie się jej odwdzięczyć. I po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę się bał. Bał się, że piękna kunoichi nie zdoła się obronić. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Nie miał odwagi wyobrazić sobie co dalej. Nie wiedział, czy da radę żyć ze świadomością, że dziewczyna zginęła przez niego. Że żyłaby, gdyby nie było go tam.

- Hinata…


	6. Rozdział 5

Świadomość, z którą nie da się żyć

Ból. Nic innego nie istniało. Cały wszechświat zdawał się być ulepiony tylko z niego.

Nie wiedziała, gdzie jest, ani jak się tu znalazła. Pamięć spowijała jej mgła. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć, czy jest tu zaledwie kilka minut, czy może kilkadziesiąt lat. Czas nie miał znaczenia, tak samo jak przestrzeń – nie miała nawet pojęcia, gdzie było to całe tu.

Naruto nie potrafił uwierzyć, że to już koniec. Minęła już niemal doba, odkąd Hinata została trafiona, a w jej stanie nie nastąpiła nawet najmniejsza poprawa. Wszyscy, którzy znali się na tej zarazie, twierdzili to samo – nie ma już nadziei. W najlepszym stanie, dziewczyna resztę swoich dni spędzi jako warzywo, podtrzymywane przy życiu przez skomplikowaną aparaturę medyczną.

Od czasu do czasu zdarzały się przebłyski wspomnień. Czyjeś – jej? – dzieciństwo, lata spędzone w domu rodzinnym, później w Akademii, przyjaciele… Ale te wspomnienia zawsze były zbyt krótkie, by mogła powiedzieć coś na pewno. Zresztą, nie wiedziała, na ile może ufać tym przebłyskom – w jednych miała kilka lat, w innych była w sile wieku. Często widywała jakąś dziewczynę – siebie? – w różnych sytuacjach, różnie ubraną i inaczej zachowującą się. W jakiś sposób wiedziała, że to ta sama osoba, która podejmowała różne decyzje. Żałowała, że nie wiedziała czy to ona. Czy to przyszłość, czy przeszłość. Ale zaraz po tym jak wizje się rozpraszały, zapominała. To i tak było bez znaczenia. Wszechświat był ciemny i pusty, jeżeli nie liczyć oceanu bólu, w którym była zanurzona.

Kurama poruszył się niespokojnie. Coś go szarpało. Czuł się podobnie, kiedy ten cały Naruto, próbował na siłę czerpać jego chakrę. Zupełnie, jakby był zapieczętowany w dwóch osobach naraz. Gdyby nie to, że Czwarty Hokage zginął, Kurama byłby pewien, że to on był źródłem tego odczucia – w końcu miał w sobie połowę jego chakry. Cóż… Na razie to uczucie było zbyt słabe, żeby się nim przejmował. Ale nadal go niepokoiło. Chciałby wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

Yoshiro otworzył oczy i zamrugał. W pierwszej chwili był przekonany, że nadal leży nieprzytomny w sali szpitalnej, ale po chwili rozpoznał zalane światłem korytarze. Znowu ściągnęło go do Labiryntu. Westchnął ciężko. Miał nadzieję, że trafi na Togashiego zanim wpadnie na któregoś z tutejszych mieszkańców. Nie wspominając już o tym, że wolałby sobie pospać…

- _Nigdy nie zrozumiem twojego podejścia. Nic tylko spałbyś i spał._

- Togashi. – Yoshiro odwrócił się i spojrzał demonowi w oczy. W tym miejscu jakoś zawsze nabierał respektu dla etykiety. Może nie na tyle, by zacząć stosować odpowiednie zwroty, ale nigdy nie pozwolił sobie w Labiryncie na nazwanie Togashiego „jaszczurką". Albo „staruszkiem". – Cieszę się, że cię widzę.

Demon prychnął. – _Pomiń te formalności. Wiem dobrze, że masz do nich identyczny stosunek co ja._

- Stosunek owszem, ale jest coś w atmosferze tego miejsca…

- _Wiem. Powtarzasz to za każdym razem. – _smok zachichotał. Nie był to najprzyjemniejszy z dźwięków._ – Ale to teraz nieważne._

Yoshiro pokiwał głową. Faktycznie, demon ściągnął go tu z jakiegoś powodu. – O co chodzi?

- _O tą dziewczynę. Nie potrafię powiedzieć dlaczego, ale ona jest ważna._

Niedobrze. Intuicja rzadko zawodziła Togashiego. A skoro poruszył ten temat, to coś było nie tak. – Ile czasu minęło, odkąd odpłynąłem?

- _Jest już późny ranek. Dziewczyna wciąż się nie obudziła._

- Minęła prawie doba… Marne szanse, jeżeli wciąż nie odzyskała przytomności. Wiesz o tym lepiej ode mnie, tak samo jak zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie bardzo jesteśmy w stanie cokolwiek zrobić. Chyba, że masz jakiś pomysł.

- _Kilka mam, ale większość jest awykonalna. Myślałem, czy nie sprowadzić Ślimaczycy, ale sam wiesz, jakie podejście ma do ludzi._

- Tja. Zabawne, biorąc pod uwagę że Klan Ślimaka jako taki pomaga ludziom. A ich daimyo robi co w jej mocy, by tego uniknąć…

- _Co poradzisz, taki charakter. Inna rzecz, że pewnie by pomogła, gdybym ją poprosił…_

- Może lepiej nie? Pamiętasz, czego ostatnio zażądała od Hebiego?

- _Pamiętam. I tylko to mnie powstrzymuje._

- No to co robimy? – Yoshiro nie pozwolił, by w jego głos wkradły się skarżące nuty. – Nie zrozum nie źle. Sprawiła wrażenie miłej dziewczyny, jest w niej coś… czystego. Ale ja naprawdę nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia jak można jej pomóc. Nie w takiej sytuacji.

- _Masz rację. W normalnych warunkach nie dalibyśmy rady nic zrobić. Ale te warunki nie są normalne. Jeżeli mamy mieć nadzieję na zwycięstwo w tej walce, musimy mieć ją po naszej stronie. Choćby miało to oznaczać sięgnięcie po zakazane techniki. Niestety, może się okazać, że do przebudzenia jej konieczne będzie, uzyskanie wglądu w wir._

Yoshiro nie mógł się powstrzymać. Zaklął dosadnie. Jeżeli dziewczyna da się złapać wirowi Chaosu, to już po niej. Był tylko jeden shinobi zdolny wyciągnąć ją stamtąd – jego dawny towarzysz, Iwashi.

-_ Myślę, że powinieneś wykorzystać to jako pretekst._

- Sądzisz, że to przejdzie?

- _Mam taką nadzieję._

- Zobaczymy. – Yoshiro zamyślił się. – Nie twierdzę, że moje rodzeństwo czy reszta oddziału nie byłaby wniebowzięta, gdyby udało się go ściągnąć z powrotem, ale wiesz, jak inni na to patrzyli… Użył Techniki Wyklętej.

- _Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Ale bez niego może się nie udać. I musisz zająć się tym jak najszybciej. Pamiętaj, że im dłużej czekamy, tym bardziej nasi wrogowie rosną w siłę._

- Coraz lepiej, psiakrew… Dobra, wystrzel mnie z powrotem do mojego ciała.

-_Będziesz potrzebował chakry? Zużyłeś praktycznie wszystko co miałeś._

- Mówiłeś, że jest późny poranek? Znaczy, przespałem całą noc… Nie pogardzę chakrą, ale myślę, że dam radę ruszać się o własnych siłach.

- _Świetnie. Jak tylko wstaniesz, pójdź do tej dziewczyny i otwórz Oko._

- Do tego na pewno będę potrzebował twojej chakry.

- _Nie ma problemu._

Słowa Togashiego jeszcze nie przebrzmiały, gdy Yoshiro poczuł, jak potężna siła zasysa go z Labiryntów.

Naruto zamrugał oczami. Powoli zaczynał odczuwać efekty braku snu. Ostatnio udało mu się zdrzemnąć dwa dni temu. Potem był nocny patrol, kiedy wrócili praktycznie od razu trafili na bitwę, a następnie ten szaleńczy lot… Słyszał odgłosy walki na dziedzińcu, ale nie odważył się opuścić Hinaty. Za bardzo się bał tego, co mogłoby zdarzyć się pod jego nieobecność.

„I co z tym zrobisz, dzieciaku?" zapytał jakiś irytujący głosik w jego głowie. W pierwszej chwili myślał, że to Kurama, ale nie – tan głosik był cieńszy, bardziej piskliwy, brakowało mu też tego… dostojeństwa, które zdawało się promieniować z Dziewięcioogoniastego. Kiedy nie był wściekły na cały świat, więc dość rzadko. Ale jednak.

„Co jest, panie jestem-taki-mądry-i-znam-odpowiedź-na-każde-pytani e? Nie raczysz odpowiedzieć?" Naruto w pierwszej chwili rozejrzał się po pokoju, ale nie zauważył nikogo.

- Kim jesteś? – rzucił w przestrzeń.

„_Wiesz, gdy ktoś zaczyna gadać sam do siebie, to zazwyczaj świadczy to o sporych problemach psychicznych."_ – to definitywnie był głos Kuramy.

„Można zapytać, czego chcesz, lisie?"

„_Ja? Tego co zawsze._"

„Czyli? Bo jakoś nic mi to nie mówi."

„_Odrobiny rozrywki. Ale nie sądzę, żebym ją tu znalazł. Spodziewałem się po tobie więcej, niż toczenia rozmów ze sobą samym._"

Naruto z trudem powstrzymał cisnącą się na usta złośliwą odpowiedź. Był wdzięczny lisowi za pomoc w ratowaniu Hinaty i zdążył podziękować mu co najmniej tuzin razy odkąd wylądowali w fortecy samurajów, ale teraz nie miał głowy do wysłuchiwania kąśliwych tekstów Bijuu.

„_Szkoda, że nie możesz jej pomóc. Sprawiała wrażenie całkiem miłej._" Tym razem ton Kuramy był jakiś… dziwny. Nie żeby był w nim ślad zainteresowania, co to, to nie, ale jakoś… nie było tej zwyczajnej kąśliwości. Lis sprawiał wrażenie zamyślonego, tak chyba można to było nazwać.

„A ty byś mógł?" Naruto nie robił sobie nadziei. Dobrze wiedział, że nawet gdyby coś takiego było możliwe, to Kyuubi by mu odmówił.

Co zaskakujące, odpowiedź nie nadeszła od razu. Młody shinobi poczuł, jak wstępuje w niego nieśmiała nadzieja.

Kurama potrząsnął głową. Zastanawiał się, co się z nim działo. Zaczynał się zachowywać jak jakiś dzieciak. Czy za długo przebywał w towarzystwie tego irytującego bachora Czwartego i jego żony? Możliwe. Zaczynał się robić miękki. Nie podobało mu się to, chociaż z drugiej strony… Ten dzieciak był inny. Inny niż cała ta cholerna banda Uchicha, która postrzegała go wyłącznie jako broń. Inny niż żona Pierwszego, której zależało na uśpieniu go. Inny nawet od swojej matki, która, choć miała dla niego jakieś współczucie, nadal postrzegała go wyłącznie jako bestię.

Ten szczeniak Uzumaki, mimo całej swojej naiwności, mimo taniego idealizmu, jakimś cudem odnosił sukcesy. Nikt nie wiedział lepiej od Kuramy jak wiele młody wycierpiał. A mimo to wciąż dbał o przyjaciół. Wciąż miał w sobie radość i otwartość. Wciąż wierzył w sentymentalne bzdury, takie jak przyjaźń, lojalność i oddanie. Kuramę to intrygowało. I, co odkrył ze zdziwieniem, zależało mu na tym. Nie chciał patrzeć, jak życie odbiera to dzieciakowi. To już samo w sobie było mało przyjemne dla demona, który z cynizmu i niezależności utworzył sobie niemalże religię. Co gorsza jednak, odkrył, że zależy mu na uznaniu chłopaka. Stwierdził, że coś w nim chce stworzyć takie więzi, jakie łączyły Naruto i jego przyjaciół. Podejrzewał, że wpływ na to miało spotkanie z tymi całymi Togashim i Yoshiro. Nie miał pojęcia kim byli – poza tym, że, w pewien bardzo odległy sposób, przypominali jego i Naruto – ale instynktownie czuł, że relacje tych dwóch były na zupełnie innym poziomie. A jego wręcz zżerała zazdrość, by samemu nawiązać takie relacje ze swoim jinchuurikim.

Potrząsnął głową. Te rozważania do niczego nie prowadziły. Musiał podjąć decyzję.

Zdarzały się momenty, w których chwilowo odzyskiwała pamięć kim jest, oraz jak się nazywa. Były jednak tak nieliczne i krótkie, że właściwie nie miały znaczenia. Miała wtedy świadomość, że jest gdzieś, gdzie nie powinno jej być i że musi wracać – ale po chwili pamięć znikała i ponowne dryfowała w morzu bólu. Gdy wiedziała kim jest, bała się chwili w której zapomni, oraz czegoś jeszcze – nie potrafiła powiedzieć czego dokładnie się obawiała, ale wiedziała, że to nie groziło jej. Groziło komuś innemu, komuś, kto był dla niej ważny, komuś…

Pustka. Czarna, bezkresna pustka, wypełniona bólem A w niej ona, zawieszona, trwająca, wieczna. Jak ból. Nic innego nie czuła. Nic innego nie pamiętała. Nic innego nie znała. Nic, poza bólem. I strachem.

„_Nie wiem, co jej jest, ani jak to uleczyć. Ale gdybym wiedział, to możesz być pewnym, że pomógłbym._" Głos Kuramy rozwiał nadzieję, zanim zdążyła się uformować. Naruto ogarnęło poczucie beznadziei. Zdał sobie sprawę, że lis wciąż coś do niego mówi. Potrząsnął głową.

„Wybacz, lisie, ale chwilowo nie mam nastroju na pogawędki."

Wyczuł, że Kurama się waha.

„_Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić?_"

W pierwszej chwili Naruto chciał odmówić, ale w tym momencie wpadł mu do głowy pomysł.

„Bądź tak dobry i dopilnuj, żeby nikt mi nie przeszkadzał."

Pochylił się nad bezwładnym ciałem dziewczyny, która drugi już raz naraziła swoje życie, by chronić jego. Poczuł łzy. Nie mógł i nie chciał ich powstrzymywać. Teraz nie miało to już znaczenia.

Satsu podniósł zmęczony wzrok i spróbował skupić się na słowach siostry.

- Wybacz, Hitomi, nie słuchałem. Co mówiłaś?

- Mamy poważny problem.

- Jak zwykle. Co tym razem?

- Yoshiro wciąż się nie obudził.

- Zużył praktycznie całą chakrę, nic dziwne… Yoshiro? – dopiero teraz do niego dotarło. Yoshiro powinien być już na nogach. Szlag. Co znowu?

- No właśnie. – Hitomi pokiwała głową. Ona też ledwo trzymała się na nogach. – Leży nieprzytomny, a do tego zaczyna się z niego sączyć chakra Togashiego.

- Szlag. Szlag, szlag, szlag, szlag. Co tu się dzieje?

- Zdaniem Itsuruko wygląda na to, że kiedy był nieprzytomny Togashi próbował się z nim skontaktować. Najwyraźniej coś poszło nie tak…

- No po prostu cudownie… Zaraza by to wszystko… – urwał, zdając sobie sprawę z tego jak to brzmi. Potrząsnął głową. – Dobra, co robimy?

Hitomi wzruszyła ramionami. – Wysłałam zmianę do tamtej strażnicy, gdzie walczyli. Dwie jednostki liniowe. Powinni wystarczyć. Jednocześnie kazałam im zluzować Kachiko. Powinna tu być.

- Faktycznie. Pomijając wszystko inne, to ona jest specjalistką od technik czasoprzestrzennych. Może jej się uda.

- Oby, bo jedyną osobą, która lepiej od niej zna się na tych technikach, jest Iwashi.

Satsu skrzywił się. – Cóż, w ostateczności wykorzystamy to jako pretekst.

- Naprawdę sądzisz, że to przejdzie? – Hitomi nie była w stanie ukryć sceptycyzmu.

- Hej, mamy stan wojenny. Mogę wydać taką decyzję, nawet, jeżeli nie będę miał poparcia Rady.

- Obyś się nie mylił…

Satsu z trudem podniósł się. Nie dość, że jedyną przerwą w obradach, jakie ostatnio toczył było starcie z hordą Gakich, to wcześniej musiał odbyć męczącą podróż przez Bramę. „To będzie cud, jeżeli okaże się, że złapałem więcej niż dwie godziny snu", przemknęło mu przez głowę, gdy wyruszył zobaczyć brata.

Tsunade nie wiedziała co robić. Z jednej strony, nie musiała martwić się o omawianie spraw związanych z funkcjonowaniem Sojuszu Shinobi – Shikaku był bardziej niż kompetentny. Do tego była jedną z najlepszych, jeżeli nie najlepszą medyczną kunoichi obecną w twierdzy samurajów. Powinna zajmować się rannymi, a nie stać bezradnie w drzwiach sali i patrzeć na dwie postacie…

Nie mogła nawet zbliżyć się do Naruto i go pocieszyć. Chłopaka spowijała chakra Kyuubiego, uniemożliwiając komukolwiek zbliżenie się.

Wiedziała aż za dobrze, jak chłopak musiał się teraz czuć. Przypomniała sobie, jak sama klęczała i patrzyła przerażona, jak życie wycieka z Dana, a ona nie mogła nic zrobić, aby go zatrzymać. Najgorsze było poczucie bezradności. I poczucie winy.

- Nie wygląda to najlepiej, prawda, Hokage-sama? – usłyszała głos za swoimi plecami.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała w oblicze młodego Kazekage. Ten, nie zważając, kontynuował. – Nie sądziłem, że zobaczę go kiedyś w tym stanie. Zawsze czerpał siłę ze swoich więzi, a teraz to ona go niszczy. – Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał jej w oczy. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że on może tego nie wytrzymać?

Tsunade już otwierała usta, żeby zaprzeczyć, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język. Gaara miał rację. Jej samej pozbieranie się po śmierci Dana zajęło wiele lat, i zapewne nic z tego by nie wyszło, gdyby nie sam Uzumaki. Choć nie chciała się do tego przyznać, to głównie dzięki niemu widziała jakiś sens w życiu. Wolała nawet nie myśleć o tym, że mogłoby się to zmienić.

- Jest silny. Wytrzyma. – powiedziała, ale czuła, że sama w to nie wierzy.

- Oby. Nie jest sam, ale…

- Ale nie wiem, czy damy radę mu pomóc, jeżeli będzie tego potrzebował. Byłam tam – w tym miejscu, gdzie się trafia po śmierci ukochanej osoby. Ze świadomością, że nie potrafiło się ochronić tych, którzy byli dla nas ważni. Jeżeli czegoś nie zrobimy, to on pozostanie tam na zawsze. Z taką świadomością nie da się żyć.

- Boisz się, że się zabije? – głos Gaary był cichy.

- Nie wiem. I to przeraża mnie najbardziej.

Hokage i Kazekage w milczeniu stali i patrzyli na młodego shinobi.

Naruto nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, jak długo siedział. Czas nie miał znaczenia. Jedyne, co pozostało w jego świecie, to twarz Hinaty. W tej chwili pozostało mu niewiele emocji – głównie strach o to, czy dziewczyna przeżyje.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Hinata umiera. Wiedział to. Na poziomie intelektualnym. Wciąż odmawiał akceptacji tego faktu.

Gdyby tylko mógł cokolwiek zrobić. Cokolwiek… Nie tak siedzieć bez sensu i patrzeć, jak dziewczyna, która go kocha, umiera. Którą, jak zdał sobie sprawę, on kochał.

To zdarzyło się podczas jednego z tych momentów przytomności. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć, czy te chwile są częstsze czy wręcz przeciwnie – w miejscu, gdzie nie było czegoś takiego jak czas, takie określenie było pozbawione sensu.

W tamtej chwili wiedziała dokładnie kim była. Znowu czuła strach, ale tym razem przypomniała sobie, o kogo się bała – nie o siebie, o Naruto. Kiedy przypomniała sobie to imię, nagle tama niepamięci pękła i zalały ją wspomnienia. Pamiętała.

W następnej chwili ponownie zaczęła ogarniać ją fala nieświadomości. Tym razem jednak zaczęła walczyć. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie by znowu zapomnieć.

Kurama znowu to poczuł. Ktoś sięgał po jego chakrę. Ktoś, kogo nie kojarzył… Nie podobało mu się to. Przez głowę przemknęli mu wszyscy ludzie, którzy dysponowali jego chakrą. Nie było ich zbyt wielu. Miko, Bracia Kinkaku i Ginkaku, Kushina, prawdopodobnie Minato…Wszyscy byli martwi, więc to musiał być ktoś inny. Ale kto?

Inna kwestia, że tym razem odczucie było inne. Normalnie, Kurama miał wrażenie, że ktoś próbuje wyszarpać cząstkę jego samego. Tym razem, to było tak, jakby ktoś go prosił o pomoc… Jeszcze niedawno zignorowałby coś takiego.

Parsknął, zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się na tym doznaniu.

Kachiko biegła korytarzami samurajskiego zamku. W głowie kołatały jej się słowa wiadomości, które dostarczyli jej zmiennicy.

„Yoshiro nie doszedł do siebie. Leży w śpiączce."

Niemal wpadła na Itsuruko, wychodzącą z jednej z sal dla chorych. Przyjaciółka spojrzała jej w oczy, odwróciła się i bez słów poprowadziła do pokoju, w którym leżał Yoshiro.

Widok był straszny. Całe ciało wojownika Ryuumaru spowijała zielonkawa chakra Togashiego. W rogu pomieszczenia stał Itsu. Spod kaptura nie było nic widać, ale obie znały go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że się martwi.

Nikt nic nie mówił, ale wszyscy mieli przed oczami ten sam widok: następny dzień po Bitwie pod Bramą Piekieł. Wtedy to Iwashi tak leżał, a oni czekali. Nikt nie powiedział tego głośno, ale wszyscy z nich obawiali się tego samego – że Yoshiro, tak samo jak Iwashi, nie powróci już do nich.

Kachiko osunęła się na stołek. Wiedziała, że nic jej stąd nie ruszy.

Poczuła jakąś zmianę. Nagle, niespodziewanie. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś próbował się z nią porozumieć. Ktoś uparcie ją wołał. Raz za razem ponawiał zew. Nie było w nim słów. Nie było w nim emocji. Była jedynie determinacja. Ktoś jej potrzebował. Poczuła że znowu zapada w odrętwienie i zaczęła z całych sił zwalczać to uczucie. Była potrzebna. Nie pamiętała, komu, ale wiedziała, że musi zacząć walczyć, albo pozostanie tu na zawsze.

Kachiko drgnęła budząc się. Nawet nie zdała sobie sprawy z tego, że zasnęła. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Nie licząc Yoshiro, była sama. Itsuruko musiała zająć się innymi pacjentami, a Itsu dostał jakieś inne zadanie do wykonania.

Kiedy ponownie zwróciła wzrok na Yoshiro, coś się zmieniło. Nie była pewna, czy to nie gra świateł, ale gdy spojrzała uważniej, przekonała się że faktycznie chakra owijająca się wokół Yoshiro przybrała kształt głowy Togashiego. Oblicze starożytnego demona zwróciło się w jej stronę.

- _Kachiko. Dobrze, że tu jesteś._

- Togashi-sama? Co się dzieje?

- _Yoshiro jest ze mną w Labiryncie. Nic mu nie grozi. Przekaż to pozostałym._

- Oczywiście, Togashi-sama.

- _Kazał cię pozdrowić i poprosić, żebyś się o niego nie martwiła._ – nie była pewna, czy mówiąc to, Togashi się nie uśmiechnął. Nigdy nie potrafiła rozczytać jego mimiki. Ale to nie było ważne. Poczuła się tak, jakby z serca spadł jej olbrzymi ciężar. Tymczasem Togashi kontynuował. – _Nie mam wiele czasu, więc słuchaj uważnie. Nie wiem, ile nam tu jeszcze zejdzie. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy._

- Co mogę zrobić?

- _Zajmij się tą dziewczyną. Możliwe, że będziesz w stanie jej pomóc. Ona jest ważna._

Z tymi słowami głowa Togashiego się rozwiała. Kachiko wstała. Rzuciła jeszcze jedno spojrzenie w stronę Yoshiro po czym wyszła. Miała zadanie do wykonania. Nie wiedziała co prawda, jak może pomóc dziewczynie, ale na pewno nie będzie z tego powodu bezczynnie siedzieć.

- Jak długo tak siedzi?

- Odkąd przybyli. – Tsunade potrząsnęła głową. – Nie śpi, nie je, tylko siedzi. Nie pozwala nikomu się zbliżyć. Nie odpowiada. Nie reaguje. Nie wiem, co robić dalej. Tracimy go, Gaara. I nie możemy nic zrobić.

Kazekage zamyślił się. Znał Naruto całkiem dobrze i wiedział, że sytuacja była naprawdę zła. Jeżeli coś się szybko nie zmieni, pomyślał, to szkody jakie poniesie jego umysł mogą okazać się nieodwracalne.

W tym samym momencie podszedł do nich Satsu w towarzystwie Hitomi i Kachiko. Skinął głową obojgu shinobi. – Witajcie, Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam?

- Skąd, Satsu-sama. –potrząsnęła głową. – Rozmawialiśmy o tym, jak Naruto radzi sobie z… zaistniałą sytuacją.

- Rozumiem. –faktycznie rozumiał. Kiedyś sam był w podobnej sytuacji co młody jinchuuriki. – Obawiam się, że na razie nie możemy zrobić zbyt wiele. Ale – dodał, pozwalając sobie na lekki uśmiech – chyba mam dobrą wiadomość. Wygląda na to, że Yoshiro niedługo odzyska przytomność. A on może być w stanie jej pomóc.

- Poważnie? –nie wierzyła własnym uszom. – Mówiliście, że nie jesteście w stanie nic zrobić.

Po twarzy Itsuruko przemknął grymas irytacji. Nie lubiła, kiedy w sprawach medycznych ktoś miał do powiedzenia więcej niż ona, ale… – My faktycznie nie jesteśmy. Ale Yoshiro powinien być. Zna się na leczeniu meridian i chakry lepiej niż ktokolwiek.

Satsu spojrzał wgłąb pokoju. Naruto nadal siedział bez ruchu. – Możecie przekazać mu tą wiadomość?

- Z przyjemnością. – Tsunade uśmiechnęła się. Jeżeli potrafiła teraz znaleźć jakieś zalety bycia medykiem, to zdecydowanie należało do nich przekazywanie dobrych wiadomości.

Yoshiro czuł się, jakby w ogóle nie kładł się do łóżka. Bolał go każdy mięsień.

„I ty próbujesz mi wmówić, że przeleżałem prawie dobę? Togashi, mówiłem, że masz popracować nad poczuciem humoru, ale to już lekka przesada."

„_Lekką przesadą można nazwać mój zakres tolerancji dla twojej impertynencji._"

Yoshiro wyszczerzył zęby. „Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że mnie lubisz, ty stara, przerośnięta jaszczurko."

„_Coś w tym jest. Gdybym cię nie lubił, już dawno bym się wściekł i cię zabił._" Mimo poważnych słów, w które zresztą Yoshiro nawet przez chwilę nie wątpił, był w stanie wyczuć rozbawienie w głosie Togashiego. Pomijając sytuacje takie jak wizyta w Labiryncie, czy sytuacje w których musiał postępować oficjalnie, shinobi świetnie dogadywał się z demonem balansując na krawędzi poufałości i ostrożnego szacunku należnego istocie o wiele potężniejszej.

- Wstałeś, śpiochu?

- Cześć, siostra. Też się cieszę, że cię widzę. Pomożesz mi wstać?

- Aż tak źle? – Hitomi pokręciła głową, podchodząc do łóżka.

- Nawet gorzej. – Yoshiro z trudem powstrzymał grymas. – Mam wrażenie, że zaraz się rozpadnę.

- To po ciężką cholerę chcesz wstać? – zapytała, wyciągając rękę i pomagając bratu podnieść się.

- Nie mój wybór. Mam zerknąć na tą dziewczynę, która oberwała Zgnilizną. Polecenie z góry. A, póki pamiętam. Znajdź potem Satsu i poproś, żeby przyszedł do mnie.

- Był tu chwilę temu. Musiał odejść, bo przybył kurier z wieściami od Rady. Wziął ze sobą Kachiko, bo spotkaniu przewodniczy jej ojciec. Ale jak tylko będzie wolny… Czy ty kumulujesz chakrę?!

- Nie swoją. I nie wrzeszcz tak. – pokręcił głową. Czuł się jeszcze gorzej, niż wyglądał. – Muszę otworzyć Oko Togashiego. Nie chcę za bardzo obciążać meridian, więc kumuluję ją powoli.

- Wykończysz się, wiesz o tym? – westchnęła ciężko. – Dasz radę iść sam, czy mam ci pomóc? – zmieniła temat.

- Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko, to myślę, że pomoc by się przydała.

- Co ja z wami mam. Jeden brat prawie się zabija, drugiemu Rada chce wejść na głowę…

- A smarkata siostra ma się za głowę rodziny. – dokończył z uśmiechem. Hitomi także się roześmiała.

Opuścili pokój w całkiem niezłych humorach.

- Naruto, chcę porozmawiać. Opuść powłokę chakry.

Nie słuchał. Nie reagował. Po prostu siedział i patrzył w przestrzeń.

Yoshiro westchnął. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał sięgać po cięższe argumenty. Oby Kurama posłuchał. Bo naprawdę nie miał ochoty wywoływać Togashiego… Już samo kumulowanie chakry w lewym oku było wystarczająco męczące. Konieczność łażenia z zamkniętym okiem była jeszcze lepsza. No nic, narzekanie nie miało sensu. To była część ceny, którą musiał płacić za wsparcie, które Togashi mu zapewniał.

Skoncentrował się na więzi łączącej go z demonem. Posłał wzdłuż niej swoją świadomość, aż znalazł się w miejscu, gdzie spotykały się ich jaźnie. Kiedy poprzednio nawiązywał kontakt z Kuramą, miał zadanie ułatwione o tyle, że wówczas mógł wykorzystać potencjał swoich oczu. Teraz wolał nawet nie myśleć o aktywacji.

Na szczęście, nie musiał. Kurama najwyraźniej wyczuł, że próbuje nawiązać kontakt i odpowiedział. Podążając za obecnością lisa, szybko trafił do niego samego.

- _Yoshiro. Czego ode mnie chcesz?_

- Cześć, Kurama. Też się cieszę, że cię widzę. A z nim co? – Yoshiro wskazał na Naruto, siedzącego bez ruchu i wpatrzonego w przestrzeń.

- _Siedzi tak od dłuższego czasu. Poprosił, żebym dopilnował, żeby nikt mu nie przeszkadzał._

- Aha. – Yoshiro pokiwał domyślnie głową. – To teraz mam tylko jedno pytanie. Sam opuścisz powłokę chakry, czy mam poprosić Togashiego żeby cię do tego przekonał?

- _Nie wyglądasz najlepiej, człowieku. Naprawdę sądzisz, że zdołasz mnie pokonać?_

- Samemu? W moim obecnym stanie? Nie mam szans. Ale – dodał, uśmiechając się krzywo – mam po swojej stronie Togashiego. I mogę ci zaręczyć, że nie chcesz go spotkać kiedy jest wkurzony.

- _Opuszczam powłokę._ – stwierdził Kurama po chwili milczenia. Lis najwyraźniej zgadzał się z Yoshiro. Ten tylko kiwnął głową w podzięce i zaczął wycofywać swoją świadomość z powrotem do swojego ciała.

- Trzymasz się jakoś, braciszku? – Hitomi była zaniepokojona. Jakoś nigdy nie przywykła do tych pogawędek w umyśle, które Yoshiro prowadził z demonami.

- Myślę, że można tak powiedzieć. Przynajmniej na razie. Wygląda na to, że wreszcie da się z nim pogadać… – w pierwszej chwili Hitomi nie zrozumiała, o kim jej brat mówi. Potem zauważyła, że powłoka lisiej chakry, która jeszcze przed chwilą spowijała Naruto, teraz zaczęła opadać.

- Ugh… Ale się paskudnie czuję… No nic, do roboty. – Yoshiro z trudem wykrzywił twarz w grymasie, który chyba miał przypominać uśmiech. – Siostra, na wszelki wypadek cofnij się.

- Na wszelki wypadek, to ja mu mogę poprzebijać punkty meridianowe. – mówiąc to, zaczęła tworzyć na końcówkach palców kryształowe iglice, jednocześnie aktywując byakugana.

Yoshiro skrzywił się. Podszedł do Naruto i potrząsnął za ramię. Blondyn, nagle wytrącony z niemal transu, zwrócił na starszego shinobi spojrzenie pustych, martwych oczu. Yoshiro skrzywił się. Znał ten wzrok. Weterani nazywali go „spojrzeniem martwej duszy". Tak patrzyli ludzie, w których poniesione straty zabiły chęć do dalszego życia. Sytuacja była gorsza, niż można było się spodziewać.

- Naruto, słyszysz mnie?! Spójrz na mnie! Popatrz mi w oczy! – ani okrzyki, ani potrząsanie nie przyniosły żadnego rezultatu. Jinchuuriki był nieobecny duchem. Szlag.

- No cóż, siostra… Wygląda na to, że trzeba będzie sięgnąć po terapię szokową. – stwierdził, jednocześnie otwierając lewe oko.

Hinata nie wiedziała, dlaczego zew zniknął. Na szczęście pamiętała już kim jest. Pamiętała, co musi zrobić. Naruto jej potrzebował. Cała reszta była nieważna. Z determinacją, o którą sama by siebie nie posądzała, parła dalej. Musiała się stąd wyrwać.

Hitomi skrzywiła się, widząc jak jej brat otwiera Lewe Oko Togashiego. Kiedyś, dawno temu, sama doświadczyła tego, co miało stać się udziałem Naruto. To Oko należało do Togashiego. Spojrzeć w nie, oznaczało spojrzeć w oko demona. Starożytnego i niemalże wszechmocnego. Już sama siła spojrzenia wystarczyła do wstrząśnięcia posadami ludzkiej psychiki. A kiedy Togashi skupiał swój wzrok…

Yoshiro tłumaczył jej kiedyś, że to wcale nie jest genjutsu. Po prostu ludzki umysł nie jest w stanie wytrzymać w takiej konfrontacji. Cóż, cokolwiek to nie było, powinno na tyle wstrząsnąć Naruto aby go przywrócić do… stanu używalności, jak to kiedyś określił Itsu.

Hitomi potrząsnęła głową. Te rozważania nigdzie nie prowadziły.

Minęło ładnych kilka chwil, zanim w Naruto zaszła jakakolwiek zmiana. Musiał być bardziej załamany niż sądziła… Albo to, albo był zbyt tępy, żeby dotarło do niego że coś się dzieje. W tym wypadku jedno jest równie prawdopodobne jak drugie – przemknęło jej przez głowę.

Z drugiej strony, kiedy już w końcu blondwłosy jinchuuriki drgnął, dość szybko zaczął dochodzić do siebie. Wreszcie. Gdyby to potrwało trochę dłużej, Hitomi spróbowałaby się wtrącić. Yoshiro nie powinien nadużywać jakichkolwiek technik, a już szczególnie takich, jak Lewe Oko Togashiego, które zużywało mordercze wręcz ilości chakry. Owszem, cała ta energia pochodziła od demona, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że samo utrzymywanie aktywnej techniki było dla Ryuumaru nadmiernym obciążeniem.

- C… co jest? Co to jest? Co się dzieje?! Kim… – Naruto potrząsnął głową. Co tu się u diabła działo? Czym było to dziwne, złote światło, które go przed chwilą ogarnęło? Kto nim przed chwilą potrząsnął?

- Naruto. Spokojnie. Doszedłeś już do siebie?

- Hinata? Co z Hinatą?

Hitomi westchnęła ciężko. Jak mieli wytłumaczyć dzieciakowi, że dziewczyna nie przeżyje? Otworzyła usta i zaraz je zamknęła. W kącie pola widzenia mignęło jej coś pomarańczowego. Odwróciła głowę i wstrzymała oddech. Olbrzymi kokon chakry spowijał Hinatę. Hitomi usłyszała, jak jej brat chichocze i szepcze coś. Wytężyła słuch.

- Znowu racja była po twojej stronie, stara jaszczurko.

W mroku, którego nigdy nie miały rozświetlić promienie słońca, ktoś się poruszył. Zamknięte od lat oczy rozchyliły się pod pieczętującymi formułami. Ciało, skrępowane nie tylko więzami, ale także najpotężniejszymi znanymi ludzkości pieczęciami drgnęło. Na usta wypłynął uśmiech. Coś się zmieniło. Nie potrafił powiedzieć co, ani gdzie, ale wiedział. Jego czas nadchodził.


	7. Rozdział 6

Jeszcze jedna szansa

Kachiko rozejrzała się po korytarzu. Zawsze zdumiewało ja, jak szybko potrafi się wytworzyć zbiegowisko, zwłaszcza w miejscu gdzie całkowicie zablokuje to ruch. Cóż, korytarz przed salą w szpitalu zdecydowanie należał do takich wąskich gardeł. Całe szczęście, że samurajowie rozstępowali się przed Satsu, pozwalając im przejść.

- Szlag. Nie można na chwilę spuścić go z oczu, żeby nie wyciął jakiegoś numeru. – daimyo rodu Ryuumaru był zły. Baaardzo zły. Nie, żeby Kachiko go nie rozumiała – sama szczerze nie cierpiała spotkań ze swoim ojcem. A tym razem przeholował. Jasne, praw trzeba było przestrzegać. Przynajmniej, kiedy było się na szczycie. Ale w zaistniałej sytuacji…

- Kachiko! Jesteś tu jeszcze? – głos Satsu wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

- Przepraszam. Myślałam o tamtej rozmowie…

- Nieważne. – machnął ręką, bagatelizując problem. – Posiedzenie Rady będzie za dwa dni, więc nic nie jest jeszcze przesądzone. A poza tym, większość nas popiera. Wyciągniemy go. Ale na razie, musimy skoncentrować się na tym, co się dzieje tutaj…

Miał rację. W końcu udało im się przedostać do sali będącej celem tłumu. W środku było mniej ludzi, co nie oznaczało, że była pusta. Piątka Kage, Mifune, dwóch czy trzech medyków, Naruto, niepozwalający się zbyć, Hitomi… Mało brakowało, a przegapiliby Yoshiro, siedzącego na stołku pod ścianą. Kachiko w pierwszej chwili poczuła ukłucie strachu, gdy spojrzała na jego wymęczoną twarz, ale gdy po chwili złapał jej wzrok i uśmiechnął się do niej, niepokój prysł. Nie wyglądał najlepiej, ale też nie było z nim tak źle, żeby wymagał opieki.

Uspokojona, zwróciła wzrok na wciąż nieprzytomną Hinatę. Dziewczynę wciąż spowijał kokon pomarańczowej chakry. Nie przyjął jeszcze kształtu demona, ale nie było wątpliwości, że pochodzi od Kuramy. Najwyraźniej tego właśnie dotyczyła zażarta dyskusja Kage. Kiedy przyszło jej to do głowy, Hokage podeszła do Satsu.

- Satsu-sama, czy możesz nam wyjaśnić co tu się dzieje? – gestem wskazała na otaczającą Hinatę chakrę. – Dlaczego jedna z moich shinobi, która, waszym zdaniem powinna być już martwa, nagle otacza się opończą Dziewięcioogoniastego?

- Tsunade-sama, – Satsu skrzywił się – na tą chwilę wiem tyle co ty. Podejrzewam, że mój brat mógłby udzielić dokładniejszych informacji, ale…

- Ano, mógłbym. Gdyby ktoś dał mi dojść do głosu. – Yoshiro wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie. Kachiko była gotowa założyć się, że specjalnie siedział cicho, żeby potem zrobić większe wrażenie.

Sądząc po minie Satsu, ten też tak sądził. – To co, powiesz nam, czy mamy umrzeć z niepewności? – zapytał sucho.

- Już tłumaczę. Ale radzę usiąść, bo to może chwilę potrwać. – Yoshiro zaczekał, aż Piątka Kage i Mifune zajmie miejsca, medycy wyjdą, a tłum się rozejdzie. Kontynuował. – Żeby wyjaśnić co się tu stało, będę musiał zacząć trochę naokoło… Bo nie sądzę, żeby ktoś tu znał się na teorii wchłaniania chakry? – nikt się nie sprzeciwił. Kachiko co prawda wiedziała, ale nie zamierzała się wyrywać. Yoshiro znacznie lepiej radził sobie z tłumaczeniem. – No dobrze. W takim razie… Jak zapewne wszyscy wiecie, chakra jest skuteczną bronią. Istnieją specjalne techniki, jak na przykład juuken, specjalizujące się w walce przy użyciu właśnie chakry. Generalnie rzecz ujmując – jeżeli chce się przekazać chakrę komuś nie szkodząc mu przy tym, konieczne jest zastosowanie specjalnej techniki. Na przykład Techniki Transfuzji.

- W normalnej sytuacji, gdy ktoś otrzyma taką zewnętrzną chakrę, jego organizm miesza ją ze swoją własną. – wtrąciła się Kachiko. -Taka mieszanka ma cechy obydwu chakr, ale z czasem, w miarę zużywania tej z zewnątrz, jej cechy stopniowo słabną, aż w końcu zanikają. Tak jest zazwyczaj.

- Ale nie tym razem? – Hokage wydawała się nadążać. Dobrze. Jako medyk, mogła skorzystać jeszcze z tej wiedzy.

- Nie tym razem. – zgodził się Yoshiro. – Czasami, dość rzadko, ale jednak, zdarzają się osoby, które są w stanie wzmocnić swoją chakrę, o ile mają kontakt z silniejszą. O ile dobrze pamiętam, tutaj również zdarzył się taki przypadek. Ginkaku i Kinkaku z Kumo, mam rację?

W Sali zapadła całkowita cisza. Sześcioro najpotężniejszych przywódców Trzeciego Świata w milczeniu rozmyślało o konsekwencjach słów Yoshiro. Hitomi stała nieporuszona, nie spuszczając oka z chakry Kuramy. Na szczęście był odwrócona plecami do pozostałych, więc nie musiała nawet próbować zachować nieprzeniknionego wyrazu twarzy. Naruto siedział obok Hinaty, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Tkwił tak od chwili, gdy dowiedział się, że dziewczyna wyzdrowieje.

Satsu bardzo starannie panował nad twarzą, podobnie zresztą jak Kachiko. Obydwoje zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że Yoshiro właśnie wcisnął piątce Kage stek bzdur. Spojrzeli po sobie. O co tu chodziło?

- Jeżeli nikt nie ma nic przeciwko, chciałbym prosić o opuszczenie tej sali. Co prawda, życiu Hinaty już nic nie zagraża, ale im więcej spokoju będzie miała, tym szybciej dojdzie do siebie.

Gdy w pokoju pozostał już tylko Naruto i czwórka shinobi z Pierwszego Świata, Satsu posłał bratu mordercze spojrzenie.

- No dobra, Yoshi. Może wytłumaczysz nam wreszcie, o co tak naprawdę chodzi. Bo jeśli czegoś jestem pewien, to na pewno tego, że wcisnąłeś właśnie taki zestaw półprawd i niedomówień, że chyba trafisz do Rady.

- Spokojnie, wszystko w swoim czasie. Tak przy okazji – to, co mówiłem, to najszczersza prawda. Są ludzie zdolni do reabsorpcji… A przynajmniej byli. Zdaniem Togashiego. Natomiast tutaj – wskazał na Hinatę – mamy do czynienia z czymś z jednej strony znacznie prostszym, a z drugiej – o wiele bardziej skomplikowanym. Bo widzicie, Hinata, generalnie rzecz ujmując, stała się Ręką Kuramy. Nie wiem jakim cudem jej się to udało – dodał, uprzedzając pytania – ale tak jest. W jakiś dziwny sposób udało jej się instynktownie związać część demonicznej chakry i nawiązać połączenie.

Satsu potarł twarz. Powoli przestawał nadążać za tym, co się dzieje. – Coś takiego jest w ogóle możliwe? Nigdy nie słyszałem o czymś takim.

- Ja też nie. Ale Togashi owszem.

- Właśnie, Togashi. Czemu nie porozmawia z nami? Znowu jest zajęty?

- Nie może. – Yoshiro skrzywił się. – Nie wiem jak to możliwe, ale najwyraźniej tutaj, żeby się komunikować z otoczeniem potrzebuje otwartego Oka. A ja nie dam rady go znowu otworzyć.

- Znowu… Yoshiro! Otworzyłeś Lewe Oko Togashiego?! – Kachiko zerwała się na równe nogi. Nie wiedziała czy była bardziej przerażona, czy wściekła. Sądząc po wyrazie twarzy Yoshiro, wściekła. Ryuumaru powiedział kiedyś, że jedynym, czego się boi poza Togashim, to ona kiedy ma zły dzień.

- Idiota. – komentarz Satsu był suchy. Na szczęście wystarczył, by kunoichi Aramoro odzyskała zimną krew.

- Wrócimy do tej rozmowy. Mogę ci to obiecać, kochany. A teraz… Miałeś wytłumaczyć nam o co tu chodzi.

„Słowo daję, powinienem był poszukać jakiejś miłej, spokojnej dziewczyny, jak mój brat…" Yoshiro przezornie powstrzymał się od głośnego skomentowania sytuacji.

„_Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że wcale tak nie myślisz, młody. A teraz im wytłumacz resztę._"

- Co jeszcze chcecie wiedzieć?

- Czemu ona wciąż jest nieprzytomna? – Yoshiro wzdrygnął się. Zapomniał o Naruto. Najwyraźniej blondyn nie był tak odcięty od świata, jak się wydawało.

- Już tłumaczę. To, co powoduje, że nadal śpi, to to samo, co uratowało jej życie. W normalnej sytuacji nie zdążylibyśmy dotrzeć tutaj na czas, by ją uratować. Okazuje się jednak, że Hinata cierpi na pewno bardzo rzadkie zwyrodnienie meridian. Pomijając wszystko inne, to cholerstwo znacznie spowalnia przepływ chakry. W tej sytuacji okazało się to zbawienne – Zgnilizna nie zdążyła się rozprzestrzenić.

- Czyli…

- Czyli, jak już mówiłem, wyjdzie z tego. Za góra dwa dni powinna się obudzić.

- Dwa dni? – Kachiko nie była w stanie ukryć sceptycyzmu. – Jeżeli ona cierpi na to, o czym myślę, to powinna spać nawet przez tydzień.

Yoshiro uśmiechnął się lekko. – Chakra Kuramy. – stwierdził, jakby to tłumaczyło wszystko. Widząc brak reakcji na otaczających go twarzach wyjaśnił. – Jinchuuriki Kuramy mają niezwykłe tempo regeneracji. W niemałym stopniu zawdzięczają je chakrze Lisa. Hinata obecnie korzysta z tych dobrodziejstw.

Satsu pokiwał głową. To by wiele tłumaczyło. Nadal miał kilka pytań do brata, ale one mogły poczekać. W tej chwili najważniejsze było przekonanie Rady.

- No dobrze. Skoro wszystko załatwione…

- Nie wszystko. – wtrącił Yoshiro. – Jeżeli to możliwe, chciałbym żeby Hitomi i Itsuruko przygotowały się do przeprowadzenia Oczyszczenia Meridian. Togashi zadeklarował pomoc. Nie mówię, że w tej chwili, – dodał, uprzedzając protesty – ale niech będą gotowe.

- Togashi zaoferował pomoc?! – Satsu zrobił wielkie oczy. – Jest coś, o czym nie wiem?

- Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia. Sam nie jestem informowany na bieżąco. – Yoshiro wzruszył ramionami. – Mam przekazać ci jeszcze kilka rzeczy, ale to w cztery oczy. Dotyczy reakcji dwóch dość ważnych osobistości.

Satsu uniósł brew. Wyglądało na to, że jego brat wpadł na kogoś w Labiryntach…

- Dobra. Jeżeli czujesz się na siłach, to może przeniesiemy się do ciebie?

- Brzmi nieźle. Ale myślę, że przydałaby mi się pomocna dłoń… – zerknął na Kachiko. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. – Wciąż mam ochotę cię rąbnąć. – westchnęła, podchodząc do niego.

- Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że mnie kochasz. – Yoshiro wyszczerzył się.

- Kusisz los. – Kachiko odkryła że wbrew sobie też się uśmiecha. Po prostu nie potrafiła się na niego wściekać.

- Ej, może poczekajcie, aż znajdziecie się sami, dobra?

- Spadaj, braciszku.

- Co ja z wami mam… - Satsu pokręcił głową, zrezygnowany. Nagle przypomniał sobie o czymś. – Hitomi, zostaniesz tutaj?

- Nie ma sprawy. Dam wam znać, jak coś się zmieni. – skinęła głową, nie odwracając wzroku od Hinaty, wciąż spowitej chakrą lisa.

Yoshiro, z pomocą Kachiko, zdołał wstać i skierować się do drzwi. Satsu podążył za nimi.

Do sali wszedł ostatni i zamknął za sobą drzwi. – O co chodzi? – był nieco opryskliwy, ale zaczynało mu się spieszyć. Wystarczył mu jednak jeden rzut oka na poważną twarz brata, żeby zorientować się, że sprawa jest naprawdę ważna.

- Miałem interesującą rozmowę w Labiryncie. – Yoshiro zaczął bez wstępów. – ze Skorpionem i Upadłym. – Satsu wciągnął z wrażenia powietrze. Dwóch spośród Onigamich? – Wygląda na to, że cała ta sytuacja jest bardziej skomplikowana niż sądziliśmy. Żaden z nich nie miał nic wspólnego z tą ucieczką.

- Wierzysz im? – ton Satsu nie mógł być bardziej sceptyczny.

- Smok wierzy. – Yoshiro wzruszył ramionami. Daimyo ich Klanu miał irytujący zwyczaj wyrażania nieomylnych sądów. Satsu stwierdził, że w tej sytuacji lepiej będzie zaufać Smokowi.

- Co to dla nas oznacza? – zapytał.

- Przede wszystkim, Upadły zadeklarował że jego podwładni nie będą starali się przeniknąć tutaj. Chyba, że będziemy chcieli wsparcia. Podobnie Skorpion.

- Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz… Wsparcie? Co tu się do diabła dzieje?

- Wszystko wskazuje na to, że w grę zaangażowały się siły, których nie ogarniamy. Przy okazji – zbliża się zebranie Rady Klanów. A Smok zgodził się występować w imieniu Upadłego.

- Wydarzenia nabierają tempa… W tej sytuacji…

- W tej sytuacji zostajesz wyznaczony na prawą rękę daymio Klanu. – Yoshiro wszedł mu w słowo. – Masz prawo podejmować wszelkie decyzje. Odpowiadasz jedynie przed Smokiem i jego Wasalami. Smocza Rada właśnie straciła swoje uprawnienia. Do odwołania.

Satsu wstał. – W tej sytuacji trzeba zacząć działać. Kiedy zbiera się Rada Klanów?

- Niedługo. Dzień, dwa. Tyle czasu, ile będzie potrzeba żeby poinformować wszystkich.

- Doskonale. Daj mi znać, jak dowiesz się czegoś więcej. Skoro nie musimy obawiać się ataku na Bramy, trzeba przenieść wszystkich poza szkieletowymi załogami i ściągnąć ich tutaj. Trzeba ściągnąć weteranów… Dobra, mam już ogólne pojęcie. Dzięki za przekazanie wiadomości. Muszę zająć się organizowaniem tego wszystkiego. – wstał i skierował się do wyjścia. – Postaraj się jak najlepiej wypocząć, braciszku. Raczej nie będziesz miał kolejnej szansy.

- Satsu. – głos brata zatrzymał go tuż przed drzwiami. – Jedno pytanie. Czy połączymy siły z tutejszymi?

- Nie wiem. – z trudem powstrzymał grymas zniechęcenia. – Mamy zapewnione wsparcie Samurajów, wiele wskazuje też na to, że Konoha i Suna nas poprą. Ale nie wiem, co z pozostałymi.

- Szlag… No nic, musimy poradzić sobie z tym, co mamy.

- Jak zwykle. – Satsu skwitował niewesołą konkluzję krzywym uśmiechem i wyszedł.

Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, Yoshiro spojrzał na Kachiko.

- Nadal się na mnie wściekasz?

- Nie odzywam się do ciebie. – odparła wyniosłym tonem. Z trudem utrzymywała poważny wyraz twarzy. Nigdy nie potrafiła żywić do niego urazy.

- Trudno. Pomóż mi wstać. – wyciągnął rękę. Kachiko zmarszczyła brwi, ale podeszła. Gdy tylko złapała go za rękę, szarpnął silnie. Straciła równowagę i wpadła na niego.

- Na pewno nie dasz się przekonać?

Pokręciła głową i objęła go. – Zamknij się i pocałuj mnie, gaduło.

Uśmiechnął się. Zamiast protestować, przytulił ją mocniej i spełnił jej polecenie.

Satsu potarł głowę. To wszystko działo się za szybko. Jeszcze kilka dni temu wydawało się, że mają do czynienia ze zwykłą ucieczką więźniów, a teraz… Onigami szykowali się do wojny.

Usłyszał skrzyp zawiasów i odwrócił wzrok. Z sąsiedniego pokoju wyszła Hitomi. Posłał jej pytające spojrzenie.

- Wszystko w porządku. – potrząsnęła głową. – Opończa chakry opadła. Dziewczynie najwyraźniej nic nie grozi.

- Chociaż jedna dobra wiadomość. – odparł. Machnął ręką, wyrażając rezygnację. – Chodź. Mamy sporo do zrobienia.

- Coś się stało, kiedy mnie nie było? – zapytała podbiegając by go dogonić.

- Wyjaśnię po drodze.

Naruto z trudem utrzymywał oczy otwarte. Powoli zaczynały dopadać go efekty walk i braku snu. Czuł się, jakby jego głowa była jednym z kamiennych twarzy z Monumentu Hokage.

„_Nie pomożesz jej, jeżeli zejdziesz z wyczerpania, Naruto._"

„Od kiedy to tak o mnie dbasz, Kurama?"

„_Nieważne._" Czyżby wyczuwał w jego głosie zakłopotanie? Chyba tak… ale z drugiej strony, był zbyt zmęczony, żeby mieć pewność. „_Idź spać. Jeżeli zacznie się budzić, to ja obudzę ciebie._"

Oferta była zbyt kusząca, by mógł protestować.

„Dobra. I… Kurama… Dziękuję."

Lis prychnął. „_Już mi dziękowałeś. I to kilka razy._"

„Tak, ale teraz nie chodzi mi o tamtą transfu… coś tam. Dziękuję za to, że pomogłeś. Że uratowałeś Hinatę."

Zanim Kurama zdążył wymyślić jakąś cyniczną odpowiedź, Naruto zapadł w głęboki sen.

- Satsu, jesteś pewien? To ryzykowne. – Hitomi nie potrafiła przestać się martwić. Owszem, formalnie wszystko było w porządku. Ale jakoś nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić jak ród Aramoro bez sprzeciwu zajmuje swoje miejsce w szeregu…

- Czy coś jest nie tak, Satsu-sama? – głos był miękki i miły. Aż za bardzo. Hitomi nie musiała się odwracać, by przekonać się do kogo należał. Aramoro Shoju.

- Shoju-sama. – ukłoniła się. Jak zwykle, zignorował ją.

- Satsu-sama. Obawiam się, że jestem zmuszony nalegać na wznowienie posiedzenia Rady.

- Shoju-san, niestety to niemożliwe. – Satsu nawet nie zwolnił kroku. – Decyzją Daimyo Klanu Smoka, uprawnienia Rady zostały zawieszone. Zostałem wyznaczony na Prawą Rękę Smoka.

Shoju, który właśnie ruszał za Satsu, stanął jak wryty. Hitomi z wielkim trudem stłumiła chichot. Możliwość zobaczenia, jak legendarny stoik zamiera pod wpływem szoku okazała się niespodziewaną, choć cenną premią. Jej brat zdążył streścić najważniejsze fakty.

Tymczasem Aramoro najwyraźniej otrząsnął się ze zdumienia i ruszył w ślad za Satsu.

- Jakie masz rozkazy dla rodu Aramoro, Satsu-sama?

- Pełna mobilizacja. Tak jak dla całego klanu. W Pierwszym Świecie pozostają jedynie podstawowe załogi twierdz i garnizony. Cała reszta zostaje przeniesiona tutaj.

- Oczywiście. Co z zabezpieczeniem Bram?

- Upadły i Skorpion zapewniają gotowość wsparcia. Smok im zaufał. W tej sytuacji postąpimy podobnie.

- Rozumiem. – Shoju skinął głową. Hitomi nie mogła wyjść ze zdumienia. Shoju nigdy nie był nawet częściowo tak skłonny do wykonywania poleceń. W tym momencie przypomniała sobie jedne z ostatnich słów swojego ojca. Były skierowane do Satsu, następcy, ale ona, jako ochroniarz brata, była na tyle blisko brata że również je słyszała.

„Shoju to niebezpieczny człowiek. Musisz trzymać go blisko. Pamiętaj, zaufać mu możesz tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, gdy dobro całego Klanu będzie zagrożone. Nie bez powodu Ród Mroku zajmuje się swoimi sztukami. Chronią klan i naszą misję, cenią ją bardziej niż własne dobro. Ale nie zapominaj o tym, że ich zdaniem to oni powinni rządzić."

Wyglądało na to, że staruszek miał rację. Jak zwykle zresztą. Jakkolwiek Hitomi by się nie starała, do głowy przychodziła jej tylko jedna kwestia, w której ojciec się mylił. Sprawa Yoshiro. No cóż, nawet najlepsi miewali gorsze chwile. Oby to nie była gorsza chwila Smoka, przemknęło jej przez głowę.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że została w tyle. Potrząsnęła głową, żeby pozbyć się rozpraszających myśli i podbiegła, by dołączyć do brata i daimyo rodu Aramoro.

Słońce już zachodziło, gdy Kachiko otworzyła oczy. Było jej tak dobrze, że wcale nie miała ochoty się ruszać. „Gdyby tylko Yoshiro nie był tak beznadziejnie staroświecki", przyszło jej do słowy. No cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego.

Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Yoshiro nie było. W pierwszej chwili wpadła w lekki popłoch. Satsu kazał jej go pilnować. A tu nagle okazuje się, że wystarczy kilka chwil żeby się zapomniała, zasnęła, a jej podopieczny zniknął.

Po chwili paniki zauważyła notatkę na krześle. Wyglądała na skreśloną w pośpiechu, a bazgroły mogły wyjść tylko i wyłącznie spod ręki Yoshiro. Wstała z łóżka i podniosła kartkę.

„Wyszedłem poćwiczyć. Chciałem cię obudzić, ale wyglądasz przecudnie, kiedy śpisz. Obiecuję, że się nie przemęczę."

Zmięła kartkę nie wiedząc czy powinna się śmiać czy złościć. Z jednej strony, wciąż nie doszedł do siebie. Powinien być bardziej ostrożny. Z drugiej… To był Yoshiro. Człowiek, który wracał do zdrowia w tempie przechodzącym wszelkie wyobrażenia.

Wciąż niezdecydowana wyszła z pokoju.

Naruto zamrugał. W pierwszej chwili nie mógł zorientować się co go obudziło. Dopiero gdy się rozejrzał zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że w oczy musiał mu błysnąć jeden z ostatnich promieni słońca.

Ziewnął. Czuł się już lepiej niż rano, ale nadal miał wrażenie, że mógłby przespać kilka dni. W normalnych warunkach nawet nie pomyślałby o wstaniu… No, chyba że w celu sięgnięcia po miskę ramenu. Cóż… To nie były normalne warunki.

Kiedy podniósł wzrok, napotkał spojrzenie lawendowych oczu, o którym tak marzył. Hinata się obudziła. Siedział jak sparaliżowany, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

- N-Naruto-kun? – najwyraźniej ona również nie była pewna.

Słysząc to, Naruto poczuł, jak coś w nim pęka. Cała niepewność, która go do tej pory powstrzymywała, zniknęła. Wstał i podszedł do szpitalnego łóżka.

- Hinata-chan… – urwał. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia co powiedzieć. Mógł tylko stać i patrzeć w te oczy… I wymyślać sobie, że wcześniej nie potrafił nic dostrzec. A mawiają, że głupota nie boli…

- Naruto-kun… Ja…

- Nic nie mów. Wiem. – Faktycznie, w jakiś sposób wiedział. Rozumiał, co chciała powiedzieć. Czuł to samo zagubienie wśród własnych myśli, miał to samo wrażenie nierealności i zagubienia. W tej chwili jedyne, czego mógł być pewnym, to to, że zależało mu na niej bardziej niż na kimkolwiek innym.

Widział w jej oczach, że ona też zrozumiała.

Uśmiechnął się. Słowa nie były potrzebne.

Kachiko zaczynała się denerwować coraz bardziej. Nigdzie nie mogła znaleźć tego bałwana. Z każdą mijającą chwilą robiła się coraz bardziej wściekła. Ten kretyn zapłaci za to, i to drogo.

Kiedy tak rozmyślała, wpadła na Itsuruko, wychodzącą zza rogu.

- Kachi! Coś nie tak?

- Powiedzmy… Yoshiro gdzieś zniknął.

- Ach. – Itsuruko uśmiechnęła się domyślnie. – I pewnie to ty miałaś go pilnować?

- Owszem. Satsu zrobi mi awanturę.

- Nie sądzę. – roześmiała się. Kiwnęła głową, wskazując kierunek z którego właśnie nadeszła. – Chodź, pokażę ci.

Kachiko, lekko zdziwiona, podążyła za przyjaciółką.

Itsuruko zaprowadziła ją na jeden z mniejszych dziedzińców, wciśnięty pomiędzy zewnętrzny mur i jakieś gospodarcze zabudowania na tyłach szpitala. Tam go zobaczyła.

Tak jak napisał jej w notatce, trenował. Szkoda, że zapomniał dopisać, że cały ten trening to tylko kata. Nie martwiłaby się tak bardzo.

Z powodu muru zasłaniającego słońce, dziedziniec był skąpany w cieniu, mimo że dzień jeszcze trwał. Jedynie nad szczytem muru prześlizgiwały się promienie, barwiąc ściany otaczających budynków w barwy płomieni. W tej scenerii Yoshiro, nagi do pasa, wyglądał jakby był nie na miejscu. Nie miał może aż tylu blizn co Itsu, ale zdecydowanie nosił ślady po stoczonych walkach. Całe szczęście, że nie uwidoczniły się żadne pieczęcie. Kachiko pamiętała, że kiedyś, podczas walk aktywowały się niemal wszystkie. Wtedy spod plątaniny pajęczych wzorów nie było widać nawet kawałka skóry.

Kachiko usłyszała cichy chichot przyjaciółki. Uśmiechnęła się. Kiedyś, wydawać by się mogło, w innym życiu, zaczynali w ten sposób każdy ranek. Itsu, Yoshiro i Iwashi trenowali kata, a one siedziały i przyglądały się im z zachwytem. Zazwyczaj po pewnym czasie ostatecznie dawały się namówić i dołączały do nich. Cała piątka poruszała się wtedy jak jedno – idealna współpraca ludzi, którzy zdawali się nie mieć nic wspólnego. To dzięki temu udało im się opracować bitwowięź.

- No proszę, proszę. Nie sądziłem, że znowu to zobaczę. – Itsu stał za nimi, opierając się o mur. Z powodu kaptura nie było widać jego twarzy, ale w głosie można było wyraźnie usłyszeć rozbawienie. O ile się wiedziało, czego szukać.

Yoshiro zamarł. Rozejrzał się i chyba dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest sam. Kolejny dowód na to, że nie był w formie – zazwyczaj był czujniejszy od sensora cierpiącego na paranoję. Odwrócił się powoli w stronę przyjaciół.

- Itsu, Itsuruko… Fajnie was widzieć.

- Cześć, Yoshi. Będziesz miał coś przeciwko, jeżeli dołączę?

- Wcale, blaszaku. – Yoshiro wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

- Jak za dawnych lat, eh?

W tym momencie Itsu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział. Zmełł w zębach przekleństwo. Powinien był pomyśleć, zanim coś walnął…

- Co takie smutne miny? – dobiegło ich od strony szpitala. Kiedy się odwrócili, zobaczyli przeraźliwie wręcz zadowolonego z siebie Satsu, oraz stojącą kilka kroków za nim Hitomi. Też wyglądała jak kot, który opił się śmietanki.

- Cześć, braciszku. Co jest?

- Mam dla was wiadomość. Na dwa dni wracacie do Pierwszego Świata.

- Można wiedzieć po co? – Itsuruko pokręciła sceptycznie głową. – Yoshiro wciąż nie jest w najlepszej formie, a poza tym… – wzruszyła ramionami – mam wrażenie, że tu jesteśmy bardziej potrzebni.

- Owszem, jesteście. Ale nie sądzę, żeby dwudniowa nieobecność cokolwiek zmieniła. Poza tym, jestem gotów się założyć, że nie chcecie przegapić tej wycieczki.

- Wykrztusisz to z siebie, czy mamy umrzeć z niecierpliwości?

O ile to było w ogóle możliwe, Satsu uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- Musicie odebrać Iwashiego.

Minęła chwila, zanim ta wiadomość do nich dotarła. Przez pewien czas po prostu ją przetrawiali w milczeniu. I nagle, jednocześnie, wszyscy zareagowali.

Yoshiro osunął się po ścianie, przy której stał na ziemię. Kachiko podeszła do niego i objęła go. Itsu… No cóż, po nim nie było nic widać. Za to jego siostra…

Itsuruko podeszła wolnym krokiem do Satsu. Bała się. Bała się, że to wszystko jakiś głupi dowcip. Wystarczyło jednak, że spojrzała Satsu w oczy. Przekonała się, że jest poważny. To było dla niej zbyt wiele. Upadłaby, gdyby nie pomoc Satsu.

Zgodnie z odwiecznymi prawami złośliwości, które rządzą światem, w tej właśnie chwili na dziedziniec wpadło dwóch medyków.

Hitomi zatrzymała ich zanim zdążyli cokolwiek powiedzieć.

- Co się dzieje?

- Sprawa najwyższej wagi! Szukamy Raizuki Itsuruko!

- Zajęta. – warknęła Hitomi. – O co chodzi?

- Eeee…

- Wykrztuśże to z siebie, człowieku! – Nie miała cierpliwości do bezsensownej gadki.

- Hyuuga Hinata obudziła się. Jej stan jest stabilny, a chakra Kuramy jest uśpiona.

- Doskonale. – kiwnęła głową. – Za chwilę kogoś wyślemy.

- Ale… ktoś powinien…

- Możliwe. – ucięła. – Wyślemy kogoś. – powtórzyła, nie patrząc na medyka. Ten najwyraźniej zrozumiał aluzję. Skłonił się nisko i wycofał.

Tymczasem czwórka shinobi wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że już wkrótce ponownie spotkają swojego przyjaciela. Hitomi uśmiechnęła się. Ona również tęskniła za Mistrzem Genjutsu o prawdziwie czarującym spojrzeniu, ciętym języku… oraz olbrzymiej słabością do piękniejszej płci. Zresztą, całkowicie odwzajemnionym. Strasznie zazdrościła Itsuruko.

Każdy, kto kiedyś leżał w szpitalu doskonale zna dźwięki, które temu towarzyszą. Ciche popiskiwania medycznej aparatury, stłumione odgłosy kroków na korytarzu, przyciszony szmer rozmów… Wszystko to składa się na niezwykłą, niepowtarzalną atmosferę miejsca w którym toczy się walka o życie ludzi.

Naruto spędził tyle czasu w szpitalach, że te wszystkie dźwięki były dla niego naturalne. Przywykł do nich na tyle, że instynktownie wyłapywał wszystkie odstępstwa od normy. Tak jak teraz: wyłapał odgłosy grupy zbliżającej się do pokoju Hinaty.

Podniósł głowę gdy usłyszał odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Do pokoju weszły Tsunade, Shizune i dwójka kunoichi które pomagały wcześniej. Kiwnął im głową. – Tsunade-baa-chan? Coś nie tak?

- Co z nią?

Wzruszył ramionami. – Obudziła się. Zasnęła z powrotem. Wygląda lepiej.

Tsunade pokiwała głową. Choć za nic w świecie by się nie przyznała, martwiła się o Naruto co najmniej tak samo jak o Hinatę. Zanotowała w pamięci, żeby zapytać tego całego Yoshiro o technikę której użył aby wyrwać chłopaka ze stuporu.

- Nie zrozum mnie źle, Naruto-kun, ale musimy zbadać Hinatę, więc chyba powinieneś wyjść. – Shizune wyglądała na lekko zaniepokojoną. Nic dziwnego – słyszała, że blondyn już kilkukrotnie sięgnął po chakrę lisa. Pamiętała, do czego zdolny był Kyuubi.

Naruto skinął głową.

-Będę czekał na zewnątrz.

Bywały takie dni, że Yoritomo szczerze nienawidził swojej pracy– szczególnie wtedy, gdy miał pilnować tych nielicznych osadzonych, którzy jego zdaniem nie zasłużyli na trafienie do Piekła.

Nagłe poruszenie w korytarzu wyrwało go z zadumy. Ktoś nadchodził. Instynktownie wyostrzył wszystkie zmysły. Wątpił, aby to było coś niebezpiecznego. Niemniej, nikt nie mógł odwiedzać osadzonych w Piekle.

Zza zakrętu korytarza wyszły cztery postacie. Charakterystyczne sylwetki skryte w płaszczach mówiły wyraźnie – członkowie lub weterani którejś z formacji frontowych. Kiedy podeszli bliżej, zauważył kryształowe naszyjniki – oznaki przynależności do Oddziałów Szturmowych. Weterani. Teraz, kiedy widział ich dokładniej, miał pewność – ich płaszcze nie miały typowej, burej barwy czynnych wojowników. Weterani.

W tej samej chwili Yoritomo ich rozpoznał. Osławiony Szósty Oddział Szturmowy – jedyny, który zakończył służbę w pełnym początkowym składzie osobowym. Chodzące legendy. Przełknął ślinę. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że w razie starcia nie miałby najmniejszych szans w walce z którymkolwiek z nich – a co dopiero z całą czwórką.

Jego zdenerwowanie musiało być widoczne. Mistrzyni Medyczna podniosła dłoń w uspokajającym geście. Mistrz Taijutsu wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń ze zwojem. Yoritomo przyjął go i rozwinął.

W miarę czytania rozumiał coraz mniej. Rozkazy były jasne – miał otworzyć celę, zdjąć pieczęci z więźnia i go wypuścić. Podpis naczelnika był autentyczny – zbyt wiele razy odczytywał chakralną sygnaturę, by jej nie rozpoznać. Nie nosiła żadnych śladów genjutsu, choć można było wyłapać drobny ślad wściekłości. To samo w sobie nic jednak nie znaczyło – naczelnik był prawdziwym cholerykiem, wściekającym się z byle powodu. Lub bez powodu.

Nie, Yoritomo nie miał żadnych powodów sądzić, by nakaz zwolnienia był podrobiony bądź wymuszony. Po prostu… nigdy, od trzydziestu lat które tu spędził jako strażnik, nigdy nawet nie słyszał o tym, aby z Piekła wypuszczono kogokolwiek.

Rozkaz był jednak jasny. A wykonanie go było zdecydowanie najprzyjemniejszą rzeczą jaka spotkała Yoritomo odkąd wstąpił na służbę.

Gdy wszedł do celi, czwórka weteranów pozostała na zewnątrz. Wyraźnie obawiali się czegoś. Nie widzieli przyjaciela od pięciu lat. On spędził je tkwiąc w celi. Oni nie. Nie mieli najmniejszego pojęcia, jak powinni postąpić.

Po krótkiej chwili, Iwashi wyszedł z celi. Wspierał się na strażniku – od momentu uwięzienia siedział spętany i unieruchomiony pieczęciami. Choć w teorii jego organizm nie zauważył upływu czasu, mimo wszystko musiała minąć dłuższa chwila aby na nowo przywykł do poruszania się.

Z trudem, powłócząc nogami, przekroczył próg celi. Boleśnie wręcz powolnym ruchem podniósł głowę i spojrzał na przyjaciół. Nie zmienił się ani trochę – Pieczęcie Wstrzymania okazały się niewiarygodnie wręcz skuteczne. Nawet kilka drobnych skaleczeń, które pozostały mu po Bitwie pod Bramą Piekieł nadal było na wpół zaleczone.

Trzeba było wiedzieć jak patrzeć i czego szukać, aby zauważyć zmiany. Uśmiech, który powoli wypłynął mu na usta był wyraźnie wymuszony. Energia, która kiedyś wręcz z niego promieniowała, gdzieś zniknęła. Stracił całą sprężystość ruchów – która nie znikała nigdy, nawet gdy wstawał ze szpitalnego łóżka po miesiącu rekonwalescencji. Jednak tym, co naprawdę przykuło ich uwagę, były oczy. Były przygaszone i wydawały się martwe.

Zaobserwowali to wszystko w mgnieniu oka. Zaraz potem Iwashi wyprostował się, uśmiechnął szerzej i zadał swoje ulubione pytanie.

- Gdzie wyście imprezowali, że mnie zgubiliście?

Z szerokim, teraz już całkowicie naturalnym uśmiechem podszedł, aby ich uściskać. Usłyszeli, jak nuci pod nosem.

- Oto jesteśmy, urodzeni by być królami, prawdziwi książęta wszechświata. To tu należymy, walcząc o przetrwanie z najmroczniejszymi siłami świata…

Iwashi wrócił. Szósty Oddział Szturmowy dostał drugą szansę.


	8. Rozdział 7

Chmury się gromadzą

Sakura czuła, że jeżeli niedługo nic się nie zmieni, to z nerwów wyjdzie z siebie. Od czasu walki w strażnicy minęło pięć dni. Dwa, odkąd wrócili do Konohy i jeden od powrotu czcigodnej Tsunade. I nadal nie wiedziała co się dzieje z Naruto czy Hinatą. Zdołała jedynie wydobyć od Shizune informacje, że „dołączą później". Zaraz potem Piąta zamknęła się w biurze z radą osady i od tamtej pory nie wychodziła.

Jeszcze w strażnicy próbowała wydobyć jakieś wiadomości od kunoichi która z nimi została, ale najpierw musiała zająć się rannymi, a kiedy rano próbowała nawiązać rozmowę, przybyli jacyś inni shinobi, którzy zajęli jej miejsce. W efekcie nie zdołała dowiedzieć się niczego.

W swoich poszukiwaniach informacji nie była bynajmniej osamotniona. Sasuke, Kiba i Neji razem z nią starali dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat losu Naruto i Hinaty. Nadaremnie. Kiedy wrócili do osady, dołączyli do nich Konohamaru i Hanabi. Wciąż bez efektu.

Teraz nareszcie zostali wezwani przez Hokage. Wszystkie trzy drużyny z ich rocznika, cztery z rocznika starszego, w tym ci od Gaia, oraz trzy inne, niedawno awansowane. Do tego drużyna Hebi. Mnóstwo ludzi.

Już z daleka słychać było podniesione głosy. Najwyraźniej Hokage się z kimś kłóciła. Chociaż nie… nie słyszała czcigodnej Tsunade. Za to wyraźnie rozpoznawała głos Kiby… i Naruto? Przystanęła, zdziwiona i wsłuchała się uważniej. To na pewno był głos Naruto. Zdumiona, przyspieszyła kroku.

Kiedy tylko przekroczyła próg, przekonała się, że słuch jej nie zmylił. Naruto stał na środku pomieszczenia, naprzeciwko Kiby i najwyraźniej był w samym środku zażartej kłótni.

-… więc z łaski swojej odtenteguj się ode mnie, Kiba. Nie ode mnie zależało, kiedy wrócimy, ten teges. – uniósł wzrok i zauważył wchodzącą Sakurę. – O, cześć Sakurka.

To była kropla, która przelała czarę. Powoli podeszła do niego, czując że musi dać upust temu wszystkiemu, tym nerwom, napięciu, strachowi… A kiedy ona się zamartwiała, on najwyraźniej świetnie się bawił. „Cześć, Sakurka". Zaraz bałwan oberwie…

Kiba, najwyraźniej przeczuwając na co się zanosi, odsunął się jej z drogi. Rozsądnie. Jej celem był Naruto. W momencie, gdy już miała palnąć go w ten pusty baniak, jednocześnie wydarzyły się dwie rzeczy.

Po pierwsze, blondyna momentalnie spowił kokon czerwonej chakry. W tej samej chwili pomiędzy Naruto i Sakurą pojawiła się Hinata.

Młoda medyczka była tak zaskoczona, że odruchowo cofnęła się o krok. Sama nie wiedziała, co zaskoczyło ją bardziej – nagła erupcja chakry Kyuubiego, fakt, że najwyraźniej Naruto świetnie nad nią panował, czy reakcja Hinaty. Kiedy później się nad tym zastanawiała, doszła do wniosku że to ostatnie – z jednej strony pamiętała, jak rzuciła się między Naruto i Paina. Z drugiej… Jakoś się tego nie spodziewała. Tak samo jak dziwnego błysku w oku Naruto. A może to był tylko refleks chakry?

Zanim Sakura zdążyła się otrząsnąć z zaskoczenia, do akcji wkroczyła Tsunade.

- Skoro wszyscy już są – spojrzała wymownie na swoją uczennicę – możemy przejść do poważnych spraw. Chcę wam przedstawić czcigodnego Ryuumaru Satsu, głowę rodu Ryuumaru. Pochodzi z miejsca nazywanego Pierwszym Światem. O ile się orientuję, część z was spotkała już tamtejszych shinobi, prawda?

Sakura zmarszczyła brwi. O co mogło chodzić jej mistrzyni? Chyba, że…

- To ci, którzy pomogli nam w strażnicy przy granicy z Krajem Traw. – stwierdziła Karin.

No jasne! W duchu Sakura sklęła się za niedomyślność. Powinna była na to wpaść. Co gorsza, ta czerwonowłosa zołza najwyraźniej punktowała u Sasuke. Nie mogła na to pozwolić.

- Dziękuję, Tsunade-sama. – mężczyzna nazwany Satsu wstał. Mężczyzna? Sakura przyjrzała mu się uważniej. Wyglądał na niewiele starszego od niej. Mógł mieć ile, dwadzieścia lat? Raczej nie więcej, pewnie mniej.

Mimo młodego wieku, widać było po nim zdecydowanie i doświadczenie. Jego ruchy były spokojne i oszczędne, głos cichy, ale najwyraźniej zaznajomiony z przedzieraniem się przez bitewny zgiełk – czuć w nim było siłę.

Shinobi był nieco niższy od Hokage – nie na wiele, tak, że różnica była widoczna ale nie rzucała się w oczy. Nosił prosty, tradycyjny strój – kimono przepasane obi, hakama i haori – wszystko to ozdobione drogimi, wymyślnymi haftami przedstawiającymi tańczące smoki. Musiało być warte fortunę. Twarz nieznajomego była ostra – szczupła, przypominała nieco drapieżnego ptaka. Wrażenie pogłębiały oczy – głęboko osadzone, czujne, zielone niczym szmaragdy.

Ryuumaru wyglądał, jakby przydał mu się odpoczynek – jego strój był wygnieciony, a ciemne włosy potargane i w nieładzie. Mimo znużenie, które było wręcz namacalne, ten człowiek promieniował wręcz energią. Przypominał pod tym względem Naruto – wydawał się mieć niespożyte zasoby sił. Jednak o ile Naruto regularnie zachowywał się jak dziecko, które roznosi energia, Satsu przypominał bardziej lodowiec – majestatyczny, dostojny, powolny i niepowstrzymany. Jak zresztą później odkryli, jego ulubionym żywiołem było W Lodzie Ukrycie.

Obserwując nieznajomego, Sakura zwróciła uwagę na dwie rzeczy – po pierwsze, za pasem nieznajomy trzymał dwa miecze. I choć saya każdego z nich była elegancko zdobiona, dorównując ozdobnością reszcie stroju, sugerując ceremonialne znaczenie, rękojeści mieczy różniły się od siebie znacząco. Jedna doskonale pasowała do stroju, wyglądała na część broni paradnej, nie przeznaczonej do walki. Zapewne był to miecz ceremonialny. Druga rękojeść nosiła wyraźne ślady użytkowania – prosta, bez zbędnych ozdób, wyślizgana od trzymania.

Drugą rzeczą, albo raczej osobą, która przykuła wzrok Sakury, była kobieta – a właściwie dziewczyna, na oko mniej więcej w wieku Satsu – stojąca pół kroku za nim. Podobieństwo było wprost uderzające. Zapewne jego siostra, przemknęło Sakurze przez głowę. Przyjrzała się nieznajomej uważniej.

Jej rysy twarzy były zdecydowanie łagodniejsze, sprawiała jednak wrażenie bardziej niedostępnej. Z całej jej postawy i sposobu w jakich czujnie obrzucała wzrokiem otoczenie można było wywnioskować, że szuka czegoś… Jakiegoś zagrożenia? Paranoiczka? W przeciwieństwie do domniemanego brata nosiła dużo bardziej funkcjonalne ubranie, pozbawione haori, za to uzupełnione o ochraniacze na przedramionach. Nie wyglądała na zbyt przyjazną…

Jakby czując spojrzenie Sakury odwróciła głowę i zmierzyła ją spojrzeniem. Medyczna kunoichi zmieszała się i spuściła wzrok, ogarniając figurę nieznajomej. To był błąd. Wystarczyło, że zazdrościła Hinacie. No, może trochę Tsunade. Ale teraz miała trzeci obiekt zazdrości… która, co musiała niechętnie przyznać przed samą sobą, wyglądała od niej znacznie lepiej. Oby tylko nie spodobał jej się Sasuke! Wystarczyło, że ta cała Karin próbuje zawrócić mu w głowie.

Wszystkie te obserwacje i wnioski zajęły Sakurze raptem kilka chwil. W tym czasie Satsu wyszedł na środek biura Hokage i rozejrzał się po wszystkich obecnych.

- Skoro wszyscy już są, myślę, że możemy zaczynać. Zapewne zastanawiacie się, czemu was wezwano? – rozejrzał się pytająco. Kilka osób pokiwało głowami. – Sytuacja jest dość skomplikowana. Obawiam się, że wyjaśnienia zajmą trochę czasu, więc usiądźcie. – wskazał gestem na ustawione w półkole krzesła. Kiedy każdy zajął miejsce kiwnął głową z aprobatą i kontynuował. – Zanim zacznę wam to wyjaśniać, muszę was ostrzec, Nie ma sensu tłumaczyć kim jestem i skąd pochodzę – to by tylko wprowadziło zbędny zamęt. Powiem więc tylko tyle, że pewna grupa niezwykle niebezpiecznych przestępców nawiązała ostatnio kontakt z grupą zwaną Akatsuki. Jak rozumiem, nie jest to dla was zaskoczenie?

Potrząsnęli głowami. Jedenastka Konohy już jakiś czas temu zorientowała się, że Akatsuki zdobyła gdzieś nowych członków. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że jedynymi ze „starych" byli Zetsu, Kisame i ten cały Tobi, którego zresztą nie było w zapiskach od Kabuto. Z pozostałych członków Akatsuki, Konan przewodziła Ame-gakure, Itachi leżał w szpitalu Konohy w śpiączce, a reszta nie żyła.

- Problem polega na tym, że każdy z tych ludzi ma co najmniej siódmą rangę. – Satsu rozejrzał się i skrzywił, widząc brak zrozumienia na twarzach obecnych. – Przepraszam. Chciałem powiedzieć, że choć nie są aż tak potężni jak, powiedzmy, Bijuu, to jednak każdy z nich jest w stanie pokonać standardowy oddział liniowy, a przekładając to na waszą nomenklaturę – są znacznie silniejsi niż Kage.

Tym razem reakcja była znacznie bardziej żywiołowa. Podenerwowane głosy, gorączkowe dyskusje… Sakura sama nie była w stanie w to uwierzyć. Gdyby nie widziała na własne oczy co zrobili tamci dwaj w strażnicy, nigdy by nie uwierzyła…

- Co w takim razie robimy tu my? – rozległ się czyjś głos z końca sali. Sakura odwróciła głowę. Mana. Dziewczyna Kiby. Medyczna kunoichi, tak jak ona sama. Młodsza od niej o jakiś rok, była zdolna, ale jedyną osobą, która miała mniej śmiałości od niej była Hinata. Chociaż… Sakura posłała w jej stronę badawcze spojrzenie. Siedziała obok Naruto i najwyraźniej coś się zmieniło. Sakura wiele by dała za to, aby dowiedzieć się co się stało gdy tamta dwójka była nieobecna.

Potrząsnęła głową. Nie powinna się rozpraszać. Ponownie skupiła się na słowach Satsu.

- To doskonałe pytanie. Chcemy zorganizować oddziały których zadaniem będzie nawiązanie z nimi równorzędną walkę. Nie wiemy zbyt wiele o ich celach, ale kiedy ostatnio byli na wolności, wywołali wojnę.

- Wojnę?!

- Owszem. Co gorsza, wszystko wskazuje na to, że są w stanie szybko zorganizować znaczne siły, czego dowodzi atak na zlot Kage.

- Jaki atak? – Sakura rozumiała coraz mniej.

- Oddziały pomniejszych demonów zaatakowały twierdzę samurajów. Chociaż Iwa, Kiri i Kumo nie są jeszcze do końca przekonane, Konoha, Suna i samurajowie zdecydowali się zawiązać sojusz z Klanem Smoka. Oznacza to, że wprowadzony zostaje stan wyjątkowy. – wyjaśniła Tsunade. – A niedługo, zapewne wojenny.

- Jeszcze jedna sprawa. Wspomniałem, że są znacznie silniejsi od Kage. Wynika to głównie z tego, że walczą w sposób który dla was jest całkowicie niezrozumiały. Możemy was tego nauczyć. Niestety, większość shinobi o większym doświadczeniu zostanie przydzielona do jednostek liniowych. I tak naprawdę, jest to główny powód dla którego zebraliśmy tu was – zdaniem waszych przełożonych jesteście najzdolniejszymi shinobi swojego pokolenia. Potrzebujemy was.

Sakura rozejrzała się. Słowa Satsu zadziałały lepiej niż najlepsze genjutsu. Miał ich pełną, niepodzielną uwagę.

- Nie twierdzę, że to będzie łatwe. Po rozmowie z Hokage zdecydowaliśmy, że przyjmiemy tylko ochotników, oraz – uniósł rękę powstrzymując wszystkich, którzy chcieliby się zerwać z okrzykiem – nie wcześniej niż za trzy dni. Dzisiaj przybędą shinobi Klanu Smoka. Będziecie mogli zobaczyć jak walczą i jak trenują. Dopiero potem, po zastanowieniu się, będziecie mogli podjąć decyzję. Nie zamierzam nikogo oszukiwać – trening jest morderczy. U nas odpadało siedem osób z dziesięciu. Niemniej, nie sądzę, żeby tu też tak było.

- Jeżeli nie ma więcej pytań, to wszystko. Jeżeli są pytania, to możecie poczekać pod gabinetem i zadać je kiedy skończymy. Hinata, Naruto, wy dwoje zostańcie tutaj chwilę. – Hokage dała do zrozumienia, że spotkanie jest skończone.

Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim wychodzącym, Hokage spojrzała na dwójkę pozostałych shinobi.

- Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że ze względu na waszą dość… specyficzną sytuację będziecie musieli przejść szkolenie Ryuumaru? – zapytała.

Naruto przełknął ślinę. Sam nie miał nic przeciwko treningom, ale ostatnio zaczął się mocno martwić o Hinatę.

- Nie będzie tak źle. – wtrąciła się Hitomi. Do tej pory milczała i pilnowała pleców brata, teraz się uspokoiła i usiadła na krześle pod ścianą. – Jeżeli nie będą chcieli wziąć udziału w szkoleniu, to jestem pewna że Yoshi zajmie się nimi oddzielnie.

- Fakt. – Satsu skinął głową. On też nagle się rozluźnił. I uśmiechnął. – Ale myślę, że powinniśmy spytać go o to osobiście. Wygląda na to, że wrócił. – Spojrzał na Tsunade. – Hokage-sama, dziękuję za wszystko. Jeżeli pozwolisz, resztę wyjaśni mój brat. Powinien zaraz się pojawić.

- Oczywiście, Satsu-sama. – Tsunade kiwnęła głową, po czym przeniosła spojrzenie na dwójkę swoich podopiecznych. Potarła twarz. – Jak się czujecie?

Naruto wzruszył ramionami. – Normalnie.

- A ty, Hinata?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. – Całkiem dobrze, Hokage-sama.

- Dobrze to słyszeć. Muszę przyznać, że mocno się obawiałam o waszą dwójkę. – Niedopowiedzenie roku. Nawet kiedy medycy Klanu Smoka zapewnili, że dziewczynie nic nie będzie, nie przestała się o nią martwić. Ani o Naruto – zdawała sobie aż za dobrze sprawę z tego, w jak wielki niebezpieczeństwie był Uzumaki. Gdyby dziewczyna zmarła, Naruto byłby stracony na długie lata. Tsunade pamiętała, ile czasu zajęło jej otrząśnięcie się po śmierci Dana. Zresztą, gdyby nie ten dzieciak, pewnie nadal by się nad sobą użalała. Miała wobec niego wielki dług…

- Cóż, rozumiem że wydobrzeliście już wystarczająco, żeby nie trzymać was na obserwacji. Przynajmniej pod względem medycznym. Nie podoba mi się to tak samo jak wam, ale Klan Smoka zasugerował, a ja nie mogę się nie zgodzić, że dopóki nie nauczycie się w pełni panować nad mocą Kyuubiego… znaczy, Kuramy, ktoś powinien mieć cię na oku. – Naruto już chciał powiedzieć, że świetnie sobie poradzi bez jakiejkolwiek opieki, ale Tsunade nie zamierzała dać sobie przerwać. – Hinata, zdaję sobie sprawę, że to mało przyjemne, ale… Szlag, my tak naprawdę nie wiemy CO ci się stało.

- Rozumiem. – kunoichi kiwnęła głową. Naruto nie zamierzał jednak przejść nad sprawą bez słowa.

- Zaraz, chwila, ten teges. Co to znaczy „mieć na oku"? Co jest, jakiś pacan ma wszędzie za nią łazić?

- „Jakiś pacan"? Tak to mnie jeszcze nikt chyba nie nazwał. – rozległ się głos od drzwi. Brzmiała w nim nuta… rozbawienia? Chyba tak, choć nie można było powiedzieć tego z pewnością. Naruto gwałtownie się obrócił. Na progu stała piątka postaci w płaszczach. Czwórkę z nich kojarzył – to oni pomogli im w strażnicy… i później. Piąty z nich, odziany w płaszcz barwy krwi, stał nieco z tyłu. Tak jak pozostałym, twarz zakrywał mu kaptur, wobec czego ciężko było powiedzieć o nim cokolwiek więcej.

Zielony płaszcz, Yoshiro – bo to on się odezwał – podszedł bliżej i złożył krótki, formalny ukłon. – Hokage-sama. – Tsunade kiwnięciem głowy przyjęła powitanie. Yoshiro zdjął kaptur i odwrócił się do Satsu. – Cześć, braciszku. – a więc faktycznie byli rodzeństwem. Na końcu spojrzał na Naruto i Hinatę. – Nie mogę powiedzieć, że cię nie rozumiem, Naruto. Też bym się wściekł, gdyby ktoś miał cały czas łazić za moją dziewczyną. – zerknął na Kachiko. Naruto początkowo chciał zaprzeczyć ale na szczęście zdążył ugryźć się w język. Dziewczyna? Czemu nie? Spojrzał na Hinatę, tylko po to by złapać jej wzrok. Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się i spojrzała w dół. Poczuł, że na usta wpływa mu lekki uśmiech. Yoshiro kontynuował. – Zawrzyjmy więc umowę. Wy będziecie brać udział w treningach ze mną, a w zamian ja będę się trzymał tak daleko jak tylko będzie to bezpieczne. Zgoda?

Naruto kiwnął głową. Propozycja brzmiała sensownie. Kiedy tylko przestał się zamartwiać o życie Hinaty, chciał porozmawiać z Yoshiro i poprosić go o pomoc w porozumieniu się z Kuramą. Niestety, jak na złość, Ryuumaru przepadł jak kamień w wodę.

- Dobra jest. To by załatwiało jeden z największych problemów. – Yoshiro ciężko westchnął. – Jeden z głowy, zostało tylko sto tysięcy innych.

- Yoshiro-dono, czy coś jest nie tak? – Tsunade spojrzała zaniepokojona/

- Można tak to ująć. Niestety, nie mam najlepszych wieści… – zawahał się. – Hinata, Naruto, możecie zostawić nas samych?

Kiedy za dwójką młodych zamknęły się drzwi, Yoshiro zrzucił kaptur, podobnie jak jego towarzyszki. Nie wyglądali najlepiej. Tsunade zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy oni po prostu nie mieli tak stale – jakoś nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, by kiedykolwiek sprawiali wrażenie całkowicie wypoczętych. Yoshiro wydawał się nie dostrzegać jej dylematu. – Niestety, Klany nie są tak jednomyślne jak mieliśmy nadzieję. Wielu nie podoba się współpraca z Upadłym. Żuraw wprost zapowiedział, że jego wojska nigdy nie staną po tej samej stronie.

- Yoshiro-dono…

- Hokage-sama, proszę, bez takich ceremoniałów.

- Tylko jeżeli to będzie działać w obie strony. – Tsunade uśmiechnęła się.

- Zgoda.

- Fajno. Znaczy, mogę se klapnąć i nikt się nie obrazi? – Iwashi nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie skorzystał z okazji by zachować się w sposób możliwie najbardziej niestosowny.

- Wracając do tematu… Czym dokładnie jest „Upadły"?

- O, w mordę… Hokage, zakładam że mój brat opowiedział ci o wojnie między Trzema Kami?

- W skrócie, ale tak.

- A o powołaniu Onigamich?

- Też.

- Dobra, to sporo nam ułatwi. W dużym skrócie, upraszczając i pomijając sporo żywotnych szczegółów, Upadły to Onigami który dał się skazić Drugiemu. To on dowodzi legionami demonów wszelkich rang – od Gakich i Bakemono po youkai i Bijuu. Generalnie jego domeną jest Drugi Świat, gdzie stara się zmusić te cholerstwa do stworzenia czegoś na kształt społeczeństwa.

- Próba z góry skazana na porażkę. – burknął Itsu. Jak każdy weteran jednostek frontowych, miał wyrobione własne, niezbyt pochlebne zdanie na temat Mrocznego Klanu.

- Możliwe, ale faktem jest, że gdyby nie jego działania mielibyśmy regularną wojnę, a nie potyczki z grasantami. – wzruszyła ramionami Kachiko.

- Rozumiem, że nie jest to szczególnie popularny temat? – zapytała Tsunade.

- To nie tak. – Satsu pokręcił głową. – Podczas Wielkiej Wojny Demonów, Upadły był jednym z najpotężniejszych onigamich. W kwestii czystej siły ustępował chyba tylko Krabowi, ewentualnie Lwu, a w dziedzinie wiedzy i sprytu rywalizować z nim mogli tylko Smok i Skorpion. Problem polega na tym, że Upadły wierzył że trzeba korzystać z każdej techniki, byle tylko pokonać wroga. Zaczął więc studiować W Mroku Ukrycie. Podążył tą ścieżką zbyt daleko – dopadła go Skaza. Nigdy oficjalnie nie stanął przeciwko reszcie klanów. Ale jakoś większość nie może mu wybaczyć że wybrał mrok.

Satsu przerwał dla zaczerpnięcia tchu. Z okazji skorzystała Kachiko. – To nie jest tak, że każdy kto korzysta z W Mroku Ukrycia, czy W Cieniu Ukrycia zostaje opętany przez Skazę. Mój ród prowadzi od pokoleń badania nad tymi naturami chakry, i choć więcej przed nami niż za nami, zdołaliśmy dość dokładnie określić granicę. Ja sama nawet się do niej nie zbliżyłam. – dodała z uspokajającym uśmiechem.

- Cóż, jeżeli Klany dalej będą wykorzystywać sytuację do rozgrywek między sobą, będziemy mieli poważny problem. Bez wsparcia armii Klanów nie mamy najmniejszych szans sprzeciwić się Armii Demonów.

- Zdawało mi się, że Upadły stoi po naszej stronie… – Tsunade wyraźnie nie nadążała.

- Upadły tak. – zgrzytnął zębami Itsu. – Niestety, wygląda na to, że nasi przeciwnicy doskonale zdają sobie sprawę z tego, jakie nastroje panują wśród demonów, bo zdołali przeciągnąć na swoją stronę większość ich po trzykroć przeklętych Legionów.

- O jakich siłach mówimy? – Tsunade była więcej niż zaniepokojona.

- Ogólnie, czy w skali Trzeciego Świata?

- Trzeciego Świata.

- Ciężko powiedzieć… – Itsu zamyślił się. – Nie jestem specjalistą od technik czasoprzestrzennych… Iwashi?

- Co, spec potrzebny? – zawołany parsknął śmiechem. Po chwili jednak spoważniał. Podobnie jak Itsu, nie zdjął kaptura, przez co ciężko było mieć co do tego pewność, ale z jego głosu zniknęło wszelkie rozbawienie. – Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie ma tu żadnych Bram prowadzących bezpośrednio do Drugiego, nie ma co liczyć na jakieś wielkie armie. Powiedziałbym, że tranzytami i przywołaniami mogą ściągnąć jakieś piętnaście – dwadzieścia tysięcy Bakemono, dziesięć Gakich i odpowiednio mniej innych… Nie więcej niż dziesiątka Bijuu, i to raczej dwu- do czteroogoniastych. Przeliczając to na wasze standardy, łącznie byłby to odpowiednik około stu-stu dwudziestu tysięcy shinobi… Góra. Pewnie mniej, bo mam tendencję do zawyżania wyników. Problemem by było, gdyby dali radę stworzyć Bramę. Nie mówię, że to proste, ale jak najbardziej wykonalne, o ile masz geniuszy od nin czasoprzestrzennego… A oni mają.

- Rumiko. – mimo że twarz Itsu była niewidoczna, nie dało się przegapić ziejącej nienawiści, z jaką wymówił to imię.

- Dokładnie. A to oznacza, że mamy jakieś cztery miesiące, żeby ją znaleźć.

- Czemu cztery miesiące? – Tsunade spojrzał zdziwiona.

- Bo tyle czasu zajmuje stworzenie Bramy. Ja dałbym radę w trzy, ale ja mam swoje oczy. – tym razem w parsknięciu Iwashiego nie było nawet śladu rozbawienia. – To mój dar i klątwa. Ona nie ma takich oczu, więc będzie potrzebować minimum czterech.

- Rozumiem… – Hokage kiwnęła głową. Zaczynała powoli rozumieć, z jakimi siłami się zetknęli. – No cóż, dziękuję wam za wyjaśnienia. Co teraz?

- Musimy znaleźć Shoju i przekazać mu te informacje… Yoshi, pójdziesz ze mną.

- I wyspać się. – burknęła Itsuruko. – Nie wszyscy z nas przywykli do gonienia na skraju sił.

- Nikt nie kazał ci wracać do cywila, siostra. – Itsu skierował się w stronę drzwi. Kiedy je otwierał, Tsunade zadała jeszcze jedno pytanie.

- Z jakimi siłami mamy do czynieni… ogólnie?

- Podczas poprzedniej Wojny, Legion liczył około dwóch milionów demonów wszelkiego rodzaju. Klany mogą zebrać około siedmiuset tysięcy wojowników. Ze wsparciem Upadłego, pewnie koło miliona.

- To nie tak źle…

- Niestety, Legion jest znacznie liczniejszy niż był. – Yoshiro skrzywił się, kierując do wyjścia. – A znaczna część wojsk Klanów… nie do końca zasługuje na to miano.

Kachiko, wychodząca jako ostatnia odwróciła się i spojrzała na Tsunade. – Chciałabym, aby wieści, które przynosimy były lepsze, Tsunade-sama.

- Nie martw się. Bywaliśmy w gorszych opałach. – Tsunade zdecydowanie próbowała robić dobrą minę do złej gry. Jednak gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, opadła na fotel z uczuciem jak gdyby straciła wszystkie siły.

Jeżeli szybko nie wymyśli jak przekonać pozostałych Kage, Konoha będzie w poważnych opałach.

Ponieważ stadion Konohy oberwał równie mocno jak cała reszta osady, shinobi Klanu Smoka przystosowali jeden z poligonów treningowych na teren swoich treningów. Młodzi shinobi z Konohy szybko trafili na miejsce.

Kiedy zbliżyli się do wejścia, drogę zastąpił im potężnie zbudowany wojownik.

- Można wiedzieć, co tu robicie? Ten teren został przeznaczony dla shinobi Klanu Smoka.

Kiba momentalnie się nastroszył. Zanim jednak zdążył odpowiedzieć, głos zabrała Mina.

- Zostaliśmy skierowani tutaj przez Ryuumaru Satsu. Mieliśmy zobaczyć na czym polega sztuka shinobi z Pierwszego Świata.

Strażnik nie wyglądał na zachwyconego. – To nie są jakieś pokazy dla dzieciaków.

Ponownie, Kiba nie zdążył odpowiedzieć na lekceważące słowa. Tym razem uprzedził go Sasuke. – Jeśli to taki problem, na pewno możesz zapytać czcigodnego Satsu. O ile nie ma nic ważniejszego na głowie…

Wściekły, strażnik skapitulował. Poprowadził ich nieco naokoło.

- Całe to „obserwowanie" nie ma większego sensu. Raczej nie zobaczycie zbyt wiele. Nie możemy was dopuścić zbyt blisko. Względy bezpieczeństwa. – w tym momencie gwałtownie się zatrzymał.

- O w mordę… zaraz zrozumiecie, co miałem na myśli. – wskazał gestem na poligon.

Naprzeciwko siebie stały dwie osoby. Z tego dystansu ciężko było powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej.

- To weterani z Oddziałów Specjalnych, jednej z najbardziej elitarnych formacji frontowych. – wyjaśnił im strażnik. – O ile dobrze pamiętam, ci należeli do Piątego… Patrzcie uważnie.

Jedna z postaci zaatakowała serią błyskawicznie zmieniających się technik ognia i wiatru. Przeciwnik odpowiedział formując przed sobą ściany z ziemi, kierując wir płomieni w górę. Zanim napastnik zdążył zmienić metodę natarcia, ściany najeżyły się kolcami i zaczęły przewracać. Niedawny atakujący stał się celem. Zamiast jednak próbować uników, otoczył się barierą z błyskawic, które rozbijały kamienne płyty zanim te się do niego zbliżyły.

Sasuke z trudem powstrzymywał okrzyk zdumienia. Nigdy nie widział, aby ktokolwiek poza Naruto był w stanie stosować tak chakrożerne techniki. Podejrzewał, że nawet wypoczęty, mając do dyspozycji naprawdę dużo czasu, nie byłby w stanie skumulować połowy tej ilości energii jaką ci dwaj pakowali w pojedyncze techniki. A przecież żaden z ich ataków nie był rozpaczliwym poświęceniem całych zasobów w desperackiej próbie pokonania przeciwnika…

Satsu westchnął ciężko. Możliwe, że ich sytuacja mogła być gorsza, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie miał pojęcia jak.

- Jeżeli Klany nie połączą sił, mamy poważny problem.

- Powiedz mi coś czego nie wiem, braciszku. – Yoshiro skrzywił się. Bez armii Klanów zabezpieczających Bramy w Pierwszym Świecie nie będą mogli skoncentrować się na walce ze zbiegami. A bez ich wsparcia, trzecioświatowcy będą bez szans.

- Nie da się im przemówić do rozsądku? – Shoju przeglądał raporty w niezbyt dobrym nastroju.

- Niezbyt. Żuraw uważa, że współpraca z Upadłym byłaby poniżej jego godności. Zdaniem Lwa, taka kolaboracja nie licuje z honorem onigamiego. Ci dwaj sprzeciwiają się najgłośniej, ale jak sami wiecie mają spore grono popleczników.

- Więcej niż spore. Ponura prawda jest taka, że to te dwa Klany w największym stopniu wpływają na politykę Pierwszego Świata. No, może razem ze Skorpionem. – Shoju sprawdził coś w jednym ze zwojów. – Rozumiem, że bez wsparcia Upadłego nie damy sobie rady?

- Wątpliwe, w najlepszym razie. – Satu ciężko wypuścił powietrze. – Z tego, co pamiętam, według wyliczeń Togashiego mają siłę uderzeniową porównywalną z połączonymi armiami wszystkich Klanów. A my też potrzebujemy posiłków. Nawet z trzecioświatowcami jesteśmy zbyt słabi.

- Problemem nie jest brak chęci współpracy, tylko brak zaufania. Nikt nie chce stanąć obok demona na linii walki. Poza Cieniami Skorpiona, ale ich też się wszyscy boją. No, i pomijam kwestię Węża i Pająka, oni niemal kolaborują…

- Więc ściągnijmy demony tutaj. – zaproponował Yoshiro. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na zdumione twarze rozmówców. – Poważnie. Skoro nikt nie chce walczyć razem z nimi, to wykorzystajmy ich tutaj, zamiast angażować Kraba, Wilka czy kto tam miał być naszym drugim mieczem.

Shoju otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, po czym zamknął je bez słowa. Zamyślił się. Propozycja Yoshiro była szalona, ale w tym szaleństwie była metoda. Zgromadzenie zjednoczonej Armii Klanów miało dwa główne cele. Po pierwsze, miało umożliwić skonsolidowaną obronę wszystkich Bram obecnych w Pierwszym Świecie, po drugie miało umożliwić wydzielenie korpusu wsparcia który działałby w Trzecim razem z Klanem Smoka. W sumie to, kto będzie im towarzyszył nie miało większego znaczenia. Problem był tylko jeden.

- Pomysł jest niezły, braciszku, ale jeżeli ściągniemy demony tutaj, to czy tamci sobie poradzą?

Tym razem to Yoshiro na chwilę umilkł. Jednak on nie rozmyślał, tylko komunikował się z Togashim. Po chwili uniósł wzrok. – Zdaniem Togashiego, jeżeli połowa demonów dołączy do nas, to Klany zgodzą się włączyć pozostałe do swoich struktur.

- To by rozwiązywało nasz problem. – przyznał Satsu. Zamyślił się. – Dobra. Shoju-san, zajmij się proszę załatwieniem tej kwestii. Jeśli to wszystko, to udam się na spoczynek. – z tymi słowami wstał i opuścił pokój.

- Spoczynek… brzmi kusząco. – mruknął Yoshiro. On również wstał i skłonił się Shoju. – Jeżeli będę potrzebny, będę w swojej kwaterze.

Shoju nie podniósł głowy znad zwoju. – Pozdrów moją córkę… albo, lepiej nie.

Yoshiro, nic już nie mówiąc, wyszedł.

Minął cały dzień, zanim zdołali znaleźć Naruto. Całkiem skutecznie unikał całej ich grupy, podobnie jak Hinata. No, ale z pomocą Kiby w końcu go znaleźli.

Siedział na monumencie Hokage, zatopiony w myślach.

Nie dali się zbyć.

Wyciągnięcie całej historii zajęło im trochę czasu. Pod badawczym spojrzeniem Sakury opowiedział o podniebnym locie, o walce o życie Hinaty, o niekończących się godzinach czuwania nad jej łóżkiem, o radości, jaką odczuł, gdy się obudziła i znowu mógł spojrzeć w lawendowe oczy.

Sakura wyczuła, że czegoś im nie mówi. Jednak to Kiba był szybszy.

- Taaaa… Wszystko fajnie, tylko czemu mam wrażenie, że jest w tym coś jeszcze?

- Kiba, ktoś ci już mówił że strasznie się czepiasz? Nie bardzo mogę o wszystkim opowiadać. Kilka spraw jest tajnych.

Nadal nie była to pełnia prawdy, Sakura to czuła.

- A może nam wyjaśnisz, czemu nas unikasz, młotku? – Sasuke zdecydował się dołączyć do przesłuchania.

- Powiedzmy, że muszę nauczyć się paru nowych rzeczy w związku z Kuramą.

Tym zbił ich z tropu.

- Kuramą?

- Kim?

- Jakim Kuramą?

- O czym ty mówisz, matołku?

Naruto popatrzył na nich zdziwiony, po czym palnął się w czoło. No tak. Oni nie wiedzieli. Wyglądało na to, że czekają go długie wyjaśnienia…

Gdyby ktoś zapytał Itsuruko która noc była w jej życiu najwspanialsza, odpowiedziałaby pewnie, że ta kiedy po przybyciu do Konohy zostali zluzowani wczesnym popołudniem. Pierwsza od pięciu lat, gdy znowu miała obok siebie Iwashiego.

Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu w pierwszych promieniach słońca. Spali w domku wzniesionym przez Hitomi z kryształów. Ściany, choć nieprzejrzyte, przepuszczały pewną ilość światła, dzięki czemu w środku panował lekki półmrok.

Iwashi leżał obok, wciąż zatopiony we śnie. Nadal nie zdecydował się zdjąć bandaży z oczu. Wyglądał identycznie jak pięć lat temu, kiedy go zabierali strażnicy Piekła. Przypomniała sobie ich reakcję. Przez krótką chwilę myślała, że reszta eksploduje. Yoshiro sprawiał wrażenie gotowego sięgnąć po Bogobójcę. Kachiko tylko sekundy dzieliły od zalania okolicy Mrokiem. Itsu o mało co nie sprowadził Byakko. Ona sama była zbyt załamana, aby myśleć trzeźwo. A on… Iwashi tylko się roześmiał. Podszedł do strażników i kiedy go pieczętowali, nie przestawał rzucać głupimi, świńskimi kawałami, jak zwykle robił po walce. Kiedy mieli go zabrać, odwrócił się do niej i lekkim tonem rzucił „do zobaczenia później, mała". Przez te pięć lat wmawiała sobie, że to tylko poza, że rzucił tym tekstem tylko po to, by ich powstrzymać… No, może też po to, by podtrzymać swój wizerunek. A jednak, gdzieś w głębi duszy wiedziała, że to była obietnica, że widział to w Chaosie.

Okazało się, że naprawdę tak było.

Uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na zatopioną we śnie twarz swojego chłopaka. Zabawne. Dopiero kiedy Iwashi został zamknięty w Piekle, Itsu przestał rzucać im kłody pod nogi. Bynajmniej nie dlatego, że go aresztowano i nie mogła się z nim widywać…

Usłyszała jakieś poruszenie za drzwiami. W tym samym momencie Iwashi się podniósł. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć, czy obudził się wcześniej, czy miał niezwykle lekki sen.

- Proszę wejść.

Do pokoju weszła Kachiko. Sądząc po jej minie, ona również spędziła ją w towarzystwie. Ciekawe, czy Yoshiro wreszcie zdecydował się podjąć bardziej zdecydowane działania…

- Cześć wszystkim! Dobrze się spało?

- Cześć, Kachi. Zapomniałem jak wygodnie się śpi na leżąco… A już zwłaszcza z taką ślicznotką obok. Hmmmm… zakładam, że nie dołączysz do nas?

Obydwie dziewczyny zachichotały. Zdążyły odwyknąć od poczucia humoru Iwashiego.

- Obawiam się, że mój narzeczony mógłby mieć coś przeciwko, cwaniaczku. Ale to teraz nieważne. Zbierajcie się, mamy robotę.

Iwashi był pierwszy. Rozejrzał się po okolicy. Mimo zasłaniających oczy bandaży, widział doskonale. Zanucił pod nosem.

- Witaj ciemności, stara przyjaciółko, przyszedłem znów z tobą pomówić. Bo wizja delikatnie się skrada, pozostawiając swe nasiona gdy śpię, a wizje, które wyrosły w mym umyśle pozostały…

Krótko później zebrali się na placu. Cała piątka. Każde z nich w swoim płaszczu weterana, z zawieszonym na szyi starym, wytartym kryształem Szóstego Oddziału Szturmowego. Ponownie razem. Świat mógł zacząć się obawiać.


	9. Rozdział 8

Nowy początek

Naruto rozejrzał się po sali. Byli tu wszyscy obecni dzień wcześniej na spotkaniu u Hokage. Zgodnie z sugestią starali się obserwować shinobi z Klanu Smoka. Niestety, okazało się że z powodów bezpieczeństwa nikogo nie można było dopuścić na tyle blisko, aby obserwacja była w pełni skuteczna – o ile nie posiadało się byakugana.

Dlatego też był lekko zdziwiony, gdy rano otrzymał wezwanie. Ale stawił się.

Wyznaczony termin minął godzinę temu. Czyżby za organizację odpowiadał Kakashi-sensei? W tej samej chwili rozmyślania przerwało mu skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi.

Mina oderwała wzrok od Kiby i spojrzała na wchodzących. Piątka postaci, wszystkie w płaszczach o różnych barwach.

Pierwsza z nich, w ciemnoszarym płaszczu, miała na twarzy kaptur, który uniemożliwiał dokładniejsze określenie. Sądząc po sposobie poruszania się, raczej mężczyzna niż kobieta, ale Mina nie była pewna. W jego – lub jej – ruchach było zbyt wiele sztywności.

Następny był mężczyzna, albo raczej chłopak, niewiele od nich starszy, w ciemnozielonym płaszczu. Z rysów twarzy przypominał Ryuumaru Satsu i jego siostrę, których spotkali poprzedniego dnia. Tak jak oni miał ostre, drapieżne rysy twarzy, głęboko osadzone, zielone oczy, mocną budowę ciała… Roztaczał wokół siebie trudną do zdefiniowania aurę sympatii. W przeciwieństwie do rodzeństwa, jego włosy miały białe pasma, ciągnące się wzdłuż skroni. Był też od nich wyraźnie wyższy.

Zaraz za nim szła dziewczyna w czarnym płaszczu. Mina z podziwem patrzyła na nieznajomą. Z podziwem i zazdrością. Figura, szyk… Ta dziewczyna miała wszystko. I doskonale wiedziała co zrobić, żeby to wykorzystać. Niższa niż reszta grupy, długie, ciemne włosy nosiła rozpuszczone. Przesłaniały jedno oko. Drugie, ciemne, skryte za długimi rzęsami, patrzyło ciekawie i przyjaźnie na grupę shinobi.

Ciemnowłosa wyglądała po prostu świetnie, ale dziewczyna która szła za nią, była… oszołamiająca. Odziana w biel, miała włosy tak jasne, że niemal białe. Związane w kucyk, były krótsze niż jej koleżanki i wydawały się mienić w promieniach słońca. Oczy zdawały się być stworzone, aby się w nie wpatrywać. Twarz w kształcie serca, o miękkich rysach, delikatnie zarysowanych kościach policzkowych… Mina słyszała ożywione szepty innych – pełne podziwu chłopców i zazdrości dziewcząt. Najwyraźniej jasnowłosa też je usłyszała, bo uśmiechnęła się – olśniewająco – i zawiązała pieczęć rozproszenia. Mina zamrugała. Dziewczyna nagle wydała się dużo bardziej… zwyczajna. Nadal wyglądała świetnie, ale już nie przyćmiewała swoim blaskiem całego otoczenia.

Na końcu szedł shinobi w płaszczu o barwie nieco ciemniejszej niż krew. Oczy zasłaniały mu bandaże. Na twarzy błąkał mu się krzywy uśmieszek. Niższy od Szarego i Zielonego, drobniejszej od nich budowy, mimo zasłoniętych oczu poruszał się płynnie i pewnie. Podobnie jak Zielony, również on miał fryzurę którą najłatwiej byłoby opisać jako „chaotyczną". Jeżeli Zielony sprawiał wrażenie przyjaznego, choć drapieżnego ptaka, to Czerwony był chytrym, przyjacielskim lisem.

Itsu przyjrzał się dokładniej grupie. Ponad trzydzieści osób. Sporo. A to nadal nie byli wszyscy.

- Nazywam się Raizuki Itsu, zwany również Stalowym Shinobi. To Ryuumaru „Ryuugan" Yoshiro, Iwashi o Oczach Chaosu, Aramoro „Kagehime" Kachiko, oraz moja siostra Raizuki Itsuruko. Z tego co wiem, zostaliście wytypowani przez Hokage jako potencjalni członkowie grup specjalnych, mam rację?

Odpowiedział mu chór potaknięć.

- Doskonale. O ile wiem, Ryuumaru Satsu zasugerował wam abyście najpierw się przyjrzeli jak walczymy, tak?

- Owszem, ale nie bardzo mamy jak. Nie możemy podejść zbyt blisko. – odpowiedziała mu jakaś dziewczyna. Przyjrzał się jej dokładniej. Rozpoznał ją z akt. Hyuuga Hanabi, młodsza siostra Hinaty. Określana jako „mająca większy potencjał". Ciekawe, co za baran je oceniał.

- Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to utrudnia sprawę. Dlatego znaleźliśmy metodę która pozwoli na ominięcie tego problemu. Ktoś jest chętny zobaczyć, czym różni się nasze ninjutsu od waszego?

Oczywiście, takie postawienie sprawy oznaczać mogło tylko jedno – cała grupa była chętna. Wyszli więc z budynku i podążyli w stronę obszaru oddanego do dyspozycji Klanu Smoka.

- Hichibashi, naprawdę mało mnie wzrusza kto jest teraz zapisany. Mamy zaprezentować tutejszym nasze metody walki i zrobimy to tak czy owak. Naprawdę, wolałbym żebyś ty i twoi koledzy zeszli nam z drogi, bo lekko nam się spieszy. – Itsu nigdy nie był nadmiernym wielbicielem Hichibashiego. Jego zdaniem, młody arystokrata ucieleśniał wszystko, co najgorsze w Oddziałach Specjalnych – zadufany w sobie, arogancki do bólu, traktujący innych z góry i nadmiernie przywiązany do przepisów. Teraz też musiał się stawiać. Podobno teraz była kolej jego oddziału na prezentowanie sztuki nin Klanu Smoka. Itsu wziął głęboki oddech. Powoli wypuścił powietrze. Nie miał ochoty wywoływać awantury. Ale jeżeli ten szczeniak za chwilę nie da sobie przemówić do rozsądku…

- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. – odparł tamten nadętym, pełnym wyższości tonem, który doprowadzał szturmowych do białej gorączki. – To nasza kolej i nie ustąpimy… a już szczególnie nisko urodzonym łajzom ze Szturmowych i przestępcom.

To było za dużo. Itsu nawet nie zdążył się zdziwić, że chłoptaś miał czelność tak się odezwać, gdy głos zabrał Yoshiro.

- Masz trzy sekundy, żeby zacząć przepraszać, smarkaczu. Potem będzie za późno. – tym razem w głosie Yoshiro nie było niczego, poza czystą, niczym niesplamioną obietnicą przemocy. – I radzę, żeby to zabrzmiało szczerze.

Właśnie ten moment wybrał Satsu żeby pojawić się znikąd.

- Jakieś problemy? – zapytał się uśmiechając jak kot na widok ptaka ze złamanym skrzydłem. Jak zawsze, towarzyszyła mu Hitomi. Ostatnio również Aramoro Shoju zdawał się nie odstępować głowy Klanu na krok.

- Satsu-sama. – Itsu schylił głowę w krótkim, oszczędnym ukłonie. Nigdy nie był formalistą, a dzięki swojemu statusowi weterana nie musiał już zwracać uwagi na takie wkurzające drobiazgi. – Chwilowo oczekujemy na przeprosiny Ryuumaru Hichibashiego za jego niezwykle obraźliwie i pogardliwie sformułowaną odmowę udostępnienia nam pola treningowego.

- Przykro mi to słyszeć. – odezwał się Shoju. Był dwulicową szują i oszustem, ale jednego nie można było mu odmówić - zawsze dbał o formę i kulturę. Nawet jeżeli w tej samej chwili wbijał komuś nóż w plecy. – Zdaję się, że już rozmawialiśmy na ten temat, nieprawdaż, Hichibashi?

- T… Tak, Shoju-sama. – zdołał wykrztusić zapytany. Nie było tajemnicą, że chciał poznać sztukę W Mroku Ukrycia. A ponieważ talentu – w przeciwieństwie do kultury – nie można mu było odmówić, został wstępnie zaakceptowany przez ród Aramoro. I tutaj zaczęła się jego droga przez mękę, bowiem jego nauczycielem został sam Shoju. Nieczęsto się zdarzało, aby daimyo rodu brał sobie ucznia. Pogłoski mówiły, że działo się tak tylko gdy uczeń miał potencjał i nic więcej.

Niezależnie od tego, jak było naprawdę, Shoju nie zamierzał przepuścić swojemu podopiecznemu jeżeli ten zachował się w sposób niezgodny z etykietą.

Hichibashi natychmiast uklęknął i skłonił się dotykając czołem ziemi. – Moje zachowanie oraz słowa były uwłaczające i nieprawdziwe! Pokornie błagam, czcigodni, o wybaczenie mi moich głupich, nieprzemyślanych osądów!

Podczas gdy Itsu i reszta sprzeczali się o coś, Naruto pozwolił myślom odpłynąć. Wczoraj nie miał okazji nawet na chwilę porozmawiać z Hinatą. Kiedy tylko wyszli od Hokage, musiała wracać do rodowej rezydencji. Dzisiaj rano, zanim zdążył ją znaleźć, otrzymał wezwanie na spotkanie. A potem ruszyli na pole treningowe. Natomiast na pocieszenie pozostawała mu świadomość, że kiedy Iwashi i pozostali zakończą swoją prezentację, wreszcie będzie mógł potrenować współpracę z Kuramą pod okiem Yoshiro. I razem z Hinatą. Dzień zapowiadał się całkiem ciekawie.

Itsu miał ochotę jeszcze to przeciągnąć, ale zauważył ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Satsu. Skinął więc krótko głową na znak, że przyjmuje przeprosiny.

- Jak już wspomniałem, potrzebny nam dostęp do pola treningowego. Musimy przygotować potencjalnych kandydatów do jednostek specjalnych. – wyjaśnił sytuację.

Shoju skinął głową. – Na chwilę obecną ta sprawa ma najwyższy priorytet. Który oddział jest obecnie zapisany na trening?

- Dziewiąty Oddział Specjalny, Shoju-sama. – odpowiedział Hitomi. To ona odpowiadała za ustalenie listy.

- Doskonale. Przenieś ich na pierwszy wolny termin. Przekaż wszystkim, że Szósty Szturmowy ma absolutne pierwszeństwo, ale tylko i wyłącznie jeśli trenują z trzecioświatowcami. – po wydaniu poleceń Satsu odwrócił się do Itsu. – Postarajcie się tego nie nadużywać, dobra? – zapytał ściszonym tonem.

- Pewnie. Dzisiaj, ewentualnie jutro zaprezentujemy im nasze sztuczki i uświadomimy o co tak naprawdę toczy się walka i przeciwko komu. Potem, jeżeli będą chętni, zaczniemy treningi w jakimś innym miejscu.

- Świetnie. – Satsu westchnął ciężko. – Całe te „pokazówki" są bez sensu. Nasi czują się jak podczas wystawy dziwaków, tamci przyglądają się nam z niedowierzaniem…

- Cóż, musimy udowodnić że ta walka będzie inna.

- Musimy. I możemy mieć mniej czasu niż nam się wydawało. Jak skończycie przyjdźcie do mnie.

- Od razu po pokazie i tłumaczeniach, czy trochę później? Pamiętaj, że Yoshi ma potem jeszcze te swoje treningi z jinchuurikim Kuramy.

- Racja, jeszcze to… Za dużo tego wszystkiego.

- Może połączymy to z kolacją? Podobno mają tu całkiem niezłe knajpy.

- Brzmi sensownie. – Na twarz Satsu wypłynął zmęczony uśmiech. – Ale nie mogę obiecać, że nie pojawią się jakieś sprawy wymagające mojego osobistego nadzoru.

- Nie ma sprawy. – odparł Iwashi niedbałym tonem. – Wykończymy każdego, kto będzie czegoś od nas chciał.

Naruto prawie podskoczył, gdy Yoshiro położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Naruto, Hinata, spadamy stąd. Opowiem wam o onido podczas treningu.

Chwilę później troje shinobi zajęło jedno z większych poligonów oddanych do dyspozycji Klanu Smoka. Yoshiro rozejrzał się krytycznym wzrokiem, oceniając wzmocnione ściany oddzielające obszar ich treningów od reszty okolicy. Najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku że wytrzymają, bo zwrócił uwagę na dwoje młodych shinobi.

- Siadajcie. Najpierw muszę wam wyjaśnić parę spraw, a to może trochę zająć.

Sam skorzystał z własnej rady i usiadł u stóp sporego drzewa, opierając się o pień. Nie uszło jego uwagi, że Naruto usiadł tuż obok Hinaty. Uśmiechnął się do wspomnień siebie i Kachiko w ich wieku.

- Kurama słucha? – upewnił się jeszcze. Naruto w odpowiedzi skinął głową. – Dobrze. Znaczna część tego, co mam wam do przekazania dotyczy również jego. Zanim zaczniemy, musimy ustalić jedną rzecz – nie jesteście tu, by nauczyć się go kontrolować, tylko z nim współpracować. Różnica wbrew pozorom jest spora. Hmmm… Kurama, możesz się zwizualizować? Chciałbym mieć pewność, że mnie słuchasz.

Naruto momentalnie otoczył kokon chakry, która uformowała się w olbrzymi, lisi łeb.

„_Bardziej ostentacyjny chyba nie mógł już być_."

„Oooo, cześć Togashi. Nie spodziewałem się że dołączysz już na pierwszych zajęciach."

„_Nie bardzo mam wybór. Pamiętaj o przepowiedni. On jest ważny_."

„Jasne. Pamiętam. Skoro nie podoba ci się jego forma, może zaprezentuj mu ostatni krzyk mody?"

W odpowiedzi chakra Togashiego zawirowała nad prawym barkiem Yoshiro, formując kształt smoczej głowy niewiele większej niż głowa Yoshiro. Spojrzenie gadzich oczu momentalnie osadziła Kuramę. Lis skurczył się do podobnego rozmiaru.

- Jak już wspominałem, najważniejsza będzie współpraca między wami a Kuramą. Sytuacja jest o tyle ciekawa, że jeszcze nigdy nie zetknąłem się z przypadkiem by jeden demon miał jednocześnie jinchuuriki i Rękę. – przerwał, widząc że Naruto podniósł rękę. – Tak?

- Eeee… właściwie o co chodzi z tą całą Ręką? Co to oznacza?

- Racja… Zapomniałem, że wam ta terminologia nic nie mówi. No więc dobrze. Słuchajcie. Istnieją dwie główne metody, w jakie człowiek może zdobyć dostęp do chakry demona. Pierwszą jest zapieczętowanie demona w sobie, drugą – połączenie chakry swojej i demona. Obie metody mają swoje zalety i wady, o tym kiedy indziej. Ważniejsze, że pierwsza metoda pozwala tworzyć jinchuuriki i Opętanych, a druga – Oczy i Ręce demona. Ja sam jestem Okiem – czyli „agentem" demona, jego szpiegiem, posłańcem…

- _Kompanem do rozmów._

- Też. – dokończył z chichotem. Po chwili spoważniał. – W zamian za chakrę, wiedzę i wsparcie Togashiego wypełniam jego polecenia. Podobnie zresztą jest z Rękami. Różnica między Okiem i Ręką jest dość umowna – jeżeli demon rezyduje w którymś ze światów, to jego agent jest nazywany Ręką, jeżeli rezyduje poza światami, to mamy do czynienia z Okiem.

- Ważne jest, że demon NIE jest w stanie oddziaływać bezpośrednio poprzez Oko czy Rękę– konieczna jest do tego specjalna technika, w przypadku moim i Togashiego –Lewe Oko Togashiego. Naruto zaznajomił się z nią w szpitalu, choć pewnie tego nie pamięta. Za to może bez problemu dokonać wizualizacji, jak zresztą widać. – wskazał na głowę z zielonej chakry, unoszącą się nad barkiem. Przerwał na chwilę, by zrozumieli powagę sytuacji. Najwyraźniej dotarło do nich – wpatrywali się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Przerwał, aby zebrać myśli. – Macie jakieś pytania?

Hinata skinęła głową. – Yoshiro-sensei, co oznacza bycie Ręką Kuramy… dla mnie?

- Po pierwsze, jak zapewne już zauważyłaś, twoja chakra uległa znacznemu wzmocnieniu. Powiedziałbym, że masz mniej więcej czterokrotnie większe zasoby niż wcześniej. A to tylko początek.

- Po drugie, możesz pobierać od Kuramy dodatkowe porcje chakry. Masz dostęp do jego zasobów, ale pamiętaj, że to działa w drugą stronę – on może korzystać z twoich.

- Po trzecie, podobnie jak Naruto, masz teraz mentalne połączenie z Kuramą. Zawsze będziesz w stanie się z nim skontaktować. Każdy kto zostanie Ręką lub Okiem szybko się uczy, że to nie oznacza że w każdej chwili możecie sobie pogadać – demon może być czymś zajęty, lub zwyczajnie nie w nastroju. Wtedy może zablokować próbę kontaktu. Z drugiej strony, Kurama jest zapieczętowany, więc domyślam się że raczej nie będzie miał zbyt wiele przeciwko pogawędce od czasu do czasu. – dodał z krzywym uśmiechem, po czym natychmiast spoważniał. – Nie oznacza to jednak, że możecie sobie pozwolić na traktowanie go jak służącego. Pewna doza szacunku jest… – urwał, nie mogąc znaleźć właściwego słowa.

- _Zalecana. Ale nie zapominaj, Kurama, że na szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć._

- Otóż to. – Yoshiro wstał i potarł szyję. Nie przywykł do tłumaczenia innym. Popatrzył na swoich nowych podopiecznych. Wyglądało na to, że przynajmniej Hinata zrozumiała o co chodzi. Naruto wyglądał jakby ktoś kazał mu recytować wiersze z pamięci. – Dobra. Dość teorii, czas na praktykę. – na te słowa blondyn momentalnie się rozpromienił.

„_Wygląda na to, że w jego wypadku godzina pokazu może zdziałać więcej niż rok wykładów_." zauważył Togashi z przekąsem.

„A ze mną było aż tak bardzo inaczej?" Yoshiro stłumił chichot. – Dobrze. Po pierwsze, zacznijcie kumulować chakrę Kuramy…

Sakura uniosła przedramię, aby osłonić oczy przed podmuchem. Ta dziwaczna technika Mrokiem Osłonięcia zdawała egzamin – nawet potężne techniki zdawały się po prostu przez nich przepływać – ale potężne fale uderzeniowe wywoływały całkiem silny wiatr.

Trzeba było przyznać, że efekty działań shinobi z Pierwszego Świata były imponujące. Olbrzymia skała, rozmiarami porównywalna ze starym stadionem Konohy, została rozcięta na dwie części. I to jednym atakiem. Sakura nie mogła wyjść z podziwu. Wątpiła, by nawet Tsunade dała radę rozbić taką bryłę jednym ciosem.

Gdy cienie, do tej chwili stanowiące ich pancerze opadły, podeszli bliżej aby lepiej przyjrzeć się efektom ataku. Zaczęli wymieniać półgłosem uwagi.

- To było jedno cięcie. Nie zauważyłem żadnej manipulacji czy nasączania miecza techniką z rodziny W Piorunie Ukrycia, a to jedyna metoda jaka przychodzi mi do głowy. – stwierdził Sasuke, oglądając ślad cięcia.

- Z drugiej strony, on nie skumulował jakichś niezwykłych ilości chakry. – dodał Neji. – Powiedziałbym nawet, że użył mniej niż do zwyczajnego wzmocnienia cięcia.

- Skumulował może niewiele, ale w samym uderzeniu było jej mnóstwo. – odparła Hanabi. – W momencie zderzenia w tym co wysłał na skałę było więcej energii niż wielu shinobi jest w stanie skumulować.

Do grupy podśpiewując pod nosem podszedł Iwashi.

- To jest świat, w którym przyszło nam żyć, a to są ręce które nam dano. Wstań i zacznij próbować, by to miejsce było warte życia w nim… – przerwał gdy zauważył ich zdumione miny. – Jak się podobał pokaz?

- Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Przecież…

- Powoli. Zaraz zaczniemy tłumaczyć.

- Tak naprawdę, to dość proste. – Yoshiro obrócił się, aby pewnie wylądować. Nie było po nim widać nawet śladu wysiłku. – Naruto, podobnie działa twój Tryb Mędrca. Gromadzisz energię z otoczenia, mam rację?

- Zasadniczo, tak. – wydyszał zapytany. Tempo, narzucone przez Yoshiro było naprawdę mordercze. Gdyby nie miał dostępu do chakry Kuramy, dawno by już padł. Z drugiej strony, wtedy taki trening nie miał by sensu…

- Ale… czy Tryb Mędrca nie wymaga pozostania w bezruchu? – Hinata, co zaskakujące, najwyraźniej trzymała się lepiej.

- Owszem. To główna różnica pomiędzy Senjutsu i onido. – choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, Yoshiro jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył. Chcąc nie chcąc, jego uczniowie musieli zmusić się do jeszcze większego wysiłku.

- Senjutsu ma swoje wady. Przede wszystkim, ludzie nie są przyzwyczajeni do korzystania z otaczającej ich energii. Niesie ona za sobą zagrożenia. Dlatego musieliśmy stworzyć coś innego. – Iwashi wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. – Głównym problemem było to, że jeśli nie udało się w pełni opanować chakry natury, zmienia ona wygląd, a wtedy ciężko poderwać panienki.

Rozległo się głuche łupnięcie, gdy głowa Iwashiego zderzyła się z pięścią Itsuruko. – Już nie żyjesz, kochany. – uśmiechnęła się czarująco. Odwróciła się do otaczających ją shinobi Konohy. – Tak naprawdę, onido to nie jest nic odkrywczego. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, oryginalnie ta sztuka została stworzona przez Oni – czyli dzieci Pierwszego Kami. Jako istoty żyjące w bardzo ścisłym związku ze światem zbudowanym przez ich twórcę, Oni są w stanie czerpać energię z tego, co je otacza. W przeciwieństwie do Senjutsu, w onido nie gromadzi się energii w swoim ciele, aby następnie wzmocnić technikę. Zamiast tego, należy dopasować się do otoczenia, stać jego częścią, a następnie pozwolić, aby ono wzmocniło technikę już wykonaną. Opanowanie tego nie jest łatwe, ale też nie niemożliwe.

- Jest też inna metoda, bijuudo. Z jednej strony łatwiejsza, z drugiej bardziej ryzykowna, co zazwyczaj idzie w parze. – dodał Itsu. – Polega na skupieniu swoich emocji i wykorzystaniu ich niczym paliwa. Z tego, co widziałem, niektórzy z was mają pewne predyspozycje w tym zakresie.

- Jak wspomniał Itsu, Ścieżka Ogoniastych jest łatwa, ale ryzykowna. Istnieje groźba zatracenia się w emocjach. Mimo że daje wielką siłę, należy korzystać z niej z rozwagą. Ci, którzy nie potrafią się kontrolować, szybko stają się zagrożeniem – nie tylko dla siebie, ale również dla swoich towarzyszy. – po wcześniejszym rozbawieniu Iwashiego nie było nawet śladu. Jego głos był wyprany ze wszelkich uczuć. – Nauczymy was jej, jeżeli będziecie tego chcieli. Ale jednocześnie ostrzegam – każdy, kto pozwoli sobie na zatracenie się i narazi swoich towarzyszy, zostanie ostrzeżony tylko raz. Jeżeli powtórzy swój błąd, rozwiążemy tą kwestię definitywnie.

- Musicie zdać sobie sprawę ze stawki. – dodała Kachiko. – Przeciwnicy, z którymi przyjdzie nam się mierzyć, są gotowi zniszczyć wszystko, byle osiągnąć swój cel. Co gorsza, mają też środki by tego dokonać.

- Nie pozwolimy im na to. – dodał Itsu. – Staniemy do walki z nimi. Ale nie pokonamy ich sami. Potrzebujemy waszej pomocy.

- Możemy dać wam siłę, potrzebną do pokonania ich, wiedzę, by z niej korzystać i umiejętności, by przetrwać. – Itsuruko uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Mogę też obiecać, że wszyscy którzy zdecydują się na szkolenie, przeżyją je.

- A ja, ze swojej strony, obiecuję, że szkolenie to będzie najgorszym rozdziałem waszego życia. Po nim, nic nie będzie w stanie was złamać. – Choć nikt tego nie widział, Itsu uśmiechnął się pod swoim kapturem. Do wspomnień.

- Jeżeli chcecie, możecie zostać, dalej obserwować. Jeżeli nie, możecie wybrać się do obozu naszego klanu, zapoznać z ludźmi z Pierwszego Świata. Jeżeli powołacie się na nas, nikt nie będzie robił wam problemów.

- …i tak to mniej więcej wygląda.

Naruto skinął głową na znak, że zrozumiał. Wiadomości było sporo, ale na szczęście układały się w logiczny łańcuch.

Po tym, jak przegonił ich po całym poligonie, zmuszając do wyczyniania najdziwniejszych cudów z chakrą, Yoshiro zafundował im jeszcze bardziej morderczy sparing. Sam stał nieruchomo, atakował ich jedynie ramionami uformowanym z chakry Togashiego. Oni mieli podjąć walkę w dowolny sposób.

Cóż, różnica poziomów była widoczna jak na dłoni. O ile Ryuumaru nie miał żadnych problemów z kontrolą, o tyle oni ledwo byli w stanie wydobyć od Kuramy dość chakry by otoczyć się powłoką…

Później nastąpiła seria tłumaczeń ilustrowanych przykładami. Najważniejszą rzeczą, jak im tłumaczył Yoshiro, było to, że demona NIE da się kontrolować – należy z nim współpracować.

- Nie zmusicie go, aby robił to, co chcecie. Musicie dojść z nim do porozumienia. – powtarzał bez końca.

Zdaniem Yoshiro, największym problemem było wzajemne podejście. Nie traktowali Kuramy jak partnera. Z drugiej strony, lis generalnie miał do nich mniej więcej tyle samo szacunku, zwłaszcza do Hinaty.

Nad Kuramą miał popracować Togashi. Naruto nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale miał wrażenie, że smoczy demon jest kimś więcej niż mogłoby się wydawać.

- W takim razie na dzisiaj skończymy. – Yoshir zerknął na słońce. – Idzie wieczór. Wiem, że chcielibyście poćwiczyć jakieś techniki, ale dopóki nie nauczycie się współpracy, więcej czasu przeznaczymy na pokonywanie trudności w komunikacji niż na cokolwiek innego. – westchnął. – No nic. Jutro zobaczymy, co z tego wyniknie. – wstał. – Rano zgłoście się do szpitala. Będę musiał wam coś pokazać. Do tej pory, macie wolne.

- Yoshiro-sensei…

- O co chodzi, Hinata?

- Ja… chciałam podziękować.

- Podziękuj Naruto. I Kuramie. Bez ich pomocy nigdy by nam się nie udało. – uśmiechnął się. – Zresztą, z tego co słyszałem, całkiem nieźle wam się układa, mam rację?

Zachichotał i zniknął, zanim którekolwiek zdążyło odpowiedzieć. Naruto odwrócił się do Hinaty.

- Wiesz… mamy jeszcze trochę czasu zanim trzeba będzie wracać, tan teges… Co powiesz na to, żeby się przejść?

Jej uśmiech wystarczył za odpowiedź.

- Co sądzisz, Yoshi?

Satsu, Hitomi i członkowie Szóstego Szturmowego siedzieli dookoła stołu w całkiem niezłych nastrojach.

- Masz na myśli tą dwójkę? Cóż, zaczynam rozumieć, jak czuł się mistrz Mitsu, kiedy wbijał mi do głowy zasady postępowania z Togashim. – uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Chociaż ja już wcześniej zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego kim jest mój… permanentny towarzysz. A tutejsi… mam wrażenie, że dla nich bijuu to bezrozumne bestie, istniejące tylko po to, by zabijać, niszczyć i siać chaos.

- A co, są inne? – Itsu skrzywił się. Siedzieli sami w pomieszczeniu odciętym od reszty budynku zasłoną, więc zdjął kaptur. – Dobra, może i nie jestem obiektywny, ale jakoś ten opis świetnie pasuje do większości bijuu które spotkaliśmy na froncie. – dodał, usprawiedliwiając swoją wypowiedź.

- Możliwe. Ale nie wszystkie takie były. Pamiętasz Rimę? – Iwashi rozmarzył się.

- Rima? Która to była? – w oczach Itsuruko zabłysnęły złowrogie ogniki.

- Sanbi no kitsune. Specjalizowała się w genjutsu obejmujące całe pole bitwy.

- Pamiętam. – Satsu skrzywił się. – Jej sława już ją wyprzedzała, gdy trafiłem na przeszkolenie. Trafiłem kiedyś na nią. Anniko przez miesiąc nie chciała przyjąć do wiadomości że to nic takiego…

Cała grupa wybuchnęła śmiechem. Rima faktycznie była sławna. A raczej jej genjutsu – mężczyźni na wyścigi zgłaszali się do grup pościgowych, jeśli była szansa natrafienia na tą lisią nimfomankę…

Zanim wszyscy ostatecznie porzucili aktualne tematy, by pogrążyć się we wspomnieniach, przez głowę przemknęła im jedna myśl. Potrzebowali ochotników. Ciekawe, ile spośród tych dzieciaków zgłosi się do szkolenia.

Podobne pytania nurtowały wiele osób. Od tych zajmujących wysokie pozycje w wojskach nowego sojuszu – Hokage, Kazekage, Mifune – po ludzi którzy mieli wkrótce stanąć na linii frontu i podjąć nierówną walkę o ocalenie wszystkich trzech światów.

Następny dzień zapowiadał się wspaniale. Pogoda powodowała, że każdy kto tylko był w stanie znaleźć wystarczająco dobrą wymówkę wybrał się na zewnątrz, skorzystać z pięknego dnia. Naruto i Hinata nie mieli tyle szczęścia.

- Mam nadzieję, że szybko się uwiną, niezależnie o co im chodzi, ten teges. – wymruczał wyraźnie niezbyt szczęśliwy blondyn. – Co powiesz na piknik po tym wszystkim, Hinata?

Zanim dziewczyna zdążyła odpowiedzieć, podeszły do nich Itsuruko i Hitomi.

- Witajcie, moi drodzy! – Hitomi była w doskonałym nastroju. Zresztą, patrząc na Itsuruko, ona również.

- Hitomi-san, Ituruko-sensei, witajcie. – Hinata uśmiechnęła się witając osoby które uratowały jej życie. Naruto kiwnął głową.

- Cześć! Co tam ciekawego, ten teges?

- Ciekawie, to dopiero będzie, Naruto. – rozległ się głos zza jego pleców. Odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Yoshiro. Wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.

-Wchodźcie do środka.

Wewnątrz Itsuruko poprowadziła ich do jednej z sal zabiegowych.

- Zanim zaczniemy, słowo wyjaśnienia. – zaczęła, wskazując jednocześnie miejsca żeby usiąść. Zauważyła, że Yoshiro zaczął malować swoją krwią na rękach symbole konieczne do przywołania Togashiego. Wróciła spojrzeniem do swojej pacjentki. – Hinata, jak już wspominałam, wszystko wskazuje na to, że masz pewne, dość rzadko spotykane schorzenie meridian. Jednym z głównych objawów są silny ból przy kumulowaniu chakry, mam rację?

Hinata kiwnęła głową. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie wspominała, ale to była jedna z przyczyn jej niechęci do podejmowania wyzwań i skłonności do poddawania się. Każda próba kumulacji chakry była bardzo bolesna. Z czasem nauczyła się przezwyciężać to uczucie, ale wcale nie zmniejszyło to uciążliwości.

- Otóż to. Z tego co wiem, ból jest tylko efektem ubocznym. Głównym skutkiem są poważne problemy w kontrolowaniu chakry. Przejrzałam kilka zwojów na ten temat w bibliotece medycznej mojego Klanu i muszę przyznać, że jestem zaskoczona że w ogóle jesteś w stanie używać juukena.

- Natomiast dobra wiadomość – wtrąciła się Hitomi – jest taka, że jesteśmy w stanie to wyleczyć. Zazwyczaj stosuje się zwyczajną akupunkturę, ale odniosłam wrażenie że u ciebie to schorzenie rozwinęło się za daleko. Dlatego jest tu Itsuruko, a za chwilę dołączy do nas…

- Oni kuchiyose no jutsu!

- Togashi. – dokończyła, gdy huk przywołania przebrzmiał. Z chmury dymu ponownie dał się słyszeć gromowy głos obwieszczający przemianę i po chwili do piątki shinobi podeszła zakapturzona postać.

- _Wszystko gotowe?_

- Zaraz będziemy mogli zaczynać, Togashi-sama. – Hitomi ukłoniła się. W przeciwieństwie do brata, ona zawsze czuła do demona wyłącznie respekt.

- Za chwilę zaczniemy. Jeszcze jedna kwestia. – wtrącił się Yoshiro. Podszedł do Hinaty. – Nie chciałem marnować czasu, więc kiedy będziesz pod narkozą, zabiorę ciebie i Naruto do Labiryntów. Tam będziecie musieli zmierzyć się z mrokiem, który czai się w głębi waszych dusz. Dopóki nie uda wam się podbić tego, co tkwi w was, nie będziecie w stanie w pełni nawiązać współpracy z Kuramą.

Wyraz twarzy Naruto jasno wskazywał, że ten nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia o czym mowa. – A co to są te całe Labirynty?

- Racja, ciągle zapominam, że nie wytłumaczyłem wam wszystkiego… Jak by to najłatwiej ująć…

- _Labirynty to miejsce leżące poza czasem i przestrzenią. Są siedliskiem wielu spośród najpotężniejszych istot, wliczając w to kilku onigamich_. – wtrącił się Togashi. – _Jednocześnie Labirynty są na tyle blisko Chaosu, że można tam uzyskać doskonały wgląd we własną duszę._

- Dokładnie. – Yoshiro skinięciem głowy podziękował Togashiemu. – Nie będę się zagłębiał w dokładne tłumaczenia. Uwierzcie mi, one tylko zagmatwałyby sprawę jeszcze bardziej. Ujmując całość w skrócie – będziecie mogli tam oddzielić mroczną część swojej duszy i stawić jej czoło. Bez tego, całe szkolenie będzie bez sensu.

Zakończywszy tym stwierdzeniem swój wywód, Yoshiro podszedł do Hinaty i kilkoma szybkimi ruchami nakreślił jej na czole dość skomplikowaną pieczęć. Następnie powtórzył całą procedurę z Naruto. – Gotowe. Dzięki temu będę w stanie zabrać was ze sobą. Naruto, znajdź sobie jakieś miejsce i usiądź wygodnie. To może zająć chwilę.

- Długą? – Naruto wyraźnie się stropił. – Bo wiesz, sensei, chcieliśmy…

- To zależy tylko i wyłącznie od was. – Yoshiro z uśmiechem kiwnął głową. Domyślał się co chciał powiedzieć Uzumaki. Faktycznie, gdyby mógł, sam wybrałby się na spacer z Kachiko. Co za pożałowania godne marnotrawstwo tak cudownie zapowiadającego się dnia…

- W porządku, jeżeli jesteście gotowi możemy zaczynać. – odezwała się Hitomi. Na końcówkach jej palców błyszczały już kryształowe iglice, gotowe do użycia w akupunkturze.

- _Ja jestem gotów_. – potwierdził Togashi. Odwrócił głowę w stronę swojego Oka. – _Jesteś pewien, że poradzisz sobie sam w Labiryntach?_

- W najgorszym wypadku otworzę Oko. – zapytany wzruszył ramionami. – Ale mam nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. W końcu Komnata Zwierciadła Duszy jest terenem neutralnym…

- _Teoretycznie. A wiesz, czym różni się teoria od praktyki._

- Tak, wiem. W teorii niczym. – Yoshiro zaśmiał się. – A właśnie! Zapomniałbym. Pamiętajcie – zwrócił się do Naruto i Hinaty – prawdopodobnie nas rozdzieli. Zostańcie tam, gdzie traficie i poczekajcie na mnie. Znajdę was bez większych problemów, dzięki tym pieczęciom. – wskazał na krwawe znaki na ich czołach. – Dobra, ja jestem gotów. Zaczynajmy imprezę!

- Dziwną masz definicję imprezy, braciszku. – Mruknęła Hitomi, pewnym ruchem wbijając pierwszy kryształowy senbon.


	10. Rozdział 9

Najtrudniejsze starcie

Hinata rozejrzała się po okolicy, jednocześnie masując zdrętwiałą szyję. Wyglądało na to, że nawet tutaj, w tym „miejscu poza czasem i przestrzenią" odczuwała skutki akupunkturowego znieczulenia. Miała tylko nadzieję, że drętwota szybko minie.

- Nic ci nie jest?

Odwróciła się, gotowa do walki i zobaczyła Yoshiro. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, jego oczy rozbłysnęły zielenią i przybrały kształt rombów. Przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się jej, po czym, wyraźnie uspokojony, podszedł bliżej.

- Hinata. Wszystko w porządku? Dobrze się trzymasz?

- Tak. – kiwnęła głową. Drętwota szyi minęła, oszołomienie spowodowane nowym otoczeniem przeszło… W tej samej chwili zakręciło jej się w głowie i osunęła się na ziemię.

Yoshiro momentalnie znalazł się tuż obok.

- Nie powiedziałbym, żeby to było „wszystko w porządku"… Co ci jest?

Potrząsnęła głową. – To nic takiego. Zakręciło mi się tylko w głowie.

Yoshiro nie wyglądał na przekonanego. – Czujesz się już na tyle dobrze, żeby wstać?

Kiwnęła głową, więc wyciągnął rękę i pomógł jej się podnieść. Ruszyli, szybkim krokiem przemierzając niekończące się korytarze Labiryntów.

Hinata patrzyła zachwycona. Ściany korytarzy pokrywały liczne, bajecznie wręcz skomplikowane malunki. Chciałaby mieć trochę więcej czasu, żeby dokładniej im się przyjrzeć.

Chwilę później, wpadli na Naruto. Oraz Kuramę.

Naruto rozglądał się zdezorientowany. Nadal nie miał pojęcia gdzie był, ani skąd wziął się tu Kurama. I co, do diaska, robił w formie lisa, a nie zapieczętowany wewnątrz.

W tej samej chwili zza jednego z zakrętów wynurzyli się Hinata i Yoshiro.

- Cześć, Naruto. Jakieś problemy?

- Yoshiro-senpai? Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to ty?

- Właściwe podejście. – Yoshiro uśmiechnął się z aprobatą. – Może zaczniemy od tego, że to ja cię tu ściągnąłem?

To byli oni. Naruto podbiegł do Hinaty i uścisnął ją.

- Martwiłem się.

Dziewczyna oddała uścisk.

- Ja o ciebie też, Naruto-kun.

- _Nie chcę przerywać tej sielanki, ale robi mi się niedobrze od samego patrzenia._

- Cześć, Kurama. A ciebie kto tu zaprosił? – Yoshiro nie wydawał się być zdziwiony, prędzej zaintrygowany.

- _Co, miałem przegapić taką okazję do pośmiania się? Chyba śnisz._

- Masz mocno spaczone poczucie humoru, gdyby ktoś mnie pytał, lisie… – Yoshiro rzucił okiem na parę shinobi, nadal nie widzących świata poza sobą. – W sumie to nawet lepiej, że jesteś. I tak chciałem cię tu ściągnąć.

- _A można wiedzieć po co?_

- Możesz zgadywać trzy razy. Pierwsze dwa się nie liczą. – odpowiedział Yoshiro ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Kurama zastanowił się. Ten człowiek już nie raz udowodnił mu, że stanowi siłę, z którą należy się liczyć. Poza tym… To definitywnie musiała być starość, ale coś w samym pomyśle współpracy z tymi dzieciakami było… pociągające. Potrząsnął głową. To bez sensu. Był lisim demonem, wielowiekowym ucieleśnieniem nienawiści! Od czasów staruszka Rikudo nikt nie traktował go jak osoby. Zawsze dla wszystkich był tylko bronią. To, że ten dzieciak go rozumiał… czy nawet częściowo przypominał Rikudo Sennina… nie oznaczało, że powinien zachowywać się jak szczeniak, któremu ktoś pomachał przed nosem obietnicą ciastka.

Yoshiro w milczeniu obserwował Kuramę. Domyślał się, co się dzieje w jego głowie. Sam przez długi czas był postrzegany przez innych jako broń, jako narzędzie bez własnych uczuć czy pragnień. Trzeba było połączonych wysiłków Szóstego Szturmowego, oraz wsparcia rodzeństwa (no, i Togashiego) żeby zdecydował się zaufać innym.

- Kurama. – zaczął cicho. Demon popatrzył na niego… wilkiem? W wypadku lisa brzmiało to dość dziwnie…

- Nie ma nic złego w zaufaniu innym. Złe jest skazywanie się na dobrowolne wygnanie.

Lis parsknął w odpowiedzi. Nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

- Jak chcesz. Idziesz z nami, czy zostajesz?

- _Idę._

- Hej, ruszcie się! Musimy jeszcze dojść do Komnaty Zwierciadła Duszy.

Ani Hinata, ani Naruto najwyraźniej nie zauważyli, że cokolwiek dzieje się dookoła. Yoshiro zrezygnowany, choć jednocześnie rozbawiony, pokręcił głową. – O, bracie… miłość młodych…

- _I co, będziemy tak siedzieć i czekać aż wpadnie coś wystarczająco silnego, żeby nas wykończyć?_

- Nie łódź się, nie ma zbyt wielu takich istot. – Yoshiro podszedł bliżej do pary w objęciach. – Hej! Pobudka! Wydawało mi się, że chcieliście wybrać się na spacer?

Naruto, choć z widoczną niechęcią, zdołał się oderwać. – Eeee… co? Co jest, ten teges?

- Ziemia do zakochanych, jesteście tutaj? – Yoshiro starał się zamaskować swoje rozbawienie. Bardzo się starał. Pamiętał, jak sam zaczynał chodzić z Kachiko. Ale jednocześnie przypominał sobie żarty które stroili sobie z niego pozostali członkowie oddziału.

Hinata najwyraźniej nie wiedziała, co zrobić ze sobą. Wzrok błądził jej po wszystkim, znowu zaczęła stukać palcami… – Yoshiro-sensei, my tylko…

- Wy tylko, wy tylko… nie martwcie się. Rozumiem. Ale to wam powinno zależeć na tym, żeby to jak najszybciej skończyć. – uśmiechnął się. – Bo nie zdążycie na piknik.

- _Może już wystarczy tego słodzenia? Spadajmy stąd._

Yoshiro spiorunował lisa wzrokiem. Cholerny Kyuubi zdecydowanie wiedział, jak zabić nastrój.

- Idziemy. Wolałbym tutaj nie siedzieć zbyt długo. Mimo wszystko.

Komnata Zwierciadła Duszy była imponująca. W przeciwieństwie do korytarzy, którymi do tej pory szli, ta sala była olbrzymia – wyglądała, jakby cała Konoha z przyległymi lasami mogła spokojnie się zmieścić, a nadal pozostałoby więcej wolnego miejsca niż byłoby zajęte.

Samo Zwierciadło swoją skalą dorównywało komnacie. Znacznie wyższe niż monument Hokage, wykonane z niezwykłego, czarnego kryształu, sprawiało wrażenie zamglonego.

Yoshiro zatrzymał się kilka kroków od tafli, po czym odwrócił do dwójki shinobi.

- Posłuchajcie mnie uważnie. Teraz zaczynają się schody. Musicie wejść w zwierciadło, przekroczyć taflę. Traficie w miejsce, które będzie odbiciem waszych dusz. Napotkacie tam na swoje… na mrok, który zamieszkuje w waszych duszach. Jeżeli chcecie choćby myśleć o współpracy z Kuramą, musicie najpierw poznać samych siebie. Musicie przekonać się, czy jesteście wystarczająco silni, aby pokonać samych siebie. – Cofnął się, wskazując na chłodną, zamgloną powierzchnię Zwierciadła. – Nie wiem, co na was tam czeka. Nic nie mogę obiecać, poza tym, że to wykonalne. Mnie się udało.

Naruto i Hinata zawahali się. To było ryzykowne. Ale nie po to zaszli tak daleko, żeby teraz się wycofać. Wyczytali to nawzajem ze swoich oczu. Ścisnęli się mocniej za ręce, a później ruszyli w kierunku górującego nad nimi zwierciadła.

- _Ile czasu to zajmie?_

- A skąd mam wiedzieć? Już zaczyna ci się nudzić, lisie?

- _Powiedzmy…_

- No, to mam dla ciebie złą wiadomość. Zapowiada się dłuższe oczekiwanie. Chyba, że chcesz samemu spróbować… – zawiesił głos.

Kurama spojrzał na niego z nieukrywaną niechęcią, po czym powoli, niechętnie ruszył w kierunku tafli.

- _Oby to było warte całego zachodu_.

Kiedy również Kyuubi przekroczył lśniącą barierę tafli, Yoshiro oparł się wygodniej o kolumnę i założył ręce za głowę. Zapowiadało się długie oczekiwanie…

Hinata zamrugała, zdezorientowana. W pierwszej chwili wydawało jej się, że wróciła do rezydencji Hyuuga – otaczały ją znajome ściany. Po chwili jednak zaczęła dostrzegać drobne, niemal niezauważalne różnice, które zapewne przeoczyłby każdy, kto nie mieszkał w tym domu. Ściany miały niewłaściwy odcień, meble były poprzesuwane… Im dłużej się przyglądała, tym więcej szczegółów zauważała.

- No proszę, jaka bystra się znalazła… Brawa, normalnie. Czego tu szukasz, wywłoko?

Obróciła się na pięcie. I zamarła. Patrzyła na siebie. Siebie… a jednocześnie jakąś inną.

Ta druga Hinata, mimo że wyglądała jak jej siostra bliźniaczka, była zdecydowanie inna. Nawet nie chodziło o strój – pozornie ta sama lawendowa kurtka, tyle że rozpięta, odsłaniająca mocno kusą koszulkę i spodnie. Największą różnicę stanowiło ogólne wrażenie pewności siebie, graniczącej z pogardą dla otoczenia, którym dziewczyna wręcz emanowała.

- K-kim ty jesteś? – z trudem wyjąkała Hinata. Miała wrażenie, że znowu jest dzieckiem, słabym i całkowicie pozbawionym wiary we własne siły.

- Laska, ale ty niekumata jesteś… Jestem tobą. A właściwie, to twoją lepszą stroną. – odparła nieznajoma, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Więc z łaski swojej zejdź mi z drogi, a ja pójdę zobaczyć się ze swoim chłopakiem.

- Co? – to było jedyne, co przyszło Hinacie do głowy.

- Jak rany, ty naprawdę jesteś beznadziejna. Spójrz na siebie, myszko. Zastanów się, co możesz zaoferować Naruto. A potem zejdź mi z drogi.

- Co… O co ci chodzi? Co ty planujesz?

- Jeszcze się nie ogarnęłaś? Zamierzam przejąć kontrolę nad twoim – _naszym_ – życiem. I żyć tak, jak powinnam, a nie ciągle się chować, mdleć na widok tego matoła, który powinien już dawno jeść mi z ręki. Więc sorry, ale…

Nieznajoma nie zdołała dokończyć. Hinata zaatakowała. Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, kierowana wyłącznie furią. Mogła wiele znieść. Ale nikt nie będzie obrażał Naruto w jej obecności. Nikt! Nawet ona sama.

Naruto odskoczył, unikając ciosu który mógłby się dla niego źle skończyć. Potrząsnął głową, i spróbował skoncentrować wzrok na nieznajomym.

Gościu wygląda nawet podobnie, ten teges – przemknęło mu przez głowę. Faktycznie, gdyby pominąć ubiór, czarne włosy nieznajomego oraz fakt że w jednym oku miał sharingana, wyglądaliby jak bliźniacy.

Szkoda tylko, że ten cały Manma, jak się przedstawił, zamiast cokolwiek wyjaśnić zaatakował go kiedy tylko go dostrzegł. Krzyczał coś o „kontrolowaniu własnego losu", czy czymś takim…

Yoshiro zmełł w zębach przekleństwo cisnące mu się na usta. Było źle. Bardzo źle. Gdyby nie pewność, że jego interwencja doprowadziłaby do nieodwracalnych zmian w ich psychice, ruszyłby pomóc. Niestety, ludzki umysł i dusza są bardzo wrażliwe – wystarczy drobny, z pozoru nic nie znaczący impuls, by dokonać przerażających zniszczeń. Mógł więc co najwyżej zacisnąć zęby i obserwować jak sobie radzą.

Nagle usłyszał, że ktoś się zbliża. Znieruchomiał, jednocześnie aktywując Ryuugana. Zaczął nasłuchiwać. Cokolwiek się zbliżało, nawet nie próbowało ukryć swojej obecności.

Dźwięki, które przed chwilą go zaalarmowały, stały się wyraźniejsze. Ktoś… śpiewał? Zdziwiony, Yoshiro nadstawił uszu.

- Mknąc pośród piorunów i gromów jeszcze raz, ubijemy bestię, zakończymy to wszystko teraz, gdy opuściliśmy królestwo potępionych: bohaterowie dzisiaj, legendy na wieki!

Rozluźnił się. Znał tylko jedną osobę, która mogłaby dostać się do Labiryntów, a przy okazji fałszowała niemal tak bardzo, jak on sam.

Gdy zakapturzona sylwetka wyłoniła się z cieni, powitał ją uniesioną dłonią.

- Cześć, wyjcu.

- Zero szacunku dla kultury. – wyburczał Itsu, odpowiadając na powitanie. Podszedł do przyjaciela i usiadł obok, również wpatrując się w taflę Zwierciadła. Yosiro zauważył, że ten już nie nosił bandaży.

- Jak im idzie?

- Nie najlepiej. – odparł Yoshiro z westchnieniem. – Paradoksalnie, najlepiej z nich radzi sobie Kurama. On przynajmniej ma świadomość, że jego Mrokiem jest Nienawiść.

- Orientujesz się, co u pozostałych? – Iwashi ruchem głowy wskazał na zamglone postacie wirujące za zamgloną taflą.

- Powiedziałbym, że u Naruto Mrokiem będzie Egocentryzm. No i spora dawka Samotności. Ale nie jestem pewien, co jeszcze.

- A co z dziewczyną?

- Wygląda mi to na Żądzę, ale mam wrażenie, że to coś więcej.

- To nie tylko Żądza. – Iwashi pokręcił głową, a jego oczy zapłonęły perłowym blaskiem, gdy zaczął przyglądać się odbiciom poprzez pryzmat Chaosu. – Widzę też Nadmierną Pewność Siebie… Ale też Władzę. – zamilkł. jego oczy przygasły, ponownie przybierając swój zwyczajowy, zmienny wygląd. – Wiesz co, nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Ani o niczym takim nie słyszałem.

- _To Samotność. Tyle tylko, że ona sama się na nią skazała._

- Togashi-sama. – Iwashi wykonał niski ukłon. Nawet mu do głowy nie przyszło, żeby zachowywać się jak zwykle. Labirynty wymuszały szacunek. Nawet u niego.

- Togashi. – Yoshiro ograniczył się do czegoś pośredniego pomiędzy pełnym ukłonem, a skłonieniem głowy. Znał demona na tyle dobrze by wiedzieć, że to wystarczy. W jego wypadku.

Togashi pochylił się, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się odbiciom. W swojej naturalnej postaci wydawał się wypełniać znaczną część Komnaty, a jednocześnie sprawiał wrażenie w żaden sposób nie skrępowanego ograniczoną przestrzenią.

- _Kurama wychodzi._

Togashi momentalnie zawiązał pieczęcie i dokonał przemiany. Yoshiro dawno termu zapytał go, czemu praktycznie nigdy nie pokazuje się w swojej prawdziwej formie. Całe szczęście, że był wówczas dzieciakiem i mógł tłumaczyć swoją niedomyślność młodym wiekiem i brakiem doświadczenia.

Togashi nie mógł ryzykować ujawnienia tego, że bezpośrednio współpracuje z ludźmi należącymi do Klanu Smoka. O ile Yoshiro się orientował, żaden inny demon jego rangi nie miał Oka. Może poza Bayushim. A z ludzi prawdę o Togashim znali tylko Satsu i Szósty Oddział Szturmowy. Nawet Shoju nie miał pewności kim NAPRAWDĘ jest Togashi – aczkolwiek pewnie wiedział. Jak to on.

Rozmyślania przerwał mu Kurama, wynurzający się ze Zwierciadła. Lis wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie.

- I jak poszło, lisie? – Iwashi przekrzywił głowę. W stosunku do bijuu nie czuł nawet cienia respektu. Gdyby ten zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej potęgi, to co innego…

Kurama obrzucił go złowrogim spojrzeniem. – Kusisz los, człowieku…

- No, jeżeli chcesz spędzić resztę życia przekonany że jesteś dwuletnim dzieckiem, to śmiało, spróbuj swoich sił. – Iwashi wzruszył ramionami. Pod względem siły nie mógł mierzyć się z bijuu w żaden sposób, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że specjalizował się w genjutsu, nie było to konieczne.

W tym momencie przerwał im Togashi.

- _Czy mi się zdaje, czy oni przerwali walki?_

Cała trójka momentalnie skupiła uwagę na taflę zwierciadła.

Naruto potrząsnął głową. Co by nie robił, nie mógł pokonać tego całego „Menmy". Drań był co najmniej tak samo szybki i sprawny jak on, w dodatku dysponował identycznymi technikami i taktyką. Naruto z trudem łapał oddech. Musiał być jakiś sposób, żeby go pokonać. Po prostu musiał…

W tej samej chwili poczuł znajome, mentalne szarpnięcie. Kurama próbował się z nim skontaktować.

„Co jest, lisie? Jestem jakby trochę zajęty."

„_Togashi chce, żebyś się wycofał. Ma wami do pogadania._"

Naruto westchnął. Wyglądało na to, że nie rozstrzygnie tej walki. A przynajmniej nie teraz.

Z ciężkim do wytłumaczenia poczuciem zawodu wycofał się.

Kiedy Naruto wynurzył się z tafli Zwierciadła, Iwashi kończył opowiadać Kuramie jeden ze swoich dowcipów. Najwyraźniej trafił na pokrewną duszę. Yoshiro pokręcił głową. Skąd brało się tak spaczone poczucie humoru? Pozostawało to dla niego zagadką. Był całkiem zadowolony, że blondyn powrócił i odwrócił jego uwagę od tej dwójki…

- _Naruto. Dobrze, że jesteś._ – Togashi chyba też chciał przejść do sedna. – _Co z Hinatą?_

Yoshiro zmarszczył brwi. Faktycznie, dziewczyna powinna już tu być. Zerknął na taflę Zwierciadła i poczuł zimny dreszcz. Hinata nadal walczyła. Najwyraźniej nie mogła oderwać się od swojego alter ego. Niedobrze. Wymienił spojrzenia z demonem. Jeżeli ktokolwiek spróbuje interweniować, umysł Hinaty może się rozpaść. Szlag by to trafił.

Kurama wybrał właśnie ten moment, żeby zacząć udawać, że śpi.

Hinata potrząsnęła głową, próbując się skoncentrować. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo się starała, nie mogła nawet dotknąć tej drugiej. Przypominało jej to pojedynek z Nejim podczas pierwszego Egzaminu na Chuunina. Tyle tylko, że wtedy był tam Naruto-kun, który potrafił zagrzać ją do walki, a teraz… teraz była sama. Sama przeciwko dziewczynie, która nie tylko miała wszystkie jej umiejętności, ale też potrafiła zrobić z nich lepszy użytek… tak samo jak z wyglądu. A co, jeżeli Naruto bardziej spodobałaby się ona?

„_Dziewczyno, masz za mało problemów? Musisz koniecznie wynajdywać nowe? W dodatku całkowicie bezsensowne?_"

„Kurama-san?"

Odniosła wrażenie, że lisi demon zawahał się. Najwyraźniej nie przywykł do tego, że ktoś zwracał się do niego w ten sposób.

„_Jeżeli już musisz się o coś zamartwiać, to skoncentruj się na tej walce._" burknął. Czy to było tylko jej wrażenie, czy chciał zatrzeć zmieszanie? „_Ona wcale nie jest od ciebie lepsza. Co najwyżej bardziej pewna siebie. Ale wiesz, jak sobie przypomnę niektóre z twoich akcji… zwłaszcza to, jak byłaś gotowa oddać życie żeby go uratować… to odnoszę wrażenie, że nie powinnaś mieć z tym problemów._"

Hinata zamarła ze zdumienia. Wszystkiego mogła się spodziewać, ale nie tego, że Kurama będzie ją pocieszał. I to skutecznie.

Uniosła głowę. Musiała się uspokoić. Tamta najwyraźniej zdawała sobie sprawę, że ich siły są równe, więc celowo starała się wyprowadzić ją z równowagi, aby zdobyć przewagę. Co gorsza, nieźle jej to wychodziło.

Odskoczyła od walki. Tamta przemieściła się, jakby chciała odciąć jej drogę ucieczki. Głupia. To w tej chwili nie było ważne. Hinata zamknęła oczy. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Musiała się uspokoić. Musiała myśleć. Co w jej sytuacji zrobiłby Naruto-kun?

„_Wiesz co, mam wrażenie że to twoja walka, nie jego. Powinnaś się zastanowić co TY byś zrobiła._"

Zamrugała ze zdumienia. Rada Kuramy była jak najbardziej sensowna. Nadal nie wiedziała CZEMU demon jej pomaga, ale na pewno nie zamierzała odrzucić dobrego pomysłu.

Skoncentrowała wzrok na swojej przeciwniczce. Nie pozwoli wodzić się za nos jakiejś… jakiejś lafiryndzie.

Kurama nadal udawał, że śpi. Ciekawe, czy celowo prowokował Togashiego, czy robił to nieświadomie? W tej chwili Yoshiro miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, ale nie mógł przestać rozmyślać nad tą kwestią.

Sytuacja była naprawdę kiepska. Naruto, nie zważając na żadne wyjaśnienia, wskoczył z powrotem w taflę Zwierciadła. Czy naprawdę sądził, że zdoła dotrzeć do dziewczyny? Jakby mało było problemów.

- Jak ci idzie? – tok rozmyślań Yoshiro przerwał głos Iwashiego

- Nie najlepiej. – odparł zapytany. – Nie mogę w żaden sposób znaleźć przejścia.

- _Próbuj dalej. Wiem, że to mało prawdopodobne, ale to najlepsze, co możemy zrobić._ – Togashi był równie podenerwowany jak oni. Może nawet bardziej – w końcu on coś WIEDZIAŁ na temat tego, jaką rolę dziewczyna miała do odegrania.

Yoshiro potrząsnął głową. Nie powinien się rozpraszać. Skoncentrował się na Zwierciadle i swoich próbach otwarcia tego samego przejścia, którym podążyła Hinata.

Kurama po raz kolejny zastanawiał się, czemu pomaga tej dziewczynie. Gdyby musiał to komuś wytłumaczyć, pewnie by nie potrafił. A zresztą, czy to naprawdę było ważne? Postanowił że jej pomoże i tak będzie. A jeśli komuś się to nie podoba, to jego problem. On nie będzie się tym przejmować.

Skoncentrował się na słabym połączeniu z umysłem dziewczyny. Dobrze, że nie zawracali mu głowy. Mógłby nie wytrzymać i komuś przyładować. Nie lubił, kiedy ktoś mu przeszkadzał.

Naruto rozglądał się zdezorientowany. Nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia gdzie się znajduje. Nie było to miejsce, w którym był poprzednio. Nie było to też miejsce które widział w odbiciu. Co u diabła…

Odwrócił się gwałtownie słysząc poruszenie za plecami. Z trudem powstrzymał się od soczystego komentarza na widok Menmy.

- Nie dokończyliśmy poprzednio naszej małej dyskusji. Kontynuujmy. – oświadczył ten z sardonicznym uśmieszkiem.

- Jak to wygląda, Togashi-sama? – Iwashi przyglądał się odbiciom, ale niewiele rozumiał z tego, co widział. Nawet jego oczy nie były w stanie spenetrować zawirowań tafli. Możliwe, że byłby w stanie dokonać tego Ryuugan Yoshiro. Rzucił okiem na przyjaciela. Nie zazdrościł mu zadania – teoretycznie, możliwe było podążanie za każdą osobą, która weszła poprzez Zwierciadło w głąb własnej duszy. Ale odnalezienie takiego przejścia było ekstremalnie trudne, o ile nie szło się tuż za daną osobą.

- _Nie najlepiej, Iwashi. Ale też nie tak źle, jak mogłoby być._ – Togashi pokręcił głową. Sytuacja była co najmniej dziwna. – _Chłopak najwyraźniej zdołał dokonać częściowego dopasowania._

- To w ogóle możliwe? – Iwashi otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

- _To… wykonalne. Ale możliwe tylko w niezwykle rzadkich wypadkach._ – syknął, wyraźnie niezadowolony. – _I praktycznie nie da się czegoś takiego przewidzieć._

- Coraz mniej z tego rozumiem. – Iwashi potrząsnął głową. To przeczyło wszystkiemu co wiedział o Zwierciadle Dusz.

- _Uwierz mi, nie chcesz wysłuchiwać teraz tłumaczeń. Ostatni taki przypadek o którym wiem miał miejsce coś koło trzydziestu lat temu._

- Dobra, nie naciskam. A co z nimi?

- _Nie najlepiej. Naruto chyba zbyt dosłownie potraktował termin „pokonaj własną słabość". Tylko że on próbuje ją pokonać w walce._

Kurama zachichotał. Nie mógł dłużej udawać, że śpi, ale nadal nie otwierał oczu. – _Jego głupota zazwyczaj jest dobijająca. Ale czasami jest rozbrajająco śmieszna._

Togashi obrzucił lisa uważnym spojrzeniem. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych, on zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Kurama utrzymuje mentalne połączenie z dziewczyną. Tylko i wyłącznie dlatego bijuu jeszcze nie oberwał.

Z drugiej strony, lis najwyraźniej bez większych problemów był w stanie wyjść z konfrontacji z negatywnymi aspektami własnej duszy. To budziło pewien podziw. Togashi doskonale pamiętał jak sam przekroczył barierę czarnego Kryształu. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że drzemie w nim tyle Niechęci do ludzi. Czy Pogarda do wszystkich poza nim samym. Albo Zazdrość względem Kamich.

Z pierwszej wizyty wewnątrz siebie zapamiętał głównie swoje zmieszanie. I to, że musiał uciekać. Dopiero później zdał sobie sprawę z jeszcze jednej własnej słabości, która się nie pojawiła. To Arogancja kazała mu stanąć tam do walki.

Ciekawe, co spotkał Kurama.

Hinata pozwoliła sobie na przelotny uśmiech. Odkąd zaczęła stosować się do porad lisa, jej starcie stało się znacznie łatwiejsze. Kurama był chodzącą encyklopedią i skarbnicą wiedzy dotyczącą starć shinobi. Podziękowała mu już raz, ale musiała pamiętać, żeby podziękować raz jeszcze, kiedy to wszystko się skończy.

„_Nie martw się, przypomnę ci_."

Stłumiła chichot. Podczas całego starcia, Kurama robił co mógł, aby mimo pomocy, której jej udzielił, zachować swój image ponurego, nienawidzącego całego świata demona. Ona wiedziała lepiej. Ale nie zamierzała się narzucać.

Naruto pozwolił sobie na pełen wyższości uśmieszek. Był teraz wdzięczny losowi za te kilka sparingów z Sasuke które zdążyli odbyć podczas patrolu w strażnicy. Nauczył się kilku sztuczek dotyczących walki z posiadaczem sharingana. Teraz w pełni z nich korzystał.

Menma był groźnym przeciwnikiem, to musiał przyznać. Naruto zaczął się zastanawiać jak skuteczny byłby on, gdyby samemu posiadał kopiujące oko.

- Coś nie tak, przystojniaczku? – zaszydził przeciwnik.

- Chciałbyś, bałwanie. – Naruto wyszczerzył się w złośliwym uśmiechu. Zdążył zauważyć, że jego przeciwnik z jednej strony najwyraźniej nie jest przyzwyczajony do wsparcia, które zapewnia sharingan, a z drugiej najwyraźniej to na nim opierał swoją metodę walki. Techniki, choć podobne, też nieznacznie się różniły. Wszystko to razem było bardzo ciekawe, ale niestety nie przybliżało go nawet o krok do rozstrzygnięcia tej walki.

Kurama zamyślił się głęboko. Wyglądało na to, że nie tylko dziewczyna potrzebowała jego pomocy. Co się z nim działo? To zdecydowanie starość. Robił się miękki. Co gorsza, to zaczynało wyglądać sensownie… Przypomniał sobie jak się czuł, gdy odszedł Rikudo Sennin. Czy Yoshiro miał rację? Czy naprawdę popełnił błąd? Za nic by się do tego nie przyznał, ale prawda była taka, że zaczynał tak sądzić. Owszem, ludzie nigdy nie dali mu powodu do zaufania – dla nich był tylko bronią. Z drugiej strony, ta dziewczyna naprawdę traktowała go z szacunkiem…

Potrząsnął głową, a właściwie potrząsnąłby, gdyby nie przypomniał sobie, że udaje sen. To przestawało mieć sens. Otworzył oczy, wstał i podszedł do pozostałej trójki.

- Cześć, Kurama. Już wstałeś? – Iwashi nawet na chwilę nie oderwał oczu od czarnego kryształu. W tej chwili w jego głosie nie było nawet śladu rozbawienia, choć Kurama nie mógł mieć stu procentowej pewności – nigdy nie był dobry w odczytywaniu emocji ludzi.

- _Bardzo śmieszne. Nawet jak na ciebie._ – warknął, pochylając się nad taflą. Obrazy wyglądały… dziwnie. Zamglone, skaczące, zmieniające barwy… – _Co do cholery? Wcześniej wyglądało to inaczej._

- _Zakłócenia. Naruto zdołał w jakiś sposób połączyć odbicie swojej duszy z odbiciem Hinaty. Tylko któreś z nich widziałoby obraz czysto. My mamy z tym problem._ – w głosie Togashiego brzmiała złość.

- _A czemu jest to problemem?_

- _Bo wkraczanie w czyjąś duszę bez przygotowań jest cholernie niebezpieczne. Dla obu._

Kurama potrząsnął głową. – _Co możemy zrobić?_

- _Mieć nadzieję, że nie spieprzą niczego. Nie damy rady się tam dostać._

- _Czyli jeżeli obojgu uda się pokonać swoich przeciwników_…

- To nie takie proste. – wtrącił się Yoshiro. Szukaniem przejścia zajmowały się teraz klony. – Ci przeciwnicy to tak naprawdę aspekty ich samych. Jak można pokonać samego siebie?

- _Ten cały Menma nie sprawia wrażenia „aspektu" Naruto._ – Kurama nie był przekonany…

- Niekoniecznie. On reprezentuje sobą to, czego Naruto pragnie, boi się, czemu się sprzeciwia… To jego „zły bliźniak".

- _Zaraz, czegoś nie rozumiem… Jeżeli nie jest w stanie go pokonać, to po co go tam wysłaliście?_

- A ty jak sobie poradziłeś? Bo odnoszę wrażenie, że nie walczyłeś ze swoim „bliźniakiem". – odparł Yoshiro.

Kurama zadrżał na samo wspomnienie lisa którego spotkał wewnątrz Zwierciadła. Wyglądał podobnie do niego, tyle tylko, że miał o wiele ciemniejsze futro. Przedstawił się jako „Czarny Kurama". Najciekawsze jednak było coś innego…

- _Ja nie walczyłem, tylko rozmawiałem. Tyle, że to było… dziwne. Zupełnie jakbym jednocześnie był sobą i tym drugim mną._

Togashi pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. – _To dlatego, że u ciebie dobro i zło są przemieszane w niemal równych proporcjach. Gdyby któreś z nich było znacząco silniejsze, postrzegałbyś to z tej konkretnej perspektywy._

W tym momencie Yoshiro przerwał dyskusję. – Połączenie zakończone. Zaraz na siebie wpadną.

Cztery postacie w milczeniu pochyliły się nad czarną taflą, śledząc losy dwójki shinobi.

- Wiesz co, ty naprawdę nie myślisz. – Menma pokręcił głową w udawanym geście rozpaczy, odskakując przed ciosem Naruto. Od dłuższej chwili starał się rozwścieczyć blondyna, po kolei nabijając się z jego oddania przyjaciołom, jego nindo, a teraz – z jego głupoty.

- Uważaj, żebyś zaraz nie oberwał, ten teges.

- Odgrażasz się tak już od dłuższego czasu, bałwanie, więc nie myśl, że mnie przestraszysz. – zadrwił w odpowiedzi Menma.

W chwili gdy Naruto miał się rzucić na przeciwnika, jego uwagę przyciągnęło poruszenie kawałek za nimi. Odwrócił się i zobaczył…

Właściwie to nie miał pojęcia kto to tak naprawdę jest. Dziewczyna wyglądała podobnie do Hinaty, ale jednocześnie zdecydowanie nią nie była.

Menma najwyraźniej ją rozpoznał.

- Cześć, skarbie. Zaraz do ciebie dołączę, tylko skończę z tym tutaj.

Naruto zdezorientowany patrzył to na swojego przeciwnika, to na dziewczynę. – Znasz ją? – zapytał z głupią miną.

- No pewnie. To moja dziewczyna. – Menma uśmiechnął się obleśnie. – Prawdziwa Hinata. Tak samo jak ja jestem prawdziwym tobą.

W tej samej chwili za dziewczyną poruszył się jakiś cień. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, nastąpiło potężne uderzenie, po którym nieznajoma osunęła się na kolana, a następnie na ziemię.

Hinata spokojnie przekroczyła znieruchomiałe ciało swojej mroczniejszej osobowości i obrzuciła spojrzeniem Naruto i Menmę. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Nikt nie będzie mi psuć reputacji. A już zwłaszcza taka lafirynda.

Naruto przełknął ślinę. Ta dziewczyna wyglądała jak Hinata. Ale było w niej coś, czego nie rozpoznawał.

„_Pewnie dlatego, że wreszcie pozbyła się tego niezdecydowania, które ją krępowało od dawna._"

„Kurama? O czym ty mówisz? Wydawało mi się że już dawno to przezwyciężyła."

„_Te wasze ludzkie umysły są niesamowicie złożone. Z tobą jest tak samo – myślałem, że już dawno temu przezwyciężyłeś poczucie samotności i zazdrości. A najwyraźniej teraz zbierasz od niego baty._"

Naruto zamrugał. Popatrzył na Menmę jeszcze raz. To miał być on? Czy do tego prowadziła ścieżka, którą niemal podążył? Czy tam zaprowadziłaby go droga, którą podążałby gdyby nie Iruka-sensei? Jakby w odpowiedzi na te myśli, Menma uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- W końcu zrozumiałeś, młotku. – rozejrzał się, kalkulując swoje szanse. Najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, że samodzielnie nie pokona dwójki przeciwników, więc odwrócił się w zaczął zagłębiać w cień zalegający korytarz za nim. Jego sylwetka zaczęła niknąć w oczach. Zanim kompletnie rozpłynął się wśród cieni, wyszeptał jeszcze ostrzeżenie.

- Pamiętaj, jeżeli zgubisz drogę, powrócę. A wtedy możesz nie być w stanie mnie powstrzymać.

Naruto nie był pewien, czy nie wyobraził sobie tych słów. Powoli podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Hinatę. Odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem. Ona w niego nie wątpiła. On też nie powinien.

Niezależnie od wszystkiego, wiedział jedno – już nie groziła mu samotność. Nigdy.


	11. Rozdział 10

Ostatnie chwile ciszy.

Kiedy Hinata otworzyła oczy, z powrotem była w sali szpitalnej. Powoli zaczynała się przyzwyczajać. Po chwili w jej polu widzenia pojawiła się twarz Hitomi.

- Pobudka, śpiochu! Jak się czujesz? – zapytała, najwyraźniej bardzo z siebie zadowolona.

- Całkiem… całkiem nieźle. – stwierdziła Hinata. Faktycznie, biorąc pod uwagę starcie które miało miejsce w Zwierciadle, czuła się świetnie. Tylko czemu była cała zdrętwiała? Po chwili przypomniała sobie. Miała operację. Dostała znieczulenie. Zogniskowała spojrzenie na Hitomi. – Jak poszedł zabieg?

- Fantastycznie! – Hitomi uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. – Nie mówię, że było łatwo, ale na szczęście nic skomplikowanego. A w dodatku, biorąc pod uwagę że pomagał nam sam Togashi, to w ogóle nie było niczego wartego uwagi.

Hinata uspokoiła się. Nie przyznałaby się przed nikim, ale bardzo się bała. Kiedy Itsuruko powiedziała jej o tym zwyrodnieniu meridian, przez jedną straszną chwilę obawiała się, że będzie musiała porzucić życie shinobi.

- No dobrze, to teraz mały sprawdzian. – Hitomi przerwała jej rozmyślania, jednocześnie aktywując byakugana. – Skumuluj chakrę w prawej dłoni.

Przez kolejne kilka minut Hinata kumulowała chakrę na najróżniejsze sposoby. Zauważyła, że cały dyskomfort, jaki wcześniej odczuwała, zniknął bezpowrotnie, a sama manipulacja chakrą była o niebo łatwiejsza. Gdy podzieliła się z Hitomi tym spostrzeżeniem, tej wyraźnie ulżyło.

- O to właśnie chodziło. Żeby do tego doprowadzić. – wyjaśniła.

W tym samym momencie do pokoju weszli Yoshiro i Naruto. Wyraźnie było widać, że Ryuumaru jest wściekły. Kiedy złapał spojrzenie Hinaty, trochę złagodniał. Trochę. Hitomi uniosła pytająco brwi.

-Hinata. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się czujesz? – Yoshiro pozornie nie zwrócił uwagi na siostrę.

- Bardzo dobrze, Yoshiro-sensei. Czy wszystko w porządku?

- Niezbyt. I będziemy musieli do tego wrócić na treningach. – widząc pytający wzrok siostry, wytłumaczył. – Ta dwójka najwyraźniej nie opanowała jeszcze czegoś takiego jak „wykonywanie poleceń".

Hitomi skinęła głową. Teraz zrozumiała. Nagle sensu nabrał pełen skruchy wyraz twarzy Naruto. Musiał nieźle podpaść. Yoshiro ciężko było wyprowadzić z równowagi, ale, jeśli chciał, potrafił być bardzo nieprzyjemny. Choć na to nie wyglądał, był jednym z najbardziej zdyscyplinowanych ludzi jakich Hitomi znała – przynajmniej na polu bitwy…

Yoshiro potrząsnął głową. Na całe szczęście, gniew szybko mu przeszedł. Jak zwykle zresztą. Westchnął ciężko. Nie bez znaczenia był też fakt, że powinien był wcześniej uprzedzić swoich podopiecznych o niebezpieczeństwach związanych ze Zwierciadłem.

„_Faktycznie, powinieneś. I widzę, że już się do nich przyzwyczaiłeś, co?_"

„ Powiedzmy." Yoshiro uśmiechnął się w myślach. Rzeczywiście, nie po raz pierwszy szkolił młodszych shinobi. Ale zazwyczaj nie nazywał ich swoimi „podopiecznymi". Nawet w myślach. „Ale nawet pomijając wszystko inne, Naruto powinien był posłuchać kiedy kazałeś mu zaczekać. To nie ulega wątpliwości."

„_I za to mu jeszcze zmyję głowę, ale osobiście. Ty się rozchmurz i wróć do roli dobrego instruktora._"

Tym razem Yoshiro nie zdołał stłumić chichotu. Zazwyczaj szkolił shinobi razem z Itsu i był tym dobrym trenerem, który pocieszał i tłumaczył – w przeciwieństwie do Itsu, który miał zawsze te bardziej niewdzięczne zadania.

- No dobrze, moi drodzy. – spojrzał na dwójkę shinobi. Naruto nadal miał spuszczony wzrok i całym sobą wyrażał skruchę. Oczywiście, że nieszczerą, ale nie można było wymagać od niego więcej. Przynajmniej na razie.

Z drugiej strony, Hinata była zdezorientowana. Widać było że nie do końca rozumie co się dzieje, ale instynktownie zdawała sobie sprawę, że czymś podpadła, więc wolała się nie wychylać.

Yoshiro pokręcił głową. Wyglądało na to, że przestraszył te dzieciaki na śmierć. – Hej. Posłuchajcie mnie. – poczekał, aż oboje zwrócą na niego wzrok i kontynuował. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jest kilka spraw, nad którymi będziemy musieli popracować. Niezależnie od tego co sądzę o waszym podejściu, należą wam się gratulacje. Nie słyszałem jeszcze o żadnej konfrontacji z własnym mrokiem, która dałaby tak dobre rezultaty w tak krótkim czasie.

Obydwoje momentalnie pojaśnieli.

Hitomi uśmiechnęła się. Zawsze zdumiewało ją jak szybko jej brat potrafił przejść od gniewu do spokoju. I jak płynnie się to odbywało. Jak daleko sięgała pamięcią, Yoshiro naprawdę się wściekł tylko trzy razy. Raz, gdy krótko po sformowaniu Szóstego zostali pozostawieni własnemu losowi przez dowódcę liniowego. Drugi, gdy Shoju naraził życie Kachiko. I trzeci, gdy Iwashi został aresztowany. To były jedyne sytuacje. gdy jego furia wydawała się być niemożliwa do opanowania.

Oczywiście, cała sprawa była bardziej złożona. Yoshiro jej kiedyś to tłumaczył – od tego, jak dobrze panował nad sobą, a więc także nad swoimi emocjami, zależało jak dokładnie kontroluje swoje możliwości jako Oko Togashiego. Nie miał wyboru – musiał nauczyć się jak panować nad gniewem.

- No dobrze, Hinata. Za chwilę skończymy i będziesz mogła wyjść. – stwierdziła Hitomi. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie wystąpiły żadne niepożądane efekty. – Aktywuj jeszcze Byakugana i to będzie wszystko…

Zgodnie z poleceniem Hinata przesłała do oczu część skumulowanej wcześniej chakry. Raz jeszcze zdumiało ją, z jaką precyzją mogła operować energią, jak szybko jej organizm reagował na polecenia… Więc TO było normalne? Więc tak być powinno? Nie mogła uwierzyć, że tyle lat walczyła ze swoim organizmem…

Nagle poczuła dziwne kłucie w oczach. Reagując bardziej instynktownie niż świadomie, przemieściła część chakry w obszarze gałki ocznej. Nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje. Przez chwilę jej byakugan działał normalnie, a zaraz potem zwariował. Przerażona, natychmiast przerwała kumulację chakry.

Yoshiro spojrzał ze zdumieniem na dziewczynę. Choć początkowo nic na to nie wskazywało, coś poszło zdecydowanie nie tak. Wymienił szybkie spojrzenie z Hitomi. Jego siostra najwyraźniej też nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje – wyglądała na całkowicie oszołomioną. Yoshiro mentalnie wywołał Togashiego, jednocześnie kumulując olbrzymią dawkę chakry niezbędną by otworzyć Lewe Oko Togashiego.

Głos demona napłyną po dłuższej chwili. „_Coś nie tak? Mam nadzieję, że to ważne._" Togashi był wyrozumiały, ale do pewnych granic. Jeżeli było coś, czego nie znosił, to zawracanie mu głowy gdy był zajęty.

„Myślę, że bardzo. Dziewczyna ma problem z aktywacją byakugana. Nic tego nie zapowiadało, do tej pory wszystko było w porządku. Za chwilę otworzę Oko."

„_Dobrze, że mnie ściągnąłeś._"

„Jakieś pomysły?"

„_Kilka, ale tylko dwa są pozytywne._"

„Szlag."

„_Dokładnie._"

Hinata mimowolnie zadrżała, gdy spoczęło na niej badające spojrzenie złocistego Oka Togashiego. Instynktownie wyczuwała, że nawiązanie kontaktu wzrokowego nie byłoby niczym przyjemnym. Togashi zresztą sam to potwierdził, gdy chwilę później uformował głowę z chakry.

- _Nie patrz bezpośrednio w to oko. Mogłoby się to dla ciebie źle skończyć._

Kilka chwil później inspekcja dobiegła końca. Odczytywanie mimiki Togashiego było bardzo trudne, ale w jego głosie można było wyczuć ulgę.

- _Nie widzę nic, co mogłoby stwarzać zagrożenie. Na razie powstrzymaj się od aktywacji byakugana. Najprawdopodobniej po prostu twój organizm zareagował nadmiernie zwiększając czułość układu meridianowego. Nie jest to nic groźnego, a za dzień czy dwa powinno minąć._

Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Yoshiro zauważył wymianę spojrzeń pomiędzy Naruto i Hinatą i uśmiechnął się lekko. Do wspomnień.

- Hej, wy dwoje! – zawołał, aby przykuć ich uwagę. – Przypominam, że jestem za was odpowiedzialny. – zauważył, że posmutnieli na myśl, że będzie ich pilnował. – Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie zamierzam zmarnować reszty tego przepięknego dnia. –kontynuował, z zadowoleniem notując wyraźnie widoczną poprawę nastroju obojga. – Dlatego, jeżeli cała wasza trójka, wliczając w to Kuramę, obieca że będzie zachowywać się jak należy, to resztę dnia będziecie mieć tylko dla siebie.

- _Kurama nie musi nic obiecywać. Wcześniej chciał dowiedzieć się kilku rzeczy o Juubim. I nie tylko. Ja też muszę z nim porozmawiać._

Yoshiro nie pokazał po sobie nawet śladu zdziwienia. Zupełnie, jakby to było coś, co wcześniej ustalili. „Czy mnie się zdaje, czy byłeś czymś zajęty?"

„_Prawidłowo użyłeś czasu przeszłego. Tamta sprawa właśnie straciła na ważności._"

„Stało się coś, o czym nie wiem?"

„_Rada Klanów. Podjęli decyzję. Kiedy mnie ściągałeś, było już tak naprawdę po wszystkim._"

„Czy mówiłem ci już, jak bardzo mnie zdumiewa różnica między upływem czasu w Labiryntach i Światami?"

„_Mówiłeś. A teraz muszę zakończyć tą konwersację. Mam kilka rzeczy do wytłumaczenia Kuramie._"

„Rozumiem. Będziesz miał dzisiaj jeszcze jakieś sprawy? Czy może to wszystko?"

„_Nie sądzę, żeby coś jeszcze miało się wydarzyć._"

„W takim razie, baw się dobrze z tym lisem." zażartował Yoshiro, zamykając jednocześnie Oko.

- Gdzie Iwashi?

- Wrócił do siebie szybciej niż ty, poszedł do Itsuruko. – wyjaśniła siostra. Starannie zamaskowała trawiącą ją zazdrość.

Yoshiro równie starannie udał, że tego nie zauważył. – Idziemy z Kachiko polatać. Chcesz dołączyć?

- A wiesz, że chętnie? Poczekajcie na mnie. Muszę się przebrać.

- Pewnie. Poczekamy na polu startowym. – Yoshiro odwrócił się tylko po to, żeby zauważyć że Naruto i Hinata zniknęli. „Nie marnują czasu", przemknęło mu przez głowę, gdy kierował się do wyjścia, nie mogąc opanować szerokiego uśmiechu.

Iwashi rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. OIOM w każdym szpitalu wyglądał niemal identycznie. Ten nie był wyjątkiem. Po chwili zauważył Itsuruko i podszedł do niej.

- Hej. Jak leci? – zapytał, obejmując ją. Zdecydowanie zbyt długo siedział zamknięty.

- Nie najlepiej. – przyznała, marszcząc brwi. – Popatrz. – wskazała na pacjenta leżącego w łóżku. – To Uchicha Itachi. Jest w śpiączce. Jego organizm jest w tak fatalnym stanie, że sam fakt, że jeszcze żyje można zaliczyć do kategorii cudów.

- Co konkretnie? – Iwashi przyjrzał się leżącemu dokładniej. Faktycznie, nie wyglądał najlepiej.

- Och, praktycznie wszystko, co można wymyślić. Nadużywał Kalejdoskopu – jest niemal ślepy. Ma poważnie uszkodzone płuca, pluje krwią. Meridiany ma popalone – najwyraźniej walczył z doświadczonym użytkownikiem juukena. Układ krwionośny jest w opłakanym stanie – przez tych kilka dni które tu spędził, miał prawie dwadzieścia krwotoków. Sama nie wiem, od czego zacząć…

- Wspominałaś o Kalejdoskopie? – Iwashi myślami nadal był przy pierwszym objawie wymienionym przez jego dziewczynę.

- Tak. Ma go już od ładnych kilku lat. Całkiem nieźle się nim posługuje – Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, Susanoo… Ma potencjał.

- Wyliże się z tego?

- O własnych siłach? Nie ma mowy. – Itsuruko potrząsnęła głową. – Tutejsi też mu nie pomogą, nie mają pojęcia o We Krwi Ukryciu. Muszę działać sama.

- Pomóc ci? Wiem, że nie jestem specem od technik medycznych…

- Dobra dobra, nie cwaniakuj. Jak znajdziesz kogoś, kto opanował tą naturę lepiej od ciebie daj mi znać. Chętnie poznam. – Itsuruko z trudem zamaskowała radość. Nie dość, że spędzi resztę dnia z Iwashim, to jeszcze uzyskała naprawdę fachową pomoc. – Najpierw zajmiemy się tym tutaj. Później, jak wystarczy czasu, mamy jeszcze kilku innych w stanie śpiączki.

- Pani pierwsza. – Iwashi uśmiechnął się, pochylając nad nieprzytomnym Uchihą. Zanucił na tyle cicho, żeby nikt go nie usłyszał.

- Tatku, czemu ciągle grasz tę samą, starą piosenkę? Czemu wyśpiewujesz jedynie melodie? Przecież tam, w dole ulicy coś się dzieje – całkiem nowy rytm, i całkiem nowa piosenka…

Skoncentrował się na pacjencie, sięgając po pełną moc swoich oczu. Od dawna chciał porozmawiać z użytkownikiem Kalejdoskopowego Sharingana…

Tsunade uniosła zmęczony wzrok znad kolejnych raportów. Jakoś dziwnie się złożyło, ale widok Koharu i Homury wcale jej nie ucieszył. Ciekawe czemu, zastanowiła się. Doszła do wniosku, że pewnie miało to coś wspólnego z tym, że regularnie robili wszystko, żeby utrudnić jej życie. Nie mogła odmówić im zaangażowania w sprawy osady – po prostu ich osądy różniły się krańcowo… Niestety, sama świadomość źródła problemów nie wystarczyła Z westchnieniem skupiła wzrok na dwójce członków Rady. – O co chodzi?

- Podobno zamierzasz oficjalnie wstąpić w sojusz z tym całym Klanem Smoka. – zaczęła bez ogródek Koharu.

- Wydawało mi się, że ta sprawa jest już zamknięta. – zdziwiła się Tsunade. Zebranie Rady było dość burzliwe, ale ostatecznie ustalono, że sojusz będzie bardziej niż korzystny, zwłaszcza w obliczu całkowicie nieznanego przeciwnika.

- Nie chodzi o sam sojusz – zaczął tłumaczyć Homura – tylko o to, że ci… pierwszoświatowcy, tak chyba o sobie mówią, najwyraźniej zadomowili się w naszej osadzie.

- I bardzo dobrze. Dysponują wiedzą, którą chcą się podzielić, a która może okazać się bezcenna. Nawet teraz ich medycy prezentują nam nowe techniki medyczne. Planują wyszkolenie grupy naszych shinobi. A w dodatku najwyraźniej uczą Naruto jak posługiwać się mocą Kyuubiego! – Tsunade zaczynała się denerwować. O co im chodziło?

- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że w ten sposób stajemy się jednocześnie tarczą dla ich obozu? Nie powinnaś tak ryzykować dobra osady. – Koharu najwyraźniej nie była przekonana.

Tsunade spiorunowała członków Rady wzrokiem. – Decyzja zapadła. Konha, podobnie zresztą jak Suna, będzie współpracować z Klanem Smoka tak ściśle jak się da. Mamy dużo więcej do zyskania, niż do stracenia. A obecność ich shinobi tutaj zapewnia nam dodatkową ochronę – niezależnie od tego bylibyśmy głównym celem. – Tsunade wstała. Ta rozmowa już i tak trwała za długo.

- Skoro tak uważasz, Hokage. – Koharu i Homura również wstali.. Zanim wyszli, starszy mężczyzna odwrócił się na chwilę do Tsunade.

- Zapomniałbym. Powinnaś to przeczytać. – wyciągnął w jej stronę zwój z wiadomością. Tsunade wstała i podeszła, w myślach złorzecząc mu za konieczność ruszenia się.

Zdziwiła się co prawda, że wiadomości nie przekazał zwykły kurier, ale najwyraźniej ta konkretna była przeznaczona dla Rady. Rozwinęła zwój i przebiegła wzrokiem kolumny tekstu. Stłumiła cisnące się na usta przekleństwo i odwróciła się do Shizune.

- Znajdź Ryuumaru Satsu, albo kogoś innego kto ma coś do powiedzenia w tym smoczym klanie i ściągnij go tutaj. Mamy problem.

Shizune nie pytała. Znała ten wyraz twarzy czcigodnej Tsunade. Odwróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła.

Satsu wyszedł z budynku w którym mieściła się główna kwatera sił Smoka. Był całkiem zadowolony. Sytuacja mogła wyglądać lepiej, ale z drugiej strony, nie było nawet w połowie tak źle, jak mogło by być. Nie zamierzał kusić losu narzekaniem.

Później miał się zastanawiać, czy sama ta myśl nie obraziła przekornej natury światów. Bowiem w tej samej chwili dostrzegł Shizune. Biegła w jego stronę, trzymając tą swoją świnkę. Miała bardzo poważny wyraz twarzy. Aż za bardzo…

Satsu stłumił westchnienie. Jak widać, jego chwila odpoczynku skończyła się, zanim tak naprawdę się zaczęła. Obejrzał się na swojego yojimbo. Hitomi była zajęta czymś innym, więc towarzyszył mu jeden z zamaskowanych Strażników Rady. Satsu nie kojarzył tego konkretnego ochroniarza. Zwiesił głowę. Wyglądało na to, że sytuacji kryzysowej będzie musiał stawić czoła samodzielnie, bez wsparcia siostry. Bardzo starannie maskował, jak wiele dla niego znaczy milcząca obecność Hitomi.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem skierował się w stronę Shizune.

Kurama rozejrzał się. Miejsce w którym się znajdował w pewnym stopniu przypominało mu Labirynty, zwłaszcza swoją atmosferą. Czuł, że w tym miejscu coś jest nie tak.

- _To wpływ Chaosu. Jest tu dość silny._ – rozległ się głos Togashiego. Starszy demon nadal trzymał się postaci zakapturzonego człowieka. – _Powoduje wrażenie nierealności. Szybko się przyzwyczaisz… lub oszalejesz._

Kurama prychnął. – _A jest jakaś różnica?_

- _Niewielka. I raczej subiektywna._ – czy tylko mu się zdawało, czy faktycznie Togashi zachichotał?

- _Po co mnie tu ściągnąłeś… czcigodny?_ – mimo najlepszych chęci, Kurama musiał się bardzo pilnować. Okazywanie szacunku komukolwiek było sprzeczne z jego naturą. No, może poza Rikudo Senninem, ale staruszek odszedł dawno temu…

-_ Wiele jest spraw, które chciałbym z tobą omówić. Niestety, nie mamy na to czasu. Więc przejdę do sedna. Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale powołanie Ręki – czy Oka, bo tak naprawdę to jedno i to samo – wymaga aktywnego udziału demona. I jego dobrej chęci. Nie wiem, czemu pomogłeś dziewczynie, ale teraz jesteś za nią odpowiedzialny._

Kurama zamyślił się. Wrócił myślami do tamtych chwil w szpitalu. Naruto był zbyt załamany by cokolwiek zauważyć. Kurama wbrew dręczącym go wątpliwościom postanowił mu pomóc.

- _Ciężko mi to uzasadnić._ – westchnął. – _Ona jest dla Naruto ważna. Bardziej, niż ten matołek zdaje sobie sprawę. Wiedziałem, że jeżeli coś jej się stanie, mogę stracić swojego jinchuuriki. A chociaż nie jest zbyt bystry, to przyzwyczaiłem się do niego._

Togashi nic nie powiedział. Przetrawiał powoli wiadomości, które właśnie uzyskał. – _Dbasz o niego._ – stwierdził w końcu.

W odpowiedzi lis prychnął. – _Powiedzmy. Nie mówię, że go lubię…_

- _A próbowałeś go polubić? Albo dać się polubić?_ – wszedł mu w słowo Togashi. Gdy Kurama nie odpowiedział, starszy demon pokiwał głową. – _Może to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale jesteśmy skazani na współpracę z ludźmi. I możesz mi wierzyć, taka współpraca idzie dużo lepiej, gdy obie strony są na dobrej stopie._

- _Tak jak ty i ten cały Yoshiro? Muszę przyznać, że nie rozumiem. Jak znosisz ten brak szacunku z jakim się do ciebie zwraca?_

Smoczy demon zachichotał. – _Jako że nie masz żadnych doświadczeń z polityką onigamich, jestem w stanie zrozumieć twoją konfuzję. Ale uwierz mi, takie bezpośrednie podejście jest… odświeżające. A poza tym, chłopak nie okazuje mi braku szacunku. On po prostu nie bawi się w ceremoniał. No i sporo razem przeszliśmy._

Kurama potrząsnął głową. To do niczego nie prowadziło. – _Czy tylko o to chciałeś mnie zapytać?_

- _Wiesz, Kurama, o tobie nie mogę powiedzieć że sporo razem przeszliśmy._

- _Wybacz, czcigodny._ – lis momentalnie się skulił. Zapomniał się.

- _Wracając do twojego pytania… Nie, jest sporo spraw o których chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Przede wszystkim, o Chikou._

- _Kim?_

- _Chikou, Juubim, od którego się wywodzisz._

Kurama popatrzył zdumiony. – _Wiesz coś o nim?_

- _Można tak to ująć. Walczyłem z nim._

Kurama podniósł głowę, zdziwiony.

- _To były dawne czasy, stulecia przed tym, jak przeszedł do Trzeciego Świata. Chikou był wtedy jednym z najaktywniejszych Bijuu w szeregach Legionu. Nie raz i nie dwa prowadził kolejne oddziały na Pierwszy Świat. Spotkałem go właśnie podczas takiego najazdu._ – Togashi przerwał. Wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiał. – _Był… dziki. Nie dbał o nic, poza walką. W przeciwieństwie do innych Bijuu, on pragnął tylko walczyć. Podejrzewam, że to dlatego w końcu wyruszył do Trzeciego Świata._

- _Zakładam, że wygrałeś tą walkę?_

- _Potrzeba czegoś więcej, niż Dziesięcioogoniasty, aby mnie pokonać._ – odparł Togashi pozornie niedbałym tonem. – _Nawet pośród onigamich jestem uznawany za groźnego przeciwnika._

Kurama zadrżał. Wyczuwał już wcześniej, że Togashi mógłby być niezwykle niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Ale nie podejrzewał, że w aż takim stopniu.

- _I tu dochodzimy do ciebie, Kurama. Czy podążysz ścieżką swojego… rodzica, to chyba odpowiednie słowo. Czy może zdecydujesz się dołączyć do nas?_

_- Mówisz to tak, jakbym miał wybór._

- _Oczywiście, że masz. Nie zmuszamy nikogo do walki po naszej stronie. Jeżeli nie będziesz chciał do nas dołączyć… Cóż, nie pozwolimy aby przeciwnik uzyskał twoje wsparcie. Zawsze możesz zadeklarować neutralność. Ale to tylko i wyłącznie twoja decyzja._ – Togashi wstał. – _Rozumiem, że nie rozważałeś wcześniej takiej decyzji. Jeżeli chcesz, mogę dać ci na to czas…_

- _To nie będzie konieczne. Wchodzę w to._ – Kurama wzruszył ramionami. – _Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje, ale zaczynam się przywiązywać do tych dzieciaków._

Togashi nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. Ile to już lat minęło, odkąd on zaczął „przywiązywać się" do ludzi…

- Czy to jest to, o czym myślę? – Tsunade patrzyła na Satsu w napięciu. Daymio Klanu Smoka przebiegł wzrokiem po wiadomości i westchnął ciężko. A więc stało się.

- Obawiam się, że tak, Tsunade-sama. – odpowiedział, zwracając zwój. – To deklaracja wojny. Ciekawe, bo nigdy nie zawracali sobie głowy takimi drobnostkami. A już zupełną nowością jest ta oferta…

Tsunade pokiwała głową. Wiadomość była dość jednoznaczna – każdy, kto stanął na drodze „Legionów Nowego Przeznaczenia" mógł albo się poddać, stracić wszystko co posiadał, włącznie z wolnością, ale zachować życie, lub walczyć i zginąć. Trzeciej opcji autorzy wiadomości nie przewidzieli.

- Mam natomiast całkiem dobrą wiadomość. Kumo, Iwa i Mizu zaoferowały że do nas dołączą, pod jednym warunkiem. – Tsunade skrzywiła się. – Mianowicie, jeżeli uda nam się odbić należące do nich Bijuu. Mogliby uczciwie odmówić, a nie stawiać niemożliwe do spełnienia… – przerwała, widząc że Satsu najwyraźniej rozważa tą opcję.

- Tsunade-sama, nie wiesz czy oni również otrzymali takie wiadomości?

- Nie mam pojęcia. – odpowiedziała ostrożnie. Czyżby uznawał coś takiego za możliwe?

- Cóż, ujmę to tak: jesteśmy gotowi przeprowadzić taką operację, ale mamy kilka warunków. Po pierwsze, od tej pory nie będzie mowy o czymś takim jak „ich Bijuu". Ogoniaste Bestie należą do siebie i nikogo więcej. Pomogą nam, jeżeli same tego zechcą. – Satsu uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. – O to, czy zechcą, nie ma co się martwić – możemy ich sporo nauczyć.

- Jesteś pewien, że to wystarczy, Satsu-sama?

- Pewien? Nie. Ale przekonany, jak najbardziej. Drugi warunek – będziemy potrzebowali pełnych informacji dotyczących tych Bijuu, które zostały przechwycone. Z tego co wiem, Kazekage może wiedzieć całkiem sporo na temat techniki, której ci goście używają do wyrwania demona z ciała i późniejszego pieczętowania go. Jeżeli to możliwe, chciałbym, aby porozmawiał z naszymi specjalistami. Może uda nam się wymyślić coś sensownego. Dasz radę to załatwić, Tsunade-sama?

- Powinno się udać…

Satsu, zamyślony, zaczął krążyć po biurze Hokage. – Oczywiście, nie będzie to łatwe. Zwłaszcza przekonanie pozostałych Kage… Szczególnie Tsuchikage i Raikage. Obaj mają kamienne łby… Ale jeżeli otrzymali podobne wiadomości, to powinno się udać. Szkoda, że nie zdążą podesłać swoich shinobi, żeby można było włączyć ich do programu szkoleniowego… – przerwał wpół zdania. Odwrócił się do Hokage. – Dziękuję za przekazanie mi tych wieści, Tsunade-sama. Jeśli mi wybaczysz, powinienem omówić te kwestie z moją Radą.

- Satsu-sama… Naprawdę sądzisz, że uda wam się odbić Bijuu?

Skrzywił się. – Nie bardzo mamy wybór w tym temacie, czyż nie? Jeżeli to konieczne, by te zakute łby zdecydowały się do nas dołączyć, to MUSIMY to zrobić – niezależnie od tego, jak trudne jest to zadanie.

Z tymi słowami opuścił gabinet Hokage. Tsunade westchnęła ciężko. Wyglądało na to, że jedyne rozwiązanie ich największego problemu stanie się źródłem kolejnych, wcale nie mniejszych…

Naruto oparł się wygodniej o pień drzewa. Ze swojego miejsca miał znakomity widok zarówno na osadę, jak i znajdujący się obok obóz Klanu Smoka. Hinata. siedziała tuż obok niego. Dzień zdecydowanie był wspaniały.

Nagle usłyszał za sobą jakieś poruszenie. Zanim zdążył wstać i się odwrócić, tajemniczy obserwator zorientował się, że ktoś był tu przed nim.

- Naruto? Hinata? Wybaczcie, nie chciałem przeszkadzać.

- Iruka-sansei? Wszystko w porządku?

Nauczyciel z Akademii wyraźnie czymś się martwił. – Niestety nie, Naruto… Zbliża się wojna. Wasze pokolenie nie doświadczyło jej okropieństw… Prawdę mówiąc, miałem nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. – nagle uśmiechnął się. – Ale odnoszę wrażenie, że niepotrzebnie pogarszam wam nastrój. Z tego co słyszałem, jakieś gratulacje byłyby na miejscu?

Naruto wielokrotnie dziękował potem losowi, że z konieczności odpowiedzi na to pytanie wybawiło go nagłe poruszenie w obozie Klanu Smoka, które skutecznie skupiło uwagę całej trójki.

Ryk, który rozległ się przed chwilą był ogłuszający – strach pomyśleć, co działo się bliżej jego źródła. Po chwili spomiędzy zabudowań obozu Klanu Smoka wyleciały trzy stwory.

Naruto otworzył szeroko oczy. Kiedy musieli ewakuować Hinatę, nie poświęcił wiele uwagi na to, co działo się dookoła niego. Teraz z niedowierzaniem patrzył na trzy olbrzymie, jaszczurze cielska, powoli wznoszące się nad obozem. Jeden z nich wyglądał znajomo – to chyba był ten sam, który pomógł wtedy, w przenoszeniu Hinaty na zlot Kage.

Dwa pozostałe wyglądały równie majestatycznie. Jeden z nich, o barwie nocnego nieba, był nieco mniejszy. Jego ruchy sprawiały wrażenie nerwowych i wymuszonych, jakby nie czuł się w powietrzu zbyt pewnie. Mimo to, najwyraźniej cieszył się z możliwości lotu, choć wyglądał jakby nie do końca wierzył w swoje możliwości.

Dla odmiany Take – o ile Naruto dobrze pamiętał, tak miał na imię zielony smok – najwyraźniej był w swoim żywiole. Z każdego jego ruchu, nawet najdrobniejszego, emanowała niczym nieskrępowana radość. Widać było wyraźnie, że ten smok urodził się i żyje właśnie dla takich chwil jak ta, gdy mógł latać, nieskrępowany niczym, wolny jak wiatr. Oderwanie wzroku od zielonego jaszczura wymagało sporo wysiłku – jego ewolucje były wręcz zdumiewające.

Trzeci ze smoków, o barwie roztopionej miedzi, płynął w powietrzu spokojnie i majestatycznie. Nie miał w sobie ani niepewności Czarnego, ani dzikiej, nieokiełznanej radości Take. Jego ruchy były wyważone, niczym u doświadczonego tancerza, który osiągnął mistrzostwo techniczne, ale po drodze zgubił radość z tańca.

Hinata westchnęła z podziwem. – Jakie one są piękne. – wyszeptała, patrząc na trzy sylwetki potężnych gadów, mknących po niebie, goniących się i kreślących skomplikowane figury podniebnego tańca. Nawet Miedziany w końcu dał się chyba przekonać, porzucając majestatyczny lot na rzecz szybkiej pogoni za Take, który jednak bez większych problemów wywinął się pozornie niedbałym ruchem, aby po chwili znaleźć się za niedawnym ścigającym.

W odpowiedzi, Miedziany błyskawicznie zawrócił, ustawiając się frontem do mniejszego smoka. Ten moment wykorzystał Czarny, aby przemknąć pod brzuchem największego z gadów i śmignąć mu tuż przed pyskiem. Take, korzystając z podarowanych mu ułamków sekundy zdołał wyminąć swojego „przeciwnika". Z góry rozległy się salwy śmiechu. Dopiero teraz obserwatorzy zauważyli maleńkie figurki na grzbietach potężnych jaszczurów. Najwyraźniej smoki miały pasażerów.

Itsu zamarł, widząc trójkę shinobi z Konohy stojących na krawędzi urwiska, wpatrujących się w niebo. Nie chciał im przeszkadzać, więc odwrócił się aby odejść. Niestety, zdradziły go metaliczne szczęknięcia pancerza. Hinata odwróciła się i go zauważyła.

- Itsu-dono!

Skrzywił się pod kapturem. Nigdy nie był zbyt towarzyskim typem. Wolał przebywać razem ze swoimi towarzyszami z Szóstego Szturmowego, czy tymi nielicznymi uczniami, którzy zaskarbili sobie jego uznanie – na przykład Satsu i Hitomi. Wiele wskazywało na to, że również Hinata i Naruto będą się zaliczać do tego grona – kiedyś. Musiało minąć trochę czasu, zanim Itsu ich pozna, zanim będzie czuć się swobodnie w ich towarzystwie. Siostra zawsze powtarzała, że był strasznym mrukiem. Miała trochę racji.

- O co chodzi? – zapytał, niechętnie podchodząc bliżej. Doszedł do wniosku, że jego aspołeczność przynajmniej w części wynikała z tego, że miał znacznie mniej środków aby wyrażać emocje – przy niewidocznej twarzy odpadała większość komunikacji niewerbalnej.

- Co to za smoki? Są niesamowite.

Itsu zadarł głowę, by przyjrzeć się dokładniej jaszczurom mknącym po niebie. Choć nikt nie mógł tego zauważyć, jego okaleczona twarz rozciągnęła się w uśmiechu. Zawsze lubił oglądać podniebny taniec smoków.

- Ten zielony to Take, już go spotkaliście. Należy do kasty Kurierów, jest osobistym chowańcem Yoshiro. Miedziany to Fukume, jeden ze smoczej arystokracji. Zajmuje wysoką pozycję w hierarchii smoczego rodu. Służy jedynie członkom rodu Ryuumaru, podejrzewam, że siedzi na nim Hitomi. Ona jedyna potrafi rozruszać tego drętwusa. – przerwał, żeby zaczerpnąć oddech. – No i jest Rinku. Na smocze standardy to jeszcze dzieciak, nie ma nawet pięćdziesięciu lat. Z tego, co słyszałem, jest bardzo utalentowany, ale rozpaczliwie brakuje mu doświadczenia. Pewnie skończy wśród Wojowników – to co prawda marnotrawstwo talentu, ale niestety, wojna rządzi się swoimi prawami.

- Czym są Wojownicy? Albo Kurierzy? – zapytał Naruto z mocno skołowaną miną.

- To kasty wewnątrz smoczego rodu. – wyjaśnił Itsu, wzruszając ramionami. Kiedy zauważył, że nikomu nic to nie mówi, westchnął ciężko. – Smoki, podobnie jak na przykład ród ropuch, mają własną, wewnętrzną strukturę. Jej podstawą są właśnie kasty – Wojowników, Medyków, Kurierów… Sporo tego jest. Młode smoki są przydzielane do kast na podstawie uzdolnień, nie pochodzenia. Smocze powiedzenie mówi, że kto ma wielkich przodków, musi dbać o ich dobre imię, a kto chce zdobyć wysoką pozycję, winien sam zostać wielkim przodkiem.

- Rozumiem. – Hinata kiwnęła głową. – A to? – wskazała ruchem głowy na podniebną gonitwę.

- Yoshiro nazywa to Niten no Mai – Taniec Dwóch Niebios. Albo Dwóch Niebiańskich Mieczy. Zazwyczaj… – urwał, rozglądając się po horyzoncie, jakby czegoś szukał. Najwyraźniej to znalazł, bo wyciągnął rękę wskazując na coś. – Zazwyczaj najpierw razem z Take ganiają się wesoło, czekając aż w okolicy uformuje się odpowiednia komórka burzowa, taka jak ta tam. – dopiero teraz słuchająca go trójka zorientowała się, co oznaczają wskazywane przez Itsu ciemne chmury. – Yoshiro razem z Take wykorzystują techniki z rodzaju W Sztormie Ukrycia, aby upewnić się, że burza nie opuści określonej, bezludnej okolicy i będzie naprawdę intensywna. Kiedy już żywioł się rozszaleje, będą tam latać, zmagając się z wiatrem i ścigając gromy.

- Przecież mogą zginąć! – wykrzyknął przerażony Iruka.

- Owszem. – potwierdził spokojnie Itsu. – I pewnie któregoś dnia tak się to skończy. Ale Yoshiro, tak samo jak Take, to Dziecię Burzy – nie da się mu wyperswadować. On lata wśród gromów. I żyje. Podejrzewam, że w dużym stopniu jest to zasługą jego oczu. – zakończył swój wywód, i mimo nalegań pozostałych nic więcej nie wytłumaczył.

Tymczasem nad osadą Konoha Gakure trzy smoki ścigały się w zapierającym dech w piersiach tańcu. Ludowe powiedzenie głosiło, że kto zobaczy smoczy taniec pośród chmur, temu będzie sprzyjać fortuna. Mieszkańcy Trzeciego Świata z pewnością mieli nadzieję, że w tej ludowej mądrości kryło się ziarno prawdy – bowiem bez wsparcia losu nie mogli liczyć na przetrwanie.

Ostatnie chwile ciszy przed burzą nieubłaganie dobiegały końca.


	12. Rozdział 11

Zrywa się wiatr

Itsu przeciągnął się, wychodząc z budynku szpitala. Na szczęście słońce stało już nisko nad horyzontem i cała osada pogrążona była w cieniu. Dzięki temu zwykłe okulary przeciwsłoneczne wystarczyły do osłonięcia jego oczu.

Przez pięć lat spędzonych w absolutnych ciemnościach całkowicie odzwyczaił się od światła. Nawet lśnienie gwiazd w nocy było jeszcze niedawno zbyt jaskrawe, powodując bardzo silne bóle oczu. Dziś po raz pierwszy odważył się zdjąć bandaże. Na szczęście wyglądało na to, że adaptacja postępuje szybko – na OIOMie radził sobie całkiem nieźle, głównie dzięki temu, że panował tam półmrok. Teraz po raz pierwszy od czasu Bitwy o Bramę Piekieł, znowu widział niebo.

Odruchowo skulił się, słysząc tuż nad sobą łopot skrzydeł. Rzut oka pozwolił mu rozpoznać Fukume i Rinku. To by oznaczało, że Take też gdzieś jest… Albo że osada została zaatakowana. Jednak przeczył temu spokój na ulicach.

Zlokalizowanie zielonego smoka zajęło mu chwilę. Take mknął w stronę sporej chmury burzowej. Najwyraźniej Yoshiro znowu chciał poganiać pomiędzy piorunami. Cóż, to by znaczyło, że nie wróci zbyt wcześnie. Iwashi potrząsnął głową. Nigdy nie rozumiał jak można było ryzykować własne życie dla adrenaliny.

Iiiiiiihaaaaaaaaaaa! – Yoshiro odrzucił głowę, wydając z siebie okrzyk euforii. Uwielbiał to uczucie. Gdy tak mknął przez powietrze, mając w uszach świst wiatru i łopot smoczych skrzydeł, gdy krew krążyła szybciej a świat stawał się wyraźniejszy niż kiedykolwiek – wtedy naprawdę czuł, że żyje.

Dzięki wcześniejszej podniebnej pogoni zdołał nawiązać mentalne połączenie ze smokiem. Teraz, gdy wzajemnie odczuwali swoje myśli i emocje, mogli zaryzykować lot pomiędzy błyskawicami. Yoshiro wyszczerzył zęby w szaleńczym uśmiechu. Latali z Take wiele razy, ale nic nie mogło się równać z obłąkańczym wyścigiem z losem.

Pochylił się na ugiętych nogach. Stał na głowie smoka, zamiast siedzieć na jego grzbiecie. Kiedyś, gdy był młodszy i jeszcze bardziej szalony, spróbował utrzymać się na Take tylko i wyłącznie balansując, nie wspomagając się chakrą. Efekt był taki, że zleciał przy pierwszym gwałtownym skręcie, a Take urządził mu długą tyradę. Mało brakowało, a w ogóle przestaliby wspólnie latać. Na szczęcie po tym upadku Yoshiro zmądrzał. Choć nie na tyle, by przestać ścigać się z burzami.

- Zaraz się zacznie. Gotowy? – mimo mentalnej więzi smok nadal wolał toczyć rozmowy w normalny sposób.

- Pewnie. – Yoshiro uśmiechnął się. On i smok jednocześnie zaczęli zawiązywać pieczęcie. Nawet oni nie byli tak szaleni, by wlatywać w burzę bez żadnego wspomagania.

- W Sztormie Ukrycie! Pancerz Tysiąca Nawałnic! – zawołali, jednocześnie aktywując techniki.

Gdy ich ciała okryły warstwy zmieszanych energii trzech żywiołów, wyostrzając refleks i wzmacniając reakcje, pierwsze łańcuchy wyładowań zatańczyły tuż przed nosem Take. Smok, dzięki mocy swoich oczu, zorientował się w tym nieco wcześniej i zdążył skręcić się w stosunkowo łagodny łuk, aby wyminąć zygzaki czystej, śmiercionośnej energii.

- Zawsze, kiedy na nich patrzę, zastanawiam się, czy to będzie ten pechowy raz. – westchnęła Hitomi. Siedziała z Kachiko na dachu budynku i obserwowała szaleńcze manewry Take.

Młoda Aramoro nie odpowiedziała, najwyraźniej całkowicie pochłonięta szaleńczym spektaklem. Hitomi uśmiechnęła się. Dobrze zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że jej przyjaciółka ryzykowała na co dzień co najmniej tak samo jak Yoshiro – kontakty ze Zmrokiem były śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. No, ale Kachiko nie ryzykowała dla podniety…

Hitomi wychyliła się i lekko trąciła przyjaciółkę w ramię. Kachiko zamrugała i zwróciła na nią wzrok.

- Co? Coś mówiłaś?

Hitomi westchnęła. Sama potrafiła się tak zamyślić, zwłaszcza, kiedy w oko ktoś jej wpadł. – Pytałam, jak możesz znieść to, że twój chłopak tak głupio ryzykuje.

- Narzeczony. – poprawiła mechanicznie Kachiko, wracając spojrzeniem do Yoshiro. – A odpowiadając… Cóż, myślę, że się przyzwyczaiłam. Poza tym… – dodała, uśmiechając się przekornie – obiecał, że jeżeli znajdzie metodę żeby rozciągnąć Pancerz Tysiąca Nawałnic na mnie, to zabierze mnie ze sobą.

Hitomi pokręciła głową. Jedno bardziej nienormalne od drugiego…

- Wiedziałaś, że właśnie podczas takiego szalonego lotu, Yoshiro wymyślił Pancerz?

- Niemożliwe. – Hitomi popatrzyła na swoją rozmówczynię ze zdumieniem.

- A jednak. Są jakieś korzyści z tych jego eskapad.

- Masz na myśli, poza tym, że jego współpraca z Take jest na poziomie nieosiągalnym dla większości z nas?

- To też. – zgodziła się ze śmiechem Kachiko.

Po tych słowach obie wróciły do podziwiania smoczych ewolucji.

Satsu szedł zamyślony. Sytuacja była mocno nieciekawa. Jeżeli nie uda im się odbić siódemki Bijuu, to kwestia wciągnięcia pozostałych osad Kakure do sojuszu będzie w najlepszym wypadku dużym problemem. W najbardziej prawdopodobnym, sformowanie koalicji będzie niewykonalne.

Z tych ponurych rozmyślań wyrwał go znajomy głos. Kiedy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył swoją siostrę i Kachiko siedzące na dachu pobliskiego budynku. Machały do niego.

Odmachał, wciąż w ponurym nastroju. Najwyraźniej to zauważyły, bo zeskoczyły.

- Coś nie tak, braciszku? – zapytała Hitomi.

Zanim Satsu zdążył otworzyć usta, w huku i z nieodłącznym kłębem dymu pojawił się smoczy Kurier.

- Ryuumaru Satsu?

- To ja. – odezwał się wywołany.

- Wiadomość od Czcigodnego Żurawia.

Cóż, najwyraźniej to był dzień pełen niespodzianek. Satsu nigdy nie słyszał, aby onigami kierujący jednym z najważniejszych Wielkich Klanów kiedykolwiek kontaktował się z kimkolwiek z Klanu smoka – no, może poza samym Smokiem.

Wyciągnął rękę i otrzymał zapieczętowany zwój. Kurier skłonił się nisko i zniknął.

- Co jest, braciszku? – zapytała Hitomi. Wizyta Kuriera spowodowała w jej zachowaniu diametralną zmianę. Momentalnie weszła w rolę yojimbo brata.

- Jeszcze nie wiem. – mruknął Satsu, odpieczętowując zwój i rozwijając go. W miarę jak czytał wiadomość, wyraz jego twarzy przechodził z zaciekawienia, przez niedowierzanie, we wściekłość. Kiedy skończył, wyglądał jakby miał eksplodować. – Mamy problem. – warknął, zwijając zwój. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na przydzielonego mu ochroniarza. – Znajdź Aramoro Shoju i przekaż mu, że muszę się z nim natychmiast widzieć. Będę czekał w sali sztabowej. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę kwatery głównej sił Klanu Smoka. Hitomi i Kachiko wymieniły spojrzenia i pobiegły za nim.

- Co się stało? – zapytała Hitomi.

- Połączone armie Klanów poniosły pierwszą porażkę w tej wojnie. – odpowiedział Satsu, przyspieszając coraz bardziej.

- Jak bardzo jest źle? – zapytała Hitomi.

- Bardzo. Gdyby nie wsparcie od sił Legionu, który akurat miał przenieść się tutaj, do Trzeciego Świata, Nowe Przeznaczenie prawdopodobnie rozbiłoby ich całkowicie.

- Co to oznacza dla nas? – Kachiko nie wyglądała na zmartwioną. Ojciec doskonale nauczył ją maskować emocje.

- Otrzymaliśmy prośbę o wsparcie. – Satsu skrzywił się. – Wyszło na to, że nasz Klan dysponuje najbardziej doświadczonymi wojownikami. Ciekaw jestem, kto wbił Żurawiowi do łba wystarczającą dozę rozsądku, żeby ten zadufany w sobie sobek przyznał coś takiego.

- Pewnie Krab. – mruknęła Hitomi ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Dzieliła z bratem niepochlebną opinię o daimyo Klanu Żurawia.

- Możliwe. – Satsu kiwnął głową. – Jest na tyle twardogłowy, że spieranie się z nim jest bez sensu. Ale równie dobrze, mógł to być Wilk. Albo Ważka.

- Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie w naszej obecnej sytuacji? – zapytała Kachiko. Jej umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach, starając się znaleźć rozwiązanie zaistniałej sytuacji.

- Raczej nie. – przyznał Satsu. – Natomiast wygląda na to, że Legion zajmie się obroną Pierwszego Świata, a nam w ramach wsparcia przypadnie kilka oddziałów, które mogą oddzielić.

- Kpią sobie z nas? Mamy utrzymać Trzeci Świat na własną rękę? Mając zaledwie kilka oddziałów jako wsparcie? – Hitomi była zbyt zdziwiona, żeby się wściec.

- To jeszcze nie wszystko. - warknął rozwścieczony Satsu. - Chodźcie, wytłumaczę wam po drodze.

- I pomyśleć, że to był tak przyjemny dzień. – westchnęła Kachiko.

Yoshiro wyczuł że coś jest nie tak kiedy tylko wylądowali. Ludzie z Klanu Smoka krążyli, wymieniając przyciszone uwagi. W powietrzu czuć było nerwowość.

- Ciekawe, co się stało, kiedy nas nie było. – mruknął Take.

- Diabli nadali. Chwilę nas nie ma i wszystko się wali. – burkął Yoshiro. Smok zachichotał.

- Co robimy?

- A co byś chciał? – odpowiedział pytaniem Yoshiro. – Ja idę dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. Ty robisz to, co uznasz za stosowne.

- Idę z tobą. – odparł smok, wykorzystując Technikę Przemiany żeby przybrać kształt człowieka.

Kiedy dotarli do kwatery głównej, to, że coś się stało było już jasne. Dwóch zamaskowanych Strażników Rady pilnujących wejścia mogło oznaczać tylko jedno – kłopoty. Zazwyczaj wejścia pilnował jeden wartownik, do tego znacznie niższy rangą.

Szybko okazało się, że ci dwaj byli przerażającymi formalistami.

- Nasze rozkazy są jasne. Mamy wpuszczać jedynie osoby wezwane przez czcigodnego Satsu.

Yoshiro zmrużył oczy. Ponieważ kontrolował się równie dobrze co Kachiko, nie było po nim widać ani śladu powoli ogarniającej go furii. Poza jednym drobnym szczegółem. Jego oczy rozbłysnęły zielenią, gdy aktywował ryuugana.

Take przekrzywił głowę. Choć przybrał kształt i rozmiar człowieka, nie zamierzał maskować swojej natury i jego głowa wciąż przypominała łeb jaszczurki.

W przeciwieństwie do swojego partnera, on nie musiał przejmować się regułami. Nawet tylko oficjalnie.

- Macie teraz dwie opcje. – zwrócił się do wartowników. – Albo nas przepuścicie, albo nie. Tak czy owak wejdziemy do środka. Tylko od was zależy, czy przy tym oberwiecie. – zakończył, jednocześnie uśmiechając się. Widok pełnej zębów paszczy był bardzo przekonujący.

Najwyraźniej Strażnicy doszli do tego samego wniosku, bo rozstąpili się. Możliwe też, że skojarzyli, że jedynym człowiekiem posługującym się ryuuganem jest brat daymio.

W środku najwyraźniej wszystkim odbiło. Ludzie pędzili w każdą stronę, najwyraźniej zajęci jakimiś ważnymi sprawami. Take rozejrzał się z zainteresowaniem.

- Jak to ująłeś? Niema nas chwilę i wszystko się wali?

- Taaa… Ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak. – przyznał Yoshiro, patrząc w osłupieniu. Nie pamiętał takiego rozgorączkowania w sztabie od czasów… Od czasów Bitwy pod Bramą Piekieł.

Take najwyraźniej też przypomniał sobie tamte chwile. – Zupełnie jak wtedy, nie?

- Zupełnie. – przytaknął Yoshiro. Skrzywił się. Wspomnienia nie były zbyt miłe.

Minęła chwila nim otarli do pomieszczenia gdzie powinna zbierać się Rada.

W środku również panowało szaleństwo, ale w nieco mniejszej skali. W centrum, zgodnie z przypuszczeniami, znajdował się Satsu. Wyraźnie ucieszył się na widok brata. Niedobrze. To nigdy nie był dobry znak.

- Yoshi, dobrze że jesteś. Już chciałem kogoś po ciebie posłać.

- Jest aż tak źle? – Yoshiro skrzywił się.

- Albo i gorzej. – wtrąciła się Hitomi. Jak zwykle, trzymała się pół kroku za Satsu. – Mamy spory problem.

- Co jest?

Satsu szybko wprowadził brata. Największym problemem był brak wsparcia obiecanego Smokowi. Musieli radzić sobie sami, wykorzystując jedynie wsparcie trzecioświatowców. I tu zaczynały się schody…

- Problem polega na tym, że Klany tak naprawdę nie mają porządnej kadry instruktorskiej. Poza nami jedynie Krab, Lew i Wilk utrzymywały coś, co można by nazwać naprawdę dobrze zorganizowaną i wyszkoloną armią. Dlatego Żuraw - a z nim inne Klany – proszą o wsparcie w postaci doświadczonych instruktorów. – wyjaśnił Satsu.

- Nie no, to jakieś żarty. Jakim cudem mamy wyszkolić tutejszych, jeżeli mamy odesłać im naszych trenerów? – Yoshiro pokręcił głową. To było bez sensu.

- Niestety, nie możemy tak po prostu zignorować tej prośby. – zgrzytnął zębami Satsu. – Pierwszy Świat jest kluczem. Kto go kontroluje, ma swobodny dostęp do pozostałych dwóch.

- Co na to Shoju?

- Jest zdania, że musimy wysłać wszystkich nauczycieli których zdołamy. Boję się, że ma rację.

Yoshiro wciągnął głęboko powietrze i wypuścił je powoli, starając się uspokoić rozszalałe myśli. – To wszystko, czy masz dla mnie jeszcze jakąś wesołą niespodziankę?

- Zawsze wiedziałeś, kiedy mam dla ciebie wiadomość która ci się nie spodoba. – zaśmiał się ponuro Satsu. Następnie wytłumaczył mu warunki, jakie postawiły pozostałe osady Kakure.

- Super. Jak to mawiają? Kłopoty chodzą… jak? Stadami?

- Lawinami. – mruknął ponuro Take. Jemu też nie podobała się sytuacja. – Zgaduję, że mamy przygotować się do misji odbicia Bijuu?

- Nie. – Satsu potrząsnął głową. – Szósty zostaje na miejscu.

Yoshiro uniósł zdziwiony brwi.

- Na razie nie nadajecie się do wykonania takiej misji. – wytłumaczył Satsu z brutalną szczerością. – Zostajecie tutaj i zajmiecie się przeszkoleniem tych dzieciaków.

Yoshiro i Take wymienili spojrzenia. I nagle wybuchnęli śmiechem.

- Mogę zapytać, co was tak bawi? – Satsu zmrużył oczy ze wściekłości. Zaczynał mieć tego powyżej uszu. Sytuacja była naprawdę groźna, a tych to bawi.

- Nie, nic, braciszku. – zdołał wykrztusić Yoshiro, zanim ponownie zgiął się ze śmiechu.

- Po prostu wyobraziliśmy sobie reakcję Itsu jak się dowie, że musi niańczyć dzieciaki, a inni wybiorą się na taką misję. – dokończył smok.

Mimo wzburzenia i niepomyślnych wieści, które wydawały się nie mieć tego dnia końca, młody daimyo nie mógł się powstrzymać i także się roześmiał.

- Jeżeli sądzicie, że TO było zabawne, to poczekajcie aż się dowie, komu ta misja przypadła. – zdołał dorzucić.

- ŻE CO?! – reakcja Itsu była dokładnie taka, jak ją sobie wyobrażali. Stalowy Shinobi nie mógł znieść myśli, że zamiast wybrać się na misję będzie musiał zająć się szkoleniem.

- Dokładnie to, co słyszałeś. – odparł spokojnie Satsu. – Jak na razie wasz oddział nie spisał się najlepiej. – dodał, nawiązując do ich pierwszej wizyty w Trzecim Świecie. – Mieliście za zadanie przechwycić dwóch zbiegów. Tymczasem obaj uciekli, a jedna z shinobi, których mieliście ochraniać o mało co nie zginęła. Dlatego, dopóki nie przekonacie mnie że odzyskaliście swoją normalną sprawność bojową, zawieszam wasz udział w jakichkolwiek zadaniach bojowych, poza bezpośrednią ochroną obozu. Czy to jasne? – zapytał tonem nie dopuszczającym jakiejkolwiek dyskusji.

Itsu przełknął pierwszą odpowiedź która cisnęła mu się na usta. Spojrzał na twarz Satsu, przypominającą teraz lodową rzeźbę i w skinął głową. – Zgoda. Do diaska, dzieciaku, ty naprawdę dojrzałeś. – dodał z uznaniem. Przypomniał sobie jak przed kilkoma laty Satsu trafił do niego jako rekrut. Było to krótko po tym, jak Szósty Szturmowy oficjalnie zakończył służbę, a on trafił do korpusu szkoleniowego. Przyszły daimyo był wtedy wylęknionym, małym dzieciakiem, z którego wszyscy nabijali się z racji nikczemnego wzrostu. Kto by pomyślał, że w tej mikrej postaci krył tak wielki charakter.

- Doskonale. – głos Satsu wyrwał Stalowego ze wspomnień. – To by rozwiązywało jeden z problemów. Ufam, że sobie poradzicie.

- No raczej. – Itsuruko wzruszyła ramionami. – Tylko mam pytanie – jak daleko możemy się posunąć podczas wstępnej selekcji i później podczas szkolenia?

- Tak daleko, jak uznacie za konieczne. – Satsu wzruszył ramionami. – Nie zamierzam udawać, że znam się na szkoleniu shinobi, więc zostawiam to wam. Postarajcie się tylko, żeby nie było żadnych ofiar ani permanentnej demencji. Ciebie dotyczy to w szczególności, Iwashi. – dodał ostrzegawczym tonem.

- Jasne. – wymieniony kiwnął głową. – Postaram się ocenić ile wytrzymają ich psychiki, zanim walnę czymś w stylu Sądu. Tylko wiecie, przeciwnicy nie będą na tyle mili.

- Dlatego to wy będziecie decydować jak daleko możecie się posunąć. – odparł Satsu.

- Mamy zwracać uwagę na coś szczególnego? – Kachiko wyraźnie zastanawiała się już nad planem szkolenia.

- Oceńcie które z tych dzieciaków nadawałyby się do waszej grupy.

Yoshiro podniósł wzrok. To było coś nowego. – Mamy ich włączyć do Szóstego Szturmowego?

- Po pierwsze, nie wiem, czy odzyskacie swoją starą nazwę. Ale to szczegóły… Na razie to tylko plan, ale Rada sugeruje, że można by stworzyć mieszane oddziały – częściowo z tutejszych, częściowo z naszych. – Satsu westchnął ciężko. – Mnie też średnio się to podoba, ale jest w tym trochę racji.

- Jeżeli to ma działać, to chcę mieć pierwszeństwo w wyborze potencjalnych członków oddziału. – Yoshiro wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiem, czy to wypali, ale jeżeli oni mają z nami współpracować, to potrzebujemy takich, którzy będą w stanie dotrzymać nam kroku.

- Jasna sprawa. – Satsu kiwnął głową. – Jeżeli to was pocieszy, jesteście jednym z czterech oddziałów które są brane pod uwagę jako potencjalne podstawy "mieszańców".

- Kto jeszcze? – Kachiko na moment oderwała się od planowania.

- Dwunasty i Dwudziesty Trzeci Specjalne i Sześćdziesiąty Dziewiąty Szturmowy.

- Szajbusy? Poważnie? Planujecie ich reaktywować? – Itsu był zbyt zdziwiony by powstrzymać się od użycia potocznego określenia, jakie nadano jedynemu Oddziałowi Szturmowemu w całej historii Klanu który rozwiązano. Jego członkowie byli najbardziej niebezpieczną zbieraniną jaką można było sobie wyobrazić. W końcu uznano ich za niemożliwych do opanowania i oddział rozwiązano.

- Jak by nie patrzeć, mieli imponujące wyniki. Jako całość prawdopodobnie byliby w stanie nawiązać z wami równorzędną walkę.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że to socjopaci. – mruknęła Itsuruko. Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na Satsu. – Nawet jeżeli oni mają wrócić, to na pewno nie jako część jakiejś większej grupy.

- Zawsze jest szansa, że trafimy tu na zdolnego wariata. – Satsu wzruszył ramionami. Jemu też niezbyt podobał się ten pomysł.

- Tak czy owak, to na razie bez znaczenia. - Yoshiro podsumował z westchnieniem. – Z tego co pamiętam, tutejsi mają się zgłaszać jutro?

- Dokładnie. – Satsu skinął głową. – Dzisiaj wieczorem lub jutro rano mają dotrzeć kandydaci z pozostałych osad.

- Następna sprawa. Jak liczne wsparcie otrzymamy ze strony Legionu? – zapytała Kachiko.

- Na razie nie wiemy. – skrzywił się Satsu. – Wygląda na to, że zamiast mniej więcej połowy Legionu, do nas dołączy jedynie jakiś korpus ekspedycyjny.

- Ekstra. Coraz lepiej, normalnie. – Itsu pokręcił głową. – Yoshi, co na ten temat mówi Togashi?

- Nic. Jest zajęty i kazał nie przeszkadzać.

- Wścieknie się, jak okaże się że to go ominęło. – ostrzegła Kachiko.

- Bardziej się wścieknie jak ktoś mu przeszkodzi w prywatnej rozmowie. – odparował Yoshiro.

- Prawda. – Kachiko skinęła głową. – Satsu, ile mamy czasu na szkolenie?

- Mało. – zapytany skrzywił się. – Wygląda na to, że Nowemu Przeznaczeniu się spieszy. Nie wiem, czy będziemy mieli miesiąc.

- W takim razie równie dobrze możemy sobie odpuścić. – Itsu obojętnie pokręcił głową. – Najzwyczajniej nie ma opcji, żebyśmy zdążyli. Szkolenie wstępne powinno trwać dwa miesiące.

- Będziecie musieli sobie poradzić. –Satsu wzruszył ramionami.

- Ktoś tu ma najwyraźniej przesadzone mniemanie o Oddziałach Szturmowych. – westchnął Iwashi. – Ja wiem, że rzeczy niemożliwe załatwiamy od ręki…

- …a cuda w terminie do dwóch dni. – dokończyła Itsuruko zamyślonym tonem. Najwyraźniej coś jej chodziło po głowie. – Braciszku, co zajmuje najwięcej czasu na szkoleniu?

- Treningi kondycyjne. – odpowiedział Itsu bez wahania. – Sporo czasu zabiera też wkuwanie teorii, ale to wyrobienie odpowiedniej formy zajmuje najwięcej czasu.

- Hmmmm… Słuchajcie, wiem, że to sprzeczne ze wszystkim, czego nas uczyli, ale… Może, zamiast wyrabiać im kondycję tradycyjnymi metodami, sięgnąć po techniki modyfikacji organizmu?

Itsu był tak bardzo zdziwiony pomysłem siostry, że nie zdołał nic powiedzieć. Może i lepiej – w pewnych kwestiach był nieugiętym tradycjonalistą. Głęboko wierzył w pewne aksjomaty, przekazywane wśród instruktorów z pokolenia na pokolenie. Jednym z najważniejszych było „im więcej potu, tym mniej krwi".

Zanim Stalowy Shinobi zdążył otrząsnąć się z zaskoczenia, głos zabrał Yoshiro. – To mogłoby się udać.

Itsu pokręcił głową. – Świat się kończy. Jeszcze chwila i zaczniemy werbować kryminalistów.

- Zabawne, że o tym wspomniałeś. – Iwashi wyszczerzył zęby. – Chciałem właśnie zapytać o możliwość rozszerzenia rekrutacji.

- Masz na myśli kogoś konkretnego? – zapytał Satsu zbolałym tonem. Wyobrażał już sobie do czego mogą doprowadzić dziwaczne pomysły Iwashiego.

- Jedną osobę w tej chwili, możliwe, że więcej. – przytaknął chłopak. – Chodzi mi o Uchicha Itachiego, posiadacza Kalejdoskopowego Sharingana.

- I jesteś zdania, że możemy go zabrać z frontu? Jeśli dysponuje Amaterasu, albo jeszcze lepiej, Susano'o, to jest cenniejszy niż dwa zwykłe oddziały liniowe. – Satsu nie był przekonany.

- Dysponuje obydwiema technikami, ale sprawa jest bardziej złożona. – Iwashi pokręcił głową. – Popytałem trochę tu i tam. Wygląda na to, że odegrał znaczną rolę w zmasakrowaniu swojego klanu, a następnie dołączył do Akatsuki. – Iwashi przerwał, żeby zebrać myśli. – Z tego, co się dowiedziałem, miało to związek z zagrywkami politycznymi Uchichów i działał na zlecenie Rady osady. Niemniej, w oczach większości tutejszych jest zdrajcą i mordercą. Niewielu zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak było naprawdę.

- Jak udało ci się tego wszystkiego dowiedzieć? – Satsu był pod wrażeniem. Jemu powiedziała to Hokage, ale zaznaczyła, że te informacje są ściśle tajne.

W odpowiedzi Iwashi uśmiechnął się wieloznacznie. Daimyo odpuścił. Znał go na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, że ten nie wyjawi swoich metod. – Dobra, nieważne. Jeśli Itachi się zgodzi, ja nie widzę przeszkód, ale muszę zapytać o to Hokage. Czy to wszystko?

- Ostatnia sprawa. Kto dostanie misję odbicia Bijuu? – zapytał cicho Itsu wstając.

Satsu zwiesił głowę, usiłując zamaskować szeroki uśmiech. Reszta oddziału już wiedziała. I pozakładała się o reakcję Itsu. Zanim zdobył swój przydomek, miał dość choleryczny charakter. Później zaczął się lepiej kontrolować, ale bywało, że dawny Itsu o sobie przypominał.

- Shoju.

Itsu zamarł w połowie ruchu. Świadomość, że na misję, która ich ominęła wybierze się jeden z tych ludzi, których nie cierpiał najbardziej, była ciężka do zniesienia. Podniósł powoli głowę. – Aramoro Shoju? – wyszeptał złowróżbnie.

- Ten sam. – Satsu skinął głową.

Itsu wstał, odwrócił się, odszedł od stołu i walnął w ścianę, wybijając w niej dziurę. W milczeniu opuścił pokój.

Itsuruko rozejrzała się po zgromadzonych. – Noooo, przyjął to lepiej niż podejrzewałam.

- Cóż, zmienił się odkąd zakończyliśmy wspólną działalność. – odpowiedział Iwashi z uśmiechem samozadowolenia. – Wygląda na to, że wygrałem.

- Nie do końca. – Kachiko uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. – Obstawiałeś, że rozwali stół. Ja stawiałam na ścianę.

Iwashi przez chwilę myślał, po czym z wyraźnie rozżaloną miną sięgnął za pazuchę płaszcza i wyciągnął garść monet. Przeliczył je i rzucił kilka z nich w stronę młodej Aramoro.

- Właśnie, płacimy, płacimy. – Kachiko wyciągnęła ręce w stronę Itsuruko i Yoshiro.

- Sama nie wiem, czy fakt, że nie przejęli się tym zbytnio powinien mnie cieszyć, czy wręcz przeciwnie. – stwierdziła Hitomi, obserwując przekomarzających się członków Szóstego Szturmowego opuszczających pokój.

- Cóż, wkrótce się dowiemy. – odparł Satsu, masując w zamyśleniu skronie. – Chodź, siostra. Może, zanim nastąpi kolejny kryzys, zdążymy skoczyć gdzieś na coś dobrego.

- Lody?

- Brzmi nieźle. – odparł, wstając.

Następny dzień minął pod znakiem gorączkowych preparacji, czynionych przez członków Szóstego Szturmowego, mających na celu przygotowanie od zera całego szkolenia.

Yoshiro pokręcił głową. Kilkukrotnie już szkolił młodszych shinobi, jednak do tej pory zawsze współpracował z bardziej doświadczonymi instruktorami, którzy mieli swoje metody, gotowe plany szkolenia. Teraz musieli przygotować wszystko od zera. Dobrze, że mieli ze sobą Kachiko – dzięki swojej edukacji, była świetnie przygotowana do zarządzania. I to czymś więcej niż prosty program szkoleniowy.

Cóż, na szczęście były też jaśniejsze punkty. Zwiadowcom udało się namierzyć trzon sił Nowego Przeznaczenia w Trzecim Świecie. Przeciwnicy nadal zbierali oddziały. Według sztabu, mieli mniej więcej tydzień, zanim zaczną się działania wojenne z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

Tydzień. Możliwe, że trochę więcej, jeśli sabotażystom się uda. Diabelnie mało czasu. Cóż, jak to mawiali w Szturmowych „gdyby to było wykonalne, nie wołaliby do tego nas". Faktem było, że jakoś radzili sobie z najróżniejszymi przeciwnikami, więc z tym też powinni sobie poradzić.

Yoshiro uniósł głowę, słysząc jak ktoś wchodzi do pokoju.

- Kachiko? To ty?

- Nie przeszkadzam? – zapytała, przechodząc przez drzwi.

- Ty? Nigdy. – uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiwając zapraszająco głową. – Coś nie tak? – zapytał, kiedy usiadła obok.

- Nie, wszystko w porządku. – odparła, siadając obok.

- Przecież widzę, że coś jest nie w porządku. Hej. – odłożył zwój, który przeglądał i odwrócił się w jej stronę. – Co jest? – zapytał miękko.

- Sama nie wiem. –potrząsnęła głową. – Mam złe przeczucia, ale nie potrafię powiedzieć czego dotyczą.

Yoshiro w milczeniu objął ją. Martwił się. Przeczucia Kachiko zwykle się sprawdzały. Siedzieli tak przez dłuższą chwilę.

Naruto rozejrzał się w zamyśleniu. Nie spodziewał się, że chętnych będzie aż tylu. Z Konohy zgłosili się wszyscy obecni na tamtym zebraniu u Hokage. Z Suny przybyło drugie tyle shinobi. Do tego mniejsze grupy z Ame i Kuso, kilku samurajów…

- To oko tygrysa, to dreszcz walki, podejmowanie wyzwania swego rywala; a ten, kto przetrwa do końca, po nocy będzie śledził ofiarę, i obserwował nas wszystkich przez oko tygrysa…

- Iwashi-sensei! – tego podśpiewywania nie dało się pomylić.

- Siemka wszystkim! – po raz pierwszy zobaczyli go bez bandaży zasłaniających oczy. Teraz wszyscy tłoczyli się, aby móc się przyjrzeć. Trzeba przyznać, że widok był niecodzienny – oczy Iwashiego były jedną wielką zmianą. W jednej chwili zielone, zaraz przechodziły w błękit, aby następnie zabłysnąć żółcią po drodze do czerwieni. Barwy zmieniały się nieustannie, ale nawet tempo tych zmian nie było stałe – raz jeden kolor przechodził w drugi w mgnieniu oka, a chwilę później wydawało się że tym razem tęczówki zdecydowały się wreszcie.

Białka oczu również podlegały zmianom, ale subtelniejszym. Stale trzymały się kolorów zbliżonych do białego – perłowe, srebrne, kościane, kremowe…

Można było spędzić godziny na podziwianiu nieustannego tańca barw.

Iwashi skrzywił się. Dobrze wiedział, jakie wrażenie wywołują jego oczy. Wydawało mu się, że przywykł do zainteresowania innych, ale najwyraźniej przez te pięć lat się odzwyczaił. Cóż, nie przyszedł tu żeby dawać widowisko. Obejrzał się na przyjaciół, którzy przyszli razem z nim.

Itsu, stojący kawałek za przyjacielem, wsadził dwa palce do ust i zagwizdał, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Skutecznie.

- Dziękuję wszystkim za przybycie. Jak wiecie, Klan Smoka zobowiązał się wyszkolić ludzi, którzy sformują drużyny, przeznaczone do wykonywania zadań specjalnych podczas tej wojny. – w miarę, jak mówił, wszyscy coraz bardziej skupiali się na jego słowach. – Zanim jednak zaczniemy was uczyć, musimy się upewnić, że podołacie temu wyzwaniu. Dlatego przeprowadzimy małą próbę. – odwrócił się i spojrzał na Yoshiro, który wystąpił do przodu.

- Selekcja składa się z dwóch etapów. Najpierw – wskazał na stojące w zenicie słońce – musicie wytrzymać do jutrzejszego zmierzchu. Zasady drugiego etapu poznają ci, którzy zaliczą pierwszy. Sugeruję, żebyście sięgnęli po swoje najsilniejsze techniki i walczyli tak, jakbyście chcieli nas zabić. Na razie nie dacie rady, a dzięki temu będziecie mieli sporo większe szanse na to, że wyjdziecie z tego w jednym kawałku. – zakończył śmiertelnie poważnym tonem.

Wśród młodych shinobi przebiegła fala podnieconych szeptów. Opowieści o starciu w strażnicy rozniosły się szeroko, rozpowszechniane zarówno przez shinobi Konohy, jak i tych z Ame. Piątka pierwszoświatowców zaczęła krążyć wśród kandydatów, odpowiadając na pytania i rozpraszając wątpliwości.

- Naruto! Pozwól na chwilę! – Uzumaki rozejrzał się, próbując zorientować się kto go woła. Po chwili zauważył Yoshiro machającego do niego ręką.

Kiedy podszedł, zauważył Hinatę, stojącą obok Ryuugana. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Dobra. Skoro oboje już jesteście, posłuchajcie mnie przez chwilę. Chcemy przetestować WASZ potencjał, nie to, jak skutecznie współpracujecie z Kuramą. Dlatego macie nosić to. – podał im po naszyjniku z dwoma bezbarwnymi kryształami. – To specjalne kryształy. Wchłaniają chakrę. Te konkretne zostały dostrojone do Kuramy – waszej chakry nie ruszą.

Kiedy założyli, kiwnął głową. – Dobrze. Nie zdejmujcie ich. I powodzenia.

To powiedziawszy, odwrócił się i dołączył do reszty swojego oddziału, zbierającej się już na wzniesieniu.

- Wszyscy gotowi? – zapytał cicho Itsu, gdy Yoshiro dołączył.

- Ja tak.

- Możesz na mnie liczyć.

- Gotowa.

- Zaczynajmy tą imprezkę!

Itsu pozwolił sobie na wilczy uśmiech, gdy odwracał się w stronę oczekujących shinobi.

Seshi, przyznam się szczerze, że niezbyt ogarniam jak działa ta strona i nie mam pojęcia jak udzielić normalnej odpowiedzi. Dlatego zrobię to tak, a jak będę wiedział, że przeczytałeś, to usunę ten fragment.  
Odpowiadając na Twoje pytanie dotyczące Menmy - czyli Ciemnego Naruto - zainspirowała mnie postać z filmu Road to Ninja. Jeżeli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej na ten temat, obejrzyj.  
Cóż, ty masz wenę na pisanie komentarzy, a ja wenę na pisanie następnych rozdziałów. Wzajemnie się nakręcamy :D A, możesz mi powiedzieć, co miałeś na myśli w pierwszym komentarzu? Jak wskazałeś błąd? Bo chyba nie widzę o co ci chodzi...


	13. Rozdział 12

Łatwy dzień

Tsunade skrzywiła się, czując pod stopami drżenie ziemi. Nie miała pojęcia, co działo się na poligonie przeznaczonym na „selekcję" Kanu Smoka – i to ją martwiło. Wnioskując po licznych odgłosach eksplozji, oraz takich falach sejsmicznych jak ta, która właśnie się rozeszła, na pewno nie było tam spokojnie.  
W sumie żałowała, że nie miała nic ważnego do załatwienia. Może udałoby się jej wówczas zająć myśli czymś innym, zamiast martwić się o to, jak radzą sobie jej podopieczni.  
Kolejna eksplozja wstrząsnęła posadami budynku Hokage. Tsunade wstała. Niech się dzieje co chce, ona musiała zobaczyć co się tam dzieje.  
- Shizune! Idziemy! – zarządziła, wstając zza biurka.

Satsu w zamyśleniu patrzył na poligon. Z tego co słyszał i czuł, selekcja przybrała ostrą formę. Sądząc po licznych eksplozjach, Szósty sięgnął po cięższe techniki, przeznaczone na pola walki. Cóż, pozostawało tylko mieć nadzieję, że Itsu i jego towarzysze będą się pilnować – Satsu miał nadzieję, że nie dojdzie do poważniejszych wypadków.  
Odwrócił głowę, słysząc poruszenie za sobą.  
- Gaara. Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? – zapytał, widząc młodego Kazekage. Poprzedniego dnia na spotkaniu z Hokage cała trójka doszła do wniosku, że nie powinni bawić się w zbędne formalności. Okazało się, że przywódcy osad mieli bardzo podobną opinię o etykiecie co Satsu. I pomyśleć, że trzymał się tych idiotycznych zasad właśnie ze względu na nich…  
Zapytany potrząsnął głową. – Raczej nie. Chciałem tylko zobaczyć, jak idzie mojemu rodzeństwu.  
Satsu pokiwał głową. – Rozumiem, co czujesz. Też przez to przechodziłem. Ale mogę zapewnić, że na razie nie było poważniejszych wypadków. – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.  
- Skąd ta pewność?  
W odpowiedzi Satsu wskazał na krążące nad poligonem smoki. – Całości pilnuje siedmiu medyków. Gdyby zdarzył się jakiś wypadek zagrażający życiu, zareagowaliby.  
Przez chwilę obserwowali w milczeniu poligon i śmigające po nim maleńkie figurki shinobi. Pierwszy przemówił Gaara.  
- Rozmawiałem z twoim wysłannikiem. Miał sporo pytań odnośnie tego, jak wyrwano ze mnie Shuukaku.  
- Mam nadzieję, że jego zachowanie nie było zbyt natarczywe.  
- W żadnym wypadku. – Gaara potrząsnął głową. – Tylko… te pytania przywołały nieprzyjemne wspomnienia.  
- Rozumiem. – mruknął Satsu, powracając spojrzeniem do odległych shinobi na poligonie. – Przykro mi, ale to było konieczne. Udało nam się rozpoznać technikę, którą Akatsuki posłużyło się do zapieczętowania Shuukaku.  
- Czemu to takie ważne?  
- To dłuższa historia… – Satsu pokręcił głową.

- …Więc wysączę kolejnego drinka bo to pomaga zebrać mi myśli; Gdybym miał szansę, poprosiłbym świat do tańca, i tańczyłbym sam ze sobą.. – zaśpiewał Iwashi, wirując aby podciąć otaczających go shinobi.  
Opracował tą technikę dość dawno, wzorując się nieco na Obrocie Nieba: wirował szybko wokół własnej osi w przysiadzie z wyprostowaną jedną nogą, jednocześnie wyrzucając przez nią spore ilości chakry. Efekt był dosłownie powalający – w promieniu kilku metrów nikt nie utrzymał się na nogach.  
Iwashi zatrzymał się, wyprostował i szybko przeliczył przeciwników. Siedemnastu. Chyba byli pewni siebie, atakując w tak dużej grupie…  
- Na wasze nieszczęście tak się składa, że jestem wyspecjalizowany w zwalczaniu licznych grup przeciwników. – uśmiechnął się krzywo, zawiązując pieczęcie. – Pozwólcie, że zaprezentuję wam jedno z moich ulubionych genjutsu: przed wami Mgliste Opary Niebiańskiej Sadzawki!  
Oddalił się, gdy mgła ogarnęła leżących shinobi, zniekształcając ich percepcję i wmawiając im że przyjaciele są wrogami.  
- …i tak to mniej więcej wygląda. – zakończył swoje wywody Satsu. – Nie mamy wielu ludzi równie uzdolnionych jak Aramoro Shoju.  
- Naprawdę wierzysz, że będzie w stanie samodzielnie wykraść siódemkę Bijuu? – zapytał Gaara.  
- Samodzielnie? Na pewno nie. Dlatego towarzyszą mu dwa Oddziały Specjalne.  
- Właśnie, miałam zapytać wcześniej. Jaka jest różnica między Oddziałami Specjalnymi i Szturmowymi? – wtrąciła się Tsunade. Dołączyła do daimyo i Kazekage nieco wcześniej.  
- To… skomplikowane. – westchnął Satsu. Nie lubił poruszać tego tematu, ale nie sądził, aby dał radę się od niego wykręcić. Spojrzenia dwójki Kage mówiły to jasno. Westchnął raz jeszcze, tym razem głębiej i kontynuował. – Żeby to zrozumieć, muszę wyjaśnić kilka spraw powiązanych z naszą organizacją wojskową. – usiadł pod drzewem i oparł się wygodniej. Gestem zachęcił rozmówców by również zajęli miejsca siedzące – w ten sposób ich oczy będą na mniej więcej tym samym poziomie. Nie cierpiał zadzierać wzroku gdy z kimś rozmawiał.  
- Podstawą armii Klanu Smoka są oddziały liniowe. Składają się głównie z członków pomniejszych rodów. Oddziały liniowe to proste wojsko. Ich zadania to przede wszystkim służba garnizonowa, a w większych bitwach stanowią trzon wojska.  
- Tradycja nakazuje każdemu członkowi szlacheckiego rodu służyć w wojskach Klanu przez przynajmniej rok. Tak powstały „Specjalne Oddziały Liniowe". – nie trzeba było wielkiej spostrzegawczości, aby zarejestrować pogardę w głosie Satsu. – Przeklęci dekownicy. – widząc pytające spojrzenia swoich słuchaczy, wyjaśnił. – SOLe powstały dla zapewnienia, że szlacheckie pieszczoszki nie będą narażone na żadne poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Trafiają do placówek położonych w głębi kontrolowanego przez nas terytorium i pilnie udają, że ich nie ma, kiedy garnizon którejś Bramy zgłasza kłopoty.  
- Te praktyki zaczęły się dawno temu. – wtrąciła się Hitomi. – Nasz pra-pra-pradziadek, zniesmaczony takim zachowaniem jako „niegodnym szlachcica Klanu Smoka" wydał w końcu edykt oznajmiający, że weterani oddziałów, które ani razu nie brały udziału w walce i nie spędziły przynajmniej połowy służby na terenach aktywnych walk, nie mają prawa noszenia katany.  
Tsunede i Gaara znowu wymienili zakłopotane spojrzenia. Satsu stłumił kolejne westchnienie. – No tak, znowu tłumaczę od środka, zamiast od podstaw. Kiedyś daisho – wskazał na parę mieczy zatkniętych za obi – były oznaką statusu szlacheckiego. Jednak, ze względu na to, że miecze były po prostu bardzo użyteczne w walce – a nasz Klan na tyle bogaty, że stać nas było na zaopatrzenie w nie wojowników liniowych – ówczesny daimyo, Ryuumaru Kuzejiro, wydał edykt głoszący, że odtąd katanę mogą nosić również żołnierze i weterani. Z czasem stało się tradycją, że o ile wakizashi oznacza szlachcica, to katanę nosić mają prawo jedynie ci, którzy dowiedli swojego męstwa i umiejętności służąc na linii walki.  
- Oczywiście, szybko stało się to sprawą prestiżową i tak narodziły się SOLe. – dodała Hitomi. – Od czasu edyktu naszego pra-pra-pradziadka problem znacznie się zmniejszył – SOLe nadal istnieją, ale trafiają tam już niemal wyłącznie ludzie, którzy nie postrzegają siebie jako wojowników – dyplomaci, artyści…  
- I niezależnie od tego, jak to widzimy, nie ma sensu wojować z tradycją. – dokończył Satsu. – Ale trochę zboczyliśmy z tematu. Miało być o Oddziałach Specjalnych i Szturmowych… – zamyślił się na chwilę. – Początkowo te dwie formacje stanowiły jedną. Dawno, dawno temu, istniały wyłącznie Jednostki Specjalne. Dostawały się im najtrudniejsze zadania – w szczególności operacje w Drugim Świecie.  
- Jako że ich misje były najtrudniejsze, na ich członków spływało najwięcej chwały. Oczywiście, szlacheckim rodom było to jak najbardziej na rękę. Szybko młodzi, obiecujący potomkowie szlachciców zaczęli zasilać szeregi Jednostek.  
- Niestety, pojawił się ten sam problem co ze zwykłymi wojskami – szlachta nie chciała narażać swoich dzieci bardziej, niż to niezbędne. Smocza Rada doprowadziła więc do rozdzielenia Jednostek na dwie części: Oddziały Specjalne, złożone wyłącznie ze szlachty, którym dostawały się najbardziej prestiżowe misje, oraz Oddziały Szturmowe, przeznaczone dla „pospólstwa", na barki których spadała czarna robota. – grymas Satsu przedstawiał wyłącznie odrazę. – Specjalni mieli wszystko – zapewnione wsparcie, w każdym oddziale jest dwóch medyków, a ich sukcesy są rozdmuchiwane.  
- Trzeba oddać im sprawiedliwość – to mimo wszystko elita. Stanowią potężną siłę, z którą trzeba się liczyć. – dodała Hitomi.  
- Fakt. – Satsu skinął twierdząco głową. – To nie są dekownicy z SOLów, czy patałachy szukające łatwej sławy. Co to, to nie. Niemniej… ciężko mi traktować ich jako „lepsze" oddziały.  
- Czegoś nie rozumiem. – Gaara potrząsnął głową. – Skoro do Oddziałów Szturmowych trafia… Jak to określiłeś? Pospólstwo? – Satsu kiwnął głową. – Co w takim razie robi tam twój brat? Albo Aramoro Kachiko, która, z tego co się orientuję, jest córką szlacheckiego rodu?  
- Orientujesz się dobrze, Kazekage. Co do twojego pytania… To skomplikowane.  
- Nigdzie nam się nie spieszy. – odparł Gaara, ruchem głowy wskazując na poligon. – Z tego co pamiętam, selekcja potraw do jutrzejszego zmierzchu.  
Satsu zaśmiał się cicho. – Masz rację. Obawiam się jednak, że nie będę mógł o tym opowiedzieć. To jest jego historia, nie moja. Więc wybaczcie, ale mam wrażenie, że nie mam prawa o tym opowiadać.  
Tsunade i Gaara skinęli głowami. Rozumieli.

- Jak ci się podoba imprezka, Yoshi? – zawołał Iwashi, wyginając się w uniku.  
- Imprezka, dobre sobie. – mruknął Yoshiro odskakując aby wyjść z zasięgu ataku. Potrząsnął głową i obrzucił spojrzeniem trójkę przeciwników z którymi przyszło mu się zmierzyć.  
Jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem selekcji ze szczególną uwagą przeczytał ich akta. Młode pokolenie Hyuuga – Hinata, Hanabi i Neji. Starcie zapowiadało się ciekawie.  
- Iwashi, idź sprawdź czy nie jesteś potrzebny gdzieś indziej. – rzucił, mierząc wzrokiem ich formację. Przyjaciel skinął głową i się oddalił. – No, moi drodzy, gotowi zatańczyć? – zapytał, rozluźniając mięśnie.  
- Oczywiście, Yoshiro-sensei. –odparła Hinata unosząc wyżej dłoń.  
Yoshiro uśmiechnął się szeroko. Sporo czasu minęło odkąd miał okazję zmierzyć się z użytkownikiem juukena. A tu naraz trójka – jakieś święto, czy jak?

- Zastanawiam się, ilu kandydatom uda się przejść tą selekcję.  
Satsu spojrzał na Tsunade. Co prawda swoje pytanie rzuciła w przestrzeń, a nie zadała jemu, ale i tak odnosił wrażenie, że powinien odpowiedzieć.  
- Myślę, że większość. Nie szukamy zdolnych shinobi, szukamy ludzi o silnych duszach i umysłach. Jeżeli takich znajdziemy, będziemy mogli nauczyć ich jak walczyć z pomiotem Drugiego.  
- Tylko czy zdążymy… – Gaara zawiesił głos.  
- Zdążymy. Bo nie mamy innego wyjścia. – Satsu wzruszył ramionami. – Nauczyłem się, że czasami życie rzuca nam przeszkody, które można obejść, jeśli się da, lub przez które można się przebić, jeśli jest to konieczne. A ta sytuacja zalicza się do tych „koniecznych".  
Trójka przywódców w milczeniu wróciła do obserwacji pola, na którym młodzi shinobi stawiali czoła wyzwaniom, które miały zadecydować o ich przyszłości – oraz o losach wojny…

Zmierzch zapadł przed kilkoma godzinami. Grupa shinobi z Konohy siedziała na niewielkiej polance, łapiąc oddech i nastawiając się mentalnie na dalsze walki.  
**- **Jak rany, wiedziałem, że ci pierwszoświatowcy są potężni, ale jeżeli teraz się powstrzymują, to ja nie chcę stanąć im naprzeciwko kiedy będą walczyć na serio. – wydyszał Kiba.  
Naruto skinął głową, zgadzając się. Z trudem łapał oddech. – Niby słyszałem, że ten cały Ryuugan to potężna broń, ale nie spodziewałem się, że aż tak. Co to w ogóle jest? – zapytał z desperacją.  
- Zawrzyjmy umowę. – rozległ się głos zza niego. – Jeżeli przejdziesz obydwa etapy, to opowiem ci o tych oczach. Zgoda?  
Naruto odwrócił się i spojrzał w pałające romby. Przełknął głośno ślinę. Nie zorientował się, że ktoś za nim stoi. A przecież w Trybie Mędrca powinien go wyczuć…  
Yoshiro roześmiał się, po czym cofnął się i rozpłynął w cieniach.  
- G-genjutsu? – zdołała wyjąkać Karin.  
- Nie. – Sasuke potrząsnął głową. – To był on.  
- Zapowiada się długa noc. – stwierdziła Sakura.

- To było złośliwe, Yoshi. – stwierdził spokojnie Itsu, spoglądając na przyjaciela.  
Ryuugan wzruszył ramionami. – Możliwe. Co nie zmienia faktu, że powinno skutecznie wytrącić ich z równowagi.  
- Ciężko się nie zgodzić. – jego rozmówca kiwnął głową. – Co dalej?  
- Naciskamy. Cała noc przed nami. – Yoshiro uśmiechnął się lekko. – Pomyślnych łowów.  
- Tobie również. – odparł Itsu, rozpływając się w mroku.

Sakura miała całkowitą rację, przewidując, że noc będzie ciężka. Piątka weteranów wynurzała się spośród cieni by uderzyć i zniknąć. Ich ataki były precyzyjne i widowiskowe – miały za zadanie wstrząsnąć kandydatami.

Kachiko nasyłała na młodych shinobi fantazyjnie ukształtowane cienie, rodem z najgorszych koszmarów, wydających z siebie potępieńcze jęki i zawodzenia.

Iwashi wybierał jedną lub dwie osoby w grupie i aplikował im subtelne genjutsu, które w niewielkim stopniu wypaczały ich percepcję rzeczywistości – zniekształcając rysy twarzy towarzyszy, przeinaczając dźwięki wydawane przez przyrodę, ostatecznie prowadząc do tego, że młodzi wojownicy ocierali się o skraj paranoi.

Itsu atakował niczym szara błyskawica – wynurzał się z ciemności, nokautował jedną, upatrzoną z góry ofiarę i znikał.

Yoshiro pojawiał się tam, gdzie nikt się go nie spodziewał i zazwyczaj po prostu biegł pomiędzy oszołomionymi kandydatami, przyczepiając im do ramion małe kartki. Wprowadzał tym więcej zamieszania niż gdyby atakował.

Itsuruko zaś starała się ograniczać do minimum działania zaczepne. Nie oznaczało to, że nie walczyła – jednak jej nadrzędnym zadaniem było kontrolowanie sytuacji. Była centralnym, najważniejszym ogniwem bitwowięzi – niezwykłej techniki, która pozwalała na nawiązanie mentalnych połączeń między członkami Szóstego Szturmowego.  
Bitwowięź powstała niejako przez przypadek – dawno temu, krótko po utworzeniu ich Oddziału, Yoshiro, Itsu i Iwashi mieli w zwyczaju zaczynać każdy dzień od ćwiczeń kata. Z czasem dziewczyny zaczęły dołączać do ich treningów. Wkrótce potem Iwashi zauważył, że podczas dłuższych ćwiczeń w pewnym momencie zaczynają działać znacznie sprawniej niż zwykle. Nie można było tego wytłumaczyć prostym „docieraniem się" Oddziału, bo gdy następnego dnia znowu zaczynali ćwiczenia, nie było w nich tej jednomyślności – musieli znowu poćwiczyć wspólnie przez pewien czas, aby ponownie zacząć działać jak jeden organizm.  
Tak odkryli, że Itsuruko ma pewne uzdolnienia w zakresie technik umysłowych – choć nie potrafiła narzucać innym swojej woli, czy przesyłać jednoznacznych obrazów czy słów, umiała nawiązywać więzi pomiędzy umysłami. Pod kierownictwem mistrzów i weteranów zdołała opracować ich własną, unikalną technikę, dzięki której nie raz i nie dwa udało im się ujść[a3] cało z największych tarapatów.  
Teraz, dzięki Bitwowięzi, mogli precyzyjnie skoordynować swoje ataki aby wywierać nieustanną presję na młodych shinobi. Tylko tak mogli sprawdzić, czy będą oni w stanie wytrzymać.

I pomyśleć, że kiedyś klęli w żywy kamień swoich mistrzów, gdy sami przechodzili selekcję…

Słońce powoli, niechętnie wstało nad widnokręgiem. Dla ponad setki umęczonych shinobi był to wspaniały widok – oznaczał, że mieli za sobą już ponad połowę próby wymyślonej przez piątkę sadystów z Pierwszego Świata. Gdyby wiedzieli, co przyniesie im ten dzień, zapewne woleliby, aby noc nadal trwała.

Trójka przywódców ponownie spotkała się w tym samym miejscu, w którym rozstali się wieczorem poprzedniego dnia. Satsu spędził noc, siedząc oparty o pień drzewa i obserwując potyczki. Dał jasno do zrozumienia swoim podwładnym, że zawracanie mu głowy czymkolwiek mniej ważnym niż kolejna wiadomość do głowy któregoś Klanu byłoby dużym błędem.  
Po wymianie uprzejmości, powrócili do przerwanej poprzednio rozmowy.  
- Nadal nie jestem pewna, jaki sens ma cały ten test. – przyznała Tsunade, obserwując poligon. – Odnoszę wrażenie, że te dzieciaki mają takie szanse na pokonanie Szóstego Szturmowego jak uczniowie Akademii w starciu z ANBU.  
- Powiedziałbym, że nawet mniejsze. – przytaknął Satsu. – Ale oni nie mają ich pokonać. Chcemy zobaczyć, jak ci kandydaci radzą sobie w ciężkich warunkach, gdy wróg naciska ze wszystkich stron. Musimy wiedzieć, czy wytrzymają, czy się załamią.  
- Czyli ta cała selekcja ma sprawdzić tylko ich odporność psychiczną? – zdziwił się Gaara. – Nie lepsze byłoby jakieś genjutsu? Albo nawet taki egzamin jak ten, przez który ja przechodziłem trzy lata temu?  
- To nie to samo. – Satsu przecząco pokręcił głową. – Egzamin nie jest w stanie odwzorować napięcia panującego na polu walki, nawet jeśli prowadzą go specjaliści od manipulacji psycho-emocjonalnej. A ze wszystkich genjutsu jakie znamy, jedynie Tsukiyomi jest w stanie wytworzyć iluzję która potrwa odpowiednio długo – przynajmniej według ofiary. Bo o ile wielu ludzi jest w stanie zawziąć się i wytrzymać krótkie potyczki, to większość z nich nie wytrzymuje psychicznie długich starć, takich, które trwają dłużej niż jeden dzień. – Satsu wrócił myślami do własnego szkolenia. On nigdy nie trafił do Oddziałów Specjalnych, ani tym bardziej Szturmowych. Był następcą daimyo i takie nadmierne ryzykowanie jego życiem byłoby nierozsądne. Mało brakowało a skończyłby w SOLu, którym tak bardzo gardził. Na szczęście ojciec miał identyczną opinię o „dekownikach" i wysłał Satsu do zwykłego oddziału liniowego. To tam chłopak nauczył się podstaw dowodzenia. Zasady były te same, niezależnie od tego, czy chodziło o Klan, czy o drużynę wojskową. Tam dowiedział się, jak oceniać ludzi.  
Potrząsnął głową. Znowu dał się ponieść wspomnieniom. Z zaciekawionych spojrzeń, jakie posyłali mu Hokage i Kazekage wynikało, że przerwał na dłużej planował. Potrząsnął głową. – Przepraszam. Zdaję się, że znowu odpłynąłem.  
- Nic się nie stało, Satsu. – Gaara wzruszył ramionami. – Ale jedno mnie zastanawia – skoro to tylko test odporności psychicznej, to po co ten tajemniczy drugi etap?  
- Żeby jeszcze zwiększyć ich obciążenie. – Satsu wzruszył ramionami. – Nie twierdzę, że mi się to podoba – osobiście uważam, że całość projektował jakiś porypany sadysta – ale muszę przyznać, że system działa.  
W tej chwili jego uwagę przykuła seria ognistych kul, lecąca w niebo. – Co u diabła… U kogo jest aż tak kiepsko z celnością?  
- To chyba Sasuke szykuje się do wykonania swojej techniki… – stwierdziła niepewnie Tsunade. Widząc pytające spojrzenie Satsu wyjaśniła. – Używa tych kul ognia żeby podnieść temperaturę powietrza i doprowadzić do powstania chmury burzowej. Potem wykorzysta błyskawice… – przerwała, widząc zbolałą minę Satsu. – Coś nie tak?  
- Cóż… powiedzmy, że wywoływanie burzy w obecności mojego brata nie jest najlepszym pomysłem… O czym ten cały Sasuke zaraz się przekona.  
Najwyraźniej Tsunade słusznie rozpoznała intencje towarzyszące serii ognistych kul. Nad poligonem zaczęły zbierać się ciemne chmury, a chwilę później zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze, na razie nieśmiałe łuki wyładowań elektrycznych.  
- Uuuu… Yoshi się ucieszy… – Hitomi pokręciła głową. Widząc pytające spojrzenia, zaczęła tłumaczyć. – Nasz brat ma… skrzywienie na punkcie burz. Odkąd udało mu się nauczyć W Sztormie Ukrycia, nauczył się wykorzystywać rozszalały żywioł jako broń, ale fascynował go już wcześniej.  
- W Sztormie Ukrycie? Co to za natura? Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem. – zapytał lekko zdziwiony Gaara.  
- To Kekkei Touta, wykorzystujące połączenie Pioruna, Wiatru i Wody. – wyjaśnił Satsu. – Jest trochę podobne do W Burzy Ukrycia, aczkolwiek potężniejsze. Do tego stopnia, że umożliwia ograniczoną manipulację pogodą. Yoshiro, współpracując z Take, jest w stanie wywołać burzę w określonym miejscu, rozpędzić ją, albo uniemożliwić jej zmianę miejsca.  
- Rozumiem. – Kazekage skinął głową, przenosząc spojrzenie na poligon.

Hitomi słusznie przewidywała, że jej brat się ucieszy. Yoshiro zastanawiał się już wcześniej, czy nie wywołać burzy – małej, takiej w sam raz aby ściągnąć kandydatom na głowy kilku gromów. A tu proszę, ktoś go wyręczył…  
Na szczęście nikt mu teraz nie przeszkadzał. To dobrze, bo kontrolowanie burzy nie było łatwym zadaniem. Uklęknął i zamknął oczy. Skoncentrował się na wyczuwaniu pulsującej energii przepływającej przez Świat. Nie miał do tego jakiegoś wielkiego talentu, ale po kilku chwilach odnalazł właściwy rytm. Poczuł puls Świata. Jego świadomość pomknęła z niewyobrażalną prędkością po niewidzialnych niciach, przenikających wszystko i wszystkich na tym Świecie. Dzięki olbrzymiemu doświadczeniu w posługiwaniu się naturą Sztormu, był w stanie dostroić się do specyficznego rytmu fal przepływających przez chmurę.  
Choć jemu wydawało się, że minęły godziny, w rzeczywistości jego serce uderzyło zaledwie tuzin razy. Otworzył oczy: był gotów.

Sasuke rozglądał się lekko zdziwiony. Co się działo? Czemu pioruny jeszcze nie zaczęły bić?  
- Coś nie tak, młody? Masz minę jakby pięciolatek ograł cię w „trzy karty". – dobiegł go rozbawiony głos zza jego pleców. Odwrócił się, unosząc wyżej swój kusanagi.  
Kilka kroków dalej stała postać w krwawoczerwonym płaszczu. Iwsahi, specjalista od genjutsu. Opuścił miecz. Ta walka nie miała zostać rozstrzygnięta przez siłę. Aktywował sharingana.  
- Ooo, sharingan. Fajowo. – Iwashi się wyszczerzył. – Miałem nadzieję, że będę mógł przeprowadzić próbę…  
Sasuke uniósł brwi. O czym tamten mówił? Po chwili miał się przekonać.

Oczy Iwashiego nagle przestały zmieniać kolory. Tęczówki, obecnie pomarańczowo-czerwone, nagle się rozszerzyły. Po chwili pojawiły się charakterystyczne, czarne łezki. Sasuke ze zdumieniem patrzył w sharingana.  
- Jak ty… Skąd… Jak…  
- Jeżeli to cię zainteresowało, to co powiesz na wersję rozszerzoną? – Iwashi uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Tęczówki rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, a po chwili wewnątrz kręgu uformowanego przez trzy łezki zaczęły pojawiać się następne trzy, tworzące drugi pierścień!  
- Co do cholery? – Sasuke potknął się cofając. Z rozmachem usiadł na ziemi.  
- Nazywam to Sharinganem w sharinganie. Nie mam czasu na tłumaczenie co to właściwie jest, więc pozwól, że zaprezentuję ci, do czego służy.  
Z tymi słowami, Iwashi spojrzał głęboko w oczy młodego shinobi z klanu Uchicha. Sasuke poczuł nagle wstrząs, który przeniknął całe jego jestestwo.  
Złapał się obiema rękami za głowę. Co on sobie myślał? Jak mógł w ogóle myśleć o tym, żeby dołączyć do tego oddziału?  
Popełnił w życiu wiele błędów. Żadnego nie naprawił. Czuł, jak ich ciężar zaczyna go przygniatać.

Iwashi popatrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na klęczącego Uchichę, po czym odwrócił się. Widział wielokrotnie efekt użycia Osądu. To, czy dzieciak zdoła się pozbierać, zależało już tylko od niego. Czy będzie w stanie usprawiedliwić przed samym sobą swoje decyzje? I to bez żadnego upiększania, bez żadnych wykrętów.  
Wzruszył ramionami. To już nie zależało od niego. Nie miał zbyt wielkiego wyboru – Osąd był jedną z nielicznych technik które pozwalały skutecznie ocenić siłę woli danej osoby, a jednocześnie nie były szczególnie niebezpieczne dla stanu psychicznego.  
„Nie, żeby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie, jeśli dzieciak okaże się za słaby", pomyślał, opuszczając Sharingana w sharinganie.

Naruto stłumił cisnące się na usta przekleństwo. Jakby było mało tych nieustających ataków, to teraz jeszcze zwróciła się przeciwko nim sama pogoda.  
- Co tu się wyrabia, ten teges?  
- Mnie nie pytaj. – wydyszał Kiba. Na czole miał paskudne rozcięcie, które wciąż krwawiło, zalewając mu oczy strugą szkarłatnej cieczy.  
- Próba, tak? Mam wrażenie, że oni chcą nas po prostu wykończyć. I po kiego grzyba ja się w to pakowałem… – Suigetsu wyraźnie nie był zachwycony obrotem sytuacji.  
- Wiesz, wciąż tego nam nie wyjaśniłeś… – zwrócił mu uwagę Juugo.  
- Odczep się. Nie mam teraz czasu! – odciął się Houzuki, kiedy tuż obok niego uderzył kolejny piorun.

- Szlag. – wyrwało się zza zaciśniętych warg Yoshiro. Mało brakowało, a usmażyłby dzieciaka błyskawicą. Z drugiej strony, ten cały Suigetsu był niezły – zdołał obliczyć trajektorię gromu na tyle szybko, że dał radę wykonać unik. Wciąż był zbyt wolny, jak na standardy Oddziałów Szturmowych, ale jednak był niezły… Oby tylko przeszedł drugą próbę.

- Ghyaaa! – wrzask niósł się daleko. Satsu uniósł brwi. Ciekawe, co tam się działo…  
- Nie ruszaj się, bo pogorszysz. – powiedziała Mina, starając się utrzymać rannego shinobi Ame w bezruchu. Bezskutecznie.  
- Pogorszy? – jej pacjent zerwał się krzycząc. - Gorzej być nie może, ty durna…  
- Kiedy lekarz każe się nie ruszać, zazwyczaj ma ku temu dobre powody. – powiedział cicho Itsu, pojawiając się jak zwykle znikąd. Przyjrzał się paskudnie wyglądającej ranie brzucha. – Co mu się stało?  
- Głupi wypadek. Kiedy wykonywał unik przed jednym z gromów, trafił go skalny odłamek. – wyjaśnił medyk, którego smok właśnie wylądował. – Ale wygląda na to, że moja obecność tutaj ograniczy się do przytrzymania tego bałwana…  
Itsu skinął głową i obrzucił dziewczynę spojrzeniem. Najwyraźniej znała się na swoim zadaniu. Pochylił się nad rannym i skontrolował jej dzieło. Jak na kogoś, kto nie potrafił posługiwać się naturą Krwi, była znakomita. Wstał i odwrócił się do medyka.  
- Ściągnij tego gościa. A potem wracaj do patrolowania.  
Lekarz nie okazał ani śladu zdziwienia. Pochylił się nad rannym i błyskawicznie założył mu prostą technikę stazy. Chwilę później załadował go na grzbiet smoka i odleciał.  
Itsu spojrzał na dziewczynę. – Dobra robota.  
Zanim Mina zdołała odpowiedzieć, Itsu zniknął.

Yoshiro poprawił zrolowany płaszcz pod głową. Z miejsca, które znalazł, miał świetny widok na cały poligon.  
- Już odpuszczasz? – rozległ się znajomy głos nad nim.  
- Cześć, Itsuruko, ciebie też miło widzieć. – odpowiedział.  
- A ty nie powinieneś kontrolować burzy?  
- Jakiej burzy? – odpowiedział pytaniem Yoshiro.  
Itsuruko podniosła spojrzenie i stwierdziła że faktycznie, chmura niemal zniknęła.

- Burza się wyszalała nieco szybciej niż sądziłem, ale to pewnie dlatego, że zacząłem nieco za wcześnie. Powinienem był poczekać aż chmura będzie większa, ale w sumie to bez znaczenia…  
- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że leżąc na mokrej trawie nabawisz się kataru? – zapytała, siadając obok.  
W odpowiedzi Yoshiro parsknął śmiechem. – Po pierwsze, powiedziałbym, że katar to najmniejsze z moich zmartwień. A po drugie, jak już zapewne zauważyłaś, tutaj trawa jest sucha.  
Itsuruko uniosła zdumiona brwi. – Potrafisz tak dokładnie kontrolować deszcz?  
- Nieeee, ale umiem nakłonić wiatr, żeby wiał w konkretnym kierunku. – odparł z szelmowskim uśmiechem. – Efekt jest wystarczająco podobny, nie uważasz?  
- W sumie, co za różnica… – Itsuruko wzruszyła ramionami.

Słońce minęło zenit, nim cała piątka weteranów zgromadziła się na wzgórzu. Iwashi był ostatni.  
- A ty co, nie zamierzasz przetestować ich psychiki? – zapytał Itsu. W jego głosie nie było zdziwienia, ani nawet zainteresowania.  
Iwashi potrząsnął głową. – Mam w terenie coś ze trzydzieści klonów, które obrzucają ich Osądem i podobnymi technikami.  
- Chyba że tak… – rzucił w zamyśleniu Itsu.  
Iwashi przyjrzał się bliżej przyjacielowi. – Co ci się stało?  
- Walczyłem z tym ich specem od taijutsu, Lee. Dzieciak jest fenomenalnie dobry. Rozwalił mi prawy łokieć i lewe kolano. – padła niedbała odpowiedź.  
Iwashi gwizdnął z podziwu. Nie podejrzewał, że tutejsi będą aż tak dobrzy. Rozwalić Itsu łokieć… Niezłe osiągnięcie.  
- To co teraz robimy? – zapytała Kachiko.  
- Jeżeli chodzi o mnie, to możemy równie dobrze posiedzieć tu do wieczora. – odrzekł z wzruszeniem ramion Yoshiro.  
- Jak tak, to ja się zdrzemnę. – stwierdziła Itsuruko. – Obudźcie mnie, jak przyjdzie czas na drugi etap.  
- No, zapowiada się na dłuższe czekanie. – stwierdził Yoshiro, patrząc na niebo i obliczając w pamięci czas pozostały słońcu zanim dotknie horyzontu.

Naruto ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Najpierw przez pół dnia stoczył kilkanaście potyczek, później przez całą noc on i jego przyjaciele byli nieustannie atakowani, a kiedy wstał następny dzień, nie przyniósł im nic dobrego – poza kolejnymi atakami, burzą, która najwyraźniej postanowiła się na nich uwziąć, a na końcu dał się złapać w genjutsu. I to jakieś szalone – na samo wspomnienie psychodelicznych wizji poczuł gęsią skórkę.  
Teraz, kiedy słońce dotknęło już widnokręgu, ataki ustały. Początkowo uznał to za jakiś podstęp. Dopiero po pewnym czasie przypomniał sobie, że pierwszy etap selekcji miał skończyć się o zachodzie słońca.  
Z trudem powłócząc nogami skierował się w stronę placu, gdzie zaczął się cały ten „egzamin". Miał szczerą nadzieję, że ten drugi etap będzie łatwiejszy. Nawet nie przypuszczał wcześniej, w jak wielkim stopniu polegał na chakrze którą otrzymywał od Kuramy. Co gorsza, zanim to do niego dotarło, zdążył nieco za bardzo poszaleć i teraz był na skraju wyczerpania. Chociaż właściwie, to już przekroczył ten skraj. Teraz na nogach trzymał go jedynie upór. No i ciekawość. Chciał się dowiedzieć, czym jest ten przeklęty Ryuugan.  
Idąc, zauważał kolejnych kandydatów. Podobnie jak on, wyglądali na skrajnie wycieńczonych. Z trudem powłóczyli nogami, szli zgarbieni, nie mieli nawet sił aby unieść głowy.  
Naruto nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, żeby kiedykolwiek widział ich w podobnej kondycji. No, może tuż po ataku Paina na Konohę. Coś go zastanowiło. Miał się właśnie głębiej zastanowić, gdy nagle zorientował się, że jest na polanie. Trochę się zmieniła – nie przypominał sobie okazałej ramy Tori. Ani sporego tłumu gapiów.

Kiedy dotarł ostatni kandydat, Itsu wystąpił do przodu. Jego ruchy były jeszcze sztywniejsze niż zazwyczaj, z powodu zablokowanych stawów.

- Gratuluję wam wszystkim zaliczenia pierwszego etapu. – oznajmił, mierząc wzrokiem kandydatów. – Chcę was jednak ostrzec. Ci, którzy zdecydują się podjąć wyzwanie, którzy podtrzymają decyzję o zgłoszeniu się do szkolenia dla jednostek specjalnych, będą wspominać minione półtora dnia z nostalgią jako najprzyjemniejszy dzień jaki pamiętają. – przez tłum kandydatów przeszedł cichy szmer. – Druga część selekcji czeka na was po przekroczeniu tej bramy. Zastanówcie się jednak, bo kiedy podejmiecie decyzję, nie będzie od niej odwrotu. Jeśli postanowicie podjąć szkolenie, obiecuję wam znój i wyzwania przekraczające możliwości zwyczajnych shinobi. – mówił cicho i spokojnie, a jednak w jego głosie można było wyczuć siłę, oraz pewną hipnotyczną nutę. Nie wspierał się żadnym genjutsu. Po prostu przemawiało przez niego doświadczenie dowódcy liniowego, który nie raz prowadził swoich ludzi w ogień najcięższej walki. – Jeśli wytrwacie, jeśli uda się wam przejść przez całe szkolenie, nikt i nic nie będzie w stanie was złamać. Tak jak ogień oczyszcza i hartuje stal, tak my oczyścimy i zahartujemy was. A więc zapytam jeszcze raz: kto ma odwagę przekroczyć bramę, wiodącą do piekła na ziemi?

W ciszy, która zapadła po jego słowach, dałoby się usłyszeć upadającą igłę. Przez chwilę, która wydawała się wiecznością, nikt się nie poruszył. W końcu piątka weteranów odwróciła się i przeszła przez bramę.

* * *

Seshi, chociaż sam nie jestem wielkim fanem emo-boya, to nie mogę go zabić,przynajmniej na razie. Będzie mi potrzebny. Czy pożyje dłużej, to się zobaczy...  
Kwestia sharingana u Menmy wyjaśni się, może nie w najbliższej przyszłości, ale na pewno nie zostawię tego bez żadnego wytłumaczenia. Jak tylko będę miał okazję, to powiem co i jak.  
Ponieważ Zwierciadło Czarnej Duszy to nie to samo co Wodospad Prawdy, nie daje też takich samych rezultatów, dlatego Menma różni się od Mrocznego Naruto. I nie zapominajmy, że blondas sam nie wpadł na to, że może się dogadać s tym drugim sobą. Musał go na to naprowadzić Killer Bee. Poza tym, wątek Menmy będzie jeszcze powracał.  
Pamiętam, że Kage Bushin pozwala przyspieszyć trening, ale potrafi z niego korzystać tylko Naruto - więc to mało uniwersalna metoda szkoleniowa.  
I na koniec - na przyszłość odpowiedzi będę wrzucał w Reviews. Postaram się robić jak najszybciej.


	14. Rozdział 13

Reaktywacja.

- Niezłe. – mruknął Ibiki, odnosząc się do przemowy Itsu.  
- Faktycznie. – przytaknął Kakashi. – Stawia sprawę jasno, a jednocześnie dał im do zrozumienia, że uważa ich za ponadprzeciętnie zdolnych.  
- Mniej chodzi o to CO powiedział, bardziej o to JAK. – specjalista od przesłuchań pokręcił głową. – Najpierw doprowadzili te dzieciaki do skrajnego wycieńczenia, tak fizycznego jak i psychicznego. A teraz daje im wybór między odpuszczeniem, a podjęciem wyzwania, które, jak zapewnia, będzie znacznie cięższe niż to, przez co przed chwilą przeszli. – pokiwał głową z uznaniem. – Świetnie to rozegrał. Lepiej niż podczas tamtego egzaminu na chuunina.  
- Rozegrał nieźle, ale ciekaw jestem, co zrobi Naruto. – odparł Kakashi. – Nie zapomniałeś chyba numeru, który ci wtedy wyciął?  
- Nie. – zaśmiał się Ibiki. – Ten dzieciak jest niesamowity, jeśli chodzi o odporność psychiczną i zdolność do rozładowywania napięcia.

Yoshiro obrzucił spojrzeniem grupę kandydatów. Widać było, że wciąż się wahali. Nic dziwnego. To, co ich czekała po przekroczeniu bramy, było olbrzymim wyzwaniem. W Klanie Smoka, gdzie do Oddziałów trafiali jedynie ochotnicy którzy udowodnili swoje umiejętności, odpadało mniej więcej trzech lub czterech ludzi z każdej dziesiątki.  
- Piekło na ziemi, dobre… – usłyszał szept Iwashiego. Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Przyjacielowi, tak samo zresztą jak im wszystkim, piekło do końca życia będzie się już kojarzyć z twierdzą, do której zsyłano ludzi i demony za popełnienie naprawdę ciężkich zbrodni.  
W tym momencie zauważył jakieś poruszenie wśród kandydatów.

Naruto wziął głęboki wdech. Podjął decyzję. Nie był jej co prawda zbyt pewien, ale wiedział, że jeżeli będzie się powstrzymywał, to zmieni zdanie.  
- Ja w to wchodzę! – rozległ się okrzyk tuż obok niego. Zamrugał, zaskoczony i odwrócił głowę żeby przekonać się kto to był.  
Każdego mógł się spodziewać, ale nie Shikamaru. Z wrażenia zaniemówił.  
- Strasznie to upierdliwe, ale ktoś musi to zrobić, nie?  
Naruto pokiwał głową. Faktycznie, ktoś musiał to zrobić. Roześmiał się głośno. – No, dokładnie, ten teges. To na co jeszcze czekamy?

Pozostali kandydaci popatrzyli po sobie. Niepewność na ich twarzach powoli ustępowała zdecydowaniu.

- O, w mordę. Wiecie co to oznacza? – zapytał Iwashi. Płaczliwemu tonowi jego wypowiedzi przeczył szeroki uśmiech.  
- Nie, ale podejrzewam że zaraz nam powiesz, więc nie będę tracił czasu na zgadywanie. – odparł Stalowy.  
- To oznacza, że właśnie straciliśmy resztki wolnego czasu. – dokończył specjalista od genjutsu.  
- Ty jak już coś powiesz… – Kachiko pokręciła głową.

- Cieszę się, że mogę tu i teraz oznajmić, że każdy, kto przeszedł przez bramę, zaliczył drugi etap selekcji. – zawołał Yoshiro, przekrzykując podekscytowany gwar rozmów. – Szkolenie zacznie się pojutrze rano. Macie cały jutrzejszy dzień żeby odpocząć i nastawić się psychicznie. To wasze ostatnie chwile wytchnienia, więc wykorzystajcie je dobrze.

- Jak ich oceniacie? – zapytał Satsu, patrząc na Szósty Szturmowy.  
Ponownie siedzieli w sali konferencyjnej sztabu. Tym razem towarzyszyli im przywódcy osad, które współpracowały z Klanem Smoka.  
- Na razie ciężko powiedzieć cokolwiek pewnego. – Itsu w zamyśleniu przeglądał ninkarty leżące na stole.  
- Co z moją propozycją? – zapytał Iwashi.  
Satsu zerknął na Tsunade, a ta w odpowiedzi kiwnęła głową. – Wygląda na to, że masz zgodę na rekrutację Uchicha Itachiego. Ale jeżeli przyjdzie ci do głowy jeszcze ktoś, będziesz musiał to zgłosić oddzielnie. – ostrzegł go.  
- Nikt więcej nie przychodzi mi do głowy. – odparł ze wzruszeniem ramion.  
- Nie zamierzacie poddać go takiemu testowi? – zapytał zaintrygowany Mifune.  
- To nie ma sensu. – Yoshiro potrząsnął głową. – Ktoś, kto przez tyle lat pracował jak podwójny agent musi mieć nerwy ze stali. Ale myślę, że dla świętego spokoju Iwashi podda go testowi genjutsu.  
- No ba. – z miny specjalisty od gen jasno wynikało, że uważał to za tak oczywiste, że niewarte wzmianki.  
- Dobrze. Następna sprawa… – Satsu szybko przeszukał plik papierów leżący przed sobą i wyciągnął jakąś kartkę. – Zakwalifikowało się stu siedemnastu shinobi. Do was dołączy dziesiątka. Macie pierwszeństwo wyboru. Kiedy będziecie mogli dostarczyć listę?  
- Jutro rano. – mruknął Itsu, pozornie pochłonięty lekturą ninkarty. – Osobiście chciałbym dowiedzieć się, co na ten temat sądzi Togashi. – podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Yoshiro. – Coś nowego?  
- Niestety. – odparł zapytany kręcąc głową. – Kiedy ostatnio z nim rozmawiałem, powiedział że będzie zajęty ważnymi sprawami i mam mu nie przeszkadzać, o ile sytuacja nie stanie się krytyczna. A nawet wtedy mam zastanowić się co najmniej trzy razy zanim zdecyduję się nawiązać kontakt.  
- No cóż, nie możemy zostawiać wszystkiego na jego głowie. – podsumował Satsu. – Zatem lista będzie gotowa jutro rano?  
- Raczej tak. – Itsu potwierdził skinięciem głowy. – Musimy sprawdzić kilka szczegółów, ale generalny obraz grupy już mamy.  
- Świetnie. Teraz sprawa pomysłu Itsuruko o przyspieszeniu szkolenia. Mogłabyś wyjaśnić co konkretnie chcesz osiągnąć i co zamierzasz w tym celu zrobić?

Wywołana wstała i obrzuciła spojrzeniem zebranych w sali.  
- Jednym z najważniejszych elementów szkolenia członków Oddziałów Szturmowych i Specjalnych są treningi kondycyjne. – zaczęła. – Są one również tym elementem który zabiera najwięcej czasu. Niestety, trochę nam się spieszy i musimy szukać metod na przyspieszenie zarówno całego cyklu szkoleniowego, jak i poszczególnych jego elementów.  
- Istnieje pewna metoda, którą do tej pory stosowano głównie w rehabilitacji. Otóż za pomocą odpowiednich technik z rodziny We Krwi Ukrycia można dokonać takiej manipulacji organizmem, aby uzyskać znaczny wzrost siły mięśni, szybkości przekazywania informacji w systemie nerwowym, wydajność organizmu… Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, można w ten sposób znacznie poprawić kondycję fizyczną. – przerwała na chwilę, aby złapać oddech. – Jesteśmy zdania, że stosując te techniki możemy uzyskać efekt wystarczająco zbliżony do tego, który przyniosłyby normalne treningi kondycyjne. Czy są jakieś pytania? – zakończyła, wodząc spojrzeniem po obecnych.  
Rękę uniósł Gaara. – Dwa. Po pierwsze, czym jest We Krwi Ukrycie?  
- Jeśli można, na to pytanie odpowiem ja. – podniósł się Iwashi. – We Krwi Ukrycie to Kekkei Touta, łączące w sobie natury Wody, Ziemi i Ognia. To spuścizna córki Rikudo Sennina, określanie czasami jako „dziedzictwo Ryuumaru", bo ze wszystkich rodów to oni najlepiej poznali tą naturę. – przerwał, aby zebrać myśli. – Natura Krwi jest chyba najbardziej uniwersalną naturą ze wszystkich. Obejmuje zarówno niezwykle potężne techniki ofensywne, obronne i wspierające, w tym bardzo szerokie spektrum technik medycznych. Pozwala dokonywać bardzo subtelnych modyfikacji organizmu, dzięki czemu jej użytkownicy mogą posiąść praktycznie dowolną naturę chakry – w tym Kekkei Genkai oraz Kekkei Touta. To właśnie dlatego praktycznie każdy członek rodu Ryuumaru dysponuje wszystkimi pięcioma podstawowymi naturami, oraz sporą liczbą tych bardziej zaawansowanych.  
- Czy to dzięki temu dysponujesz Sharinganem? – zapytała Tsunade, wyraźnie zaintrygowana samą ideą tak potężnej natury chakry.  
- Pośrednio, ale owszem. – Iwashi skinął głową. – Chociaż nie należę do Smoczego Rodu, jako członek Oddziałów Szturmowych uzyskałem prawo nauki tajników We Krwi Ukrycia. Okazało się, że mam do tego talent. Ponieważ sharingan jest doskonałym narzędziem dla użytkownika genjutsu – a taka jest właśnie moja specjalizacja bojowa – zezwolono mi na wszczepienie sobie w oczy komórek pobranych z sharingana. Wykorzystałem swoją znajomość natury Krwi aby dostosować swój organizm. Później rozwinąłem to doujutsu, ale to już inna historia.  
- W podobny sposób członkowie Oddziałów Szturmowych i Specjalnych są ekwipowani w Byakugana. – dodał Yoshiro.  
- Rozumiem. – Tsunade skinęła głową, dziękując za wyjaśnienie. – Kazekage, mówiłeś o dwóch pytaniach?  
- Tak. Drugie jest następujące: – Gaara spojrzał na Itsuruko. – Jeżeli ta metoda jest skuteczna, to dlaczego nie korzystacie z niej na szerszą skalę?  
- Może lepiej ja o tym opowiem. – odezwał się Itsu, zanim jego siostra zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Zamaskowany weteran wstał. – Zacznę trochę naokoło, ale mam ku temu powody. Jak wspomniał Iwashi, dzięki naturze Krwi można zaimplantować komuś dowolną naturę chakry lub wszczepić całe techniki. Kilka pokoleń wstecz ród Ryuumaru przeprowadził pewien eksperyment, tworząc grupę wojowników obdarzonych zestawami wyjątkowo potężnych technik. Okazało się jednak, że czas potrzebny na opanowanie tej wiedzy był większy niż gdyby uczyli się tych technik w normalny sposób. – zaczerpnął powietrza. – Ogólny problem z wzmacnianiem w ten sposób organizmu – niezależnie od tego, czy przez rozwinięcie mięśni, czy „wgranie" komuś nowych technik – polega na tym, że o ile organizm jest gotowy dość szybko, to zanim umysł nauczy się wykorzystywać nowe możliwości mija sporo czasu. Czasu, którego niestety nie mamy.  
- To jeden z najważniejszych powodów. – wtrącił się Iwashi. – Kolejnym, niemal równie ważnym, jest to, że zdobyte w ten sposób umiejętności są mniej efektywne. Treningi kondycyjne, obok poprawy formy, mają na celu nauczyć wojowników jak funkcjonują ich organizmy, gdzie leżą granice ich możliwości, jak współpracować ze swoim ciałem… Cała ta wiedza jest tracona w przypadku takiej „drogi na skróty".  
- Otóż to. – potwierdziła Itsuruko. – Do tego dochodzi jeszcze jedna komplikacja – aby wzmocnić organizm, potrzebny jest ktoś świetnie znający się na tej naturze aby przeprowadzić modyfikację.  
- Na szczęście, mamy Iwashiego. – dopowiedział Satsu. – Nasz spec od gen jest zbyt skromny. Kapituła Klanu, czyli ogół naszych największych znawców technik, zgodnie twierdzi że od trzydziestu lat nie mieliśmy do czynienia z kimś, kto lepiej rozumiałby prawidła natury Krwi. Jedyne, czego możemy żałować, to to, że jako osoba spoza rodu Ryuumaru nie może poznać najbardziej zaawansowanych technik.

Iwashi skrzywił się. Nie bez powodu dbał o swój wizerunek lekkoducha, zainteresowanego jedynie uganianiem się za spódniczkami. Wolał mieć święty spokój, a nie być uważanym za geniusza, który rozwiąże każdy problem. Niestety, wyglądało na to, że jego mała tajemnica właśnie się wydała. Wstał. – Proces modyfikacji organizmu, o jakim mowa, jest bardzo trudny. Oceniam, że nawet wykorzystując Podział Cienia – zresztą, kilka osób będzie musiało podzielić się ze mną chakrą, bo sam za nic w świecie nie dam rady utrzymać niezbędnej liczby klonów przez wystarczający czas – otóż, nawet z Podziałem, aby zająć się wszystkimi którzy zdali, nadal będę potrzebował mniej więcej pięciu dni. Wolałbym więcej, ale jestem w stanie się uwinąć w podanym terminie.  
Po tych słowach w sali zapadła cisza. Czwórka przywódców w milczeniu przetrawiała nowe informacje.  
Yoshiro powiódł wzrokiem po obecnych na sali. – A właśnie, wcześniej nie zauważyłem… Gdzie jest przywódca Kusa-gakure?  
Satsu westchnął. – Wygląda na to, że w Kusa następuje przetasowanie w kręgach władzy. Głowa osady wycofała się, a Rada nie może dojść do porozumienia w kwestii tego, kto powinien zająć jego miejsce.  
- Po prostu super. – Iwashi pokręcił głową. – Akurat teraz?  
- Nasze parszywe szczęście. – Itsuruko westchnęła ciężko. – Czy choć raz coś nie może pójść tak jak planowano?  
- Najwyraźniej nie. – Satsu wzruszył ramionami. – Myślę, że to wszystko…  
- Jedną chwilę. – Mifune sięgnął za pazuchę i wydobył zawiniątko. – Walka, która nas czeka to coś więcej niż to co poznaliśmy do tej pory. Nigdy też nie zdarzyło się, aby osady łączyły siły. Uznałem, że to wymaga odpowiedniej oprawy. – mówiąc to, dowódca samurajów rozwinął zawiniątko. W środku znajdowały się dwa ochraniacze na czoło, jakie nosili ninja z Trzeciego Świata. – Ta jest przeznaczona dla nas. – wskazał opaskę z symbolem „shinobi". – Zaś ta została zaprojektowana specjalnie dla wojowników z Pierwszego Świata. – zaprezentował drugi ochraniacz. Zamiast symbolu wioski nosił znak „smok". – Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu.

Satsu w milczeniu przyjął podaną mu opaskę i przyjrzał się jej. Przypominała mu nieco odznaki noszone przez żołnierzy z jednostek liniowych. Powoli skinął głową. – Mifune-sama, czynisz nam zaszczyt prezentując to dzieło. Jeśli pozwolisz, przekażę to odpowiednim osobom w celu wykonania kolejnych egzemplarzy.  
Mifune skinął głową. – Cieszę się, że mój pomysł przypadł wam do gustu.  
- Jeżeli nie ma jakichś pytań do nas, to myślę, że powinniśmy się zbierać. – stwierdził Itsu, zbierając ninkarty. – Mamy jeszcze kilka przygotowań, no i chciałbym zająć się swoją ręką i nogą.  
- Coś nie tak, Itsu? – Tsunade przyjrzała się dokładniej zamaskowanemu weteranowi. – Nie widziałam, żebyś poruszał się inaczej niż zwykle.  
- Mam uszkodzony łokieć i kolano. Nie widać tego, bo poruszam ręką i nogą za pomocą Techniki Marionetkarskiej. I nie, podziękuję, – dodał, widząc że Tsunade już chce zaproponować pomoc. – ale sam nie raz i nie dwa zajmowałem się takimi uszkodzeniami. Poradzę sobie.  
- Jak uważasz. – Hokage wzruszyła ramionami.  
Itsu spojrzał na daimyo. Ten skinął głową. – Jesteście wolni.  
Z hurgotem odsuwanych krzesał piątka weteranów wstała i wyszła.

- Myślicie, że gdzieś będzie otwarte o tej porze? Głodny jestem. – Iwashi rozglądał się po osadzie. Mimo późnej pory, spora ilość sklepików i restauracji nadal była czynna, sądząc po prostokątach światła zalewających ulice.  
- Podejrzewam, że coś byśmy znaleźli, ale nie wiem czy mamy czas. – Itsuruko pokręciła głową.  
- No weź, należy nam się.  
- Ma trochę racji. – Yoshiro wzruszył ramionami. – Na pewno nie zaszkodzi, jeśli zrobimy sobie przerwę… Nawet tylko po to, żeby uporządkować myśli czekając na zamówienie.  
Itsu pokręcił głową. – Wybaczcie, ale ja się zmyję. Muszę zająć się swoimi stawami.  
- Potrzebujesz pomocy, braciszku?  
- Nie, poradzę sobie sam. – potrząsnął głową.  
- Dobra. W takim razie…  
Przerwał im potężny ryk, przepełniony nienawiścią i czystą żądzą destrukcji. Cała piątka momentalnie odwróciła się w stronę z której dobiegał wściekły zew.  
Z lasu wyłaniały się monstrualne sylwetki. W ciemności trudno było to ocenić, ale wyglądało na to, że napastników było co najmniej pięciu.  
- Co, u diabła… – Yoshiro przerwał w pół słowa. Dopiero teraz wyczuł potężną chakrę, którą emanowali napastnicy. To właśnie to rozproszyło wszystkie możliwe wątpliwości. – Bijuu! – wrzasnął, aktywując jednocześnie Ryuugana. Uniósł lewy kciuk do ust i przygryzł go do krwi. Zauważył że podobnie postępuje Kachiko.

Itsu też już zorientował się w sytuacji. Szybko przeliczył coś w myślach i, wyraźnie niezadowolony, potrząsnął głową. – Nie, to nic nie da… – mruknął pod nosem, dochodząc do wniosku że plan o którym myślał nie wypali. – Dobra, robimy tak. Kachiko, leć do sztabu. Skoordynuj swoje działania z tymi użytkownikami W Mroku Ukrycia którzy mają dyżury.  
- Jasne. – Młoda Aramoro skinęła głową, kreśląc na dłoniach i przedramionach ochronne symbole, niezbędne do manipulowania Zmrokiem.  
- Siostra, leć po wsparcie. – Itsuruko skinęła głową i odwróciwszy się popędziła ulicą w stronę kwater Klanu. Itsu kontynuował. – Iwashi, ty…  
- Ja lepiej zajmę się gościem który kontroluje naszych gości. – stwierdził spec od genjutsu. Jego oczy rozbłysnęły w ciemnościach, gdy zajrzał w otchłań Chaosu.  
Itsu skinął głową. – Dobra. W tej sytuacji…  
- Kuchiose!  
Yoshiro ocenił sytuację stojąc już na głowie Take. – Mamy problem! – zawołał do Itsu, gdy ten wskakiwał na smoka. – Wygląda na to, że straże zostały całkowicie zaskoczone!  
- Cho yabe. – wyrwało się Itsu gdy Take poderwał się do lotu. – To oznacza…  
- Że nie dostaniemy wsparcia zbyt szybko. – dokończył ponuro przyjaciel. Zawiązywał w pośpiechu kolejne pieczęcie. – Pancerz Tysiąca Nawałnic!

Itsu nie odpowiedział. Kalkulował. – Jak sądzisz, ilu ich tam jest?  
- Sześciu. – odpowiedział Ryuugan bez zawahania. – Niibi, Sanbi, Yonbi i trzech Gobich.  
- Po prostu cudownie. Mam wątpliwości czy nawet w pełni wypoczęty i z nieuszkodzonym pancerzem dałbym radę trójce Bijuu.  
- Ja na pewno nie. Nie bez wsparcia Togashiego. – odparł Yoshiro. – Albo Take. Więc my weźmiemy tych Gobich, a ty zajmij czymś resztę.  
- Nie będę ich zajmował. Wezwę Byakko.

Yoshiro zerknął na przyjaciela aby upewnić się że ten mówi poważnie. – Byakko? Serio?  
- Mamy wybór? – odparł Itsu wzruszając ramionami. – Nie podoba mi się to mniej więcej tak samo jak tobie, ale nie mamy innej opcji.  
- Szlag.  
- No dokładnie. Pamiętaj tylko, że przy jego podejściu lepiej trzymajcie się tych słabszych Bijuu.

Gdy mknęli w stronę potężnych sylwetek Yoshiro rozpaczliwie starał się wpaść na jakieś rozwiązanie które zaoszczędziłoby im konieczności sprowadzania  
Białego Tygrysa Zachodu. Na próżno. Jak słusznie zwrócił wcześniej uwagę Itsu, po prostu nie byli w stanie wygrać w inny sposób.  
- Dobra, tu wysiadam! – Itsu musiał krzyczeć, aby pokonać świst powietrza. Yoshiro skinął głową. Stalowy Shinobi bez dalszych przemów zeskoczył z głowy smoka. Jego ciało momentalnie spowił biało-srebrny blask, który, w miarę spadania, wydawał się coraz bardziej zestalać. W chwili gdy Itsu opadł na ziemię, poświata była już jak najbardziej materialna, nadając mu kształt olbrzymiego, antropomorficznego tygrysa o białym futrze.

Take przechylił się i zaczął krążyć nad głową Białego Tygrysa. Ten zauważył młodego smoka i przekrzywił głowę przyglądając mu się uważnie. W końcu przez jego twarz przebiegł błysk zrozumienia i uderzył pięścią w dłoń.  
- Pamiętam cię! Ty jesteś Take, mam rację? – głos Byakko brzmiał dziwnie i niepokojąco. Jego gardło nie było dostosowane do wydawania dźwięków ludzkiej mowy, przez co słowa wydawały się być bardziej warknięciami niż artykułowanymi dźwiękami.  
Smok skinął głową. – Zgadza się, Byakko-sama. Czy wolno mi zaoferować wsparcie w tej potyczce?  
Biały Tygrys zmrużył ślepia i powiódł spojrzeniem po sylwetkach sześciu Bijuu, które momentalnie się zatrzymały, widząc nowego przeciwnika.  
- Nazwanie tego potyczką to gruba przesada… Niech ci będzie. Będę wspaniałomyślny i pozwolę ci zająć się tą trójką pomniejszych pokurczy.  
Słysząc to, Yoshiro odetchnął z ulgą. Bynajmniej nie bawiła go perspektywa starcia z trzema Bijuu, ale pamiętał jak Byakko potrafił się rozszaleć gdy zbytnio się zapomniał w walce. Nie, żeby nie był w stanie pokonać szóstki Ogoniastych Bestii – jako jeden z Czterech Wielkich Strażników potęgą ustępował jedynie Onigamim. Problemem było to, że z całej czwórki to właśnie Byakko był najbardziej rozkochany w walce i robił wszystko by wyciągnąć z niej jak najwięcej przyjemności. Nawet jeśli oznaczało to przeciąganie jej i demolowanie otoczenia.

W tej samej chwili Yoshiro poczuł mentalne szarpniecie, które mogło oznaczać tylko jedno – bitwowięź została nawiązana. Przypuszczenie to po chwili potwierdził rozbrzmiewający w jego głowie głos Itsuruko.  
„Połączenie nawiązane. Meldujcie."  
„Kachiko, gotowa. Przyzwaliśmy Cienie, możemy zaczynać w każdej chwili."  
„Iwashi, gotów. Namierzyłem gościa który ich tu ściągnął. Mogę zaczynać imprezkę."  
„Yoshiro, gotów. Itsu nie odpowie, ściągnął Byakko. Kachiko, skoncentrujcie się na Niibim, Sanbi i Yonbi zostają dla mnie."  
„Nie przeginaj" rozległ się mentalny głos jego narzeczonej. „Sam nie pokonasz dwóch Bijuu."  
„Fakt. Ale nie muszę ich pokonać, tylko zająć. Wygląda na to, że jednak będę miał wsparcie." Odparł, patrząc na zbliżające się od Konohy sylwetki. Dwie z nich rozpoznał bez trudu. Reszta Szóstego też najwyraźniej odebrała mentalny przekaz.  
„Co oni tu robią?" Od Itsuruko biło zainteresowanie. „Muszą mieć niezłą kondycję, żeby po tym sprawdzianie jeszcze się ruszać."  
„To zasługa Kuramy." Kachiko zachichotała. Yoshiro uśmiechnął się. Uwielbiał to miłe, ciepłe wrażenie które towarzyszyło rozbawieniu jego narzeczonej, a które odczuwał poprzez bitwowięź.  
„Taaaa… Mieli odpoczywać, a nie się wygłupiać." stwierdził, dając Take znak aby podleciał wyżej. „To co, zaczynamy?"  
„W sumie możemy." mentalny „głos" Iwashiego zdawał się dochodzić z oddali. Najwyraźniej znowu zanurkował w otchłanie Chaosu.  
„Dobra. Nie zbliżajcie się do Niibiego, zaraz przekona się że strach przed ciemnością jest jak najbardziej uzasadniony." ostrzegła ich Kachiko.  
„Yoshi, możemy spodziewać się burzy?" zapytał Iwashi.  
Yoshiro zerknął na niebo nad Konohą i skrzywił się. Jak na złość ani jednej chmurki, nawet najmniejszej. „Nic z tego," przekazał „nie mam czasu na tworzenie chmur."  
„Jasne. A chociaż jakaś mgła albo coś, żeby zamaskować ruchy?" Spec od genjutsu nie wydawał się zbytnio przejęty.  
„A to proszę bardzo." odparł Yoshiro wiążąc pieczęcie.  
- Kiri-gakure no jutsu!

Naruto momentalnie zatrzymał się widząc spływające ze wszystkich stron tumany mgły  
„Hej, Kurama, co się dzieje?" zapytał, mocno niepewny.  
„_Skąd mam wiedzieć? Nie znam żadnej z tych chakr. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że są cholernie potężne._" warknął lis. „_A ta mgła wygląda mi na efekt techniki Ukrycia we Mgle_."  
Naruto podrapał się po głowie. Kiri-gakure no jutsu? Pamiętał tą technikę ze swojej potyczki z Zabuzą, ale zawsze wydawało mu się że do wykonania jej konieczny jest duży zbiornik wodny… którego w okolicy nie było.  
W tej samej chwili z góry spadła zamaskowana postać. Dwójka shinobi odskoczyła i przyjęła pozy do walki zanim rozpoznali Yoshiro.  
- Jestem tylko klonem. – rzucił od razu, po czym wprowadził ich w zaistniałą sytuację. – Mamy szóstkę przeciwników. Bijuu, od Dwu- do Pięcioogoniastych. Itsu ściągnął tu Byakko i zajmie się potężniejszą połową sił wroga. Iwashi chwilowo ściga gościa który zdołał tu przeniknąć i przywołać Bijuu. Kachiko i grupa użytkowników W Mroku Ukrycia zajmie się Niibim, ja zajmę się Yonbim, dla was zostaje Sanbi.  
Naruto i Hinata spojrzeli po sobie. Mieli walczyć z Bijuu? Sami?  
„_Ja wam dam sami. Ja wam dam. A ja to co?_" rozległo się poirytowane warknięcie w ich głowach.  
Naruto usłyszał parsknięcie Hinaty. Racja. Zupełnie zapomnieli o Kuramie.  
- Yoshiro-sensei… Kim jest Byakko? – zapytała Hinata, wpatrując się w monstrualnego tygrysa.  
- Byakko to jeden z… – klon zaczął mówić i przerwał, potrząsając głową. – Wiecie co, to dłuższa historia. Po prostu się do niego nie zbliżajcie. Wyjaśnię wam po walce.  
- Razem z opowieścią o Ryuuganie? – zapytał Naruto z chytrym wyrazem twarzy.  
- Razem z opowieścią o Ryuuganie. – zgodził się ze śmiechem Yoshiro. – A wracając do walki… Posłuchajcie uważnie. – zaczął, rzucając spojrzenie w stronę olbrzymich sylwetek, które zatrzymały się tuż przed granicą obozu. – Wasza trójka będzie musiała ściśle współpracować. Zaufajcie mi i róbcie dokładnie to co wam powiem. – przerwał aby zaczerpnąć tchu. Naruto i Hinata pokiwali głowami. – Podzielcie się rolami. Naruto, zajmij się kumulowaniem chakry natury. Kurama, będziesz ją pobierał od Naruto i mieszał ze swoją. A Hinata, jako najlepsza z waszej trójki w kontrolowaniu chakry będzie nią zarządzać. Jakieś pytania?

Nad ramieniem Naruto zawirowała pomarańczowa chakra, przybierając kształt lisiego łba.  
- _A co jeśli dziewczyna nie zdoła opanować chakry natury?  
_- To twoje zadanie, Kurama. Masz podawać jej odpowiednią mieszankę. Wszystko jasne? – Trzy głowy skinęły, potwierdzając że rozumieją. Klon westchnął. – I tak będzie ciężko. Uważajcie na siebie. – po tych słowach zniknął._  
_

Hinata złapała Naruto za dłoń. Zamknęli oczy, podczas gdy ich ciała ogarnął wir pomarańczowej chakry, przybierającej powoli kształt lisa o dziewięciu ogonach.

Kachiko pozwoliła sobie na lekki uśmiech. Sytuacja nie była tak tragiczna jak jeszcze niedawno się wydawało. Wprowadzenie do gry Byakko było ryzykowne, ale wyglądało na to, że się opłaciło – Biały Tygrys, wyraźnie zadowolony z obrotu sytuacji, dopadł już trzech Gobich. Kierowane przez nią i trzech innych członków rodu Aramoro Cienie skutecznie wyłączyły z gry Niibbiego. Kurama i te dzieciaki powinni być w stanie zająć Sanbiego wystarczająco długo, by Iwashi zdołał rozprawić się z przywoływaczem. Może nawet zdołają go pokonać.  
Yonbi… No, Yonbi mógłby być problemem. Na szczęście przypadł w udziale Yoshiro.

Yoshiro obrzucił pole walki uważnym spojrzeniem. Jego oczy bez problemu penetrowały kłęby mgły, więc na razie jego głównym zadaniem było przekazywanie innym niezbędnych informacji.  
Trójka Gobich właściwie przestała być jakimkolwiek problemem. Byakko z radosnym pomrukiem rzucił się pomiędzy nich i od razu zabrał się za udowadnianie czemu został jednym z Czterech Wielkich Strażników. Na swoje nieszczęście Yonbi znalazł się pomiędzy swoimi kumplami o większej liczbie ogonów i również trafił do przemiału – Byakko nie zamierzał narzekać jeśli przeciwników było więcej. Nie robiło mu to najmniejszej różnicy.  
Naprzeciwko Sanbiego właśnie stanął Kurama. Ani Naruto, ani Hinata wciąż jeszcze nie byli w stanie dokonać pełnej demonizacji, ale na szczęście efekt który udało im się osiągnąć był jak najbardziej wystarczający – lis przypominał już siebie, tyle tylko że był co najmniej dwa razy mniejszy niż powinien. Z drugiej strony, najwyraźniej wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało w walce.  
Ostatniego z napastników, Niibiego, otaczała prawdziwa ściana żyjących cieni. Aby pokonać Bijuu trzeba było naprawdę potężnych Cieni, ale unieruchomienie go to zupełnie inna kwestia. Kachiko pewnie byłaby w stanie dokonać tego samodzielnie, ale skoro można było skorzystać ze wsparcia…  
„Dokładnie. Choć mam wrażenie, że mnie przeceniasz." stwierdziła Kachiko. Yoshiro parsknął śmiechem.  
„Za to ty mnie w ogóle." odparł, nawiązując do jej wcześniejszego stwierdzenia o Yonbim.  
„Skoncentrujcie się. Jak wygląda sytuacja, Iwashi." przerwała im Itsuruko.  
„Namierzyłem drania." odpowiedział zapytany. Jednocześnie przesłał pozostałym całą wiedzę odnośnie lokalizacji osoby która przyzwała Bijuu. „Ktoś z was wie, gdzie to jest?"  
Yoshiro zamknął oczy i skoncentrował się na obrazach przesłanych przez przyjaciela. Po chwili już wiedział.  
„Znalazłem. Poprowadzę cię."  
„Prowadź."  
Take położył się w łagodny zakręt, zmierzając w stronę innej części pola walki.

Iwashi potrząsnął głową. Mgła nie przeszkadzała mu zbytnio. Wcześniej zajrzał w otchłań Chaosu i w niezliczonych odpryskach rzeczywistości widział odbicia możliwych przyszłości. Wiedział, którędy musiał pójść, aby znaleźć swój cel. Przechodził tędy wiele razy…  
Mając za wsparcie Yoshiro, który obserwował cały teren bitwy, przemieszczał się szybko i sprawnie. Nawet się nie obejrzał, jak dotarł na skraj bariery.  
Przystanął na chwilę. Nie zdziwiło go, że wrogi przywoływacz otoczył się barierą. W końcu to on był najsłabszym ogniwem tego ataku. Pokonanie go oznaczało odwołanie atakujących obóz Bijuu.  
Nie, to nie obecność bariery zaintrygowała speca od genjutsu, tylko jej natura. Zazwyczaj stosowano takie, które miały ukryć chronione osoby. Czasami trafiali się ludzie którzy nie wiedzieli co to subtelność i po prostu otaczali się ścianami mającymi fizycznie odseparować ich od przeciwników. Jednak ta bariera była inna.  
- Hej mamo, spójrz na mnie, jestem w drodze do ziemi obiecanej… Jestem na autostradzie wiodącej do piekła. – zanucił, przyglądając się uważniej symbolom bariery. Stłumił gwizdnięcie podziwu. „Bariera genjutsu sprowadzająca obłęd… cię cholera, ktoś tu się naprawdę postarał.", przemknęło mu przez głowę. Cóż, ktokolwiek ją rozstawił źle wybrał. Każda inna bariera byłaby lepsza. Każda. Ale stosowanie genjutsu przeciwko niemu…  
Z wyjątkowo wrednym uśmiechem na twarzy przekroczył linię świecących symboli i przygotował się na wizje które miały sprowadzać.

Tangen pokręcił głową. Sytuacja nie rozwijała się dobrze. Gdyby tylko te tępe stwory potrafiły zachować ciszę choćby przez kilka minut dłużej…  
Niestety, któryś z nich musiał się wydrzeć. I to tuż przed tym, jak mieli spaść na obóz po trzykroć przeklętego Klanu Smoka. Tangen miał ochotę wyć z frustracji. Tydzień skrupulatnych przygotowań, czterech największych speców od infiltracji wysłanych by pozbyć się straży, Bijuu specjalnie przygotowane aby mógł nimi kierować…  
I wszystko na nic. Tangen nie miał najmniejszej wątpliwości. Nie miał co prawda pojęcia kto zdołał sprowadzić Byakko, ale z chwilą pojawienia się tego przeklętego futrzaka wszelkie szanse na zwycięstwo rozwiały się niczym poranna mgła w pierwszych promieniach słońca.  
Właśnie, mgła. Ciekawe czy zdawali sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo pomieszali mu nią szyki. Ktokolwiek jej użył zapewne wiedział, że korzysta z wszczepionych Ogoniastym Rinneganów aby lepiej kontrolować pole walki. A tu jakiś cwaniak zablokował mu pole widzenia. To by oznaczało, że Smoki miały szpiega w szeregach Nowego Przeznaczenia!  
Im dłużej Tangen się nad tym zastanawiał, tym bardziej wydawało mu się to prawdopodobne. Tak, to było jedyne wyjaśnienie. Zapewne któryś z jego rywali postanowił wykorzystać okazję i poniżyć Tangena w oczach przełożonych.  
Był już zdecydowany przerwać atak i wycofać się, gdy nagle wyczuł poruszenie za swoimi plecami.  
Początkowo nie przejął się tym wcale. Nikt, kto przeszedł przez jego barierę nie mógł zachować zdrowych zmysłów. Wciąż jeszcze gratulował sobie pomysłu na stworzenie takiej bariery. To było takie proste, takie subtelne, takie skuteczne. W istocie, był to kolejny, jeśli w ogóle potrzebny, dowód jego geniuszu.  
I w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ktokolwiek przeszedł przez barierę jest podejrzanie cicho. Nie mamrocze do siebie, nie śmieje się głupkowato, nie wydaje żadnych odgłosów.  
Tangen odwrócił się powoli. Najpierw zauważył krwistoczerwony płaszcz – oznakę weterana Oddziałów Szturmowych, w dodatku specjalisty od Genjutsu. Potem zwrócił uwagę na rzemienny naszyjnik z dwoma przezroczystymi kryształami – znak Mistrza Gen w Kapitule Klanu Smoka. Na samym końcu zarejestrował niezwykłe, zmiennobarwne oczy przybysza i głośno przełknął ślinę. To mógł być tylko Potępieniec, Iwashi o Oczach Chaosu.  
- Nawet fajna ta bariera. – zaczął przybysz spokojnym, niezobowiązującym tonem. – Na innych pewnie by zadziałał. Ale widzisz, śmieciu… – dodał, a jego ton nagle stał się zimny i złowrogi – trafiłeś na mnie. A ja bardzo nie lubię, kiedy ktoś próbuje grać z moim umysłem. Traktuję to jako osobistą zniewagę. – uśmiechnął się upiornie. Tangenn przełknął ślinę. Iwashi kontynuował. – Mam wrażenie, że już o mnie słyszałeś. Pytanie więc brzmi czy poddasz się grzecznie i przejdziemy się na spacer w dobrych nastrojach, czy może muszę cię do tego zmusić?  
Odpowiedź zamarła Tangenowi na ustach. Chciał coś zrobić – cokolwiek. Ale jego ciało nie zamierzało go słuchać. W pierwszej chwili sądził, że to ze strachu. Po chwili jednak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że powód był inny. Aktywowała się specjalna pieczęć, która miała wyciągnąć go w razie kłopotów.  
Iwashi zorientował się w sytuacji o ułamek sekundy za późno. Zanim zdążył zablokować Pieczęć Translokacji, po tajemniczym przywoływaczu nie pozostał nawet ślad. Bariera rozpłynęła się, a dochodzące od strony obozu ryki Bijuu umilkły. Westchnął ciężko. Nie na takie zakończenie miał nadzieję.  
Kiedy powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę obozu, dobiegła go myśl Yoshiro.  
„Cholernie dobrze znowu działać razem."  
Nie mógł się nie zgodzić.

Ze względu na awarię mojego komputera nie potrafię przewidzieć ile czasu minie, zanim pojawi się kolejny rozdział. Wszystkich czytelników bardzo przepraszam.


	15. Rozdział 14

Zmiana planów

Take złożył skrzydła i zanurkował w stronę Byakko. Biały Tygrys nie wyglądał na zachwyconego. Bijuu, z którymi walczył, zniknęły w tej samej chwili, w której kontrolujący je przywoływacz uciekł.  
Ledwie smocze szpony zetknęły się z ziemią, Yoshiro zeskoczył i podbiegł do Strażnika Zachodu.  
- Byakko-sama! – zawołał, kłaniając się nisko. Udało mu się zwrócić uwagę Strażnika.  
- A, to ty. – burknął Biały Tygrys. Widać było wyraźnie, że choć jest wściekły, to panuje nad sobą. Ledwo, ale jednak. – Czego chcesz, człowieczku? – warknął. Odpowiedź zamarła Yoshiro na ustach. Jeśli rozwścieczony Strażnik zwróci się przeciwko nim, będą mieli poważny problem… – Jak śmieliście przerywać tą walkę?  
Yoshiro przełknął ślinę. W tej samej chwili zauważył poruszenie na krawędzi swojego pola widzenia. Odwrócił głowę i z ulgą zauważył grupkę składającą się z czwórki przywódców, ich obstawy i Kachiko, zmierzającą biegiem w ich stronę. Miał szczęście. Jego brat, podobnie jak narzeczona, byli o niebo lepszymi dyplomatami od niego.  
„Możesz pomóc?" zapytał poprzez bitwowięź Kachiko. Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi kiwnęła głową i podbiegła bliżej.  
- Byakko-sama! Czy mogę przemówić?  
Tygrys jedynie skinął głową, wyraźnie zbyt rozwścieczony, aby zareagować inaczej.  
Kachiko, zgięta w ukłonie, kontynuowała. – Błagam o wybaczenie, ale pragnęliśmy jak najszybciej zakończyć to starcie, niegodne tak czcigodnej osoby! Wiedzieliśmy, że walka z tak słabymi wrogami to obraza dla istoty równie potężnej, więc chcieliśmy aby nie trwała dłużej niż to konieczne!  
Biały Tygrys prychnął. Wciąż był wściekły, ale przynajmniej to tłumaczenie wydawało się prawdopodobne. Potrząsnął głową. Ta dziewczyna miała trochę racji – to z pewnością nie było starcie godne jego.  
- Tym razem wam wybaczę. Ale ostrzeżcie tego całego Itsu, aby nie ośmielał się mnie wzywać przez co najmniej rok – i to tylko jeśli będzie to naprawdę godne starcie.  
Z tym ostrzeżeniem zaczął się rozpływać.

Itsuruko pędziła tak szybko jak tylko mogła. Gdy tylko upewniła się, że starcie zostało zakończone, ruszyła aby pomóc bratu. Doskonale pamiętała, w jakim stanie się znajdował po sprowadzeniu Byakko.  
Gdy dotarła na miejsce, przekonała się że zdążyła. Byakko wciąż jeszcze był tutaj – już stawał się coraz mniej materialny, ale jego ciało wciąż było wystarczająco stałe, aby podtrzymać Itsu.  
Yoshiro i Kachiko stali tuż obok. Kiedy dobiegła, przez bramę wszedł Iwashi.  
- Jak to wygląda? – zapytał podchodząc bliżej.  
- A jak sądzisz? – odpowiedział pytaniem Yoshiro. – Czy kiedykolwiek po sprowadzeniu Byakko Itsu wyglądał dobrze?  
- Bardziej mi chodziło o sytuację. – odparł Iwashi. – Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego jak będzie wyglądał blaszak.  
- Sytuacja jest niezła. – Kachiko wzruszyła ramionami. – Oczywiście ogólnie rzecz biorąc. Udało nam się spętać cień Niibiego, więc go nie odwołało. Rozstawiliśmy w lesie bariery sensoryczne, więc następnym razem nie damy się zaskoczyć.  
- To dobrze. – Yoshiro skinął głową. Nie odrywał spojrzenia od świetlistej, stopniowo coraz bardziej niematerialnej sylwetki Byakko. Po kilku chwilach rozległo się głuche łupnięcie – to Itsu w końcu opadł na ziemię.

Itsuruko momentalnie doskoczyła do brata. Yoshiro i Iwashi podążyli za nią. Obaj bardzo dobrze znali się na naturze Krwi i wiedzieli że będą potrzebni. Cena za korzystanie z mocy Byakko była wysoka.  
Itsu leżał na ziemi nieprzytomny. Kąpiel w energii Strażnika miała dewastujące efekty dla jego stroju. Po płaszczu nie pozostało nawet strzępki, które mogłyby ukryć prawdę o pochodzeniu przezwiska „Stalowy Shinobi".  
Weteran wyglądał jakby zamienił resztę ciała na marionetkę, bynajmniej nie jedną z „ludzkich". Bardziej przypominał Kruka, czy Czarną Mrówkę. W połączeniu ze straszliwie zniekształconą i pobrużdżoną bliznami twarzą całość była… przerażająca.  
Uwagę przykuwały zniszczone stawy – prawe kolano i lewy łokieć. Efekty ataków Lee.  
Itsuruko zdawała się tego nie zauważać. Bardziej zajmowała ją krew, sącząca się ze szczelin pancerza, ust, nosa, oczu i uszu brata. Położyła obie dłonie na pancerzu i zaczęła przesyłać chakrę.

Po metalowych płytach zaczęły płynąć linie utkane ze światła, łączące się w coraz bardziej skomplikowane wzory pieczęci. Po chwili ze szczękiem zbroja zaczęła się otwierać. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka, by stwierdzić że jest źle. Itsuruko zmełła w zębach przekleństwo. Nie musiała podnosić wzroku, żeby wiedzieć że Iwashi i Yoshiro stali tuż za nią, czekając na rozkazy.  
- Jazda. Yoshiro, zajmij się stabilizacją meridian. Iwashi, krwotok wewnętrzny.  
Zareagowali bez zbędnych słów. Działali jak jeden organizm, koncentrując się na uratowaniu życia przyjaciela.

Naruto patrzył na krzątaninę. Potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem.  
- A już myślałem, że ta przemiana w tygrysa pozwoli wygrać każde starcie.  
- Mówisz, jakbyś nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że każda moc ma swoją cenę. – rozległ się głos tuż za jego plecami. Odwrócił się gwałtownie.  
Kachiko patrzyła zamyślona na sylwetki przyjaciół. Obudziły się w niej wspomnienia. W tym momencie Hinata przerwała milczenie. – Co mu się stało? – zapytała, wskazując na leżącą sylwetkę Itsu.  
W pierwszym momencie wydawało się, że Kachiko nie odpowie. Ale po chwili westchnęła i zwróciła spojrzenie na dwójkę młodych shinobi.  
- To miało miejsce dawno temu. Wciąż byliśmy wtedy Oddziałem Szturmowym w czynnej służbie. Któregoś dnia wpadliśmy w zasadzkę. Itsu stanął naprzeciwko człowieka, o którym wiedzieliśmy tylko tyle, że nazywa siebie „Rozdzieraczem". – przerwała na chwilę, by zebrać myśli. – To właśnie wtedy jego twarz została zmasakrowana. Reszta ciała również była w opłakanym stanie. Jedyną szansą na przeżycie okazało się umieszczenie go w specjalnym pancerzu, pokrytym pieczęciami podtrzymującymi życie. Gdy po upływie dwóch lat regeneracja organizmu dobiegła końca, okazało się że mięśnie i nerwy zespoliły się ze stalowymi płytami, czyniąc pancerz częścią Itsu. – skrzywiła się lekko. – Niezwykle cenną częścią: poza wszystkimi funkcjami ochronnymi, z biegiem czasu został naszpikowany niezliczonymi egzemplarzami broni czy specjalnymi pieczęciami, oraz wzmacniał jego siłę i szybkość. – zawahała się, zastanawiając nad następnymi słowami. – A poza wszystkimi pozostałymi powodami, Itsu po prostu przyzwyczaił się do przewagi jaką zbroja dawała mu w walce. – uśmiechnęła się. – No, i spodobało mu się przezwisko. Pasowało do niego już wcześniej, ale dopiero od tego momentu ludzie zaczęli go tak nazywać.

Satsu potarł oczy zmęczonym gestem. Sytuacja pogarszała się za każdym razem gdy był już pewien że zaczyna im iść tak jak powinno.  
Odwrócił się słysząc swoje imię. Za nim stała Tsunade.  
- Co się z nim dzieje? – zapytała Hokage, wskazując na leżącego Itsu.  
- Efekt sprowadzenia Byakko. – odparł z grymasem na twarzy. – Itsu, jako dowódca Oddziału Szturmowego ma prawo wezwania Białego Tygrysa, który jest jednym ze Strażników. Niestety, wiąże się to z bardzo poważnym uszkodzeniem organizmu. Ludzkie ciało zostaje zmuszone do katalizy olbrzymich ilości demonicznej energii, a efektem są bardzo poważne zniszczenia. Im dłużej Byakko pozostaje sprowadzony, w tym gorszym stanie jest osoba robiąca za przekaźnik.  
- Można jakoś temu zaradzić? – zapytała.  
Satsu skinął głową. – Właśnie to robią. I, chociaż Itsuruko jest znakomitą medyczką, sądzę, że nie pogardzi pomocą.  
Hokage kiwnęła głową i pobiegła aby pomóc. Do Satsu podeszła siostra.  
- Przed chwilą przybył kurier. Ma wiadomość od Shoju. – oznajmiła, wyciągając w jego stronę zwój.  
Satsu podziękował skinieniem głowy i zaczął czytać. Odetchnął z ulgą. – Udało mu się. Twierdzi że powinni powrócić w ciągu góra dwóch dni.  
- Wreszcie jakaś dobra wiadomość. – Hitomi odetchnęła z ulgą.  
- Fakt. Wreszcie sprawy zaczęły iść po naszej myśli. – przyznał Satsu. Nie wiedział, że już niebawem wszystko miało się skomplikować.

Itsuruko szybko przekonała się, że w najgorszym stanie był mięsień sercowy brata. Obie komory pracowały z trudem. Teraz, kiedy mogła przerzucić część zadań na Hokage, skupiła się bardziej na tym problemie.  
Odkryła, że sytuacja była jeszcze gorsza niż sądziła. Kiedy przeprowadzała badanie, prawa komora rozerwała się. Miała tylko sekundy, aby zapobiec śmiertelnemu wylewowi.  
Iwashi najwyraźniej zorientował się w sytuacji. Cedząc przez zęby przekleństwa, momentalnie mienił przepływ chakry w swojej technice, aby wzmocnić osłabione ścianki komory. Jednak zdołał jedynie ograniczyć wylew, nie mógł go powstrzymać. Podniósł spojrzenie na Itsuruko.  
- Musimy zablokować pracę serca, bo się wykrwawi!  
- Wtedy też umrze! – odkrzyknęła, rozpaczliwie próbując wymyślić jakieś rozwiązanie.  
- Musimy zastosować krwioobieg zastępczy. – wtrącił Yoshiro.  
Itsuruko spojrzała na niego zdumiona. Oczywiście! Jak mogła o tym zapomnieć? Przecież już kiedyś zastosowała tą metodę. Skinęła Iwashiemu głową. – Odcinaj. – poleciła, jednocześnie nacinając opuszek lewego kciuka. Błyskawicznie zawiązała pieczęcie Techniki Przywołania.

Naruto i Hinata patrzyli z podziwem na nowego smoka. Był mniejszy od Take czy Rinku. Chyba nawet mniejszy niż Katsuyu. Jego łuski lśniły srebrem w świetle księżyca.  
- Ooo, Sakyo. Dawno jej nie widziałam. – Kachiko przekrzywiła głowę, obserwując nowoprzybyłego gada. Widząc pytające spojrzenia dwójki shinobi wytłumaczyła. – To Sakyo, smoczyca Itsuruko. Rzadko ją przywołuje.  
- Czemu? – Hinata popatrzyła zdziwiona na Kachiko. Ta w odpowiedzi wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Pojęcia nie mam. Może dlatego, że Sakyo preferuje walkę, raczej bezpośrednią, a Itsuruko woli pozostawać z tyłu. Ale nie jestem pewna.

- Co jest, młoda? Potrzebujesz pomocy w walce? – głos Sakyo nie był aż tak głęboki jak choćby Take, ale i tak brzmiał potężnie i dostojnie.  
- Nie tym razem, Skayo. – Itsuruko potrząsnęła przecząco głową. – Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Muszę założyć bratu zastępczy krwioobieg i nie mogę poprosić nikogo innego o pomoc.  
Smoczyca momentalnie zrozumiała o co chodziło. Nie zastanawiała się długo. Zawiązała pieczęcie Techniki Przemiany i po chwili miała już rozmiary człowieka. Oraz dziwny, pół ludzki pół smoczy wygląd.  
Itsuruko nie traciła czasu. Gdy tylko nastąpiła Przemiana, położyła jedną rękę na piersi brata, drugą na piersi smoczycy. Wokół jej dłoni zajaśniało szkarłatne światło. Gdy po chwili je uniosła, ciągnęły się za nimi cienkie, lśniące przewody, pulsujące powoli.

Gdy Tsunade przyjrzała się im uważniej, nie zdołała powstrzymać drżenia. To nie były żadne przewody, tylko tętnice i żyły. W przebłysku olśnienia zrozumiała co chciała zrobić młoda medyczka – skoro serce Itsu zostało wyłączone z krwioobiegu, konieczne było znalezienie innej metody pompowania krwi. Itsuruko najwyraźniej zamierzała wykorzystać w tym celu serce – i cały układ krwionośny – smoka. Niezwykły pomysł. Ale czy to mogło się udać?  
Najwyraźniej wątpliwości wyraźnie rysowały się na jej twarzy, bo Iwashi zaczął tłumaczyć.  
- Nie ma się czym martwić, Hokage. Kiedyś już stosowaliśmy tą sztuczkę. Będzie dobrze.  
Tsunade skinęła głową i skoncentrowała się na udzielaniu pierwszej pomocy.

Minęło niemal pół godziny, nim stan Itsu ustabilizował się na tyle by można było przenieść go do szpitala. Na szczęście formuły medycznych pieczęci na jego pancerzu już się uaktywniły, wspomagając proces leczenia.

Kiedy drużyna medyczna odeszła, unosząc bezwładne ciała Itsu i smoczycy, wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Jedynym, który nie zareagował był Yoshiro. Nadal kucał nad ziemią, skąd przed chwilą zabrano jego przyjaciela, wyraźnie zatopiony w myślach. Kachiko westchnęła. Wyglądało na to, że Togashi miał jakąś naglącą sprawę.  
Tak też było. Gdy tylko Itsuruko dała znać medykom, Yoshiro poczuł mentalne szarpnięcie. Togashi czegoś chciał.  
„O co chodzi? Mieliśmy tu mały kryzys." stwierdził, na wypadek gdyby demon nie zawracał sobie głowy obserwacją.  
_„Zauważyłem."_ rozległ się dudniący głos smoka. _„Dlatego czekałem. Mamy kłopoty."  
_„A to nowość." westchnął Yoshiro. Zgadywał, że sytuacja jest naprawdę paskudna, skoro wyczuwał zdenerwowanie Togashiego.  
_„Bardziej, niż ci się wydaje. I dlatego nastąpiła zmiana planów. Potrzebuję waszej grupy na froncie."  
_Yoshiro otworzył oczy ze zdumienia. „Na froncie? Jest aż tak źle?"  
_„Albo i gorzej. Ruszacie kiedy tylko Itsu będzie w stanie nadającym się do transportu."  
_„Mieliśmy zająć się szkoleniem tutejszych." Yoshiro bardzo się starał aby w jego głos nie wkradła się nuta skargi.  
_„Nie martw się tym teraz. Dopilnowałem, żeby z tym całym korpusem wsparcia jaki ma do was dołączyć, wróciła część waszych instruktorów."  
_„Wiesz co, może lepiej ściągnę tu brata." stwierdził Yoshiro. Rozejrzał się, zauważył Satsu i przywołał go gestem._  
_

Daimyo Klanu Smoka z rezygnacją powoli podszedł do starszego brata. Zauważył, że nad jego prawym barkiem zaczyna wirować zielona chakra. Mogło to oznaczać tylko jedno – Togashi miał jakąś pilną sprawę.  
Kiedy podszedł, smoczy łeb uformował się już całkowicie. Złotożółte Oko Togashiego było już otwarte, pozwalając demonowi na interakcję z otoczeniem.  
- Togashi-sama. Co się stało? – zapytał, kłaniając się.  
_- Mamy poważny problem. Potrzebuję Szóstego Szturmowego na froncie tak szybko jak tylko się da.  
_Satsu zdołał utrzymać kamienną twarz tylko i wyłącznie dzięki praktyce jaką zdobył obcując z politykami ze Smoczej Rady. – Rozumiem, Togashi-sama. Ale… Nie mamy nikogo innego kto mógłby zająć się szkoleniem Trzecioświatowców. Ani nikogo, kto mógłby zająć się przygotowaniem ich. – w kilku słowach zreferował pomysł Itsuruko, aby wykorzystać We Krwi Ukrycie do obejścia szkolenia kondycyjnego.  
Smok zamyślił się. – _Zgadzam się, że Iwashi nadawałby się najlepiej. Ale mam inne rozwiązanie. Z korpusem ekspedycyjnym przybędzie pierwsza grupa waszych instruktorów. Będą mogli przejąć szkolenie. A w kwestii modyfikacji będziecie mogli wykorzystać speców z Klanu Feniksa.  
_- Feniksy? To oni w ogóle biorą udział w tej wojnie? – Yoshiro otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.  
- Nazywanie ich Klanem to już przesada… – mruknął w zamyśleniu Satsu. – Ale jeżeli będą tutaj ich mistrzowie, to faktycznie będą mogli zastąpić Iwashiego.  
- Czyli co, zabieramy się stąd? Itsu się ucieszy. Ale szkoda mi tych dzieciaków. Zdążyłem ich polubić. – stwierdził Yoshiro, odwracając wzrok w stronę stojących kawałek dalej Naruto i Hinaty.  
_- To dobrze, bo będą nam potrzebni. Weźcie ze sobą dziesiątkę. Ile czasu będzie potrzebował Iwashi żeby wzmocnić ich organizmy?  
_- Jak będziemy mogli ściągać twoją chakrę bez ograniczeń, to powinien się wyrobić w dwa dni.  
Smocza głowa kiwnęła. –_ Zacznijcie tak szybko jak się da. Mamy mało czasu.  
_- Najwcześniej rano. Iwashi będzie potrzebował chociaż kilku godzin snu.  
_- Zgoda. Ale pospieszcie się.  
_Yoshiro spojrzał na brata. – Plany uległy zmianie? – zapytał.  
- Jak to mawiacie w Szturmowych, żaden plan nie wytrzymuje konfrontacji z rzeczywistością. – potwierdził Satsu.  
- My mawiamy, że plany nie wytrzymują konfrontacji z wrogiem I dlatego to my jesteśmy nazywani wrogiem. – sprostował Yoshiro z lekkim uśmiechem.  
- Dobra, nie cwaniakuj. Zabieraj się i idź spać. Jutro rano musicie zacząć.  
- Taaa… Przydałoby się jeszcze mieć do tego czasu pełną listę potencjalnych członków tego mieszanego oddziału.  
- Myślałem, że musieliście tylko dogadać jakieś szczegóły. – zdziwił się Satsu. Jego brat pokręcił głową.  
- Owszem, ale nie planowaliśmy tworzyć oddziału który zapuściłby się poza Trzeci Świat. Teraz musimy przejrzeć listę od nowa.  
- Ile czasu wam to zajmie?  
- Ciężko powiedzieć. – Yoshiro rozłożył szeroko ręce. – Mamy czworo „pewniaków". Definitywnie bierzemy Hinatę i Naruto – jako jinchuuriki i Ręka Kuramy stanowią potężne wsparcie bojowe. Iwashi zaproponował zwerbowanie Itachiego. Jeżeli się zgodzi, to na pewno go weźmiemy. Potrzebujemy wsparcia medycznego, a Mina to jak na razie najsensowniejsza kandydatka.  
- A nie ta… Sakura? – Satsu spojrzał zaskoczony na brata.  
- Nieee… Mina jest równie dobrym medykiem, jak nie lepszym, naprawdę nieźle radzi sobie w walce, a do tego wygląda na to, że ma pewne uzdolnienia w zakresie natury Krwi.  
- Poważnie? – Satsu otworzył szeroko oczy.  
- Owszem. Ta jej Technika Uzdrawiającego Ducha wykorzystuje zasady bardzo podobne do Krwawego Transferu Życia.  
- Jasny szlag… Nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego. Faktycznie, niezła.  
_- Rzeczywiście. Zdolna jest. Ale jesteś pewien, że wystarczy wam jeden dodatkowy medyk?_ - wtrącił Togashi.  
- Jak najbardziej. W razie czego Iwashi i ja możemy pomóc, ale przy tak dużej grupie potrzebujemy drugiego wyspecjalizowanego medyka.  
- Czyli rozumiem, że macie już czwórkę kandydatów?  
- Dokładnie. – Yoshiro skinął głową. – Co do reszty… Przyda się jakiś spec od zwiadu albo tropiciel, ale to nie jest niezbędne.  
- Jasne. – Satsu przytaknął. – Ile czasu zajmie wam dobranie reszty zespołu?  
- Myślę że rano będziemy mieli komplet.  
- _Pospieszcie się._ – warknął Togashi, gdy chakra tworząca jego głowę zaczęła się rozpływać.

Satsu stłumił westchnienie. – Co teraz? – zapytał brata. Ten w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami. – Idę przekazać reszcie nowe wieści. Tobie radziłbym się przespać.  
- A ty?  
- Złapałem kilka godzin snu przed rozpoczęciem tego egzaminu. Dam sobie radę.  
- Jak uważasz. – Satsu skinął bratu głową i odwrócił się.

Yoshiro podszedł do stojącej na uboczu trójki. W kilku zwięzłych zdaniach wytłumaczył Kachiko jak zmieniła się sytuacja.  
- Przekaż reszcie, dobrze? – poprosił na koniec. Dziewczyna potaknęła. – A ty? – zapytała.

Słysząc wymianę zdań Naruto skrzywił się. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że znowu ominą go obiecane wyjaśnienia. Tym większe było jego zdumienie, gdy usłyszał następne zdanie Yoshiro.  
- Ja zostaję. Jestem im winien kilka opowieści.  
- Jak uważasz. – odparła Kachiko. Odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę, w którą podążyli poprzedni członkowie oddziału.

Yoshiro zwrócił się w stronę dwójki shinobi.  
- No dobrze, znacie jakieś miejsce, gdzie moglibyśmy coś zjeść, podczas gdy ja będę wam opowiadał historie wojenne? – zapytał z uśmiechem.  
Naruto poczuł. że sam szczerzy się jak opętany. – Ramen Ichiraku! O ile jeszcze jest otwarty.  
- No to może sprawdźmy? – zapytał Yoshiro. – Prowadźcie.

Szczęście im dopisało. Choć normalnie bar byłby zamknięty o tej porze, właściciela i jego córkę wywabiły na zewnątrz odgłosy bitwy. Po krótkiej perswazji zgodzili się otworzyć dla trójki ninja.  
Kiedy już wygodnie usiedli i złożyli zamówienia, Yoshiro zwrócił spojrzenie na swoich towarzyszy. – To od czego mam zacząć? – zapytał.  
- Może od tego pseudosharingana? – dobiegło pytanie od wejścia.  
Yoshiro powoli odwrócił się. Zmierzył wzrokiem Sasuke.  
- Cześć, Sasuke. Jak nas znalazłeś? –zapytał Naruto. Wyraźnie ucieszył się na widok przyjaciela.  
- Obudziły mnie te hałasy. Miałem sprawę i założyłem że najprawdopodobniej będziesz tutaj.  
- Szybko się podniosłeś. – stwierdził z uznaniem Yoshiro.  
- Nie zmieniaj tematu. – warknął młody Uchiha. – Co to był za sharingan?  
Yoshiro w milczeniu przyglądał się nowemu rozmówcy. Przypomniał sobie opinię Iwashiego.  
„Uchiha Sasuke. Zdolny, silny, ambitny. Niestały, daje się zmanipulować, raczej nie przyda się nam. Zna się na genjutsu, ale w starciu z kimś kto potrafi bronić się przed sharinganem raczej sobie nie poradzi."  
Yoshiro nie miał żadnych powodów aby wątpić w opinię przyjaciela. Potwierdzały to jego własne obserwacje oraz to, co wyczytał w jego aktach. Westchnął, wskazując dzieciakowi miejsce obok siebie.  
- Siadaj.

Kiedy Uchiha opadł na stołek, zaczął mówić.  
- Sharingan jest narzędziem. Nie mniej, nie więcej. – uniósł rękę, ucinając w zarodku protesty Sasuke. – Zanim się wściekniesz, że to symbol twojego klanu, pragnę poinformować cię, że oryginalnie Kopiujące Oko posiadały co najmniej cztery różne rody. Uchiha po prostu są jedynymi, którzy przetrwali do dnia dzisiejszego. – Przerwał na chwilę, zastanawiając się nad następnym stwierdzeniem. – W każdym razie, ponieważ sharingan jest doskonałym narzędziem dla użytkowników genjutsu, nic dziwnego, że Iwashi się nim zainteresował. Niestety, stosunkowo niewielu członków rodu Uchiha zdecydowało się przybyć do Pierwszego Świata…  
- Zaraz, jak to? – Hinata popatrzyła zdziwiona. – Myślałam, że do Pierwszego Świata przeszli tylko Rikudo Sennin, jego córka i kilkoro ich towarzyszy.  
- Tak i nie. – Yoshiro przerwał na chwilę, by odebrać miskę ramenu. – Dziękuję bardzo. – skłonił się lekko, po czym powrócił do przerwanego wywodu. – Wracając do tematu… Początkowo między Pierwszym i Trzecim Światem shinobi krążyli dość swobodnie. Zaczęło się to zmieniać, kiedy w Trzecim Świecie coraz wyraźniejsza stawała się wrogość między rodami Senju i Uchiha. Jednak wcześniej ludzie przepływali pomiędzy światami dość swobodnie. Dlatego w Klanie Smoka istnieją odpowiedniki niektórych rodów z Trzeciego Świata.  
- Rozumiem. – Hinata skinęła głową.  
- A wracając do kwestii oczu Iwashiego… Ponieważ oczy Iwashiego zostały dotknięte przez Chaos, przeszczep oczu byłby mało korzystny – w zamian za nowe narzędzie genjutsu, utraciłby bardzo cenne umiejętności. Dlatego zdecydował się na dość nietypowe rozwiązanie. Wszczepił sobie w oczy komórki pobrane z sharingana. Wykorzystał swoją znajomość natury Krwi, aby dostosować swój organizm.  
- A ten drugi stopień? – Sasuke najwyraźniej zamierzał drążyć temat.  
- Sharingan w sharinganie? – Yoshiro przeciągnął dłonią po włosach. – Cóż, z jego punktu widzenia to był logiczny, następny krok. Skoro Kalejdoskop zyskuje nowe możliwości po połączeniu z innym Kalejdoskopem, to dlaczego nie wzmocnić w ten sposób zwykłego sharingana? Więc po pewnym czasie wszczepił sobie komórki pobrane z innego sharingana. Wyszło coś, czego się nie spodziewał. – dokończył ze wzruszeniem ramion, po czym pochylił się nad miską i zaczął jeść.

Kiedy Sasuke zrozumiał, że nie wydusi nic więcej z weterana, wstał i wyszedł. Yoshiro odprowadził go wzrokiem.  
- On zawsze jest taki czarujący? – zapytał, gdy przełknął porcję makaronu.  
Naruto pokręcił głową. – Ostatnio był w tak ponurym nastroju krótko przed tym, jak opuścił Konohę. – stwierdził.  
- Aż tak? – zapytał weteran, wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. Po chwili przygryzł do krwi kciuk i zawiązał pieczęcie Techniki Przywołania. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, nastąpił huk i pojawiła się chmura dymu towarzysząca sprowadzanej istocie.  
Kiedy opadła, Naruto rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu chowańca. Wbrew jego obawom, jego ulubiony bar nie został zdemolowany przez olbrzymiego smoka. Dopiero po chwili zauważył kątem oka poruszenie.

Nowo przybyły smok… Nie, smok to za dużo powiedziane. Był mniejszy od Pakkuna i wyglądał jak dziecko. Smoczątko. Smocze pisklę. Naruto nie miał pojęcia jak określić to małe… coś. Hinata nie miała takich problemów.  
- Jest słodki!  
- Słodka. – poprawił z uśmiechem Yoshiro. – To Bilster, młodsza siostrzyczka Take.  
Smoczątko zakręciło się, goniąc własny ogon. Gdy usłyszało głos Yoshiro, podniosło głowę i zamrugało paciorkowatymi oczami.  
- Yooooshiro? – zapytała cienkim, dziecinnym głosikiem.  
- Tak, Bilster, to ja.  
- Yooshi! Yooshi! – zaczęła podskakiwać podekscytowana, uszczęśliwiona że ktoś ją zauważył.  
- Bilster, to są Hinata i Naruto. Przywitaj się.  
- 'Ruto? – pisklę przekrzywiło głowę, przyglądając się uważniej młodemu jinchuuriki.  
- Eeee… Tak, Naruto. – odpowiedział, wyraźnie niepewny jak powinien zareagować.  
Bilster najwyraźniej uznała jego odpowiedź za wystarczającą, bo odwróciła się w stronę dziewczyny.  
- Hiiinata? – zapytała, przekrzywiając łepek.  
- Tak, Hinata. A ty jesteś Bilster, tak? – zapytała, wyciągając dłoń aby ją pogłaskać.  
- Tak! Tak! Tak! – smoczątko niemal oszalało z radości, że ktoś zwrócił na nią tak wiele uwagi. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, zerwała się ze stołu i wskoczyła Hinacie na ramiona.  
- Wyraźnie cię polubiła. – uśmiechnął się Yoshiro, pisząc coś na kawałku papieru. Kiedy skończył, zwinął notatkę w rulon i wyciągnął w stronę Bilster.  
- Zabierz to do Satsu, dobrze?  
- Saaatsu? – zapytała Bilster, przekrzywiając łepek.  
- Tak, Satsu. Pewnie będzie z nim Hitomi. – potwierdził Yoshiro.  
- 'Tomi! – z radosnym okrzykiem smoczątko złapało za rulon i wyskoczyło z baru.

Naruto odprowadził je zdumionym spojrzeniem. – Co to było, ten teges?  
- Siostra Take. – odparł Yoshiro. – Właściwie, to chyba lepiej byłoby określić ją jako „siostrzyczkę". – dodał po zastanowieniu. – Jest mniej więcej w waszym wieku, tylko wiecie… smoki dojrzewają wolniej od ludzi. Duuużo wolniej. Ona jest teraz mniej więcej na etapie… bo ja wiem, dwu-, może trzyletniego dziecka.  
- Eeee… widać. – stwierdził Naruto.  
Yoshiro wzruszył ramionami. – Cóż, mimo wszystko Bilster jest chyba najszybszym smokiem jakiego znam. Nie mam co prawda pojęcia, jakim cudem zaczęła odpowiadać na Kuchiyose, ale nie zamierzam narzekać.  
- Co było w tej wiadomości? – zapytał Naruto.  
Yoshiro momentalnie spoważniał. – Informacje, że Sasuke należy obserwować. Jeśli to możliwe, powinniśmy podjąć próbę przebudzenia jego Kalejdoskopu.  
- To w ogóle możliwe, tan teges? – Naruto nie sprawiał wrażenia przekonanego. – Słyszałem, że do tego wymagane jest zabicie kogoś bliskiego.  
- To nie do końca tak działa. – Yoshiro pokręcił głową. – Ale jeśli cię to interesuje, to powinieneś zapytać Iwashiego. Zna się na tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. – stwierdził Ryuumaru, odwracając się do właściciela Ichiraku. – To było przepyszne. Można prosić dokładkę?

Kiedy kucharz zajął się szykowaniem następnej porcji, Yoshiro ponownie odwrócił się do słuchaczy.  
- No dobrze. To o czym teraz?  
- O Ryuuganie! – oczy Naruto rozbłysły.  
- O Ryuuganie… Dobrze, opowiem. – Yoshiro roześmiał się. – Ale skróconą wersję, bo na pełną nie mamy czasu. Jutro rano – zerknął na zegarek – a właściwie dzisiaj rano, bo północ już minęła, w każdym razie mamy rano burzę mózgów. Ale trochę zboczyłem z tematu… – zamyślił się. – Ryuugan… Smocze Oko… Od czego by tu zacząć…  
Przez chwilę milczał. Naruto już zaczął sądzić, że się nie dowie, gdy weteran w końcu przemówił.

- Ryuugan to tak naprawdę proteza. Widzicie, moje oczy zostały bardzo poważnie uszkodzone. – wskazał na pasma białych włosów, ciągnące się przez całą szerokość obu skroni. – To pamiątka po tamtym uszkodzeniu. W starciu zostałem ochlapany bardzo silnym kwasem. Straciłem wzrok. Ponieważ działaliśmy wtedy na terenie wroga, nie było możliwości wymiany oczu. Musieliśmy znaleźć jakieś inne rozwiązanie. Inspiracji dostarczył nam sharingan w sharinganie w Iwashiego. Po konsultacjach z Take Itsuruko wszczepiła mi w oczy komórki pochodzące ze smoczego oka. – przerwał na chwilę zbierając myśli. – Wszystko było fajnie, dopóki nie potraktowałem nowych oczu chakrą Togashiego. Wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Smocze komórki aktywowały się na wyższym poziomie niż wcześniej. Okazało się, że moje oczy zyskały pewne smocze cechy. Jednak, jak to zwykle bywa, nic nie przyszło za darmo. Mój organizm odrzuca smocze komórki. Mniej więcej co rok muszę przechodzić nową operację. Na szczęście nie jest ona zbyt uciążliwa ani dla mnie, ani dla Take.  
- Sensei, co masz na myśli mówiąc o „smoczych cechach"? – zapytała Hinata.  
- Cóż, to raczej skomplikowane. Przede wszystkim, smoki postrzegają świat inaczej niż ludzie, dzięki czemu niezwykle ciężko złapać je w genjutsu. Widzą energię przepływającą przez świat – i to co najmniej o rząd wielkości lepiej niż osoba dysponująca byakuganem. Z czasem zacząłem coraz lepiej posługiwać się tymi oczami. Rozwinąłem zdolności postrzegania, dzięki czemu poprawił mi się refleks. Odkryłem, że mogę odczytywać bardzo drobne i subtelne szczegóły poruszeń, co pozwoliło mi na rozpracowywanie ruchów przeciwników. Proteza okazała się niezwykle cennym i potężnym narzędziem. – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Choć stanowi spore obciążenie dla mojego organizmu.  
Naruto i Hinata w milczeniu trawili słowa Yoshiro. Ten w tym czasie zjadł kolejną porcję.  
- A Byakko? – zapytał w końcu Naruto.  
Yoshiro przełknął ostatni łyk ramenu. – To też dłuższa historia, którą w całości opowiem kiedy indziej. Natomiast w skrócie… Byakko to jeden ze Strażników, czyli czterech wyjątkowo potężnych demonów, które chronią Cesarza.  
- Cesarza? – Naruto nawet nie próbował udawać że rozumie o kim mowa.  
- Tak, Cesarza, władcę stojącego ponad wszystkimi Wielkimi Klanami. To nie jest pozycja dziedziczna. Gdy jeden Cesarz umrze, głowy Klanów zbierają się i wybierają jego następcę.  
Naruto i Hinata pokiwali głowami na znak że zrozumieli. Yoshiro kontynuował.  
- Na stanowiska Strażników wyznacza się zawsze Tygrysa – Byakko, Smoka – Seiryuu, Żółwia – Genbu i Feniksa – Suzaku.  
- Ponieważ Klan Smoka jest jednym z dwóch najważniejszych obrońców Pierwszego Świata, weterani-dowódcy Oddziałów Szturmowych i Specjalnych mają przywilej wzywania Strażników. Szturmowi sprowadzają Byakko, Specjalni Seiryuu. Jak widzieliście, wezwany Strażnik niewyobrażalnie wręcz zwiększa możliwości bojowe drużyny.  
- Ale za wysoką cenę. – dopowiedziała cicho Hinata.  
- Owszem. – przytaknął ponuro Yoshiro. – Im dłużej kanalizuje się moc Strażnika, w tym gorszym stanie znajduje się człowiek po jego uwolnieniu. |Może to doprowadzić nawet do śmierci osoby która go wezwała. Wiem o co najmniej dwudziestu przypadkach zgonu. Zupełnie inną kwestią jest to, że każdy dowódca oddziału jest instruowany aby nie sprowadzać Strażnika, o ile sytuacja nie jest naprawdę beznadziejna.

- Czemu? – Naruto zdziwił się.  
Yoshiro roześmiał się. – Przed chwilą mówiłem, że ich głównym zadaniem jest ochrona Cesarza. Jak sądzisz, co by się stało z człowiekiem, który oderwał ich od tego zadania z jakichś błahych powodów? Powiem ci: kilkukrotnie zdarzyło się, że rozwścieczony Strażnik wyrządził szkody większe niż przeciwnik, do starcia z którym byli sprowadzani.  
Naruto i Hinata spojrzeli po sobie zdumieni. – Mają aż taką moc? – zapytała dziewczyna.  
Yoshiro przytaknął. – Sami widzieliście, że Byakko był w stanie nawiązać równorzędną walkę z czterema Bijuu jednocześnie. Ja sam byłem świadkiem jego zwycięstwa nad dwoma Dziesięcioogoniastymi. Strażnicy są dobierani bardzo starannie, a później wzmacniani są za pomocą specjalnych technik, których nie wolno stosować w żadnym innym wypadku.

Kiedy Yoshiro skończył, w barze zapadła cisza. Dwójka młodych shinobi oswajała się z wiedzą którą właśnie otrzymali. Yoshiro ponownie sprawdził godzinę.  
- No dobrze, za chwilę będę musiał się zbierać. Czy macie jeszcze jakieś pytania?  
- Właściwie, ten teges, to ja mam jedno. – odezwał się Naruto. Yoshiro skinął zachęcająco głową. – Chodzi mi o to moje alter ego ze Zwierciadła Duszy, o tego całego Menmę. Skąd on miał sharingana?  
Yoshiro zamyślił się. – Naruto, musisz zrozumieć, że nie jestem specjalistą od interpretacji odbić tworzonych przez Zwierciadło. Gdybyśmy mieli czas, poleciłbym ci odwiedzenie Kapituły mojego Klanu. Są tam mistrzowie, którzy od lat uczą się interpretować nawet najsubtelniejsze symbole, których pełno w tych odbiciach. – przerwał na chwilę. – Ale nie mamy tego czasu, więc spróbujmy inaczej. Czy Menma wspominał cokolwiek na temat sharingana?  
Naruto zamyślił się. Musiał dokładnie odtworzyć każdą wymianę zdań, jaka nastąpiła podczas wyzwania Zwierciadła. W końcu podniósł wzrok na Yoshiro i, z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy stwierdził: – Nie pamiętam, ten teges.

Yoshiro stłumił westchnienie. W sumie nie powinien był oczekiwać niczego innego po Naruto, ale mimo wszystko…

- No cóż, w tej sytuacji mogę tak naprawdę tylko zgadywać. Biorąc pod uwagę to co wiem o tobie i Sasuke, powiedziałbym, że to najzwyklejsza w świecie zazdrość o sharingana.  
- To aż takie proste, ten teges? – zapytał zdziwiony Naruto. – Zazdroszczę Sasuke sharingana, więc mój zły bliźniak ma takie oko?  
- Najprawdopodobniej. – zgodził się Yoshiro. – To może być coś głębszego, na przykład twoje przekonanie o olbrzymiej przewadze, jaką daje Kopiujące Oko, albo może jesteś zdania że coś, co uosabia sharingan odpowiada za całe zło, jakiego doznał Sasuke. Możliwości jest sporo, ale przekonasz się kiedyś, że najprostsze rozwiązania zazwyczaj są prawdziwe. A teraz wybaczcie – dodał, wstając – ale naprawdę muszę już iść. Rano ktoś przyjdzie, żeby was zabrać na zabieg wzmacniający. Potrwa to około dwóch dni, a potem ruszamy.

Następnie podziękował Teuchi'emu raz jeszcze i wyszedł.

Kiedy dotarł do budynku oddanego do dyspozycji Szóstego Oddziału Szturmowego, okazało się, że reszta również nie poszła jeszcze spać.  
- Cześć. Gdzie byłeś? – powitał go Iwashi, nie odrywając wzroku od czytanej ninkarty.  
- Wywiązywałem się z obietnic. – odparł Yoshiro, podchodząc do stołu i przeglądając znajdujące się tam liczne dokumenty. – Coś nowego?  
- Niewiele. – odparła Kachiko. – Nadal nie mamy nowej listy oddziału.  
- Kogo potrzebujemy? – zapytał Yoshiro, siadając.  
- Ciężko powiedzieć. – Itsuruko potrząsnęła głową. – Doszliśmy wcześniej do wniosku, że poza dodatkowym medykiem i użytkownikiem gen, nie potrzebujemy więcej specjalistów.  
- Czyli, jeżeli nie będzie niespodzianek, bierzemy Minę i Itachiego? – upewnił się Yoshiro.  
- Dokładnie. – potwierdziła Itsuruko. – A poza nimi… cóż, na razie nie mogliśmy dojść do porozumienia. Masz jakieś sugestie?  
- Czy ja wiem? – wzruszył ramionami. – Ja biorę Hinatę i Naruto. A, właśnie, Iwashi, mam pytanie. Dasz radę coś zrobić z sharinganem Sasuke?  
- Czemu pytasz? – zapytał czujnie specjalista od genjutsu.  
- Myślałem, że gdyby udało mu się aktywować Kalejdoskop, można by i jemu i Itachiemu zapewnić Wieczny Kalejdoskop.  
- Hmmm… – Iwashi zastanowił się głębiej. – Jest to możliwe, ale cena… – urwał. Przyjaciele nic nie powiedzieli. Kiedy Iwashi postanowił samemu zaopatrzyć się w Kalejdoskopowego sharingana, użył Techniki Wyklętej. I skończył w Piekle.  
W końcu, po długim milczeniu, skinął głową. – Myślę, że mam pewien pomysł. Rano spotkam się z Satsu i przedyskutuję to z nim. A teraz powinniśmy skoncentrować się na innych kwestiach.  
- Racja. – Itsuruko kiwnęła głową. – A, Yoshiro nie wie.  
- Czego nie wiem? – zainteresował się.  
- Itsu jest w nieco gorszym stanie niż sądziliśmy. Posiedzi w szpitalu dłużej niż sądziliśmy, więc mamy trzy dni, a nie dwa.  
- Czyli nie powinno być problemów ze wzmocnieniem naszego nowego oddziału? – upewnił się Yoshiro.  
- Raczej nie. – Iwashi przytaknął. – O ile Togashi zgodzi się podzielić chakrą.  
- Stwierdził że ta sprawa jest na tyle ważna, że ma priorytet. Resztę możesz sam sobie dośpiewać.  
- Super. – mruknął Iwashi, po czym wrócił do lektury.  
Reszta oddziału poszła za jego przykładem.

Ponieważ nadal nie mogę pracować na swoim komputerze, nie potrafię określić kiedy pojawi się następny rozdział.  
Wszystkich oczekujących serdecznie przepraszam.


	16. Rozdział 15

Klątwa ciekawych czasów.

Nocną ciszę przerywał jedynie łopot smoczych skrzydeł. Pięć gadzich sylwetek mknęło, tnąc ciemne niebo.  
Yoshiro siedział na głowie Take, podziwiając krajobraz. Bardzo lubił nocne loty – niemal tak bardzo, jak przemykanie pomiędzy gromami. Odwrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć na pozostałych członków oddziału. Jednocześnie przyszło mu do głowy, że to niezwykłe, jak niecodzienną mieszankę stanowili ludzie i smoki.

Take zwyczajowo leciał pierwszy. Jako najzwinniejszy i najszybszy z całej piątki, zawsze zajmował pozycję szpicy. Jego dodatkowym atutem był fakt, że dzięki połączeniu między jego oczami i Ryuuganem Yoshiro smok miał znacznie większe pole widzenia.  
W drugiej linii lecieli Itsu i Itsuruko. Yoshiro uśmiechnął się, gdy pomyślał, jak wiele dzieliło rodzeństwo Raizukich i ich smoki.  
Chuu, chowaniec Itsu, był potężnym, masywnym smokiem, jedynym Wojownikiem jakiego przydzielono Szóstemu. W przeciwieństwie do Stalowego Shinobi, znanego z opanowania, czarno-brązowy smok zyskał opinię mąciwody i stałego bywalca bójek wszelakich.  
Podobne podejście zresztą prezentowała Sakyo, smoczyca przydzielona Itsuruko. W oddziale żartowali sobie nawet, że jest siostrą Chuu. Było to mało prawdopodobne – smocze rodzeństwo dzieliło zazwyczaj ten sam kolor łusek, Sakyo zaś była srebrna, nie czarno-brązowa.  
Następnie leciała Kachiko na Rinku. Yoshiro pokręcił głową, zastanawiając się, jaki idiota mógł przydzielić tak niedoświadczonego smoka Oddziałowi Szturmowemu. Rinku był zdolny, bez dwóch zdań. Ale też przed przydziałem do Oddziału Szturmowego nigdy nie brał udziału w walce. Zresztą, po dołączeniu też nie miał zbyt wielu okazji – przywoływanie tak niedoświadczonego smoka na pole walki Oddziału Szturmowego oznaczałoby tylko i wyłącznie jego szybką śmierć.  
Szyk zamykał Touya, chowaniec Itsu o łuskach barwy elektrycznego błękitu. Obok Take to właśnie on miał charakter najbardziej zbliżony do swojego właściciela – życie było dla niego jedną, nieustającą zabawą. Iwashi i Touya zyskali sporą sławę w Klanie Smoka, jako Szalony Duet – najbardziej rozrywkowa para w całej historii Oddziałów Szturmowych. Co ciekawe, smok wyglądał na typowego, brutalnego osiłka, mającego co najwyżej ćwierć mózgu. Bardzo dbał o podtrzymanie tego wrażenia na obcych. Reszta oddziału doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z niezwykłej inteligencji, czającej się za czarnymi oczami i bezlitośnie wyśmiewała każdego, kto był na tyle głupi, by osądzać błękitnego smoka po wyglądzie.

Najbardziej zastanawiające dla Yoshiro zawsze było to, że mimo tych wszystkich różnic – a może to właśnie dzięki nim – ludzie i smoki doskonale współpracowali. Wielka szkoda, że poza Take i Rinku żaden z gadów nie był już w stanie walczyć razem z ludźmi.

Chuu stracił prawą przednią łapę w walce. Co gorsza, rana została zaatakowana przez Skazę. Oznaczało to, że Chuu do końca życia będzie kaleką – nadal groźnym przeciwnikiem, ale niestety, nie na tyle, aby angażować się w walki z youkai czy bijuu.  
Sakyo miała uszkodzony kręgosłup. Mimo że mogła chodzić czy latać bez widocznych problemów, utraciła większość swojej siły i zręczności. To uszkodzenie teoretycznie dałoby się naprawić. Niestety, uraz był wynikiem niewłaściwego działania pewnej pieczęci, której pozostałości w jakiś dziwny sposób związały się z kręgosłupem i zapobiegały wszelkim próbom usunięcia.  
Touya natomiast nigdy do końca nie był w stanie pozbierać się po trafieniu Czarną Duszą. Choć na co dzień wydawał się być w pełni sprawny, w walce mógł się załamać w dowolnym momencie.

Każdą z tych strat Szósty Szturmowy odbierał bardzo boleśnie. Nie dlatego, że zmniejszał się ich potencjał bojowy. To był najmniejszy problem. Nie, oni cierpieli, ponieważ ich przyjaciele cierpieli. Zaś jedną z najgorszych rzeczy w życiu jest widzieć, jak cierpi przyjaciel i nie być w stanie mu pomóc.

- Zbliżamy się do Bramy! – krzyknął Take, wyrywając przyjaciela z zamyślenia. Yoshiro kiwnął głową.  
- Wiem! – odpowiedział, starając się przekrzyczeć łopot skrzydeł.  
- Nie powinieneś ich obudzić? – zapytał smok.  
Yoshiro obejrzał się na śpiącą na smoczym grzbiecie dwójkę. Dobrze wiedział, że obecnie nie nadają się do niczego. Trzydniowa sesja technik wzmacniających organizm, a następnie seria zastosowanych przez Iwashiego Tsukiyomi wycieńczyła ich całkowicie. Obecnie nawet najprostsze ruchy przekraczały ich możliwości.  
- Dobry pomysł! – zawołał, wstając i ruszając aby obudzić młodych shinobi.

Naruto z trudem rozchylił oczy. Wydawało mu się, czy ktoś go wołał?  
- Naruto! Pobudka!  
Tuż nad nim stał Yoshiro, szeroko uśmiechnięty.  
- Sensei? – Naruto z trudem wychrypiał. – Co się stało?  
- Zbliżamy się do Bramy. Pomyślałem że będziecie chcieli to zobaczyć.  
Naruto momentalnie się rozbudził. – Kiedy?  
- Za chwilę. – uspokoił go Yoshiro. – Leż spokojnie, muszę obudzić Hinatę.  
Chwytając się kolców, wyrastających ze smoczego grzbietu, Yoshiro ruszył w stronę leżącej kawałek dalej dziewczyny.

Take w tym czasie łagodnie obniżył lot i miękko wylądował. Chwilę później obok, znacznie mniej łagodnie, wylądowały pozostałe smoki.

- Ej, Sakyo, może trochę ostrożniej? – Take odskoczył, aby nie dać się stratować.  
- Nie jej wina. Źle podszedłem. – Potrząsnął głową Touya. Całe szczęście, że Iwashi spał na jego grzbiecie, a nie leciał na głowie. Zapewne gwałtownie by zaprotestował.  
Naruto rozejrzał się czujnie. – Sensei? Gdzie jest Brama?  
- W jaskini. – Yoshiro wskazał na otwór ziejący w pobliskim zboczu. – Jest naprawdę dobrze ukryta i strzeżona przez cały czas.  
Kiedy gady zakończyły już tradycyjne słowne przepychanki i wymianę docinków, jeden za drugim wkroczyły do jaskini.

Zarówno Naruto, jak i Hinata, która zdążyła już się obudzić, rozglądali się zdumieni. Nie wiedzieli, czego powinni oczekiwać, ale… Ale na pewno nie spodziewali się pustki.

Jaskinia była na tyle duża, że pięć smoków swobodnie się mieściła. Poza nimi w środku nie było absolutnie niczego. Hinata postanowiła zaryzykować i aktywować byakugana. Wbrew zapowiedziom Togashiego, jej oczy wciąż bolały, gdy sięgała po swoje klanowe doujutsu, ale była w stanie wytrzymać to przez chociaż krótki okres czasu.  
Nie zdążyła. Gdy tylko zaczęła kumulować chakrę w oczach, poczuła lekkie klepnięcie w ramię. Yoshiro stał tuż za nią i z lekkim uśmiechem kręcił głową. – Nawet nie próbuj. Togashi zabronił ci korzystać z byakugana jeszcze przez kilka dni. Poza tym, i tak nic byś nie zauważyła.  
Na takie postawienie sprawy nie miała żadnej odpowiedzi.

Yoshiro zeskoczył ze smoczego grzbietu i podszedł do jednej ze ścian. Przez chwilę rozglądał się, najwyraźniej czegoś szukając, aż w końcu zatrzymał się przed całkowicie niewyróżniającym się fragmentem skały. Przyjrzał się jej bliżej, pokiwał głową, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany, po czym przeciągnął po niej ręką.  
Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Yoshiro, wcale niespeszony brakiem reakcji, spokojnie powrócił na łeb Take i rozsiadł się wygodnie. Wtedy kamienna ściana zaczęła powoli pękać.  
Natuo skulił się, poszukując wzrokiem pęknięć w stropie, świadczących o tym, że cała jaskinia się wali. Wiedział jednak, że to daremne. Nie był w stanie wykrzesać z siebie dość energii, aby chociaż usiąść. Sądząc po wyglądzie, Hinata wcale nie była w lepszej kondycji. A jej by nie zostawił.  
Po chwili dotarło do niego, co się dzieje: ściana rozsuwała się, odsłaniając następną komorę, na oko trzy-czterokrotnie większą niż ta w której się obecnie znajdowali.  
Uwagę dwójki młodych shinobi od razu przykuła potężna brama Torii, mniej więcej dwukrotnie wyższa niż Take. Po jej bokach stały dwa posągi, równie monumentalnych rozmiarów. Przedstawiały czterorękie istoty, trzymające w każdej dłoni jakąś broń.  
- To Gwardziści. Nie dajcie się zwieść pozorom, są w stanie zaatakować bez chwili zwłoki. – zawołał Yoshiro pod adresem swoich współpasażerów.  
Smoki podeszły do posągów ostrożnie, a następnie pochyliły głowy w geście, który oznaczał u nich ukłon. Gwardziści drgnęli, a następnie odsunęli się od bramy, jakby zachęcając do przekroczenia granicy między światami.

Pomiędzy wspornikami Torii coś zaczęło się dziać. W pierwszej chwili efekt przypominał nieco Kamui – sama rzeczywistość wydawała się wirować i owijać wokół punktu ułożonego dokładnie pośrodku bramy.

Obroty stawały się coraz szybsze, a obrazy zaczęły się zmieniać. Po chwili Brama między Światami stała otworem. Za nią znajdowała się otchłań Chaosu.

- Pamiętajcie co wam mówiliśmy! Trzymajcie się smoczego grzbietu. Niczego nie dotykajcie i nie wierzcie w nic co zobaczycie! – zawołał jeszcze Yoshiro, nim Take skoczył w otchłań.

Później miało się okazać, że ani Naruto, ani Hinata nie zapamiętali prawie nic z podróży pomiędzy Światami.

Lot pomiędzy bramami został kiedyś określony jako „sen szalonego boga". Określenie to było irytująco nieprecyzyjne, a jednocześnie dokładniejsze niż mogłoby się wydawać. Połączenia pomiędzy Światami były tak naprawdę tunelami wydrążonymi w czystym Chaosie. Wciąż trwały spory co do prawdziwej natury Chaosu. Jedynym, co można było powiedzieć o nim na pewno to fakt, że był kwintesencją zmiany. Podobnie jak oczy Iwashiego, niegdyś naznaczone przez Chaos, to, co istniało poza Światami było w ciągłym ruchu i nigdy nie przybierało tego danego wyglądu na zbyt długo.

Podróż, zdaniem młodych shinobi z Trzeciego Świata, trwała o wiele za krótko. Zaledwie zaczęli podziwiać piękno nieustannie zmiennego Chaosu, osiągnęli drugą Bramę. Gdy smoki przeszły pomiędzy potężnymi filarami, napotkały na wystawione w ich kierunku ostrza mieczy.

Naruto przełknął głośno ślinę, wpatrując się w pięć sylwetek, odzianych w szarobure płaszcze z kapturami o identycznym kroju jak te noszone przez Yoshiro i resztę Szturmowego. Tyle tylko, że ci trzymali wymierzone w nich miecze i nie wyglądali na przyjaznych.

- Cześć, Sukune. – zawołał Yoshiro, wyraźnie nie przejęty widokiem nagich ostrzy.  
Stojący pośrodku oddziału chłopak, na oko w wieku Naruto, albo nawet trochę młodszy, przekrzywił głowę przyglądając się weteranowi, po czym opuścił ostrze. Dał znak pozostałym, że również mogą schować broń.  
- Yoshiro-senpai. Cieszę się, że cię widzę. – kiwnął krótko głową. – Co z pozostałymi? – zapytał, wskazując brodą pozostałą czwórkę weteranów.  
- Odpoczywają. Musimy dostać się do Shiro Yakamo. Coś, o czym powinniśmy wiedzieć?  
- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. – Sukune zaprzeczył. – Nie otrzymaliśmy żadnych wiadomości o jakichkolwiek maruderach, ale i tak zalecałbym ostrożność.  
- Jak zwykle. – skwitował cierpko Yoshiro. – Cóż, dzięki.  
- Nie ma sprawy. – wojownik wzruszył ramionami. – Czy powinniśmy spodziewać się kogoś za wami?  
- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. – Yoshiro pokręcił głową. – Ale i tak zalecałbym ostrożność.  
- Jak zwykle. – Sukune uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Potrzebujesz czegoś, senpai?  
- W sumie… Macie może jakieś nadmiarowe płaszcze?  
- Czynne? – upewnił się Sukune.  
- Owszem. – weteran kiwnął głową.  
- Jasne. – wojownik dał znać jednemu ze swoich podwładnych, który odwrócił się i wszedł do jednego z pomieszczeń. Wrócił po chwili, niosąc naręcze zwojów. Podał je dowódcy i powrócił na swoje miejsce w szyku. – Ile potrzebujesz?  
- Dwa pełne zestawy. – odpowiedział Yoshiro, wskazując na pasażerów. Sukune obrzucił wzrokiem sylwetki shinobi z Trzeciego Świata i po chwili wybrał kilka zwojów, po czym cisnął je w stronę Yoshiro. Ten je złapał i schował je za pazuchą płaszcza. – Dzięki.  
- Nie ma za co. – odparł Sukune, cofając o krok, gdy Take rozłożył skrzydła i zaczął się szykować do startu.  
- Nie daj się zabić! – zawołał weteran, gdy smok wzbił się w powietrze.  
- Hai, Yoshiro-senpai! – odkrzyknął Sukune, osłaniając oczy przed chmurą pyłu wzbijanego przez podmuch wywołany ruchem smoczych skrzydeł.

- Yoshiro-sensei? – zapytała niepewnie Hinata, gdy mknęli nad pogrążonymi w ciemności nocy równinami Pierwszego Świata.  
- Co jest? – Yoshiro odwrócił się i obdarzył dziewczynę badawczym spojrzeniem.  
- O co chodzi z tym „zalecałbym ostrożność" ? Wyglądało to, jakbyście powtarzali jakiś rytuał… Który was irytował.  
- To nie do końca tak… – Yoshiro zawiesił głos, rozważając dogłębnie odpowiedź. – Ten tekst, że zaleca się ostrożność… Cóż, w Akademii powtarzano go na tyle często, że zapisał się mózgu każdego z nas tak głęboko, że nie da się go usunąć chyba żadnym genjutsu. Każdy z Oddziałów Szturmowych musi wiedzieć, że w Krainach Cienia chwila nieuwagi może zabić.  
- Oni należą do Oddziałów Szturmowych? Ale ich płaszcze były inne. A mówiłeś, że płaszcze są znakiem rozpoznawczym – zapytał zdziwiony Naruto.  
- Owszem. – Yoshiro przytaknął. – Takie płaszcze są symbolem Oddziałów Szturmowych. Tyle tylko, że wojownicy w czynnej służbie noszą takie właśnie bure, a weterani, jak my, mają prawo do jednobarwnych, które określają specjalizację.  
- Rozumiem. – Hinata zamyśliła się. – A to „nie daj się zabić"? – dodała po chwili.  
- To? – Yoshiro zachichotał. – To tradycyjne pozdrowienie Szturmowych. Ale to historia na inną okazję.  
- A po co te płaszcze? – zapytał Naruto, mając na myśli zwoje które Yoshiro zabrał z posterunku.  
- Które? Aaaa, te płaszcze… Cóż, zanim wyruszyliśmy, doszliśmy do wniosku że na razie zostaniecie włączeni do Szóstego Szturmowego. Powodów jest wiele, ale jeden z ważniejszych to taki, że Szturmowi powszechnie są uważani za wojowników, a nie dyplomatów. Jednym z efektów jest to, że Oni nie oczekują po wojownikach Szturmowych znajomości czy przestrzegania etykiety. A to w waszym wypadku bardzo ważne.  
- Eeee… Sensei, czy ty sugerujesz że nie potrafilibyśmy odpowiednio się zachować? – zapytał Naruto z zakłopotaną miną.  
- Nie sugeruję. Ja to wiem. – skwitował Yoshiro. – I nie traktujcie tego jako przytyku osobistego. Etykieta Oni jest tak poplątana i zawiła, że niewielu ludzi bez odpowiedniego przeszkolenia jest w stanie prowadzić rozmowę z dyplomatą z któregoś z Wielkich Klanów bez nadziewania się na jakąś rafę.  
- A jakie są konsekwencje takiego… nadziania się na rafę? – zapytała Hinata.  
- Zależy od Klanu. – zapytany wzruszył ramionami. – W przypadku Kraba czy Wilka… cóż, akurat oni niezbyt dbają o etykietę. Natomiast na przykład Żuraw… Cóż, ci dla odmiany są przewrażliwieni na tym punkcie, więc drobne uchybienie może zakończyć się wyzwaniem na pojedynek. To jedno wielkie losowanie. – skwitował i odwrócił się, obrzucając spojrzeniem krajobraz w dole. – Radziłbym wam się jeszcze przespać. Do Shiro Yakamo dotrzemy mniej więcej jutro wieczorem. I, znając życie, zaraz po tym będziemy musieli ruszać do walki.

Z tymi słowami owinął się szczelniej płaszczem i oparł się o jeden z kolców sterczących ze smoczego grzbietu. Po chwili już spał.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, pod wieczór następnego dnia smoki dotarły do Shiro Yakamo – potężnej fortecy, wchodzącej w skład monstrualnej linii obronnej stworzonej przez Klan Kraba.

Zamek robił porażające wrażenie. Wznosił się nad równiną niczym osamotniona góra, potężna i niewzruszona. Im bardziej piątka smoków się zbliżała, tym lepsze ich pasażerowie mieli pojęcie o skali budowli – zwodniczo niewielka, w miarę zbliżania się coraz bardziej górowała nad okolicą.

Shiro Yakamo nie został wybudowany w tradycyjnym znaczeniu tego słowa. Krab, jeden z Onigamich, wykorzystał swoje umiejętności w manipulacji Naturą Ziemi, aby wypiętrzyć potężną górę, której później nadano kształt fortecy. Od niezmierzonych stuleci Shiro Yakamo był centrum Kaiu Kabe – potężnego systemu monstrualnych murów i fortec, które chroniły Cesarstwo przed inwazją z ziem zajętych przez Hordę podczas Wielkiej Wojny. To tutaj zbierały się teraz wojska Klanów.

Piątka smoków wylądowała spory kawałek od twierdzy. Podczas gdy młodzi shinobi budzili się i przebierali w płaszcze, weterani tłumaczyli im po raz kolejny najważniejsze zasady postępowania z Oni.

- Musicie pamiętać, że Oni to istoty zmiennokształtne. – tłumaczyła Kachiko. – I chociaż zazwyczaj wyglądają dość podobnie do ludzi, to nimi nie są. Ich umysły są od naszych równie odległe, jak Bijuu.  
- Do tego większość z nich uważa nas za istoty podrzędne. – dodał Iwashi. Wyglądał już całkiem nieźle, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jeszcze niedawno przypominał chodzącą śmierć. – A jeśli dodamy do tego fakt, że ich etykieta jest całkowicie nielogiczna i bezsensowna, o kłopoty nietrudno.  
- Dlatego, jeśli będzie to możliwe, trzymajcie się blisko nas. Nie rozmawiajcie, jeśli nikt was nie zaczepi. Noście cały czas płaszcze Oddziału Szturmowego.  
- _Dobrze, mamo_. – burknął Kurama. Odkąd cała grupa wkroczyła do Pierwszego Świata, przez cały czas utrzymywał głowę z chakry nad ramieniem Naruto.  
- Ciebie dotyczy to w szczególności, lisie. – warknął Itsu. – Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale na standardy bijuu to jesteś raczej słaby. Gdzieś tak na poziomie Jednoogoniastego.  
Naruto wyczuł, że demon najeżył się, słysząc te słowa. Nic dziwnego – już podczas starcia z Sanbim w osadzie ogromna przepaść pomiędzy nim i przeciwnikiem stała się dla niego oczywista. Nie było to w sumie jakimś wielkim zaskoczeniem – jako część chakry Dziesięcioogoniastego, dysponował zaledwie ułamkiem jego siły. W dodatku, według wyliczeń, które przedstawił im Yoshiro, mniej więcej jedna dziesiąta siły Juubiego została bezpowrotnie zużyta, gdy Rikudo Sennin rozpieczętowywał Bramę. To, co pozostało, zostało podzielone pomiędzy dziewiątkę demonów mniej więcej po równo. W efekcie Kurama nie był zbyt wielkim wyzwaniem dla innych Bijuu.  
Na jego korzyść przemawiały dwie kwestie. Po pierwsze, dzięki pomocy Naruto i Hinaty był znacznie groźniejszy, niż wynikałoby z czystego porównania sił. Naruto ze swoim Trybem Mędrca zapewniał mu dodatkowe, niebagatelne ilości energii, zdolności sensoryczne i fenomenalną wręcz motorykę, a Hinata, której kontrola nad chakrą przechodziła wszelkie pojęcie, była w stanie precyzyjnie nakierować ataki.  
Drugą rzeczą, która dawała Kuramie nadzieję, był fakt, że, zdaniem Yoshiro, nie było żadnych przeszkód, aby stał się tak silny jak każdy inny Dziewięcioogoniasty.

Yoshiro powiódł spojrzeniem po dziesiątce swoich nowych towarzyszy. Uzumaki Naruto, dzieciak, który niemalże od urodzenia nosił w sobie demona, a teraz postrzegał go jako przyjaciela. Hyuuga Hinata, która przez lata nie była w stanie przemóc się i stawić czoła przeciwnościom losu, wreszcie przekonana o swojej wartości. Uchicha Itachi, który dla ukochanego brata i dobra swojej osady poświęcił wszystko, znowu stawał do boju o innych. Mikon Mina, mimo presji ze strony rodziny zdecydowana trzymać się swojej drogi do szczęścia. Inuzuka Kiba, który nie zamierzał pozostawić swojej dziewczyny niezależnie od okoliczności. Houzuki Suigetsu przed wyruszeniem wyraził nadzieję, że znajdzie jakieś „ciekawe" miecze które będzie mógł zabrać ze sobą. Rock Lee, gotów na wszystko, byleby udowodnić słuszność swojej drogi ninja. Pustynny Gaara, który jako jeden z nielicznych naprawdę rozumiał Naruto i był gotów położyć na szali swoje życie, by ochronić innych. Oraz jego rodzeństwo, Kankuro i Temari, którzy zapowiedzieli, że ich młodszy brat nigdzie się bez nich nie wybierze.

Ta dziesiątka, w połączeniu z dawnym Szóstym Szturmowym, miała odwrócić przebieg wojny. Szaleństwo. Coś takiego nie miało prawa się zdarzyć. Prawdopodobieństwo nie było nikłe – ono po prostu nie istniało.

Całe szczęście, że ani Yoshiro, ani żadne z jego przyjaciół, nie zawracał sobie głowy czymś takim jak szanse. Togashi powiedział kiedyś, że cała piątka najwyraźniej pochodzi z Corelii. Żadne z nich do dziś nie zrozumiało o co mogło chodzić demonowi, ale nie zmniejszało to ich dumy z tego, że dla nich nie istniało słowo „niewykonalne".

- No dobra. – przerwał mu rozmyślania głos Itsu. – Za chwilę się zbieramy. Pamiętajcie o tych ostrzeżeniach. Jak nastroje?  
Okazało się, że całkiem niezłe. Pobyt w Pierwszym Świecie, przepełnionym energią, najwyraźniej dobrze im służył. Szybko dochodzili do siebie, nawet pomimo zastosowania Tsukuyomi w celu zyskania większej ilości czasu na naukę.  
Bez dalszego marudzenia, cała grupa załadowała się na smoki i podjęła podróż.

Do celu dotarli mniej więcej pół godziny później. Gwardziści pilnujący głównej bramy rozpoznali ich i przepuścili bez większych problemów. Dawniej, gdy Szósty Szturmowy był w czynnej służbie, cała piątka była częstymi gośćmi w Shiro Yakamo.  
Shinobi z Trzeciego Świata z zapartym tchem rozglądali się dookoła. Wszystko tu było dla nich nowe i niezwykłe.

Oni z grubsza przypominali ludzi. Mieli humanoidalne sylwetki, podobne rozmiary, ale wystarczyło dokładniej się przyjrzeć, aby zauważyć różnice.  
Forteca należała do Krabów, nic więc dziwnego, że to właśnie przedstawiciele tego Klanu byli tu obecni w największej liczbie. W ich wypadku jakiekolwiek szczegóły były bardzo ciężkie do zauważenia, jako że niemal wszyscy nosili pełne pancerze i maski, przez co nie było widać nawet kawałka ich prawdziwej postaci. Kiedy Naruto zapytał o to Yoshiro, ten zachichotał.  
- To nie zbroje. – wyjaśnił. – Ich ciała są porośnięte pancerzem, podobnie jak kraby czy inne skorupiaki. W przeciwieństwie do normalnych zbroi, te nie ograniczają ruchów i są w stanie zregenerować nawet bardzo poważne uszkodzenia. Kraby są doskonale przystosowane do pełnienia swojego obowiązku obrony Pierwszego Świata.  
- Zaraz, jak to, ten teges... A to nie Klan Smoka strzeże Pierwszego Świata? – Naruto był wyraźnie skonfundowany. Pozostali shinobi również podeszli bliżej, najwyraźniej zainteresowani tematem.  
- Nie do końca. Ale to opowieść na kiedy indziej. – Yoshiro w ostatniej chwili uchylił się przed ręką jakiegoś Oni, który zapamiętale gestykulował. – Ome wa dare da! – warknął, obrzucając Oni złowrogim spojrzeniem.  
Ten powoli się obrócił i zmierzył Yoshiro wzrokiem. Jego twarz porastały biało-błękitne pióra, ale nawet mimo tego wyraźnie było widać, że ledwo nad sobą panuje z wściekłości. – Fu-tsugo ga arimashitaka? – zapytał, opuszczając powoli dłoń na rękojeść miecza.  
W odpowiedzi Yoshiro aktywował ryuugana i rozpiął płaszcz, prezentując swoje daisho. Choć zwykle nosił jedynie długi miecz, na znak solidarności z resztą oddziału (tylko on i Kachiko mieli prawo do wakizashi), to jednak na tą okazję zdecydował się podkreślić swoją pozycję.  
Oni przez chwilę taksował go wzrokiem, po czym najwyraźniej go rozpoznał. Z powodu piór nie dało się powiedzieć na pewno,. ale Naruto odniósł wrażenie, że nieznajomy zbladł. – Ryuugan. – tylko tyle wyszeptała nieznajoma istota. Yoshiro, wyraźnie poirytowany, kiwnął głową.  
Oni przez chwilę najwyraźniej się nad czymś zastanawiał, a następnie skłonił nisko i cofnął.  
Kiedy grupa odchodziła, Itsuruko odwróciła się i z pogardą rzuciła jeszcze jedno określenie.  
- Onna tarashi!

Gdy oddalili się spory kawałek, Suigetsu nie wytrzymał.  
- O co chodziło?  
- Klan Żurawia. – Kachiko niemal wypluła te słowa, z tak wielką pogardą je wymawiała. – Zbieranina dyplomatów i artystów, uważająca całą resztę za barbarzyńców niegodnych błogosławieństwa ich obecności. Cholerne pijawki.  
- Wiem, że mieliśmy się nie wychylać, ale nie wytrzymałem. – Yoshiro pokręcił głową. – Zachowują się, jakby byli u siebie, cholerne, rozpuszczone panienki…  
- Nie robię ci wyrzutów, ale postaraj się powstrzymać. – Itsu nie sprawiał wrażenia złego. – Nawet, jeśli to będą Żurawie.  
- Ojo-sama… – Iwashi pokręcił głową. Wyglądało na to, że żadne z Szóstego Szturmowego nie mogła pogodzić się obecnością Żurawi.

Wkrótce potem dotarli do wejścia do głównego kompleksu twierdzy. I tu zaczęły się schody. Strażnicy nie wyglądali na przyjaznych…

- Siemka! – zawołał radośnie Iwashi, podchodząc do bramy. Drogę zagrodziły mu skrzyżowane naginaty.  
- Sam się zsiemkuj. – warknął jeden ze strażników. – Dalej wstęp mają wyłącznie… – urwał, gdy znikąd pojawiła się jakaś noga, która kopniakiem powaliła go na ziemię. Po chwili wyjaśniło się, kto potraktował w taki sposób gwardzistę.  
Dziewczyna miała na oko coś koło dwudziestki, może trochę młodsza. Wręcz emanowała z niej radość.  
- Iwashi! Yoshiro! Itsu! Jak rany, a wy tu skąd?! – zapytała, radośnie skacząc i łapiąc dwóch pierwszych wymienionych za szyje. – A gdzie dziewczyny?  
- Tu jesteśmy, O-ushi. – Kachiko uśmiechnęła się szeroko, podchodząc bliżej.  
Naruto zmarszczył czoło. O-ushi… O-ushi… Gdzie on to słyszał? Usłyszał, jak Itachi zdumiony wciąga powietrze.  
- Córka daimyo Klanu Kraba?  
No jasne! Teraz sobie przypomniał. Yoshiro opowiadał im o niej podczas lotu.

Yakamo O-ushi, najmłodsze dziecko Yakamo Kisady. Dziewczyna wychowywała się wśród walk i z czasem zaczęła traktować krwawe zmagania jako najlepszą zabawę pod słońcem. W walce śmiała się radośnie, miażdżąc wiernym młotem kolejne zastępy przeciwników.

Najwyraźniej była starsza, niż sugerował jej wygląd. Naruto przyjrzał się jej uważniej, kiedy wreszcie wypuściła Iwashiego i Yoshiro z objęć.  
O-ushi miała krótkie, ciemne włosy, regularne rysy twarzy i z wyglądu całkowicie przypominała człowieka. Naruto zanotował w pamięci, aby zapytać o to później Yoshiro.  
Kiedy powitania dobiegły końca, dziewczyna przekrzywiła głowę i uważnie przyjrzała się przybyszom.  
- Zgaduję, że chcecie się widzieć z moim ojcem?  
- Owszem. – Itsu skinął głową. Nawet podczas radosnego powitania przez cały czas pozostał spokojny i zdystansowany. Nie było w tym oziębłości, a jedynie spokojne podkreślenie jego stateczności. – Podobno jesteśmy potrzebni.  
- Uhm. – O-ushi potaknęła. – Dobra, idziemy. A ty – odwróciła się do strażnika – na przyszłość zapisz w tym swoim pustym łbie, że moi przyjaciele zawsze mają wstęp w dowolne miejsce na ziemiach Kraba.  
- Tak jest! – szczeknął służbiście strażnik, prężąc się jeszcze bardziej niż do tej pory.

Kiedy cała grupa przemierzała korytarz, Naruto podszedł bliżej do Yoshiro.  
- Jak dobrze ją znacie, ten teges?  
- O-ushi? Całkiem dobrze. Nasz oddział formalnie był przydzielony do sąsiedniego posterunku Klanu Smoka, jakąś godzinę drogi stąd, ale powszechną praktyką naszych Klanów jest łączenie sił przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji.  
- A czemu ona wygląda zupełnie jak człowiek? – zapytała Mina.  
- Skąd mam wiedzieć? –Yoshiro wzruszył ramionami. – To Oni. Jest nieprzewidywalna. Może podoba jej się ta forma, może to tylko przejściowy kaprys… Jest córką Kisady, nie podejrzewałbym jej o jakieś subtelne zagrywki.  
- Czyli nie wyglądała tak wcześniej? – Kiba wąchał otoczenie zapamiętale, tak samo zresztą Akamaru.  
- Nie. Jest jedną z najbardziej zmiennych Oni o których słyszałem. Większość z nich przyjmuje jedną formę i zmienia ją niezwykle rzadko, ale O-ushi… Ona niemal codziennie wygląda inaczej.  
- To skąd wiecie, że to ona? – Temari wpatrywała się w młodą Oni z lekkim zdziwieniem.  
- To proste. – Kachiko włączyła się do dyskusji. – Nikt inny nie ma takiego charakterku.  
- Otóż to. – zgodził się Yoshiro. – To najbardziej rozpoznawalna osóbka w Pierwszym Świecie.

Kilka chwil później stanęli przed potężnymi drzwiami, których pilnowało sześciu Krabów. Itsu uniósł rękę, dając sygnał do zatrzymania się.  
- Idę porozmawiać z Kisadą. Yoshiro, pójdziesz ze mną, reszta przypilnuje trzecioświatowców.  
- Ale my… – Naruto nie skończył. Wprawdzie cień rzucany przez kaptur skutecznie maskował rysy Itsu, ale nie było wątpliwości, że spojrzenie, które posłał Stalowy nie należało do przyjaznych.  
- Nie wiem, ile potrwa spotkanie, – Itsu kontynuował, jakby mu nie przerwano – ale znając Kisadę pójdzie szybko. Kiedy skończymy, wywołam was przez radio.  
Kachiko skinęła głową i zerknęła na O-ushi. – Przejdziesz się z nami?  
- No pewnie! – dziewczyna momentalnie pojaśniała. – Chodźcie, dzieciaki. Tu jest mnóstwo rozrywek, trzeba tylko wiedzieć, gdzie szukać!  
- Dzieciaki? – mruknął w zadumie Itachi, powoli ruszając razem z resztą grupy.

Jak przewidywał Itsu. spotkanie trwało bardzo krótko. Niecałe pół godziny po tym, jak się rozstali, spotkali się ponownie na szczycie jednego z pomocniczych bastionów.  
Pominie Yoshiro można było się domyślić, że coś było nie tak. Kachiko uniosła brew w niemym pytaniu, na co Yoshiro machnął ręką w geście pełnym rezygnacji.  
- Ucieszyli się na nasz widok. – powiedział tylko.  
Naruto zmarszczył brwi. Czegoś nie rozumiał. Co to miało do rzeczy, czy ktoś ucieszył się na widok Yoshiro?  
Kurama najwyraźniej zorientował się w sytuacji dużo szybciej.  
- _Nikt nie cieszy się na widok wojowników. Chyba, że jest w naprawdę wielkich tarapatach_. – ni to stwierdził, ni to zapytał.  
- Otóż to, lisie… Otóż to. – Itsu pokiwał głową. Następnie zwrócił się do reszty. – Pewien oddział zaginął w Krainach Cienia. Mieli zdobyć jakieś informacje od pewnego handlarza, współpracującego z Krabami. Nie wrócili, a te informacje mogą okazać się kluczowe.  
-Krainy Cienia, tak? Będzie dym. – Iwashi zamyślił się.  
Mina skorzystała z okazji aby zadać pytanie, które nurtowało ją od dłuższego czasu. – Czym są te Krainy Cienia? Bo wspominaliście o nich, ale…  
- W skrócie? To ten obszar Pierwszego Świata, który Horda zdołała zająć i utrzymać. Wojownicy z Oddziałów Szturmowych nazywają tak między sobą także Drugi Świat, ale niewielu w ogóle ma odwagę o nim wspominać. Tak czy owak, Krainy to główny powód istnienia tych fortyfikacji. – Itsuruko szerokim gestem objęła zarówno Shiro Yakamo, jak i resztę linii obronnych Klanu Kraba. – To także powód dla którego Kraby są zwane „Obrońcami Pierwszego Świata" – to oni pilnują, aby żadna armia stworzona w Krainach Cienia nie wkroczyła na terytorium Cesarstwa.  
- A co z Klanem Smoka? – Naruto powrócił do swojego wcześniejszego pytania.  
- Cóż, my strzeżemy Bram. Ich zadaniem jest dbanie o to, co zdążyło tu przyleźć wcześniej. – Iwashi wzruszył ramionami. – Dobra, skoro tak to ma wyglądać, to kiedy ruszamy?  
- Jutro z samego rana. – odpowiedział Itsu. – Do tej pory macie wolne. Możecie pokręcić się po okolicy, ale w towarzystwie któregoś z nas albo smoczego Kuriera. – zwrócił się do trzecioświatowców.

Z tymi słowami odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku schodów, aby dotrzeć do koszar przydzielonych Szóstemu Szturmowemu.

Mój komputer tryumfalnie powrócił. Niestety, w tak zwanym międzyczasie zmieniłem pracę i odczuwam bolesny deficyt braku wolnego czasu. W związku z tym następny rozdział pojawi się w bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości.


	17. Rozdział 16

Pierwsze krople deszczu

Yoshiro stał samotnie na szczycie wierzy, obserwując Krainy Cienia. Niepokoił się. Co prawda Szósty Szturmowy już bywał na terenie zajętym przez Hordę, ale nigdy nie były to proste misje. Czy krótkie.  
Poczuł lekkie łaskotanie z tyłu głowy, oznaczające że Togashi chce z nim porozmawiać.  
„O co chodzi?"  
„_Jak nastroje przed wyruszeniem?_".  
Yoshiro posłał mentalny odpowiednik wzruszenia ramionami. „A jak sądzisz? Iwashi opowiada dowcipy, co jeden to głupszy, lub sprośniejszy, Itsuruko bezskutecznie próbuje nad nim zapanować, O-ushi z nim rywalizuje, Itsu poszedł spać, Kachiko siedzi gdzieś na murze i patrzy w przestrzeń…"  
„_A co z nowymi?_" Ta kwestia zdawała się szczególnie zajmować smoczego demona.  
„Podekscytowani bardziej niż przerażeni." podsumował młody Ryuumaru. Właśnie w ten sposób Szturmowi określali ludzi, którzy nie byli jeszcze w Krainach Cienia. Ci, którzy z nich powrócili, bali się ich.  
„_Cóż, można się było tego spodziewać._" Togashi również żywił respekt przed potęgą obszarów dotkniętych Skazą. „_Ostrzegliście ich?_"  
„Oczywiście." Yoshiro pokręcił głową. „Ale wiesz… dla kogoś, kto nigdy tego nie doświadczył, to czcze ostrzeżenia. Tego trzeba doświadczyć."  
„_Też prawda. Yoshiro… uważaj na nich. Na te dzieciaki._"  
„Zwłaszcza na Itachiego. Yohiro zachichotał. Poczuł, że Togashi również był rozbawiony.  
„_Powiedzmy, że na dzieciaki i Itachiego. Ale uważaj na nich. Niosą na barkach brzemię przeznaczenia znacznie cięższe, niż ktokolwiek, kogo spotkałem od dnia, gdy poznałem waszą piątkę._"  
Yoshiro momentalnie spoważniał. Jednym z niezwykłych darów Togashiego było ocenianie czegoś, co nazywał „Przeznaczeniem", a co według niego było „siłą zdolną do kształtowania przyszłości". Było w tym zbyt wiele mistycyzmu, aby Yoshiro zrozumiał choćby połowę, ale wiedział jedno – jeśli Togashi mówił, że ktoś jest ważny, to raczej miał rację.  
„Co sugerujesz?"  
„_Nic ponad to, co już mówiłem. Uważajcie na nich. Wiecie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, że w Krainach Cienia chwila nieuwagi to zapraszanie śmierci._" Yoshiro odniósł wrażenie, że demon zawahał się, jakby rozważał, czy powinien o czymś jeszcze wspomnieć. „_Ale nie przesadź z tą opieką. Jeśli zostawicie ich tutaj, nigdy nie będą mogli rozwinąć skrzydeł. I ich przeznaczenie nic im nie da._"  
„Jasne. Będę miał na nich oko."  
„_To może nie wystarczyć. Wyrocznia twierdzi, że nie powrócicie z Krain Cienia bez strat._"  
Yoshiro zmełł w zębach przekleństwo. TO był problem. Wyrocznia, jak dotąd, nigdy się nie pomyliła. Wyglądało na to, że będą problemy…  
„_Nie martw się na zapas. Pamiętaj, że ona ma w zwyczaju stosować dość… wieloznaczne określenia._"  
„Niedopowiedzenie roku." Faktycznie, próby dosłownego odczytania przepowiedni prowadziły donikąd. Cóż, niewiele więcej zyska stojąc tu i starając się to rozwikłać.  
„_Ruszacie jutro?_"  
„Owszem." Yoshiro skinął głową, odwracając się i ruszając w kierunku schodów.  
„_Dobrze. Mam też dobrą wiadomość._"  
Yoshiro przystanął, zaintrygowany ostatnią wiadomością. Mógłby wręcz przysiąc, że słyszy chichot demona.  
„O co chodzi?" zapytał ostrożnie.  
„_Wybieram się z wami. Pozałatwiałem to, co ważne, więc możecie liczyć na moje wsparcie._"  
Yoshiro z całej siły starał się nie okazać zaskoczenia. Niezbyt mu to wyszło. „Myślałem, że będziesz walczył na froncie."  
„_Są inni, którzy to potrafią. Za to takich, którzy jak wy potrafią działać za liniami wroga, jest bardzo mało. No i wy będziecie mieli sporą rolę do odegrania w tym, co nadchodzi._"  
„Mówiłem ci już, że uwielbiam, kiedy nakładasz na nas jeszcze większą presję niż zazwyczaj?" Yoshiro skrzywił się lekko.  
„_Mówiłeś._" Togashi zachichotał po swojemu. „_Nie martw się na zapas. Prawdziwe wyzwania dopiero nadejdą._"  
„Bądź tak dobry i nie dodawaj następnych wspaniałych nowin. Nie wiem, czy je zniosę." Yoshiro pokręcił głową.  
„_Nie martw się._" powtórzył demon. „_Możesz liczyć na moją pomoc. Nie chciałbym, żebyś zginął. Nie miałbym wtedy partnera do stymulujących dyskusji._"  
Z tak postawioną sprawą Yoshiro nie mógł dyskutować.

Kiedy młody Ryuumaru zszedł z wieży, przekonał się, że do grupy ktoś dołączył. Uśmiechnął się lekko, momentalnie rozpoznając przybysza. Potężna, atletyczna sylwetka, odziana jedynie w spodnie i sandały, muskularny tors pokryty wielobarwnymi, splątanymi tatuażami, podobnie jak łysa głowa – Mitsu, członek tajemniczego zakonu Ise-zumi, Wytatuowanych Mnichów. Nauczyciel i pierwszy dowódca Szóstego Oddziału Szturmowego. Jeden z największych oryginałów nie tylko w swoim zakonie, ale i Klanie Smoka, a kto wie, czy nie w całym Pierwszym Świecie.  
- Cześć, szefuniu! Miło cię widzieć! – to właśnie Wytatuowany zakorzenił w swoich podwładnych nieformalny styl bycia.  
Mitsu odwrócił się i wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. – Yoshiro! Ty też tutaj?  
- Tak wyszło. – odpowiedział, podchodząc bliżej. Rozejrzał się, ale nie zauważył nikogo z Oddziału, poza Iwashim, który najwyraźniej nadal licytował się z O-Ushi w opowiadaniu głupich dowcipów.  
Mitsu podążył za jego spojrzeniem i pokiwał głową. – Otóż to. – zgodził się z niewypowiedzianą na głos opinią byłego podwładnego. – Możesz zgadnąć, jak bardzo byłem zaskoczony. Ostatnio widziałem go, kiedy zabierali go do Piekła. Nie spodziewałem się go jeszcze zobaczyć. Aż tu nagle, idę sobie spokojnie i słyszę znajomy głos. Podchodzę i co widzę? Naszego wspólnego, gadatliwego znajomego.  
- Nikt nie powiedział ci, że dołączymy do zabawy? – Yoshiro nawet się nie zdziwił. Przepływ informacji w tak wielkiej armii musiał być utrudniony, a do tego raczej nikt nie miał głowy do tego, aby szukać i informować byłego dowódcę Oddziału Szturmowego. Cóż, to tylko oznaczało, że udało im się sprawić niespodziankę Mitsu.  
- Nie. – Ise-zumi potrząsnął głową. – Ale nie martw się, Itsuruko już mi wszystko wyjaśniła. Poszła po brata i Kachiko. – przerwał i przyjrzał się swojemu byłemu uczniowi dokładniej. – Ach, teraz rozumiem.  
W pierwszej chwili Yoshiro był skonfundowany, ale po chwili zorientował się, o co chodziło. Cała piątka dostała opaski shinobi z symbolem „smok". On i Kachiko nosili je na czole. Itsu wykorzystywał swoją jako pasek do pochwy miecza, który nosił na plecach, a jego siostra jako pas. Z kolei Iwashi, który zawsze, gdy tylko mógł, robił wszystko na opak, tym razem również nie oparł się pokusie. Założył swoją opaskę na czoło, zawadiacko przekrzywioną, w ten sposób, że symbol był do góry nogami.  
Yoshiro rzucił mistrzowi zbolałe spojrzenie. Ten odpłacił mu identycznym. Rozumieli się bez słów. Iwashi potrafił być chodzącym kłopotem.  
- Mitsu! – Kachiko podbiegła do mistrza i zamknęła go w uścisku.  
Rodzeństwo Raizukich również dołączyło do grupy.

Choć wszyscy bardzo chętnie spędziliby całą noc na rozmowie, Itsu, jak zawsze twardo stąpający po ziemi, przypomniał im że następnego dnia z samego rana wyruszają.

Nowemu Szóstemu Oddziałowi Szturmowemu nie dane było tej nocy zaznać odpoczynku. Kiedy weterani skończyli rozmawiać ze swoim dawnym dowódcą, cała grupa ruszyła w głąb podziemi Shiro Yakamo. To tutaj, w najbezpieczniejszej części fortecy, znajdowały się magazyny i zbrojownie.  
- Będziecie potrzebować dość specyficznego ekwipunku. – tłumaczył Yoshiro, prowadząc shinobi krętymi korytarzami.  
- Już wam o tym mówiliśmy, ale przypomnę raz jeszcze. Pod żadnym pozorem nie jedzcie ani nie pijcie niczego, co znajdziecie w Krainach Cienia. – Kachiko przystanęła i odwróciła głowę, aby obrzucić spojrzeniem idących za nią trzecioświatowców. – Przypomnimy wam jeszcze, ale postarajcie się nie zapomnieć – jeść i pić możecie tylko prowiant przechowywany pod osłoną specjalnych pieczęci. Uwierzcie mi, nie chcielibyście dostać się pod wpływ Skazy.  
- Czy ja wiem… Gorzej niż Juugo bym chyba nie wyglądał. – Suigetsu roześmiał się głośno, tylko po to, aby zamilknąć pod wpływem morderczego (a przynajmniej założył, że takie było) spojrzenia Itsu.  
- Ciekawe, że o tym wspominasz… Wiedziałeś, że jego ród wywodził się od Ryuumaru, którzy eksperymentowali ze Skazą? – zapytał Yoshiro, tylko pozornie niedbale.  
- Ryuumaru? Ze Skazą? Nic o tym nie mówiliście. – zdziwił się Itachi.  
- Bo też i nie jest to szczególnie chwalebny dla mojego rodu temat. – Yoshiro westchnął. – Ale, skoro wybieramy się do Krain Cienia, macie chyba prawo wiedzieć…  
Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu. Gdy shinobi z Trzeciego Świata zaczęli już tracić nadzieję, że usłyszą coś jeszcze, Ryuumaru przemówił.  
- Niemalże od czasu założenia Klanu Smoka naszym największym wrogiem zawsze byli Renegaci – ludzie, którzy z różnych powodów poddali się Skazie i dołączyli do Hordy. Czy innych demonów. Bywało i tak, że Renegatami stawały się całe grupy, a raz czy dwa – nawet całe rody.  
- Krótko po tym, jak różne rody się zróżnicowały, pewna grupa członków rodu Ryuumaru postanowiła sprawdzić, czy nie dałoby się wzmocnić Natury Krwi. – podjęła opowieść Kachiko. – Pragnienie potęgi opętało ich i zaślepiło. W końcu sięgnęli po Skazę. Wiemy bowiem od dawna, że ci, na których Krainy Cienia odcisną swoje piętno, stają się silniejsi – choć za straszliwą cenę.  
- Efektem eksperymentów tej grupy odszczepieńców było coś, co zostało nazwane Zgniłą Krwią. – dodał Iwashi. Był teraz całkowicie poważny. – Renegaci mówią że to „Czarna Krew", lub „Demoniczna Krew", ale tak naprawdę to bez znaczenia. Faktem jest, że podobnie jak nasze techniki Natury Krwi, ta ich spaczona Natura może niemal dowolnie manipulować organizmem.  
- Chcecie powiedzieć, że Juugo dysponuje czymś takim? I ja byłem z nim w jednej drużynie? – zapytał Suigetsu, ledwie panując nad sobą.  
- I tak, i nie. – Yoshiro potrząsnął głową. – Tamta grupa oddzieliła się od Klanu Smoka wiele wieków temu. Znaczna część ich wiedzy przepadła – na szczęście. Ponadto, Renegaci podzielili się na różne grupy, które miały studiować odmienne aspekty tej Natury. Jedni z nich stworzyli w końcu ród, z którego wywodzi się Juugo, inni – ród Kaguya.  
- Jak rany, mam wrażenie, że Orochimaru dałby się żywcem pokroić za dostęp do danych, które tamci zgromadzili. – mruknął Suigetsu, starając się rozważyć wszystkie konsekwencje uzyskanych informacji.  
- Jeśli można, to ja mam pytanie. – Gaara przekrzywił głowę, wpatrując się w Yoshiro. – Jak powiązana jest Natura Krwi i manipulacja kośćmi rodu Kaguya?  
- Hmmm… Gaara, walczyłeś z jednym z nich, prawda?  
Były sakryfikant Shuukaku kiwnął głową.  
- Cóż, Natura Krwi pozwala na manipulację całym organizmem. Z kolei ludzie, którzy w końcu utworzyli ród Kaguya, skoncentrowali się wyłącznie na technikach powiązanych z manipulacją szkieletem. Teoretycznie ja czy Iwashi potrafilibyśmy osiągnąć identyczne – albo przynajmniej bardzo podobne – efekty, ale nie bez odpowiednich pieczęci, a prawdopodobnie też nie od razu.  
- Chyba rozumiem. – Kazekage skinął głową, dziękując za wyjaśnienie.  
- A w jaki sposób ci Renegaci przedostali się do nas? – Temari nie wyglądała na przekonaną.  
- Cóż, nie raz i nie dwa zdarzało się, że Renegaci łączyli siły z oddziałami demonów i atakowali Pierwszy Świat. Bywało i tak, że w bitewnym zamieszaniu byli w stanie przebić się do którejś z Bram i umknąć do Trzeciego Świata, gdzie, ze względu na swoją wiedzę, byli radośnie przyjmowani przez innych.  
- Pozwalaliście na to? – Mina była wstrząśnięta.  
- I tak, i nie. Jeśli wiedzieliśmy, że przedostał się któryś ze szczególnie niebezpiecznych osobników, takich, których jedynym celem było sianie śmierci i zniszczenia, to oczywiście interweniowaliśmy. Ale jeżeli przedostali się ludzie, którzy mieli nieszczęście urodzić się po złej stronie Bramy i chcieli jedynie spokojnie żyć, nie widzieliśmy powodu, aby im tego odmawiać. Tu, w Pierwszym Świecie, byliby postrzegani jako obywatele trzeciej kategorii. W najlepszym wypadku. W najgorszym, uznano by ich za szpiegów i stracono.

Chwilę później dotarli do zbrojowni. Pod czujnym okiem starszej kobiety kompletowali ekwipunek.  
Suigetsu oczy się zaświeciły na widok ściany pełnej najróżniejszych mieczy. Mimo, że wciąż nosił ze sobą zabranego z grobu Zabuzy Dekapitatora, nie zwracając uwagi na resztę otoczenia, powoli podszedł do ściany. Dopiero po kilkunastu minutach kontemplacji przewspaniałych okazów zaczął poświęcać reszcie otoczenia dość uwagi, aby zorientować się, że ktoś go woła.  
- Suigetsu! Obudzisz ty się wreszcie? – Itsuruko patrzyła na niego z dezaprobatą, podczas gdy niemal wszyscy pozostali – oprócz Itsu i zbrojmistrzyni – zaśmiewali się w najlepsze. Najwyraźniej z niego.  
Zbrojmistrzyni najwyraźniej nie miała mu za złe tego, że zapomniał o całym świecie, urzeczony pięknem mieczy. Podeszła powoli, wyraźnie utykając. Dopiero teraz Suigetsu zauważył, że jej prawa noga, od kolana w dół, była protezą.  
Nie zwracając na niego zbyt wielkiej uwagi, kobieta podeszła do ściany i ujęła jeden z mieczy, ten, który w największym stopniu przykuł uwagę Suigetsu.  
- To Denzen, czyli „Rozdzielacz". Stary miecz, bardzo stary… I chyba właśnie znalazł nowego właściciela. – stwierdziła, odwracając się w stronę Suigetsu. – Ale czy dasz radę nim władać? – zapytała, wyciągając broń w jego stronę.  
Suigetsu powoli, niczym w śnie, wyciągnął ręce. Palce powoli zamknęły się wokół spłaszczonego walca rękojeści. Oplatające go taśmy momentalnie przylgnęły do dłoni, gwarantując pewny chwyt. Z cichym sykiem klinga opuściła saya, prezentując się w całej okazałości.  
Houzuki machnął mieczem w powietrzu, rozkoszując się cichą pieśnią, którą śpiewała klinga smakująca chłodne powietrze. Postąpił o krok naprzód, zmieniając chwyt na odwrotny, tak że ostrze skryło się za ramieniem, wystawiając jedynie koniuszek znad jego barku. Wyprowadził trzy szybkie ciosy, radując się w głębi serca perfekcyjnym wyważeniem miecza, jego idealnie wręcz dobraną wagą, która gwarantowała, że nie zmęczy się zbyt szybko…  
Mógłby tak stać przez całe godziny, pochłonięty jedynie doskonałością miecza. Jednak, gdy wykonywał obrót połączony z cięciem w szyję wyimaginowanego przeciwnika, klinga napotkała na materialny opór.  
- Ładnie, chłopcze, całkiem ładnie. Ale czy potrafisz machać mieczem w prawdziwym starciu? – zapytała kobieta, bez wysiłku blokując jego miecz swoim ostrzem.  
- Czyżbyś chciała się przekonać, babuniu? – Suigetsu roześmiał się. Trzymając ten miecz w dłoniach czuł się niepokonany.  
- Czcigodna, proszę go zbytnio nie poharatać. Będzie nam jutro potrzebny. – powiedział spokojnie Itsu.  
- Oj, Itsu, przecież mnie znasz… Tylko się trochę zabawię.  
- Tylko trochę, jasne… Pamiętam, jak wyglądał mój „test".  
- Och, ale ty byłeś wyjątkowo twardogłowy, mój drogi chłopcze… Choć przyznaję, nie spodziewałam się wtedy, że przysporzysz mi aż tylu problemów. Ale to nie jest teraz najważniejsze. Gotów, Suigetsu?  
W odpowiedzi shinobi z rodu Houzuki mocniej zacisnął dłonie na rękojeści miecza i skoncentrował się na sylwetce przeciwniczki. W głowie krążyły mu słowa jego dawnego mistrza szermierki.  
„Pamiętaj, aby nie ufać oddechowi przeciwnika. Jeśli wróg jest naprawdę dobry, może cię zmylić. Poczekaj na właściwy moment, nie uderzaj pierwszy, lecz upewnij się, że uderzysz jako ostatni. Nigdy nie ufaj oczom. Ludzie potrafią nauczyć swoje oczy kłamać. Skup się na sylwetce wroga. Nie na rękach, nogach czy torsie – obserwuj całą sylwetkę. Wyszkolony wojownik tuż przed atakiem przyjmuje pewną pozę, którą wypraktykował przez lata. Jeśli zdołasz ją zaobserwować, będziesz wiedział, jak należy zaatakować."  
Te słowa, jak również doświadczenia wyniesione z niezliczonych pojedynków jakie zdążył stoczyć, nim został królikiem doświadczalnym Orochimaru, sprawiały, że czuł się pewnie. Spiął się cały, oczekując na pierwszy ruch przeciwniczki.

- Długo będą tak stać? – zaczął marudzić Kiba. Suigetsu i zbrojmistrzyni tkwili nieruchomo, niczym posągi, już od dłuższej chwili. Weterani zdążyli rozsiąść się wygodnie, w oczekiwaniu na starcie.  
- Muszę przyznać, Suigetsu mnie zaskoczył. Nie sądziłem, że będzie w stanie zdobyć się na taką cierpliwość. – przyznał Itachi.  
Itsu kiwnął głową, zgadzając się z tym stwierdzeniem. – Chłopak ma zadatki na naprawdę dobrego szermierza. Jeżeli z tego wyjdziemy, to poszukam mu dobrego nauczyciela.  
- Powiedziałbym, że już jest niezłym szermierzem. – Kankuro wzruszył ramionami. – Widziałem, jak włada tym swoim przerośniętym tasakiem.  
- Jest różnica między „niezłym" i „naprawdę dobrym". – odparł spokojnie Itsu, nie spuszczając nawet na chwilę wzroku z dwójki przeciwników. – Na przykład na razie ty jesteś całkiem niezłym marionetkarzem, ale masz szanse stać się naprawdę dobrym. Jak Sasori. A teraz cicho, chyba się zaczyna.  
Wszyscy ponownie skupili swoją uwagę na dwójce szermierzy. Zbrojmistrzyni lekko szurnęła stopą. Suigetsu, który najwyraźniej niemal przekroczył granice swojej cierpliwości i był już jednym wielkim kłębkiem nerwów, drgnął, zaskoczony. Na ułamek sekundy opuścił gardę. Jego przeciwniczka wykorzystała to bezbłędnie.

Ruszyła do przodu z taką prędkością, że jedynie dzięki swojemu sharinganowi Itachi był w stanie dokładnie przyjrzeć się jej ruchom. Sztywność ruchów, która wcześniej zdradzała, że jej prawa noga była protezą, zniknęła gdzieś. Itachi doszedł do wniosku, że była to jedynie gra, która miała na celu zmuszenie przeciwnika do niedocenienia kobiety.

Taktyka ta najwyraźniej działała. Suigetsu był wyraźnie zaskoczony szybkością przeciwniczki i jedynie dzięki szczęściu zdołał się zasłonić. Zaraz po tym spadł na niego istny grad ciosów, które parował z najwyższym trudem. Zorientował się już, że ma poważne kłopoty – kobieta przejęła inicjatywę i teraz to ona dyktowała tempo, zmuszając go do nieustannego wycofywania się.  
W pewnym momencie Suigetsu dotknął plecami ściany. Zorientował się, że nie ma już dokąd się wycofywać. Rozejrzał się, szukając czegoś co pozwoliłoby mu na zwiększenie pola manewru. Chyba wpadł na jakiś pomysł, bo przez twarz przebiegł mu lekki uśmieszek.  
Gdy kobieta ponownie uderzyła szerokim cięciem, wzmocnionym dodatkowo skrętem bioder, Suigetsu celowo przepuścił cios i upłynniając tors sprawił, że klinga kobniety uderzyła w stojak na miecze tuż za nim. Uderzył spadającą broń łokciem, aby upadła odpowiednio ułożona i nakierowana na jego stopę. Następnie szybki ruch nogi wystarczył, aby posłać miecz w stronę kobiety.  
Zbrojmistrzyni bez większego problemu zasłoniła się przed koziołkującym pociskiem, ale na bezcenną chwilę przestała skupiać się na chłopaku. Ten wykorzystał to, sięgając po Dekapitatora, wciąż przytroczonego do jego pleców.  
- Teraz to możemy potańcować. – roześmiał się, wymachując ciężkim tasakiem.  
- Nie jesteś zbyt pewny siebie, chłopczyku? – zbrojmistrzyni posłała mu krzywy uśmieszek, skinieniem głowy gratulując udanego manewru. Suigetsu przełknął ślinę. Wyczuwał, że kobieta bawi się z nim, wcale nie traktując walki poważnie. W chwili, gdy miał rzucić się do ataku, poczuł, że coś go unieruchomiło.

- Doskonała robota, Kankuro. – Itsu skinieniem głowy podziękował lalkarzowi z Suny za unieruchomienie obydwojga walczących. – Bardzo przepraszam, że przerywam tą zabawę, ale niestety, nie mogę narażać Oddziału. A jeśli ta walka potrwa dłużej, to może dojść do jakichś urazów.  
- Ty chyba nie do końca wiesz, o kim mówisz. – Suigetsu zaśmiał się. – Widziałeś przecież, co się stało, gdy trafił mnie jej cios. Nic!  
- Taaa, jasne. A nie zestaliłeś się do tej pory, ponieważ… – Itsu zawiesił głos, pozostawiając pytanie niedokończone.  
Suigetsu, nie do końca pewien, co weteran miał na myśl, zerknął w dół i podskoczył. Ta część jego torsu, którą przeszył sztych wciąż była płynna. Co gorsza, w ogóle nie zdał sobie z tego wcześniej sprawy. Uniósł spanikowane spojrzenie, tylko po to, by napotkać uspokajający wzrok kobiety.  
- Nie martw się, wodniku. Za jakąś godzinę twoje ciało wróci do normy.  
- A-ale jak to? – zdołał jedynie wykrztusić.  
- Och, powiedzmy, że starsi ludzie mają wiele tajemnic… I może kiedyś niektóre poznasz. – kobieta skinęła głową. – Wygląda na to, że przypadłeś Rozdzielaczowi do gustu… Zatrzymaj go. – potrząsnęła głową, gdy Suigetsu wyciągnął skryty już w saya miecz w jej stronę. – To kapryśna klinga, ciężko znaleźć kogoś, kogo polubi. A skoro potrafisz nim władać, to może będziesz w stanie zrobić z niego dobry użytek. A teraz… – dodała, odwracając się do reszty oddziału – …teraz trzeba znaleźć coś dla was. Itsu, macie jadeit?  
- Mamy. Ale na pewno nie pogardzimy większą ilością. – potwierdził Stalowy Shinobi.  
Zbrojmistrzyni wybuchnęła śmiechem. – Ach, wy, szturmowi… Wy i ten was syndrom chomika… Możesz mi powiedzieć, jak zamierzacie to wszystko udźwignąć?  
- Udźwignąć? – zapytał zdezorientowany Naruto. – To nie możemy tego zapieczętować w zwojach?  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z tymi charakterystycznymi wyrazami twarzy, które tak dobrze poznał w Akademii. Widział je za każdym razem, gdy palnął jakieś głupstwo.  
- _Wiesz, nawet ja to zapamiętałem, a ty nie?_ – Kurama potrząsnął głową. – _Na obszarach dotkniętych skazą wszelkie techniki czasoprzestrzenne – a pieczętowanie w zwojach się do nich zalicza – mogą mieć bardzo nieprzyjemne efekty uboczne.  
_- Dziękuję, Kurama. – Yoshiro skinął głową demonowi, po czym spojrzał na Naruto. – Tak właśnie to wygląda. W Krainach Cienia próba wywołania zapieczętowanego przedmiotu niesie ze sobą spore ryzyko. Więc z tego nie korzystamy. Mamy tylko to, co zdołamy zapakować do kieszeni i plecaków, więc radzę dobrze wybierać sprzęt.

Kiedy stropiony Naruto ponownie przetrząsał swój plecak, aby upewnić się, że zabrał tylko to, co niezbędne, Itsu rozmawiał o czymś cicho ze zbrojmistrzynią. Najwyraźniej doszli do porozumienia, bo przekazał mu niewielką sakiewkę i pęczek niewielkich torebek. Itsu skłonił się, dziękując kobiecie. Następnie odwrócił się do reszty.  
- Macie teraz trochę czasu. Rozejrzyjcie się, jeżeli coś przykuje waszą uwagę, dajcie nam znać.

Trzecioświatowcy nie potrzebowali dalszych zachęt. Momentalnie rozbiegli się po całym pomieszczeniu, zapamiętale przeszukując półki i stojaki z bronią i pancerzami.

Kankuro w zachwycie wpatrywał się w liczne marionetki. Część była humanoidalna, ale większość przypominała kreatury rodem z koszmarów sennych – wielorękie, o łbach „ozdobionych" rogami, jedne kształtami przypominały węże, inne przypominały monstra spokrewnione z niedźwiedziami,, jeszcze inne zaś miał tak fantastyczne kształty, że nie dało się ich opisać słowami znanymi ludzkości.  
Szczególnie jedna marionetka przykuła jego uwagę. W porównaniu z pozostałymi, wyglądała niezwykle przeciętnie. Miała ludzkie kształty – przypominała nieco jego Kruka. Nie potrafił powiedzieć czemu, ale coś w tej konkretnej marionetce wydawało się go przyzywać.  
- Aaaaa, stary Ostrzak cię mami? – rozległ się głos tuż przy jego uchu. Z trudem powstrzymał się przed podskoczeniem i powoli odwrócił.  
Tuż za nim, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha, stała Itsuruko. Przenosiła spojrzenie z marionetki na niego i z powrotem.  
- Masz szczęście. Ta marionetka zdobyła sporą sławę, ale od czasu jej konstruktora nikt nie potrafił jej opanować. Może tobie się to uda?  
- Ostrzak? Co to znaczy? – to było jedyne, co mu w tej chwili przychodziło do głowy.  
- Cóż, oficjalna nazwa marionetki to Mistrz Ostrzy, ale z jakiegoś powodu wszyscy wolą krótszą formę. Chodź, zobaczymy, czy sobie z nią poradzisz.  
Zanim Kankuro zdążył zaprotestować, że nie ma pojęcie, jak ruszać tą lalką, Itsuruko podeszła i zdjęła ją z haka. Marionetkarz momentalnie połączył się z nią chakralnymi nićmi.

Pierwsze, z czego zdał sobie sprawę, to fenomenalne wyważenie Ostrzaka. Wydawało się, że marionetka byłaby w stanie stać sama, nawet bez kontroli ze strony marionetkarza.  
Na próbę wykonał kilka ruchów i odkrył, że lalka doskonale reaguje na wszelkie ruchy. Jedynie Skorpion mógł się z nim mierzyć pod tym względem. Ale tamta lalka została utworzona z ludzkiego ciała, a ta… ta wyglądała na zbudowaną od zera.  
Wykonał ruch, który powinien spowodować, że lalka zaatakuje prawą ręką. Nie mógł przewidzieć, co nastąpi.  
Ostrzak wziął szeroki zamach, a następnie wysunął z siebie kilkanaście ostrzy. Kankuro otworzył szeroko oczy. Spróbował kilku innych kombinacji i po chwili zorientował się w zasadzie działania lalki. Gdy wykonywał oszczędne ruchy, marionetka poruszała się normalnie. Gdy jednak wykonywał bardziej zamaszyste gesty, z poruszającej się części lalki wyskakiwały złowrogie klingi.  
- Niesamowite! Ta marionetka jest wspaniała! – zawołał zachwycony.  
- Owszem. – zgodziła się z uśmiechem Itsuruko. – Ale poczekaj, te ostrza można zablokować w pozycji wysuniętej. Spróbuj, po wysunięciu, lekko skontrować.  
Kankuro zastosował się do porady. Nie minęło wiele czasu,. a był jeż w stanie dowolnie kontrolować wyskakujące i chowające się ostrza.  
- Mówiłem, że masz zadatki na świetnego lalkarza. – rozległ się nowy głos. Kankuro odwrócił się. Kawałek z tyłu, oparty o ścianę, stał Itsu. Z powodu cienia, jaki rzucał kaptur, nie było widać jego twarzy, ale w głosie brzmiało coś na kształt zadowolenia. – Jak trochę poćwiczysz, powinieneś być w stanie swobodnie go kontrolować.  
Z tymi słowami odszedł, podobnie jak jego siostra, zostawiając marionetkarza z jego nowym nabytkiem.

W tym czasie Kiba przyglądał się w zadumie kastetom. Spora część wyglądała, jakby nie przeznaczono ich dla ludzi.  
- Zabawne, że tu jesteś. – usłyszał głos Kachiko. Wyczuł wcześniej, że podchodzi, toteż nie był zbytnio zdziwiony.  
- Czemu „zabawne"?  
- Bo to wilcze kastety. Stosują je wojownicy z Klanu Wilka. Dla ciebie i Akamaru to wręcz wymarzony oręż.  
Teraz, gdy już to wiedział, dziwne kształty stały się oczywiste. Kastety były tak zaprojektowane, aby pasować na wilcze – lub psie – łapy. Dawało to kilka interesujących możliwości…  
- Te powinny najbardziej pasować. – stwierdziła weteranka, sięgając po dwa komplety, na pozór nie różniące się od reszty. – Są w stanie przekształcać się razem z właścicielem, więc ani twoja Technika Naśladowania Zwierząt, ani Technika Naśladowania Ludzi Akamaru nie zmniejszą ich użyteczności. W dodatku, jeśli nasączycie je chakrą, to zaczną wydzielać silną truciznę. Powstaną Zatrute Kły! – roześmiała się.  
Kibie oczy rozbłysły, gdy pomyślał o potencjalnych korzyściach, płynących z posiadania takiego sprzętu.

Temari westchnęła. Domyślała się, że pozostali znaleźli jakieś nowe, ciekawe bronie. Ona jednak nie zamierzała rozstawać się ze swoim wachlarzem. W końcu była to pamiątka po osobie, którą bardzo dobrze wspominała.  
- Chyba mam coś dla ciebie. – usłyszała nad głową. Odwróciła się, aby zobaczyć Itsuruko. Medyczka kontynuowała. – Twój brat znalazł nową marionetkę. Ale nie wydaje mi się, aby inna broń była tym, czego szukasz, prawda?  
Temari, zaintrygowana, skinęła głową.  
- W takim razie powinniśmy poszukać czegoś, co zwiększy skuteczność tej, którą już masz. Chodź za mną.  
Temarii, zdrowo już zaciekawiona, podążyła za Itsuruko. Po krótkim lawirowaniu wśród półek, weteranka zatrzymała się. Przez chwilę buszowała wśród dziwnych przedmiotów, aż w końcu, z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy, wyciągnęła niedużą, kryształową kulkę.  
- Co to jest? – zapytała blondynka, wyraźnie niepewna.  
- To Kula Zawodzeń. Jeżeli skieruje się na nią silny podmuch powietrza, zaczyna wydzielać z siebie dźwięki, które przypominają lament zrozpaczonej duszy. Przy odrobinie wprawy, można w ten sposób atakować genjutsu.  
Temari zamyśliła się na dłuższą chwilę. Nigdy nie zajmowała się jakoś specjalnie genjutsu. Jej domeną była walka w długim dystansie. I była w tym dobra. Ale genjutsu?  
W tej samej chwili zauważyła Iwashiego, który gestykulując najwyraźniej tłumaczył coś osobie skrytej za regałem. Wystarczyło wspomnienie iluzji, którymi rudzielec poczęstował ją podczas selekcji, jeszcze w Trzecim Świecie, aby podjęła decyzję.  
- Biorę.  
Itsuruko skinęła głową. – Dobrze jest poszerzać swoje możliwości. – stwierdziła, wręczając dziewczynie kulę.

Radosne przeszukiwanie zakamarków zbrojowni trwało dość długo. Kiedy jednak wszyscy już się zebrali, humory mieli wręcz wyśmienite.

Itsu uśmiechnął się do wspomnień. Pamiętał, jak sam był dzieciakiem, którego po raz pierwszy wpuszczono do arsenału. Choć tamten był znacznie mniejszy, oraz gorzej zaopatrzony, radość była ta sama.  
- Posłuchajcie mnie uważnie! – zawołał, starając się przykuć uwagę zebranych. – Za dwie godziny zbieramy się w tym samym miejscu co poprzednio. Zanim się rozdzielimy, chcę dać wam to. – wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, w której znajdowała się sakiewka. Shinobi z Trzeciego Świata przyjrzeli się jej z ciekawością. – Każde z was otrzyma jedną sakiewkę. W środku – otworzył tą, którą trzymał w ręku – znajdują się ziarna Yon Tane-o Maku. Cztery takie ziarna zapewniają organizmowi wszystkie niezbędne składniki i, w przeciwieństwie do stosowanych przez was kulek prowiantowych, można żywić się nimi długo bez niepożądanych efektów ubocznych. Pilnujcie ich, bowiem to jest wasz prowiant.  
Shinobi po kolei podchodzili, odbierali po sakiewce z ziarnami i robili miejsce dla następnej osoby. Gdy wszyscy już otrzymali swoje przydział, Itsu skinął głową.  
- To wszystko. Jeżeli chcecie, możecie tu zostać i szperać sobie dalej. Jeśli ktoś woli zachować siły na naszą misję, proponuję skorzystać z okazji i złapać choćby te dwie godziny snu. Pamiętajcie, zbiórkę mamy w tym samym miejscu co poprzednio. Jeśli się zgubicie, zapytajcie jakiegokolwiek Kraba o drogę na Czarny Dziedziniec.

Zanim pierwsze promienie słońca dotknęły Kaiu Kabe, szesnaście cieni zebrało się przy jednej z bocznych furt. Yoshro raz jeszcze obrzucił spojrzeniem wszystkich.  
- Jeżeli ktoś chce wykorzystać Kuchiyose, niech zrobi to teraz. Na terenach objętych Skazą nie stosujemy technik czasoprzestrzennych.  
Z tymi słowami zawiązał pieczęcie i przyzwał Take.  
- Następna sprawa. – kontynuował Itsu, gdy Naruto zaczął zawiązywać pieczęcie. – Najważniejsza ze wszystkich. Nie spuszczajcie oczu z jadeitu. – wskazał na niewielkie, jasnozielone kawałki minerału, każdy rozmiarów mniej więcej palca. – To jedyna znana substancja, zdolna zneutralizować wpływ Skazy. W Krainach Cienia mamy przebywać mniej więcej trzy dni. Jadeit, który otrzymaliście wystarczy na sześć, więc mamy spory margines.  
- I ostatnia sprawa: praktycznie każdy stwór, jakiego napotkamy, będzie od was silniejszy. Więc jeśli będziecie w stanie, unikajcie walki. Pamiętajcie, że ostrożność jest lepszą częścią odwagi. Dotyczy to szczególnie ciebie, Kurama. – Itsuruko spojrzała w kierunku lisiego łba uformowanego z chakry. – Wolałabym uniknąć operacji polowych, przynajmniej dopóki będziemy w Krainach.  
- Tu stoimy, tu padniemy, historii wcale nie obejdziemy. Zaściel łóżko, światło zapal, lecz Panny Łaski dziś nie będzie. – zanucił Iwashi, szczerząc się w szerokim uśmiechu.  
- Wiesz co, czasami te twoje podsumowania bywają zaskakująco trafne. – mruknął Itsu, ruszając w kierunku furty. – Szósty Szturmowy, ruszamy!

Osiemnaście postaci – piętnaście ludzkich, psia, smocza i ropusza – rozpłynęły się w porannym półmroku.


End file.
